When Heroes Meet Huntsmen
by zmanxv
Summary: Ruby finds herself in a strange new quirky world. With little clues to go on, she must make it by in this new world while trying to find out what truly happened to her's as well as find anyone else who made it over. Luckily a certain green haired fanboy is ready and willing to help her along the way. (Cover art drawn by me)
1. From a Dying World

A few things before starting this story. First don't expect more chapters anytime soon I want to get more done before posting the rest. I'm only posting this to one get this story out there and two not have my name for the story taken again. Second, I know I have other stories that are incomplete at the time of writing this but I lack motivation to write any of them, as well as ideas for them. I want to put out quality work and I can't do that with out the motivation to do something. Third, as of right now in RWBY we have no idea what the Relic of Choice does. For now I'm keeping it as I envision it but I might change it if new info comes out on it. Finally, for a release schedule, I'll be releasing chapter when arcs are done. When that does happen it'll be on a weekly bases. And now on to the story.

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 1: From a Dying World**

Ruby let out a fierce cry as silver wings sprung forth from her eyes. The death of Pyrrha had awaken something in her. In another time perhaps this would have done something incredible. However in this version of these events, Cinder held the Relic of Choice. It shielded her from the holy power of the silver eyes. As everything went white Ruby heard on thing.

"Congratulations Ruby Rose, you get a front row seat to the end of the world!" Cinder declared.

Then, there was darkness…

* * *

Dagoba Beach, 7:00 PM…

Izuku Midoriya was in the middle of his training for the UA Entrance Exam. He had ten months to prepare his body to receive All Might's quirk and he was three months in. He and All Might, who is in his skinny form, were nearing the end of their training session. With several grunts Izuku moved the last bit of trash.

"Aaannnd… there." He expressed triumphantly.

"Good job Young Midoriya you did good work today." All Might complimented. "Get some rest and we can continue tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Izuku expressed.

The duo made there way back to the beaches exit. While tired Izuku had big bright smile plastered on his face. All Might took notice of this.

"You seem especially happy today." He noted.

"Y-yeah well… things have been really looking up." Izuku stated. "I'm starting to see results from all this strength training. Schools been going really well and it's looking like getting into UA is more real than ever before."

He looked down at his clenched fist.

"I guess I'm just really happy about that." He expressed.

"Hahaha… glad to hear it." All Might returned.

As they neared the exit, Izuku spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Seemingly washed up on the beach was a person who looked like a girl, but he couldn't make out her feature.

"Hey All Might, someone's washed on the beach." Izuku pointed out as he ran over to her.

"What?!" All Might expressed as he followed suite.

The two arrived to find a young girl no older than Izuku himself. Her hair was short and black with red tips. She was dressed in a long sleeved high collar black dress with red trim around around her skirt and the ends of her sleeves. She also wore a black waist cincher with red laces, black stockings, and black combat boots with red laces. Slung around her hips at an angle was a wide black belt. On it was a pouch and a ornate silver rose emblem. To finish her outfit off was a red hooded cloak pinned to her shoulders with two cross shaped pins. The outfit of the girl, while not completely out of the ordinary, was puzzling to both Izuku and All Might.

"Well this is strange how did this girl end up here." All Might pointed out. "She shows no signs of being attacked."

"Yeah I noticed that too." Izuku noted.

Suddenly the girl began to stir.

"Nah…" She expressed.

"Hey she's waking up." Izuku pointed out.

All Might shifted to his buff up form to hopeful provide comfort and security for the girl as the number one hero. Slowly her eyes begin to open.

" **Young lady are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"** All Might asked.

"Huh?" She expressed.

Slowly she rose up to a sitting position.

"Ughh… where am I?" She questioned groggily.

"Musutafu Japan, specifically Dagoba Municipal Beach." Izuku explained.

"Musuta… Musu… what…" the girl expressed blankly.

" **Uhmm… young lady are you…"** All Might began.

"WHAT'S GOING ON, I'VE NEVER HEARD ANY PLACE CALLED MUSUHOWEVER YOU SAY IT!" She screamed as she hoped to her feet.

" **Calm down young lady there's no need to panic. I am here and will help you anyway I can."** All Might assured her now on his feet.

"A-and who are you?" The girl asked.

" **Young miss this no time for games."** All Might expressed.

"But I'm not playing any games I honestly don't know who you are." She expressed fervently.

"WHAT?! How do you not know him?! He's All Might, the number one hero!" Izuku proclaimed.

 _Holy wow I just talked to a girl._ Izuku mentally noted.

"All Might? Number one hero? What are you guys talking about?" She questioned.

There was an awkward silence for a few brief seconds.

"A-All Might I think she's telling the truth." Izuku pointed out.

" **Young Midoriya I believe your right."** All Might noted.

There was another awkward silence.

"Sooooo… are you guys gonna… explain anything?" She asked.

" **R-right first off young lady you don't have amnesia do you?"** All Might asked.

"N-no… I remember everything fine." She answered.

" **I see if that's the case we should start with introductions. As you've been told I am All Might."** All Might suggested.

"A-and I-I'm I-I-Izuku M-Midoriya." Izuku greeted nervously as he finally realized he was talking to an actual girl.

"Ruby Rose." The girl greeted.

" **Right, now then Young Rose where are you from?"** All Might asked.

"I'm from an Island called Patch." Ruby answered.

" **I never heard of an island called that, what is it near?"** All Might questioned.

"It's off the coast of the city of Vale. It's small so it's not very well known outside of the locals." Ruby answered.

" **That just makes things even more complicated. I've never heard of a city called Vale."** All Might expressed.

"WHAT?!" Ruby shouted. "But Vale is like, one of the four most important cities in Remnant. Everyone knows about it."

" **Something's not adding up here this Remnant it's the name you call the planet, correct?"** All Might inquired.

"Ahh… yeah…" Ruby expressed.

" **Well then miss, assuming your telling the truth, I don't think your on your planet anymore. This planet is called Earth not Remnant."** All Might noted.

"WHAT?!" Ruby Shrieked. "B-but how?"

" **I do not know."** All Might expressed.

"M-maybe i-if you remember the e-events before you got here t-that might hold a clue." Izuku suggested.

 _Holy wow I just talked to a girl again._

"R-right good idea that might help." Ruby expressed with a smile. "Let's see I was running up Beacon Tower. I was trying to save Pyrrha I got to the top when…"

Suddenly she stopped as she remember exactly what happened.

"W-w-when I s-s-s-saw h-h-her die." Ruby expressed as she collapsed to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

All Might and Izuku froze on hearing this. Neither expect such a tragic story.

"Then everything went white. The last thing I heard was 'Congratulations Ruby Rose, you get a front row seat to the end of the world'." She finished before breaking down into tears.

Izuku rushed to comfort her in a hug. Ruby recipticated hugging him tightly and burying her head into Izuku's shoulder.

"It's gone isn't? What she said is true, my world's gone." Ruby cried out.

" **Young Rose I'm sorry… I can't even begin to comprehend how you feel."** All Might expressed solemnly.

"We should give her time to rest. There's a lot we need to figure out but I think that can wait." Izuku pointed out.

" **I believe you are right Young Midoriya. In the meantime I think she should stay with you."** All Might suggested.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Izuku expressed. "B-But why? I mean not that I w-won't but w-why me."

" **Well she can't stay with me that'd raise suspicion and draw unnecessary attention. Which is the last thing she needs."** All Might pointed out.

"I-I g-g-guess your r-right." Izuku expressed, nervous at the prospect of a girl staying at his house. "B-but how will I explain this to my Mom."

" **Don't worry Young Midoriya I already have a plan."** All Might assured him.

* * *

The Midoriya residency…

Inko Midoriya opened the door and was greeted by an unexpected sight.

"ALL MIGHT!" She shrieked.

" **Good evening Mrs. Midoriya."** All Might greeted.

Seeing All Might at her door was one thing but seeing him with her son was another thing entirely. That's not even mentioning the mysterious black haired girl with them. Said girl looked down and away nervously, fidgeting with her hands.

"T-to owe what pleasure do I… I mean… to pleasure what I owe… I uh… mean to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?" She asked.

A bed of sweat rolled down All Might's face at Inko's reaction but he didn't let it bother him too much.

" **Yes well… there are somethings I'd like to discuss. As you know your son has been training for UA. Though what you don't know is that I was the one who arranged it."** All Might explained.

"W-What?! I mean I know Izuku had seriously started preparing what with the strange meal plan but I didn't know the number one hero was involved." She expressed before turning to her son. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well uhmm…" Izuku began.

" **The fault lies with me. I told Young Midoriya to keep this a secret to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. I'd actually be doing most of the training myself but do to my business I'm having a good friend of mine be there in my stead, though I do drop by when I can."** All Might explained. " **Though in hindsight him telling you as his mother wouldn't have caused any harm."**

Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously at the comment.

"Well no harm done I suppose but that still leaves one question." Inko brought up. "Who's this girl?"

"I-I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby answered with a nervous wave.

"Hello Ruby I'm Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother." Inko explained.

She then directed her attention back to All Might.

"What's she doing here did something happen between her and Izuku?" Inko asked.

" **That's actually the main reason we're here. You see Young Midoriya and I were finishing up his training for tonight when we spot this young lady washed up on the beach."** All Might Explained. " **When we asked her what had happened to her and where she's from, we learned she's likely from another planet."**

"What?" Inko gasped. "So she's like an alien?"

" **Correct,"** All Might answered.

"But that still doesn't answer why she's here." Inko pointed out.

" **I'm getting to that. You see Young Rose here has been through a lot. From the loss of a friend to her home world likely being destroyed by some sort of evil doer it's safe to say she's had it rough."** All Might explained.

"Oh my word." Inko gasped.

" **That being said I thought it best to let her stay with you given Young Midoriya was there when we found her. I'd offer to take her in but I fear the attention it may draw would make things harder for Young Rose."** All Might further explained. " **That is if it's alright ma'am?"**

"Of course it's alright, after hearing that how could I say no." Inko expressed.

" **Glad to hear it. With that taken care of I best be going."** All Might stated. " **Remember to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow's training Young Midoriya."**

"Y-yes sir." Izuku replied.

" **And Young Rose let Young Midoriya know when your ready to talk more. There's still a lot we have to figure out."** All Might stated.

"I-I will thanks for everything All Might sir." Ruby expressed.

" **Don't mention it, Take care you two."** All Might stated before he leapt away.

They stood there for a few seconds staring in awe at All Might exit.

"Alright then let's get you two inside." Inko stated.

The two nodded before heading into the apartment with Inko closing the door behind them.

"Make yourself at home Ruby. You've been through a lot and I want you to feel as comfortable as possible. Feel free to ask me for anything you need." Inko stated.

"T-thank you Mrs. Midoriya, I hope I'm not too much of a burden." Ruby expressed.

"Don't worry about it Ruby and feel free to call me Inko." Inko assured her.

"O-okay," Ruby expressed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It must be one of the neighbors." Inko sighed. "Looks like I've got some explaining to do. Izuku show Ruby around while I deal with them."

"A-alright mom," Izuku expressed.

While Inko went to answer the door Izuku lead Ruby down the hallway.

"S-s-s-so t-there's m-my r-room." Izuku stated, pointing to a door with his name on it.

"I can tell. It says your name after all." Ruby noted.

"Y-yeah… w-wait, Ruby? Y-you can read that?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah?" Ruby expressed confused.

"B-but you shouldn't be able to, I doubt you'd have the same writing system as us." Izuku pointed out. "Not only that I just realized we understand each other perfectly there's no way you should know any Japanese."

Suddenly, the realization dawn on Ruby.

"Your right, I shouldn't be able speak the language let alone read it." Ruby pointed out. "B-but how is that possible."

"Hmm… I wonder…" Izuku began. "IfRubycamefromanotherworldbutisabletospeakreadandpossiblywriteinJapaneseitcouldmeanwhateverbroughtherherechangedhertofittheworldifthat'sthecasewhatelsecouldhavechangedwe'llhavetodosometestsonceshe'sreadytoshejusthowmuchhaschanged."

"Uhh… Izuku?" Ruby expressed as he continued muttering. "HEY!"

"Ah… what s-sorry. I-I tend to mutter a lot." Izuku expressed.

"It's fine you just weirded me out a bit." Ruby assured him. "Anyways could you show me the rest of your place."

"Oh… r-right, we've still got that to do." Izuku expressed.

Izuku proceeded to give Ruby a tour of the rest of his apartment. It didn't take long given the Midoriya's didn't have a large apartment. By the time they finished, Inko had finished up her talk with the neighbors and was walking up to talk to them.

"Okay so I've manage to explain things to some of the neighbors without drawing too much attention to Ruby." Inko explained. "I told them Ruby was a family friend staying with us to attend school here. I chalked up All Might being here to the two you getting rescued by him from a small time villain. Hopefully that should keep them from asking too many questions."

"Thank you Mrs. Midori… I mean Inko I really appreciate it." Ruby expressed.

"Don't mention it dear. Izuku and I will help you anyway we can." Inko assured her.

"S-she's right, if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Izuku added.

"Thanks, I will." Ruby returned.

"Good, now then I don't mean to rush buuuuut we've got some shopppiiing to dooo." Inko sung.

"Huh?" Ruby and Izuku expressed.

"Well you can't go around with only one set of clothes dear." Inko pointed out.

"B-but couldn't she just use some mine or your clothes, at least for the time being." Izuku pointed out.

"Yeah and besides I've had a long day getting some rest would be go." Ruby added.

"Oh don't be silly a girl needs her own set of clothes and there's no time like the present. Besides the clothing stores are still opened and…" Inko rambled on.

"I think my mom's a little excited at the idea of a girl's shopping trip." Izuku expressed while Inko continued to ramble.

"You think," Ruby noted.

Ruby let out a long sigh.

"I guess it can't hurt." She expressed. "Let me first put my…"

She stopped mid sentence when she felt near the back of waist only to find nothing there. Her face blanked before turning to sheer panic.

"Ahh! Where is it?!" She exclaimed while looking and patting around herself.

"Where's what?" Izuku asked confused.

"Crescent Rose, my scythe." Ruby answered in panic.

"You had a scythe?" Inko questioned.

"Yeah it's what I fought with. I put a lot of work into making it." Ruby explained.

"You made it?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah it was my baby. I put hours no days of hard work into customizing it for me. Do you know how hard it was to make a scythe that was also customizable high impact sniper rifle?" Ruby explained.

"It was also a gun?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"That… seems dangerous for a 15 year old to wield." Inko noted.

An intense aura suddenly surrounded Ruby sending chills down Inko's and Izuku's spine.

"Cinder," She muttered. "You've crossed a line, Pyrrha and my planet was one thing. But now you've caused me to lose my precious Crescent Rose. You'll pay!"

Both Izuku and Inko chuckled nervously at Ruby's strange declaration.

* * *

An Alleyway, later that night…

Cinder Fall steps though the alleyway, darkness shrouding much of her appearance. She didn't know how but she knew something in her had changed.

"Well… This isn't what I was expecting." She noted.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned to see and brown haired man with a plague mask over his face approach her.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" He questioned.

Cinder's eyes narrowed.

"I could ask the same of you." She returned.

* * *

And Chapter one is done. Feel free to leave a review on what you think of this so far. Till next time... whenever that is.


	2. A Quirky World

So... I know I said don't expect anymore chapters anytime soon but I decided to do a little Christmas special for this story. However I realized I would need to release Chapters two and three in order to have the proper context for it so that's what I'm going to do. So expect chapter three out next week and the Christmas special in two weeks. After that I'll release more when I get this arc fully written. And now on to the chapter.

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 2: A Quirky World**

Ruby had a sheepish smile as Inko continued to add to the already large sets of clothing. Izuku, who was sitting on a nearby bench, only sighed. _Good thing I didn't have school work tonight._ He thought to himself.

"Seriously Inko I-I don't need ALL of these." Ruby expressed.

"Oh don't be silly girl you can never have too many clothes." Inko waved off.

"B-but still I feel bad, this has to cost a lot. I know I need clothes but you don't need to spend so much on me." Ruby pointed out.

"Don't worry dear I work and my husband's job pays quite well. Money is far from an issue." Inko assured her. "Ooh… try this on Ruby I'm sure it'll look cute."

Inko held out a set of clothes towards Ruby. It consisted of a red blouse with a white skirt. Ruby gave her a disappointed look.

"Again," She whined.

"Yes again, we have to make sure everything fits fine." Inko pointed out.

"Okay fine but can this be the last one pleeeease?" Ruby pleaded. "I've had a really long day and kinda just want to lie down and relax."

"I know dear and I'm sorry. But I've always wanted a daughter and with the opportunity to do shopping like I had one, I just couldn't control myself." Inko noted.

"I understand… kind of" Ruby sighed.

Resigning herself to her fate, Ruby grabbed the clothes and went into the changing room. After a bit of finagling, she got changed into the outfit. She's stared at herself in the mirror. _She's right this does look cute on me… what am I even doing. My world just meet its end and here I am playing dress up. Does that me I'm handling this well or is this just my way of coping with everything. For all I know I could be the only one here. What am I even going to do?_ She let out a deep sigh.

"I'll worry about this later." She muttered to herself.

"How is it Ruby? Do you like it?" Inko asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Ruby returned.

"Great! Get changed and we can check out. It's getting close to closing time as it is." Inko noted.

"Thank gods for closing time." Ruby muttered.

She got changed back into her old outfit and headed back out to Inko and Izuku, the latter of whom was carrying the bulk of the clothing.

"You got a handle on that?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yeah I've got it, three months of intensive strength training has done wonders for my physical abilities." Izuku explained.

"Alright then let's go you two." Inko directed.

The trio made there way to checkout. Thanks to it being as late as it was there were little to no lines so they got to the counter fairly quickly. When they arrived at the counter the cashier nearly had a heart attack at the sheer amount of clothing they had. After purchasing everything the Midoriyas and Ruby returned to their apartment. They put all of Ruby's new clothing in the guest room, which was now her room. Before going to bed they got Ruby's new phone, which they picked up while out shopping, set up. While there was still a lot they had to figure out, they decided it was best to get ready for bed and call it a night. They left tomorrow's problems for tomorrow's them.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Cinder sat across from the brown haired man, who went under the alias Overhaul. She slowly sipped her tea taking in all they discussed. She had found out about this world, quirks, and the country she found herself in. She had explained where she was from and how she might have gotten here. This was easily believed thanks to Overhaul's subordinate's, Shin Nemoto, quirk confession. After all that was done one more thing was brought up.

"Soooo… you want me to join you?" Cinder inquired.

"Indeed, you seem quite powerful." Overhaul complimented. "Your power would be quite useful in furthering my plans and you need an ally to help you get by in this world. A mutually beneficial deal wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm… you are right but if I am so powerful why should I be the subordinate? You know I had organizations like your wrapped around my finger. Why should I submit myself to you?" She questioned.

"Quite simple really, you know nothing of this world and it's intricacies while I do. Not only that our little scuffle from early made it clear as powerful as you are, you're my equal if not slightly more powerful." Overhaul answered. "If you think my quirk or your abilities is the height of power in this world. Then you are woefully unprepared."

Cinder chuckled at this.

"Good answer, very well. I'll accept your offer but I expect to be treated with the respect I deserve." Cinder demanded.

"Of course, I already planned to give you a position on par with my right hand man and my general manager." Overhaul returned.

"Good… now there are things I'd like to test out. In our fight I noticed something off with my power." Cinder expressed. "Something in me has changed but I don't know what?"

"We'll find out soon enough, though I suggest you wait till morning. It is late." Overhaul expressed.

"Agreed." Cinder replied.

* * *

The next morning 5:00 AM…

Izuku woke up bright and early as per the usual. Having done this for the past three months, he'd gotten used to being an early riser. After getting changed he headed out to the kitchen/living room area. To his surprise he found Ruby sitting on the sofa watching the news. She had a tired melancholic look on her face.

"G-good morning." He greeted.

"Mornin'" Ruby returned.

"Couldn't sleep I take it?" He inquired as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, a lot on my mind with… you know everything that's happened." she expressed.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"Not much to really talk about." She stated. "It's just… As far as I know I'm the only one here and even if that isn't the case I don't even know where I'd begin to start searching. I feel like I should be doing something but I don't know what?"

Ruby's expression turned more somber. Izuku noticed this and began to think of anyway to help her. As he did this his mother walked into the room.

"I figured you two would be up around the same time." She stated.

The both turned to the adult in the room.

"I'll fix us up some breakfast it shouldn't take to long." She added.

"Alright," They both replied.

After a few brief more seconds, an idea came to mind. He knew it probably wouldn't help her but maybe it would cheer her up.

"Hey Ruby, mind if I show you something?" Izuku suddenly asked.

"Oh… uhm… I guess, what is it?" She questioned.

"It's a video online, one of my favorites. I'd always watch it whenever I was feeling down. Especially when I was younger." Izuku explained. "Maybe it'll at least cheer you up for a bit."

"Hmm… sure, I guess, why not?" Ruby expressed.

"Alright, we'll use the laptop in my room." he stated.

Izuku lead Ruby to his room, much to his embarrassment given all his All Might memorabilia. As he lead her in it finally crossed his mind what exactly he was doing. _Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod I lead a girl into my room!_ His face turned bright red but he continued forward towards the laptop on his desk. While he powered it up Ruby took note of Izuku's room, specifically all the memorabilia for All Might.

"Wow you have a lot of stuff of that All Might guy." She noted.

"Oh uuuuuhhhh… yeah I'm kind of a fanboy when it comes to heroes, especially All Might." Izuku admitted sheepishly.

"I see… I take it heroes are a big thing in your world?" She asked.

"Y-you could say that." Izuku answered.

"By the way what are 'heroes' exactly you keep talking about them? I mean I know a hero is some who puts his life on the line for the good of others but it seems like an actual job on this world." Ruby observed.

"Oh… well your correct about it being a job. You see in our world we have powers called quirks. They just appeared one day some 200 years ago and now 80% of the population has a quirk of some kind. Our world become a real life comic book seemingly overnight. Heroes are individuals allowed to use their quirks to protect the public. There kind of like an upgraded version of the police though we still have those." Izuku explained. "You can actually go to school to become a hero. That's what I'm training for."

"Oh I see, that's kind of cool." Ruby stated.

"I know right… ah here we are." Izuku stated as he pulled up the video.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"It's All Might's debut." Izuku explained, then hit play.

The video showed a disaster scene with many injured people and fire swarming about. The camera was unsteady showing it was on the spot reporting

"Who is he? The guys already saved a hundred people at least and it hasn't even been ten minutes!" The man on the video declared. "This is… this is crazy I can't believe it!"

The camera continued to shift around eventually focusing on the looming figure of a man revealing itself to be All Might.

" **Ahahaha…"** He bellowed.

"Look he's got more!" The first man pointed out.

All Might continued to laugh as though nothing was wrong as though everything would be fine.

" **Fear not citizens, help has arrived!"** All Might declared. " **Because I am here!"**

The video caused something to stir in Ruby. It was something she had not felt in awhile, true admiration. The sheer charisma and aura All Might exuded was nothing short of spectacular. As though a blast of light had burst forth and banished the darkness that surrounded her. Her eyes light up for the first time since arriving in this new world. Izuku noticed this and smiled. Little did he now this simple act would change everything.

"That's it." Ruby whispered with a smile.

"Huh?" Izuku questioned.

"That's it!" Ruby exclaimed with a big bright smile. "I'll become a hero. It's not any different from my original goal back on my home world. Not only that it'll give me the ability to try and find any of my friends if they made it here. And who knows, maybe I can even find out what happened to my old world."

Izuku smile grew even wider.

"That's a great idea. Hey, I bet we can go to UA together." Izuku suggested.

Ruby nodded fervently.

"Your right, but how would that work I'm not exactly from her you know." Ruby pointed out.

"We can talk to All Might he's the number one hero so I'm sure he can help us." Izuku brought up. "But we're gonna have to figure a lot of stuff out with your situation, are you ready for that?"

"Yep!" Ruby clipped.

"Get ready then. I'll give him a call." Izuku stated.

While Ruby went to get changed, Izuku made the call to All Might.

"Good morning Young Midoriya, good to hear from you." All Might greeted. "I take it this has something to do with Young Rose."

"Yep she says she's ready to start sorting this out." Izuku stated. "Also she says she's interested in becoming a hero and going to UA. Is there anyway we can work this out?"

"Ahahaha… of course I'm sure I can sort something out." All Might returned. "Bring her down to the beach and we can start getting this taken care of."

"Will do, cya then." Izuku expressed.

"See you then Young Midoriya." All Might returned.

The two hung up. After getting changed and eating breakfast, Izuku and Ruby made there way to Dagoba Beach.

* * *

Dagoba Beach, 6:00 AM…

Izuku made their way onto the junk filled beach. There, they were greeted with the buff form of All Might flashing his trademark smile.

" **Young Midoriya, Young Rose, good to see you two!"** All Might called.

"All Might!" Izuku returned.

"Gooood morning!" Ruby cheered.

" **Ahahaha… well it's good to see Young Rose in good spirit for a change."** All Might expressed. " **Now then let's get down to business. Let's go over what we know regarding Young Rose's situation. We should at least try and figure what exactly might have caused this to occur. Unfortunately that may require go through some… unpleasant memories if that is alright Young Rose."**

"It's fine, I've gotta keep moving forward no matter what." Ruby declared. "Now let's see… the only thing that stands out to me was Cinder, the woman who… murdered my friend, held a strange object. I didn't get a good look at it before everything… went white, but it seemed to be some sort of crown. If I had to guess that'd be what caused it."

" **Hmm… that's not much to go off of. Would there have been anyone in your world that know about this object?"** All Might asked. " **It's a long shot but if you arrived here there might be more. Perhaps they could be the key to this puzzle."**

"Hmm… … … I don't know… Maybe Professor Ozpin, or someone close to him like Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, or my Uncle Qrow." Ruby suggested.

" **Alright that's a start give me there full names so we can start a search for them."** All Might stated as he pulled out a phone to type the names in.

"Actually could you give me your number. I'll just text them to you. Their names are spelled a little weird so that way you'll have it right for the search." Ruby stated.

This puzzled All Might. While he was not surprised the girl had a phone he did question her ability to write in Japanese.

" **Young Rose, do you even know Japanese?"** All Might asked.

"Mhm… we are speaking it right now aren't we?" Ruby pointed out.

All Mights eyes widened.

" **Your right we are! How did I not notice such a thing?!"** All Might exclaimed.

"To be fair neither Ruby nor I noticed it till she read my name on the front of my door." Izuku pointed out. "Which reminds me. After you text him the names there's somethings I'd like to test out if that's okay?"

"Sure, that's fine." Ruby stated.

All Might gave Ruby his number and she texted him the names of all the people to look for.

" **Alright, now Young Midoriya what you wish to test?"** All Might questioned.

"Simple, I want to see if anything else has changed with Ruby." Izuku stated.

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

"I mean we know Ruby isn't a native Japanese speaker. Heck she shouldn't be speaking any language from Earth. Yet her she is, reading; speaking; and writing Japanese as good as any native speaker." Izuku pointed out. "Whatever that object did to bring her here, it someone how changed her to be able to do this, as though she was changed to fit the world. If that's the cause then perhaps something else has changed."

" **A perceptive deduction Young Midoriya, good job!"** All Might exclaimed.

"Oh… I-it was nothing too special." Izuku waved off with a blush.

"Don't say that I think it's impressive you managed to figure all that out." Ruby complimented, causing Izuku to blush even more. "Now that you mention it my body does feel… different."

" **What do you mean?"** All Might asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. My appearance hasn't changed at all but… it feels like something in me has changed."

" **Hmm… perhaps it's a quirk."** All Might suggested. " **If your body was changed to fit this world, having a quirk wouldn't be too far fetched. Did you have special powers in your world."**

Ruby nodded.

"On Remnant we had something called aura, it's the manifestation of our souls. Anything with a soul had aura. It had to be unlocked, usually by someone doing it for you, but anyone could have it. We can bring up our aura to defend ourselves and heal wounds." Ruby explained. "Along with this came a special ability called a semblance that could be unlocked. Most semblances are unique to each individual, though there were a few that are inherited."

"I see… if that's the cause then your semblance probably became your quirk given the similarities between them." Izuku pointed out.

"Only one way to find out." Ruby stated with a smile.

Shifting her footing, Ruby burst forth leaving rose petals in her wake. She was a blur of red in her movements moving at incredible speed. However it didn't last long and she come to a stop a bit away from All Might and Izuku. She turned to the two with a smile before bursting back to them.

"Well my semblance worked. If I don't have aura then we know it's that quirk thingy." Ruby stated.

" **And how do we test that? Frankly I don't want you to hurt yourself just to see if you can get hurt or not."** All Might expressed.

"Don't worry I can tell it's not working." Ruby stated. "Aura has to be activated consciously so I can tell it's not working cause I don't feel it surrounding me."

" **Then that means it's pretty safe to say that you now have a quirk and it's what once was your semblance."** All Might pointed out. " **Which brings us to the next matter at hand, UA. Do you think you'll be ready? I can get things squared away on the legal end, but the entrance exam is in seven months."**

"I don't know. I'll have to get used to fighting without a weapon. Hand to hand combat isn't really my specialty." Ruby admitted sheepishly.

" **If that's the case some training should do the trick. Aaaaaand… as luck would have it were at the perfect place to do it."** All Might stated gesturing to the beach.

"You'd let me train here? Won't it interfere with Izuku's training?" Ruby asked.

" **Worry not young lady, Young Midoriya is mainly doing strength training so you shouldn't interfere too much if at all."** All Might assured her. " **Though I should get you in contact with a dojo for the actual combat training. This beach should main be utilized practicing your quirk."**

"Alright then let's get down to it!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

" **Ahahaha… I like your spirit girl. But since you'll be training with us…"** All Might began before going up into a puff of smoke. "I should probably explain this."

Ruby's mouth was agape and her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head. The giant of a man that was All Might had just shrunken down to a near skeleton. She couldn't even utter a word, only gasp at the sight of the sight of the emasculated hero.

"Well… at least she didn't scream like you did." All Might noted.

"That's a plus, I think." Izuku expressed nervously.

* * *

And Chapter two is done. Feel free to leave a review on what you think so far. Till next time...


	3. Road to UA

Chapter three is here. Next week will be the Christmas special and then you'll have to wait until I get this Arc full written out for the rest to be posted. Also for those wondering about who Izuku will be shipped with, I don't have anything set in stone yet but I'm leaning more so towards Izuchako. With that out of the way on to the chapter.

* * *

 **New World** **Arc**

 **Chapter 3: Road to UA**

Ruby stood nervously outside of a dojo. She knew she needed to do this if she wanted to get into UA which only served to make her more anxious. A week has passed since she's arrived in this new world and she's gotten more used to living here. In that time she'd been training for UA as well as coming up with a cover story to hide where she's really from. With All Might's connections she was able to stay in Japan and take the UA Entrance Exam without too much hassle. Her official story is that she's an exchange student from America looking to attend UA, made more believable when they found out she was bilingual. It was also decided that officially she and the Midoriyas were family friends and that's why she was staying with them. They also decided her quirk's name would be [ **Rose Burst]**. For her training she'd been following a schedule laid out by All Might. The schedule consisted of mainly quirk training in the early morning with Izuku. During school hours she'd spend time studying everything she'd need for the written portion of the exam as well as resting from her training. At first, after school hours consisted of more quirk training. Now however, she was going to be training at the dojo. Slowly she stepped towards the door.

Slowly she opened the door and entered in. Upon entering she was greeted by the sight of a girl being kicked in the gut and sent flying aways back. The girl tumbled on the ground a bit before coming to a stop. She slowly rose to her feet coughing a bit from the hit she took. Said girl had slightly spiky orange hair in a medium length side ponytail. She was dressed in a white gi with a black belt around her waist To Ruby's surprise there was no one else in the dojo besides her, the orange haired girl, and the man whom Ruby assumed was the owner. Said man had black hair in a bowl cut. He had black baggy pants and was completely shirtless revealing very well defined, chiseled muscles. He turned to face her.

"You must be Rose. Toshinori told me you come for training." The man stated. "I am master of Dojo, Dragon Lee. You call me Master Lee."

The other girl slowly rose to the her feet.

"This is other student," Lee stated.

"Hi… I'm… Itsuka Kendo." The girl greeted, still holding her stomach in pain.

"Ruby Rose, thank you for being will to teach me." Ruby returned with a bow.

"Of course, Toshinori old friend. Now get changed, your Gi in back." Lee directed.

With a nodded Ruby did as she was told. Quickly she returned, now in a gi similar to Itsuka's. The two stood in front of Lee.

"Alright… now, Kendo do reps of palm strikes while I focus on Rose." Lee ordered.

"Yes sir." Itsuka replied before going to the punching bag to do what her master directed.

"Now Rose. Toshinori explained your quirk. We focus on kicks. Legs stronger, can handle strain of attack at high speeds." Lee explained. "Ready."

"Yes sir!" Ruby shouted.

* * *

5:30 PM…

Ruby laid flat on the ground breathing heavy, pain racking her whole body.

"Enough for today. Go home." Lee directed.

"Yes sir." Ruby grunted.

Lee walked off to a room in the back. Ruby continued to lay on the ground breathing heavy. Soon she saw Itsuka looking down over her. She held out a hand to her.

"Need some help up?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Ruby groaned, taking hold of Itsuka's hand.

"Master Lee can be pretty rough, there's a reason he doesn't have many students." Itsuka stated as she pulled her back up.

"I noticed." Ruby expressed as she rubbed a sore spot on her cheek.

The two head to the changing room.

"But even still I won't give up that easily, I got seven months to get ready for UA." Ruby declared.

"Oh your planning on going to UA as well?" Itsuka noted.

"You too? Wow, talk about a coincidence. Though given it's the best hero school in this country I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Ruby returned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Itsuka expressed.

The two entered the girl's changing room and began getting out of there gi.

"By the way Ruby, your from America aren't you? What made you want to come here and attend UA?" Itsuka questioned.

"Oh, well… Uhmm… it's kind of a stupid reason." Ruby expressed nervously. "IIIIII'm a huge fan of All Might and wanted to attend the same school as him."

"Oh… that's an… interesting reason." Itsuka noted. "You must be a huge fangirl if you flew all the way to Japan just to attend the same school as him."

"You… could say that. Though I've got nothing on my friend Izuku. You should see his room, it's filled to brim with All Might merch." Ruby stated.

"ooohh… a boy and he's your 'friend'."Itsuka teased.

Ruby's face turned bright red.

"It's not like, that we're just friends!" Ruby whined.

"Mhhm…" Itsuka expressed.

Ruby let out a deep sigh before pouting.

"Hey relax I'm only kidding." Itsuka assured her. "I take it he's also trying out for UA?"

"Yeah… though he's mainly focusing on strength training. Something to do with his quirk I think." Ruby answered.

"Oh, does he have strength enhancement quirk?" Itsuka asked.

"I think so, he was quirkless for a while but suddenly he got one recently." Ruby explained.

Ruby didn't know about One for All since both Izuku and All Might decided it would be best to keep that secret. However they knew since Izuku was going to get it they decided to tell her a half truth. They told her he was quirkless for a while but it suddenly awakened after the incident with the sludge villain. They explained that the purpose of the strength training was to build up his body to handle the stain of his quirk.

"He hasn't tried it out, he says that he somehow knows that if his body isn't strong enough to handle the backlash of the quirk it could end badly for him." Ruby explained.

"Wow… that sounds… weird. I don't think I've ever heard of something like that before." Itsuka expressed.

"Trust me I think he's as confused as anybody." Ruby replied.

The two finished changing and made their way home, which happened to be on the same route for the duo.

"Man talk about coincidence after coincidence." Ruby noted.

"Yeah, same dojo, same school choice, and same route home, kind of weird if you ask me." Itsuka expressed uncomfortably.

"You could say that again." Ruby added. "With how this has been going we'll probably run into Izuku."

"He lives near here as well I take it." Itsuka noted.

"Yep, I'm actually staying at his place for my time here." Ruby explained. "You see… our families have known each other for a while and since he lives near UA we figured it would be the best. Also it saves a ton of money."

"Makes sense… bet having a friend in who's a local helps a lot." Itsuka pointed out.

"You could definitely say that again." Ruby expressed.

As they neared the Midoriya residency, a familiar green hair boy came into view. He looked exhausted, which wasn't surprising giving his training regiment, sweat pouring down his face. Despite this he had a smile on his face. Ruby began to run up to him waving energetically.

"Heeeeyyyy Izuku!" She called out.

"Ruby Hi," He greeted perking up a bit. "How was your first day at the dojo?"

"Good… but Master Lee's pretty… intenses." Ruby expressed. "Though I did make a friend."

Ruby gestured to Itsuka, who waved.

"Izuku, this is Itsuka Kendo she's planning on going to UA like us." Ruby introduced.

"Yep, nice to meet you." Itsuka chipped.

"N-nice to meet you as well, I-I'm I-Izuku Midoriya." Izuku returned. "I-I hope we can become good friends."

"Same here, though I get the feeling we'll get along just fine." Itsuka returned.

"Yeah! Friends!" Ruby Cheered. "Oh by the way Izuku how was training today, you didn't push yourself too hard did you? You don't want All Might scolding you again."

"RUBY!" Izuku shrieked.

"AH CRAP!" Ruby shrieked, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"ALL MIGHT!" Itsuka shrieked.

"SHSSSH!" Izuku and Ruby expressed.

"All Might! Where?!" Someone shouted.

"Is he here again?!" Another person questioned.

"Ahh… He's not here we're… just telling our friend how All Might saved us from a villain!" Izuku quickly stated.

"Y-yeah…" Ruby added.

"Awwww…" They all expressed.

Both Ruby and Izuku let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Sooo… what's this whole thing with All Might?" Itsuka questioned.

Both Izuku and Ruby looked to each other before sighing.

"No point in hiding it. You see… All Might's been the one training us for UA."

"WHAT! ALL…" Itsuka began before two hands clasped her mouth shut.

"SHSSSH!" Izuku and Ruby expressed.

"It's supposed to be a secret." Izuku expressed before glaring a Ruby.

Said girl chuckled nervously as they released their hands from Itsuka's mouth.

"Okay so how did you… get him to train you?" Itsuka asked.

"W-well… you see… three months ago I met All Might after he saved me and a… classmate from a sludge villain." Izuku began.

"Wait… I think I saw that. I thought you looked familiar." Itsuka noted.

"R-right… anyways, afterwards he met up with me. He said we was impressed by the heroic spirit I displayed by running in to save a classmate and wanted to train me to be a hero." Izuku explained.

"Okay but how is Ruby involved then?" Itsuka asked.

"Well… I got here about a week ago and started training not long after. I asked Izuku about his trainer and he got permission to bring me to whom I would later find out was All Might." Ruby explained. "It was actually All Might who got me in touch with Master Lee."

"Wow, talk about getting lucky. I'm actually impressed." Itsuka expressed with a smile.

"Thanks," Izuku expressed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Just promise you won't tell anyone."

"No worries, your secrets safe with me." Itsuka assured them.

"Phew…" Ruby expressed.

Suddenly Izuku bopped Ruby upside her head.

"Oww… what was that for." Ruby whined.

"For spilling our secret." Izuku replied.

"Oh… come on, it was a mistake. And besides it's your fault for making me worry Mr. go over All… I mean your trainer's work schedule." Ruby scolded.

"Hey I've stopped that you know. I've been sticking to the plan." Izuku pointed out.

"Only cause I caught you doing it. I'm surprised Alllll… your trainer didn't catch it. Seriously you were almost as exhausted as Blake was when we were looking into… stuff for our project back home." Ruby scolded.

"I don't even know how that compares to me." Izuku pointed out.

"Well she lost sleep and a lot of it." Ruby added.

As the two continued their bickering, Itsuka did her best to hold in a laugh. _I can't believe I thought these two might be dating. There more like brother and sister than anything else._ She thought to herself.

* * *

Dagoba Beach, 6:00 AM…

All Might made his way to the beach. It was the day of the UA entrance exam and Izuku was almost finished cleaning the beach. Seven months have passed since Ruby first arrived. The two had made good progress in each of their training. In that time the two have become good friends and even made friends with another hopeful student, Itsuka Kendo. Now today was the day to see if Izuku was ready. When he stepped out onto the beach he was greeted by an incredible sight.

Before him was a clean beach save the last mound of trash that had been piled up to be moved. On top of it, basked in the rising sun was his successor. He screamed to the sky, not in pain, but in triumph.

"Woah, woah, hey… there's not a speck of trash left. He even cleaned the parts I didn't outline." All Might expressed. "Holy, stinking, **Super Crap!"**

Izuku, finally succumbing to exhaustion, fell from the pile. Luckily, All Might was already there to catch him. Wearily Izuku looked up to his mentors face with a smile.

"All Might I did it." He expressed.

" **Indeed you have my boy. You've exceed my expectations."** All Might praised as he put Izuku down. " **Just take a look at this."**

All Might took out his phone to so a picture of Izuku from ten months ago.

" **This is you all weak and scrawny and now look at you. You're now a fine vessel for [One for All]."** All Might proclaimed.

"All Might… This is incredible… after all this time I'll finally have a quirk." Izuku expressed. "I feel so lucky, do I really deserve this?"

" **My boy, was it not you who cleaned this beach? Who poured his blood, sweat, and tears into this?"** All Might questioned. " **This is what you've earned through all your hard work and now it's time to receive it."**

All Might took a strand of hair from his head.

" **An old friend told me this before. There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One is an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused."** All Might declared. " **Take heart, you've earned this gift. Now…"**

All Might held the strand in front of Izuku.

" **Eat this!"** All Might declared.

"Huh?" Izuku expressed, his face going blank.

" **You have to swallow my DNA to gain my power. That's just how it works."** All Might explained.

"W-w-w-what I can't just…" Izuku began.

" **No time for complaining now eat, EEEAAAATTTTTTTT!"** All Might shouted as he practically showed the hair into Izuku's mouth.

* * *

UA entrance, a few hours later…

After getting over swallowing All Might's hair, returning home, washing up, and eating breakfast; Izuku and Ruby met up with Itsuka and they all went to UA together. They now stood in front of UA's entrance both nervous and eager for the challenge that awaited them.

"Today's the day. It's do or die." Izuku expressed with a gulp.

"Hey don't let the nerves get to you, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors." Ruby cheered.

"Easy for you to say I've yet to even use my quirk. Who knows what'll happen?" Izuku pointed out.

"Hey don't worry just do the best and I'm sure you'll make it in." Itsuka assured him.

"Let's hope so." Izuku sighed.

"Out of my way losers!" An all too familiar blond shouted.

The trio looked to see Katsuki Bakugou walking towards them. Both Ruby and Itsuka knew of Katsuki's past bullying of Izuku. They had heard about in when Izuku explained about the incident with the sludge villain. As such they're eyes narrowed into a death glare at the explosive blond. Izuku on the other hand was panicking, waving his arms in front of his face.

"Oh hey Kacchan best of luck." Izuku squeaked out.

"Tch… whatever Deku." Katsuki muttered as he walked through the trio.

"Well he's as much of a jerk as I imagined him to be." Itsuka noted as he watch the blond leave.

"Yeah, hard to believe he's really here to be a hero." Ruby added.

"T-that's just how Kacchan is." Izuku expressed as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 _Guess I was scared out of habit. He's lighten up on me since the incident with the sludge villain._ He thought to himself.

"Well let's not worry about him. Come on, we have an exam to pass!" Ruby cheered as she took the lead.

"Yeah!" Itsuka add as she followed closely behind Ruby.

"R-right." Izuku expressed.

 _This is it, my first step to being hero!_ Izuku mentally exclaimed. He took a step forward full of confidence, only to trip on his own two feet. _And I'm dead._ Suddenly his falling stopped.

"Are you okay?" A sweet cheerful voice questioned.

"Huh… whaaa… I'm floating?!" Izuku exclaimed as he flailed about in the air, drawing the attention of Ruby and Itsuka.

Izuku turned his head to see a girl in a school uniform with a short brown hair in a bob cut, bright brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Izuku's face turned a slight pink as one thought crossed his mind. _She's really cute._

"Hehehehe… yeah silly I stop your fall with my quirk, sorry for not asking though?" She expressed as she set him up right.

"N-n-n-n-n-no i-i-i-i-it's fine." Izuku expressed.

"That's good," She expressed as she put her hands together, releasing her quirk. "I kinda figured you won't mind me catching you."

"Y-yeah thanks," Izuku expressed.

"Hey you two hurry up we're gonna be late!" Ruby shouted.

"Ahahaha… right, let's go!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Mhm…" the girl expressed with a nod.

The two walked up to Itsuka and Ruby

"By the way I'm Ochako Uraraka." The girl greeted cheerfully. "Nice to meetcha."

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya," He returned nervously. "N-n-nice to meet you a-a-as well."

"Pleased to meet you Uraraka I'm Itsuka Kendo," Kendo expressed with a smile as directed to herself.

"Nice to meet ya too Ochako, I'm Ruby Rose," Ruby greeted with a big smile and outstretched hand. "Don't mind me calling you by your given name. I know it's customary in Japan to use surnames but I'm not use to that."

"No problem, I'll just call you Ruby then." Ochako returned as she shook Ruby's hand, being sure he pinky wasn't touching.

"Alright, now… to the exam!" Ruby cheered before running ahead of everyone.

"Glad she's in good spirit." Itsuka expressed as she followed suite was a brisk walk.

"Yeah, let's do this." Ochako cheered.

"R-right!" Izuku expressed.

With newfound determination the newly minted quartet made they're to began UA's Entrance Exam.

* * *

And Chapter three is done. Feel free to leave a review on what you think so far. Till next time...


	4. Christmas Special

The Christmas special is here. Thank you to all who've read and left reviews on this story, I honestly didn't expect it to get this popular this fast. Speaking of comments, lets respond to some.

GOOD Friend: To address all your points first don't worry about harems I have no plans for it. Second about changing semblances to quirks and not having aura, honestly the only reason I did it is to do something different from what people usually do with these kinds of story. It also doubles as a small nerf to most RWBY characters but that wasn't a reason I did it. Finally for my update schedule, the reason I do it is to give myself as much time as I need to get things done. I work full time and as such don't always have a lot of time to write stuff. This is really just a test to see how well this works for me in getting out content.

bens6757: In regards to the differences between Tenya's and Ruby's quirk. This will be explained in the story later on. However I can say your suggestions are close to what I have in mind.

Maximum Rhapsody: I can't reply to everything as there'd be some spoiler stuff in it but for now I'll say again no harems, and Ruby will get a new scythe with the help the of Mei.

With that out of the way let's get on to the special.

* * *

 **Christmas Special:**

T'was early December and Musutafu was already ready for the Christmas holiday. Lights and various decorations were strung up across the city. People were busy going about either decorating their own homes or buy gifts for family and friends. All the while they were enjoying the most wonderful time of the year. For many it was just the start of another Christmas season but for Ruby it was a whole new experience. While Remnant certainly had their own festivals, none could compare the grand scale that Christmas was on. The closest Ruby could think of was the Vytal Festival in terms of scale. The early snowfall this year only served to heighten the experience.

It was a late Sunday morning and Ruby was walking with Izuku and Itsuka about the city. It was a day off from their training and they were taking the time to go out a buy presents. Although for Ruby it was much less about buy gifts and more enjoying the trek through the winter wonderland she found herself in. There was light snowfall on this day. This only served to magnify the magic in the air as Christmas lights seemed to dance about with the falling flakes. One might compare such sight to a painting by a master painter. After traveling for a bit the trio arrived at the local mall.

"Whelp here we are." Itsuka stated. "I'm heading to the jewelry store what about you guys?"

"I told my dad I'd get mom the new rice maker she's been talking about so I'm going to the appliance store." Izuku explained. "What about you Ruby?"

"I'm getting art supplies among other stuff. I decided I'm gonna make my presents myself." She declared proudly. "Given I have a lot of time on my hand I thought it would be something nice to do."

Immediately she turned to Izuku and gave him a serious look.

"So no sneaking into my room to take a peak. It has to be a surprise. Got it?" Ruby demanded.

"R-r-right got it." Izuku quickly replied.

"Good, see ya guys for lunch?" Ruby stated.

"Yep," They replied.

The trio went their separate ways. Ruby's first destination was the arts and craft store. She gathered up red, white, gold, and silver ribbons. Afterwards she found silver colored bells, then went to check out. Afterwards she went to the local horticulture store to pick up some evergreen branches, holly, and mistletoe. While she knew she could get plastic, in order to make her present the traditional way she had to use the real materials. Luckily for her the store owner had preservation quirk allowing him to make everything last a lot longer than it normally would. After she made sure she had enough of everything, she purchased them before making her way to the food court to meet up with Itsuka and Izuku. As she made her way there she saw Itsuka and Izuku waiting for her.

"Heeeyyy… Itsuka, Izuku!" She called out as she ran up to them.

"Ruby!" They returned.

"You guys get everything you needed?" She asked as she stopped in front of them.

"Yep, got mama a nice necklace, and papa a new watch." Itsuka stated.

"And I was able to get the rice maker, it was the last one in stock too." Izuku answered. "What about you?"

"Yep, got everything I needed." She stated holding up her bags, making sure the contents couldn't be seen. "All I have left is to make them."

"Good, I can't wait to see what you'll make." Itsuka expressed. "Anyways what you guys want for lunch?"

"I don't know." Izuku expressed.

"Maybe something uh… American. I do ah… miss the ah… food f-from ah… b-back home." Ruby suggested awkwardly.

 _Crap that didn't sound natural and I stuttered a bit. Please don't find out I'm not actually from America._

"If that's alright that is?" She quickly added.

"Yeah sure, no need to be so nervous about suggesting that, I won't be offended." Itsuka stated.

"R-right." Ruby replied.

 _Thank gods she didn't suspect anything._

"That sounds good, I think there's an American themed diner in the mall so we could go there." Izuku suggested.

"Cool," The girls replied.

They made their way to the restaurant. After a bit of walking they arrived at their destination. The restaurant was named 'Philly in Japan'. It was a decent size eatery styled after a 1950's american diner. Christmas music was playing throughout the restaurant. As the trio entered they took the time to take in the atmosphere of the place.

"Welcome," A hostess at the front counter greeted. "How many will there be today?"

"Just the three of us." Itsuka answered.

"Alright then follow me." the hostess stated as she picked up three menus.

The trio were lead to a booth. Once there, the hostess placed the three menus on the table. Afterwards the trio took their seats with Izuku on one side and Ruby and Itsuka on the other.

"Your waiter will be right with you." The hostess stated before walking away.

Not long after they began to look threw the menu to figure out what they want.

"So what'll you guys be getting?" Itsuka asked. "I'm thinking of going with the Southern Fried Special."

"I don't know I'm trying to find something that close to my current diet." Izuku stated.

"You know you don't have to do that I'm sure All… Mr. Yagi won't be mad if you deviated from it this once." Ruby pointed out.

"NO WAY! You know how mad he got the last time I deviated from the 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'!" Izuku shouted out in panic.

The image of a very angry All Might scolding him came to mind.

"I'm not risking it." Izuku stated as he began to sweat like crazy.

"A-anyways what about you Ruby?" Itsuka asked.

"I don't know I think I'll go for the 'Real Philly Cheesesteak'." Ruby answered.

"A good choice I must say." Someone suddenly stated.

"WAHH!" The trio expressed in surprised.

They looked to see a tall man with long brown hair in a ponytail and scruffy brown beard. He appeared to be half Japanese.

"Sorry for startling ya there." The man stated. "Names Akira Jones, I'm the owner."

"Ahh… h-hello s-sir, don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?" Itsuka asked.

"Oh I just like walkin' around the store from time to time, check in on some customers." Akira stated. "I do make it a point though to stop at any table where someone's either orderin' or plannin' on orderin' a cheesesteak."

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"Simple girl, I want to make sure that my customers know this is as authentic of a Philly cheesesteak as you can get here in Japan." Akira proclaimed. "I learned from the best in Philly when I lived in America."

"Oh cool then I'm definitely having it." Ruby replied.

"HAHAHA… glad to hear it!" Akira bellowed. "Well I'll leave ya be then, enjoy."

"Yep," Ruby chirped.

Not long after the trio's waitress came by and took their order. Izuku took the longest since he keep switching what he wanted before settling on the Tokyo Steak Sirloin. After a little wait their food came out. Itsuka's Southern Fried Special contained fried chicken, shrimp, green beans, and french fries. Izuku's Tokyo Steak Sirloin consisted of a six ounce steak sirloin, cooked medium well as per Izuku's order, and white rice. Ruby's cheesesteak was a ten inch roll with chopped up beef steak smothered in wiz cheese and grilled onions mixed in. They spent their time chatting and enjoying the good food. Ruby especially loved her cheesesteak. After they finished they all decided to go home.

The weeks passed by and Christmas was coming soon. Ruby had worked diligently between training and studying to make her gifts. She was careful to craft everything the way she remembered it. For each charm she carefully formed the evergreens into a tiny wreath, using four branches for each. She used the red gold and silver ribbons to bind the branches together. Using the white ribbon she tied the bells to the wreaths, three bells per wreath. For Izuku's charm she hung the holly between the bells. For Itsuka's charm she hung mistletoe in same manner as Izuku's charm. For Inko's she also used mistletoe but strung it up through the middle. She completed all of this three days before Christmas day.

Soon Christmas day came around. The day started off with a breakfast consisting of pancakes and cinnamon rolls, much to Ruby's delight. Soon after they gathered around to open presents. They would have waited for Hisashi, Izuku's father, to come home. However, he called ahead and said his flight was delayed and he'd be late.

"So," Inko began. "Who wants to hand out their presents first?"

"I'll do it!" Ruby immediately shouted.

She quickly grabbed the bag she put the charms in. She looked in and fished around for Inko's and Izuku's respective charms.

"I figured I'd make something from mine world for you guys." She expressed. "Given that Christmas falls around the same season as our holiday of Wildejagd, I decided to make the traditional charms for the holiday."

She pulled out Izuku's and Inko's charm.

"Tada!" She cheered.

"Wow… you made that Ruby?" Inko inquired.

"Yep," She stated.

"You did good, they look nice." Izuku complimented.

"Thanks, I wish I could give Itsuka's hers but she's with family so I'll have to wait." Ruby expressed as she handed out her gifts.

"Well either way they're nice. Thank you Ruby it's nice to have something from your world's holiday." Inko expressed.

"Your welcome, but I didn't just make them since the holidays lined up." Ruby stated.

"What you mean?" Izuku asked.

"Welllll… remember how I told you guys about how we have these monsters back on Remnant called Grimm?" Ruby brought up.

"Yes?" Inko replied.

"Well you see Wildejagd was a holiday specifically in Vale revolving around them, specifically the hunting of them." Ruby explained. "It's a holiday that goes back to ancient times where we'd celebrate a good years hunt and another year lived through the threat of Grimm around the time of winter solstice. It was also a time to pray for protection in the year to come. These charms were made to represent that and back in ancient times were believe to grant divine protection. I figured since being a hero is somewhat similar, minus the man eating monsters, I'd make them for us."

"Ohh… that's wonderful Ruby, thank you." Inko expressed.

"Yeah, that's really nice." Izuku added. "Out of curiosity what does everything represent. It all seems to have a special meaning."

"Yes, I'd like to hear that as well." Inko chimned in. "If you don't mind that is."

"Sure I don't mind." Ruby replied. "Each one is made of evergreen to symbolise the rebirth and renewal a new year brings as well as life it self. It's made in a wreath to represent infinite goodwill, friendship, and joyfulness. Each wreath is made of four branches to represent the four seasons. Luckily both our worlds have holly and mistletoe for me to use. Izuku's has holly since he's a boy while yours and Itsuka's has mistletoe since your girls. For Izuku and Itsuka their holly and mistletoe respectively are hanging down between the bells since theirs are warrior charms. It's meant to grant safety for those going out fighting Yours, Inko, is a guardian charm so it's strung up through the middle. It's meant to provide protection for those at home while the warriors are out fighting.

The bells, speaking of which, represent the mind, body, and soul that make up a human being. They are also meant to chase away evil and call forth brighter days. The ribbons I used also have an important meaning. The red ribbon represents strength, the white represents purity, the gold represents the sun, and the silver represents the moon. And that's what everything means. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, it's definitely interesting." Izuku compliment. "I'm more surprised you remembered all of that."

"Yep, I'm that good." Ruby bragged.

"Oh no I meant you don't normal remember stuff with your studies that well." Izuku explained.

"IZUKU! You meany!" Ruby cried while Izuku had an uncharacteristically smug look on his face.

After calming down Izuku was the next to pass out his presents. To his mom he gave the rice maker he bought when he, Ruby, and Itsuka went shopping together. To Ruby he gave a plushie that looked like her dog Zwei. After this Inko handed out her presents. To Izuku she gave a limited edition All Might figurine as well as clothing and new workout gear. To Ruby she mainly gave cloths, much to her hidden displeasure given the closet full she already had. After the presents were handed out they enjoyed each other's company. About three hours later an apologetic Hisashi finally returns home. He's greeted with hugs from Izuku, kisses from Inko, and an awkward handshake from Ruby, since it's there first time meeting though he was aware of her. After spending time chatting and celebrating, night came and it was time for everyone to go to bed. As Ruby drifted into sleep a smile was plastered on her face. Her first Christmas was truly wonderful and if she was truly stuck in this world for good. She sincerely hoped to enjoy many more.

* * *

And that's a wrap thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review. This really was just a fun little idea I had. Since Remnant won't have had Christmas I thought it'd be nice to depict Ruby's first Christmas on earth. For those wondering, Wildejagd is the combination of the German words 'wilde', wild, and 'jagd', hunt. It incorporates many Yuletide traditions combined with some stuff I made up for it. And that's a wrap have a very merry Christmas see ya next...

Ruby: Hey don't forgot about us!

Huh?

Izuku: yeah what about the next chapter preview? We were gonna do it starting now remember?

Oh yeah... just decided to do that now didn't I... whelp... take it way you two.

Ruby: Alright let's get down to it.

Izuku: Next chapter Ruby, Kendo, Uraraka, and I begin the UA Entrance Exam

Ruby: And we run into some familiar faces and you'll never guess who.

Izuku: What do you mean they can just look...

Ruby: Don't tell them I don't think they've noticed yet!

Izuku: I doubt that.

Ruby: Anyways next time, Chapter 4: A Long Road Ahead.

Izuku: See you then, Plus Ultra!


	5. A Long Road Ahead

And we are back with Chapter four. With the arc fully finished you can expect a chapter a week till we get to the end of this arc. Now to reply to some reviews.

Althea Sirius: Yes, it would be neat to see huntsmen do there thing against Grimm if they manifested in the MHA universe. But I have no plans for that to happen.

RedFlareHunter: For changes to the plot you'll have to wait and see. I will say that this first arc is gonna have more major changes than the two following arcs. For ships I'll say for now, Green Tea yes, Burst Rose (My name for Ruby x Bakugo) no. However there maybe Tsundere Bakugo moments with Ruby. I can already picture some funny moments with that.

crawforddarius7: For now, Evergreen (My name for Ruby x Izuku) no, Lancaster yes.

With that out of the way on to the chapter.

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 4: A Long Road Ahead**

Students began to file into the auditorium for orientation. They shuffled around into there assigned seating based on their middle school. Unfortunately for Izuku this meant sitting next to Katsuki. Although luckily for him Ruby was also sitting next to him. Both eagerly and nervously, everyone awaited for the presentation to begin. Then suddenly the spotlights illuminated the stage to reveal a tall slender man with long spiky blond hair. He wore a pair of sunglasses and pair of headphones. Along with this was a black jacket with tan shoulder pads, black pants, red belt, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a directional speaker around her neck. He had a big smile on his face.

"Alright everybody let's get the UA Entrance Exam underway. Can I get a YEAH!" He shouted.

His calls were met with silence.

"Alright keeping it mellow I dig it." He quickly went on. "Now all my listeners out there better clean those ears out and pay attention cause your gonna get the rundown on the whole exam here and now. ARE YOU READY!"

His calls were again met with silence. That is save for the quiet muttering of one green haired boy.

"Oh my god it's Present Mic I listen to his radio show every week. I bet all the teachers at UA pro heroes, this is so cool." Izuku squealed in a hushed voice.

"Izuku quiet down, your muttering could distract people." Ruby scolded.

"Ahh… right sorry." Izuku expressed quietly.

"Tch… damn nerd." Katsuki scowled.

"Alright now, let's get on with the show." Mic quickly moved on, likely from embarrassment. "Today you'll be participating in four rocking tests to test your mental and physical chops. Your first test will be the written exam. Pass this if you want to have any shot at UA's gen ed, business, or our illustrious hero course. From there we move on to the second test, a grueling long distance run. Your goal is to make it to the finish line. But be careful, if you don't pass through the checkpoints in time you'll fail. If you can't do this, forget about any chance of getting into the hero course. How long is it you may ask? Well you'll have to wait and see. Wouldn't be much of a test if we told you everything to expect. Just remember two things. One, quirk use is allowed and two, no harming your fellow participants, not unless you want to get disqualified."

"Interesting there trying to thin out the herd." Izuku muttered.

"Izuku save your thoughts for after the presentation you're gonna distract others." Ruby scolded again.

"No… I'm think through this now." Izuku asserted.

"Huh?" Both Katsuki and Ruby expressed.

"What do you mean Deku?!" Katsuki snarled.

"Ahh… uhm… w-well he paused for a reason. I-I figured it was to give us time think this over and talk it out with others." Izuku reasoned.

"Tch… I see… not that I need your help nerd." Katsuki muttered.

"Anyways I get what you mean with thinning out the herd. You need to be in top physical form with or without a quirk." Ruby noted. "Those that were serious would have put in the training to be ready for this."

"Right, I was thinking the same thing." Izuku stated. "But it also acts as away to up the challenge of the next two tests by pushing our endurance to the limits."

Despite there whispering Present Mic could hear what they were saying thanks to the mics that were set up across the entire auditorium. He struggled to shout out and congratulate the duo for figuring part of the exam's secret out. _Seems like we've got some clever ones this year. They already figured out the main goal of the run. They aren't the only ones I hear a few others coming to the same conclusion. Let's see if you figure out anything else. Anyways back to the show_

"After this you'll be engaging in a mock battle. You'll be assigned to different test sights if you complete the run. There you'll have a set amount of time to destroy as many faux villains as you can. There are three primary faux villains, one-pointers; two-pointers; and three-pointers. It should be obvious to my listeners the higher the point value the tougher the villain. Finally there's another faux villain. Unlike the other one's it's worth zero points. I recommend my listeners avoid fighting this one. It's more of an obstacle to be avoided than anything. Sure you might be able take it out but it wouldn't be worth it." Mic continued.

"Hmm… why would they add something like that?" Ruby questioned.

"I don't know… there has to be something else to the mock battle test, but what?" Izuku added.

"And finally my listeners for the last test you'll be engaging in no less than three one on one battles. Know that while any injuries will be healed up by our lovely nurse Recovery Girl between the one on one battle and the mock battle, we will not heal you till after the test has finished. If you are too injured to continue without healing you will be taken out of the test. Also if we don't have an even number of students to properly have three fights for each we'll have to get someone to fight again." Mic continued to explain. "Remember listeners, your performance in the last two tests will determine whether you get in to the hero course or not. It's do or die time for all my aspiring heroes out there. That's all for today shows but remember to go beyond plus Ultra, and good luck suffering out there!"

* * *

15 minutes later…

The examines were lead into various rooms were they took the rigorous written portion. As they took the test their examiner looked out at the see of the students. He was a tall slender man with shoulder length messy black hair name Shota Aizawa. He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, black pants with a belt around his waist, black boots, and a grey scarf around his neck. His tired eyes dart between various students making sure no one was cheating as well as casting his own judgement on them. _The other staff was right. We do have an interesting bunch this year. Sadly it looks like very few of them are in this room. I can already tell most will likely cave during the long distance run. Still a few look like there make it past round two._

His eyes fell upon four students in particular, Itsuka; Katsuki; Izuku; and Ruby. Itsuka was studiously working away with precise controlled efficiency. Katsuki was also diligently working, but in his on ferocious way. Izuku was much more nervous than the other two. Despite this he was working at a good pace. Lastly there was Ruby who was struggling the most due to her still being a new arrival in this world, as well as her own academic failings. Despite this she still manage to hold a good pace through the test though she by far is the weakest out of all of them. _It would be best to keep an eye on those four. They look like they might go far. And among them is the girl who's from Remnant like those three and him._

* * *

Two hours later…

With the first exam complete the examines were once again assembled in a large underground hallway. Izuku, Ruby, and Itsuka had met up to head down together. Now in the hallway with more students filing in, they walked among the crowd.

"Wow, I knew there was gonna be a lot of people taking the exam but I never truly noticed how many there were in the auditorium." Itsuka noted.

"Y-yeah no kidding." Izuku expressed as he looked around.

At that moment he noticed something about some of the other examines. They showed signs of being tired, which Izuku chalked up to mental fatigue from the exam similar to Ruby. In that moment he had an epiphany.

"Hey, I just realized something." Izuku stated.

"Hmm… what?" Ruby asked.

"Well…" Izuku began.

"Midoriya, Ruby, Kendo!" They heard a familiar voice call out.

They turned to see Ochako running up to them with a cheerful smile. However like many of the other examines she showed signs of fatigue.

"Uraraka/Ochako!" They all returned.

"Hey guys, man that test was something else. I'm exhausted." She sighed.

"Same here that test took a lot out of me." Ruby sighed. "But now the more practical part of the exam is coming up. It'll be my time to shine."

"Speaking of which that's kind of what I wanted to talk about." Izuku brought up.

"What you mean?" Ochako asked.

"I mean I think there's more to the tests than meets the eye." Izuku stated. "Take the written for example. On the surface it's a standard test of our knowledge. But look around, a lot of people seem exhausted from the test, far more than either Ruby or Uraraka."

"Your right," Itsuka expressed in surprise as she took note of her fellow examines. "If that's the case the written served another purpose."

"Yeah, help weed out the weaker participants." Izuku expressed.

"No way." Ochako gasped.

"But if that's the case what more is there to the exam?" Ruby questioned. "We should try and figure it out."

"Wouldn't kind of defeat the purpose of the secret test thing." Ochako pointed out.

"Not necessarily, it could be the case that figuring them out is also something they test. Either way we have to be careful with this next test." Izuku pointed out. "There testing not only our endurance but foresight. We have to finish but continue at a fast enough pace to not get cut off at a checkpoint."

"Your right, it's about pacing yourself as to avoid burning out while avoiding falling behind." Itsuka added. "Therefore we should try avoid using our quirks or running too fast if we can. That'll only tire us out."

"R-right," Ochako expressed nervously.

"Yeah let's do this team!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby?" A male voice all too familiar to Ruby expressed.

Ruby's eyes went wide. Slowly she turned to come face with a familiar blue eyed messy blond hair boy. He was dressed in a black tank top, blue jeans and brown boots.

"J-Jaune?" Ruby expressed in shock.

No words were spoken, the world itself seemed to fade away as Ruby and Jaune stared into each others eyes. Soon Ruby's eyes began to fill with tears not of sadness, but of joy.

"JAUNE!" Ruby shouted as she leaped towards the boy.

"Ruby?!" Jaune expressed in shock as the girl leapt to him.

Ruby tackled Jaune, hugging and crying the whole time. Her gripped tighten on him as they nearly fell to the ground, but Jaune managed to stay on his feets.

"Oh… Jaune I can't believe you here!" She cried.

"I could say they same to you. We thought we were the only one who made it here." Jaune expressed.

"We?" Ruby questioned.

Soon two more people ran up to the group. One was an orange haired girl with turquoise eyes. She wore a white and pink v-neck, pink gym shorts, white knee high socks, and pink running shoes. Right behind her was a boy with long black hair with a magenta streak on the left side and pink eyes. He wore a green tank top, white baggy pants, and black sandals.

"No way?" The new boy expressed.

"It is Ruby!" The girl exclaimed.

Ruby looked up to see the two running up to her, with the orange hair girl taking the lead.

"REN! NORA!" Ruby Cried.

"RUBY!" They cried.

The orange haired girl now known as Nora leaped into them, tackling them to the ground in a hug. The boy now known as Ren also joined in the group hug although less violently.

"Ohhh… Ruby I missed you!" She cried.

"I missed you too, I missed all of you so much!" Ruby cried.

There action soon began to draw a crowd. Seeing this Izuku was quick to rush into action.

"H-hey guys g-give them some space. They've been through a lot a-and haven't seen each other in awhile." Izuku quickly explained, trying to get their attention off them.

To his luck it worked and every returned to focusing on the exam.

"Good that worked." Izuku expressed with a sigh.

"Midoriya…" Itsuka expressed as he tapped Izuku's shoulders.

 _Oh no…_ He mentally expressed.

"I feel like there's something you haven't told me." Itsuka noted.

On hearing this Ochako gave a confused look. Izuku grew incredibly nervous. _Shit! Okay Izuku think is there anyway you can think of to get out of this aaannnddd… nope… doubt I can get out of this one. Maybe they can help._ He looked over to see the still crying group of friends hugging. _Also nope… shit._

"Oh… ahhhh… we'll explain later. Let's focus on the exams for now." Izuku quickly deflected.

Itsuka glared at Izuku causing him to become even more nervous. He gulped. Finally her glare let up and she sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook for now." She relented.

Izuku breathed out in relief. Suddenly Itsuka was in front of him right in his face with a death glare.

"But I expect a proper explanation after the exam, Okay?" She demanded, pointing at him.

"Y-y-yes ma'am." Izuku squeaked.

"Good," Itsuka expressed as she backed off.

Izuku let out another breath in relief. At this moment the group of friends on the ground finally calmed down and returned to their feet. Ruby wipe the tears from her eyes still overjoyed from finally finding others from Remnant.

"You four!" Itsuka called out.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"I already told Midoriya, but I expect a proper explanation for all of this after the exam. No lies okay?" She demanded.

"R-right." Ruby expressed sheepishly.

"Good," Itsuka expressed. "Now let's get introduction out of the way. I'm Itsuka Kendo."

"Jaune Arc," Jaune greeted.

"Nora Valkyrie," Nora cheered.

"Lie Ren," Ren stated.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka and I'm very confused as to what's going on right now." Ochako chimed in.

"Izuku Midoriya," Izuku added. "And I know about your situation. Well as much as Ruby knows."

"I see, good to meet everyone." Jaune returned. "We'll explain everything but first we should…"

Suddenly a large gate shut behind all the students drawing everyone's attention.

"BEGIN!" Present Mic shouted over an intercom.

 _It's already starting!_ Everyone mental exclaimed. They rushed forward following the only path available. Many used there quirks to try and get ahead of the competition. Those that didn't, whether due to their quirk or choice, ran at moderately brisk pace. The long distance run for the UA Entrance Exam had began.

* * *

The examination room, a little before the second test…

All Might, aka Toshinori Yagi, in his true form sat alongside many of his new coworkers. Despite being UA's newest teacher, Toshinori was still allowed to observe and evaluate the students taking the test. As he gazed upon the various monitors his eyes fell upon the image of Ruby tackling a blond hair boy in a hug. He soon saw two more join them.

"It seems they've meet a familiar soul." A cheery voice clipped.

Toshinori turned to see Nezu, the principle of the school, and Shota looking at the same screen he was. Nezu was a dog, mouse, bear thing who wore an elegant suit and orange shoes.

"That would be the girl you helped get in right All Might?" Shota questioned.

"Yes I did." Toshinori answered.

"Ah yes, Miss Ruby Rose, I believe. She appears to have made some friends from this world" Nezu added.

"Yeah, the boy with green hair and the orange haired girl" Shota observed. "However the green haired kid seems to know about her situation. Why would that be All Might?"

Toshinori sighed.

"I didn't want to bring up my involvement with him but it looks like I have no choice." He expressed. "I was training the boy for this when we found her washed up on Dagoba Beach."

"You trained him?" Shota questioned.

"Yeah… I didn't want anyone to know of my connection to him. I doubt he'd appreciate any favoritism." Toshinori explained. "He and his mother were actually the ones I asked to take Young Rose in."

"I understand, though I'm curious. Why did you train that boy?" Nezu inquired.

"Simple… he showed the spirit of a true hero in a time of crisis." Toshinori stated, knowing what Nezu was getting at.

Nezu knew of Toshinori's quirk's true nature. He had offered the job at UA to All Might in the hopes of him finding a successor to pass his quirk on to. So it was surprising for him to hear that All Might had already found one to his liking before even starting at UA. _Oh well, at least he'll be here to teach the boy should he passed it on to._ Nezu thought to himself.

"We'll have to see if his 'heroic spirit' can get him through this exam." Shota pointed out.

While he wouldn't admit it he was slightly impressed by the boy. He and his group a friends had managed to figure some of the tests behind the tests, far more than most others. Intelligence was a key component to being a hero. The ability to quickly adapt and figure out one's situation is vital to any hero no matter their quirk.

"We'll see Aizawa, we'll see," Toshinori replied.

"BEGIN!" Present Mic shouted.

The students scrambled to start, rushing ahead in a panic. On the screen Toshinori saw Izuku and his group moving slower than everyone else but still at a good enough clip that he knew they wouldn't fall behind. _Good luck you two. The real test has only just begun._

* * *

Izuku: And that brings that chapter to a close. Just me this time Ruby's... kind of busy.

Ruby: (Loud crying)

Izuku: Yeeaaaaah... anyways get ready for next time cause the race is on.

Ruby: I missed you guys so much!

Izuku: A-a-and it proves more difficult than we thought.

Nora: I'm so glad we found you Ruby!

Izuku: I hope no one gets left behind.

Ruby: Same here Nora!

Izuku: I really should have picked a better time to do this. Anyways next time Chapter 5: In for the Long Run.

Ruby: I can't wait. WAAHHHHH!


	6. In for the Long Run

Chapter five incoming. I can't wait to see what people's response are to this chapter. Now on to the reviews.

Timewarp321: Yes, Renora all the way.

Fictional Fanatic from Fimfic: Yeah Ruby shouting out in response to Present Mic would make sense. The same can be said for Nora. But like you said it would mess up the reunion scene which is why I didn't do it. I felt the that scene was important and I wasn't going to cut it.

Now then, on to the chapter.

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 5: In for the Long Run**

The second test of UA Entrance Exam had just begun. Many of the participates with more speed oriented quirks were quickly getting ahead of those who didn't. Despite this even those that had no speed related quirk were running with all their might. However Izuku and Ruby's group remained well behind most keeping up a moderately brisk jog.

"Hey we're getting farther behind everyone." Jaune pointed out.

"That's kind of the plan Jaune." Ruby returned.

"Huh?" Jaune questioned.

"What you mean?" Nora asked.

"You weren't here when we talked about it but we decided to pace ourselves and not go too fast or uses quirks." Itsuka explained.

"I see, this is an endurance run more than anything." Ren noted.

"Precisely," Itsuka stated.

"We shouldn't talk too much either." Izuku pointed out. "It'll only cause us to lose our breathe faster."

Wanting to follow his advice everyone nodded. After a few minutes a rumbling was heard behind them. They looked to see a gate raising up slowly behind them. While no one got cut off it was now more clear than ever if anyone fell too far behind, it wouldn't be long till they'd fail.

* * *

20 minutes into the run…

No one had fallen behind and failed the exam as of yet. Many participants were still going strong. Among them was Katsuki using his explosions to try and take the lead. There was also a blue haired boy with exhaust pipes on his calves who was speeding along with easy. A girl with pink skin and horns was sliding along a trail of what appeared to be acid. A small boy with purple balls for hair had stuck himself onto someone's back to move forward. Them along with everyone else were using there quirks to keep going forward. Further back was Izuku and Ruby's group. They have maintained a steady pace and were still holding strong like many others. However many more were starting to fall behind. As they did it didn't take long for the gates to slowly rise up from the ground about to cut them off. As it did many scrambled to get to the other side. Some did, but most were left behind. When the gate had finally shut, the long distance run had claimed its first victims.

* * *

40 minutes into the run…

Exhaustion had taken over most of the participants. While only a few had failed at this point it became clear that the number of failed participants was going to skyrocket soon. Even those in the lead with quirks suited for a run such as this were feeling it's strain. However among those in the lead, Katsuki was still pushing as hard as ever. His all consuming drive to win pushed him forward beyond any exhaustion.

In Izuku and Ruby's group, everyone was pushing forward through there ever growing exhaustion. Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren were doing the best of the seven due to their lives on Remnant. Itsuka and Izuku were far more tired than the other four but were still going strong. Ochako on the other hand was the weakest among them and was starting to fall behind the group. Exhaustion was quickly taking hold of her. Her breath became irregular. Suddenly she lost her footing. She started to fall to ground but she was too tired to try and catch herself. _No…_ She thought. _I'm gonna fall behind… I'm gonna fail._ Suddenly a pair of strong arms caught hold of her.

"Uraraka you have to keep going." Izuku declared.

She looked up to see his determined face looking into her eyes. With a nod she rose to her feet with some help from Izuku. Suddenly the heard the familiar sound of raising gates drew their attention. The looked to see nearly a quarter of the remaining participants slowly get left behind. Quickly realizing that they need to move least the same happened to them, the duo continued forward with new found vigor.

One hour into the run…

More and more participants were falling behind. Those that remained were losing stamina fast. Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren were holding out the best out of the seven. They were the only ones to maintain their pace from the start. Itsuka had fallen a bit behind but kept on going strong. Izuku and Ochako however had fallen behind the most and were at most risk of failing. This was mainly due to Ochako since Izuku would have been able to keep up with Itsuka with little trouble. Soon Ochako finally lost her battle to keep going as exhaustion gripped her. She fell to the ground. Izuku quickly stopped to try and help her up.

"Come on Uraraka you have to get up." Izuku expressed.

"I know but… I can't my body won't move." Ochako whined, her accent really coming through.

"You have to push through it Uraraka. You want to be a hero right!" Izuku shouted.

"I do… I wanna to be hero. I need to be one, to help ma and pa." She cried as her eyes tear up. "They's always doin' so much for me. We're poor we ain't got much. Even though I wanted help at their work they pushed me to follow my dream of being a hero. I just want to give back to them."

Izuku looked at the crying girl before him. He saw the same heroic spirit that dwelled in him. They both wanted to help others as heroes. With his mind made up, he moved quickly to pick up the girl.

"Midoriya what are you, AHHH!" She cried as Izuku practically threw her onto his back.

 _Compared to all those times carrying All Might, she's as light as a feather._

"LET'S GO!" He shouted.

With all his might he pushed forward. While he earned a few confused stares from fellow participants. He ignored them and keeped on going.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are ya doin'?!" Ochako questioned with a bright red face.

"I'm helping you pass this exam." He declared.

"B-b-b-but why? Ya should be focusin' on yaself. Even if we do pass ya might be too tired to pass the other exams." Ochako pointed out.

"I want to be a hero Uraraka. A hero like All Might. A hero who always smiling and helping those in need no matter the cost to themselves." Izuku declared before looking back at Ochako. "How can I call myself that if I don't help a friend in need when there right in front of me?"

He gave her a big bright smile. She stared wide-eyed at the boy before wiping the tears from her eyes and putting on her own bright smile.

"Thanks Midoriya," She replied.

"No problem, now… LET'S GO, PLUS ULTRA!" Izuku shouted.

"Yeah!" Ochako cheered.

* * *

One hour and 30 minutes into the run…

Ruby had just reached the end of the long distance run with Jaune Ren and Nora in tow. Many other participants had already finished and were resting while waiting for the exam to end. Also there were the pro heroes Midnight and Recovery Girl.

"We did it!" Ruby cheered before falling back in exhaustion.

"Yeah… we did it." Jaune let out between pants.

"It looks like we got ahead of Kendo and the others." Nora pointed out.

"That's to be expected compared to some of the stuff we did back home this wasn't that difficult." Ren added.

In that moment and exhausted but smiling Itsuka came running across the finish line. She hobbled up to them.

"Hey guys… I made it." She moaned before falling over in exhaustion next to Ruby.

"Hey Itsuka." Ruby expressed tiredly. "Is Izuku with you?"

"No… he and Uraraka were a little ways back… It shouldn't be too long before there here." She answered.

As if on cue Izuku could be seen a small distance away running up to them, pushing through his ever growing exhaustion.

"Hey I see him now." Jaune observed.

"I think there's someone on his back?" Nora pointed out.

"Is that… Uraraka?" Ren questioned.

Both Ruby and Itsuka got up to see that sure enough Izuku was carrying Ochako on his back and rushing to finish.

"Is that allowed?" Ruby questioned.

"Well… they never said we couldn't." Itsuka pointed out.

Suddenly the gate slowly began to rise up.

"Oh no…" Ruby expressed.

"There not gonna make!" Jaune shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"No! The gates closing!" Ochako shouted.

"Dammit!" Izuku shouted.

 _We're so close there has to be something I can do… Wait I could try using_ **[One for All]** _ **.**_ _But I've never used it I don't even know if I have it yet. Even if could I don't know if I could hold the power back. I have no way of gauging it. There has to be a way… wait… that's it! It's a gamble, but it might just work!_

"Uraraka I have plan!" Izuku declared.

"I'm all ears, tell me what it is!" Ochako shouted in panic.

"No time, just use your quirk to make both of us weightless." Izuku order.

"But if I make myself weightless I'll get nauseous really quickly." She pointed out.

"Then just use it on me it should still work." He directed.

"O-okay." Ochako replied, doing as Izuku directed.

"Good, now… hold on tight." Izuku ordered.

Both mentally and physically, Izuku prepared himself for what he was about to do. _This is a gamble just remember what All Might said…_ Izuku thought as he felt power build up in his right foot. _Clench your butt cheeks and from the bottom of your heart yell…_

"SMASH!" Izuku shouted.

In an instance, Izuku burst both forward and upwards at incredible speed. All the other participants stopped and looked in awe as Izuku and Ochako flew through the air. _It worked I managed to keep the power in my right foot. If I used my whole leg we'd risk smashing into the ceiling. A little less would have been prefered but this isn't bad for my first time._ The gate was slowly rising up coming ever closer to closing as Izuku and Ochako flew towards it. In the moments right before the gate would close they flew over it. Their sudden arrival earned looks of shock and awe from their friends, fellow participants, and examiners alike.

"We made it!" Ochako cheered.

"Y-yeah, I can't believe that worked!" Izuku cheered. "Hey Uraraka, release your quirk!"

"R-right!" Ochako returned, touching her fingers together.

Gravity took over and they began to plummet towards the ground.

"Midoriya, I hope you have some sort of landing strategy!" Ochako shouted.

"D-don't worry we just need Kendo to…" Izuku began until he noticed who was below him.

He saw Itsuka looking up, mouth agape in shock. Izuku's confidence soon gave way to terror.

"AHHHHH… I OVER SHOT!" Izuku shrieked.

"Don't worry I can just use my quirk to stop us!" Ochako pointed out.

"That's not gonna stop our forward momentum!" Izuku shierked.

"Ahhhh… your right, what do we do?!" Ochako screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"They're gonna crash!" Jaune shrieked.

"I could catch them, but there's no way I'd reach them in time." Itsuka pointed out.

"Maybe you can't, but we can." Ruby asserted. "My quirk should be fast enough to get us there."

"But won't that tire you out. What about the other two tests?" Itsuka noted. "Surely we can…"

"We don't have time, now get ready!" Ruby ordered as she stepped back a bit.

She wound herself up, ready to go full speed. Itsuka also quickly braced herself as well.

"I won't be able to gauge where they are when I'm focusing on not running into anyone. I'll need you to let me know when to stop." Ruby noted.

"Got it, ready when you are!" Itsuka declared.

In a burst of rose petals, Ruby shot forth at incredible speeds. Even after bracing herself, Itsuka was still caught off guard by the speed at which Ruby was traveling when she picked her up. Despite this Itsuka remained focused and didn't get disoriented. The two were quickly catching up to the falling Izuku and Ochako. _I need to time this right. If not Midoriya and Uraraka will be lucky to survive._ Itsuka mental noted. As Ruby weaved them through the crowd of participants, Itsuka's mind raced to approximate where to stop in order to save the falling duo.

 _Not yet…_ The duo were ever nearing the ground. _Not yet…_ Panic continued to course through Izuku and Ochako. _Not yet…_ The duo were mere seconds from going splat on the ground.

"NOW!" Itsuka shouted.

Ruby threw herself forward and let her boots skid across the ground to help stop the duo as well as brace Itsuka. While dazed from this, Itsuka quickly recovered and enlarged her hands. Lifting them just over her head, She braced herself for the impact. Mere moments later, Izuku and Ochako crashed into Itsuka's hands. Slowly Itsuka pulled her arms back to help slowly there momentum. In the same moment she and Ruby leaned back to further help this. With all this working in tandem, they were able to save Izuku and Ochako.

"They did it!" Nora cheered.

"Thank gods." Jaune let out.

"Impressive teamwork." Ren noted.

The three began to head over to them. Meanwhile, Itsuka gently set the two of them down. Everyone was breathing heavy from the ordeal they just went through.

"Thanks… Ruby… Kendo… I… owe you one." Izuku breathed out.

"Yeah… we owe ya guys big time." Ochako expressed.

"Hey… what are friends for… right." Ruby let out before collapsing to the floor.

"Just stop of pulling reckless stunts like that okay?." Itsuka sighed.

"Y-yeah… I'll try and… do that." Izuku expressed as he tried to get up.

However when he went to put pressure on his right foot, immense pain shot through him.

"GAHH!" Izuku cried out as he quickly fell back to the ground.

"Midoriya! What's wrong?!" Itsuka expressed.

"My foot, I must of hurt it using my quirk." Izuku grunted in pain.

"But how did you overuse your quirk or something?" Ochako asked worriedly.

"N-no, not exactly." Izuku expressed in pain as he struggled to get his right shoe and sock off. "My quirks… new… It awakened late and I'm not use to it yet so… I don't know how to properly control it. I was lucky to only keep it in my foot."

At that moment Jaune, Ren and Nora finally caught up to them. Not long after, Izuku managed to get his shoe and sock off. Everyone was shocked and slightly disgusted to see his now purple broken foot. However Ochako held a downcast look along with this.

"Oh… gods." Ruby gasped.

"I was expecting some backlash from it but… I never thought… it'd be this bad." Izuku expressed.

"Well that's definitely some backlash." Nora joked.

"Some backlash!? Your foots are broken!" Itsuka shouted.

"Hey Jaune think you can heal him up?" Nora asked

"Not fast enough to be of any help." Jaune pointed out.

"But with his condition being like this, the other two events are sure to be difficult." Ren observed.

"I-I'll manage, somehow." Izuku expressed.

"Sorry Midoriya." Ochako expressed sadly.

"Huh… f-for what?" Izuku questioned.

"For falling behind like that. If I could have kept up with you guys you won't have had to carry me." Ochako expressed. "And then you won't have hurt yourself just so we could pass."

"H-hey don't worry about it Uraraka. I'll be fine." Izuku tried to assure her to little avail.

"He's right deary so don't you worry." An old woman spoke up.

"Huh?" Everyone expressed.

They all looked to see Recovery Girl walking up to them.

"With a little bit of healing from me he'll be up and ready for the next test." Recovery girl added.

Once she was close enough, Recovery girl's lips stretched out and kissed Izuku on the check. Suddenly a bright green glow enveloped Izuku's foot as they began to heal. Bones set themself back into place as purple skin gained back it's normal color. With in seconds Izuku was fully healed.

"W-wow, I feel all better, a little more tired but better, thanks Recovery Girl." Izuku expressed.

"Of course deary just try not to make a habit of injuring yourself. Remember I speed up the bodies natural healing process greatly but it uses up your own energy. If I drain too much energy you could die so try not get hurt too much okay." Recovery Girl explained sweetly.

"Ahh… y-yes ma'am." Izuku expressed fearfully.

"Good, now enjoy some gummies and take care deary." Recovery Girl stated as she handed Izuku a few gummy bears before leaving to check on the other participants.

"How do you…" Jaune began.

"It's a long, embarrassing story." Ruby sighed

"A-anyways it looks like I'll be fine for the next test now." Izuku pointed out.

"Yeah… I guess but I still feel bad about it. If I had been more trained up for this you won't have had to do all that to help me pass." Ochako expressed.

"H-hey I didn't have to help you I wanted to. I'm sure you would have done the same if you were in my position." Izuku pointed out. "S-so cheer up o-okay."

"Okay," Ochako returned with a small smile.

From a distance Midnight watched as Izuku and his new group of friends continued to banter with one another. A smile found its way onto her face. _This is shaping up to be an interesting exam. I don't think I've ever seen someone willingly carry another participate before. Not in recent memory at least. Not only that his little stunt to pass got my heart racing. It was reckless but it worked out in the end. I wonder if he had a back up plan if his friends couldn't make it in time. Not important now time for stage three._ Midnight turned on her microphone so everyone could hear her.

"Alright all you fine young participants make your way to the exits. There you will be assigned to battle centers for the mock battle test." Midnight explained. "Do be ready. This will help determine whether you get in the hero course or not."

She liked her lips and began to grin sadistically.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves. I know I'll enjoy seeing you all suffer." Midnight expressed sending chills down everyone spine.

After getting over Midnight's chilling declaration, everyone made there way to the exit where they received a paper with there battle center letter written on it. Izuku and Ochako were assigned to battle center B, Jaune and Ruby were assigned to battle center E, Kendo and Nora were assigned to battle center A, and Ren was assigned to battle center C. After saying their goodbyes they headed off to their respective battle centers.

"So… what do you think the secret test for this one is?" Ochako inquired.

"I-I'm not sure, but if I had to guess it be something to do with the Zero Pointer." Izuku explained.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only noticed the more subtle natures of these test." Someone spoke from behind the two.

"Huh?" The duo expressed as they turned to see who had talked to them.

When they did they saw a rather tall boy with navy blue hair. He was dressed in a pair of blue shorts and matching blue t-shirt each with black and white stripes along various areas his outfit. Around his waist was a black belt. While not visible from the front, on the back of his calves we're exhaust ports, three per leg.

"Uhh… who are you?" Ochako asked.

"Sorry for the intrusion, my name is Tenya Iida. I overheard your conversation and figured I'd chat with you. Perhaps we could share ideas." The now named Tenya greeted.

"Oh… uhmm… sure I don't mind. What about you Uraraka?" Izuku inquired.

"I don't mind, the more the merrier you know." Ochako pointed out. "By the way I'm Ochako Uraraka."

"A-and I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku added.

"Nice to meet you two and sorry for eavesdropping earlier." Tenya returned.

"H-hey it's okay we were talking out loud so it's not like we were being discreet." Izuku pointed out.

"Even still it was a rude thing for me to do so again I apologise." Tenya returned."Now then, for the exam, I've noticed that they're putting a lot of emphasis on endurance over everything."

"Y-yeah I noticed that too. Everything they're doing from the written exam all the way up to now have been putting our endurance to the test." Izuku noted. "Make sense given what hero work often requires."

"Yeah but there has to be more to this. I'm with you guys everything had to have be set up for a reason." Ochako added.

"I was thinking along the same lines but what could it be?" Tenya expressed.

At that moment the trio neared the battle center along with everyone else.

"Well whatever it is, it'll have to wait. For now we should focus on the task at hand." Tenya stated. "We've…"

"AND START!" Mic shouted.

Near everyone suddenly stopped, confused by the suddenly announcement. They look to see Present Mic standing atop a tower.

"What are you waiting for there's no countdowns in a real battle get moving!" Mic shouted.

"What, but we aren't even near the gate yet!" Everyone collectively exclaimed in their heads.

"Better hurry some your fellow examinees already have a pretty decent head start on ya!" Mic pointed out.

Confused, they all turned to the gate to see Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya racing towards the battle site. Realizing how far behind they were, everyone raced to catch up. The mock battle test of the UA Entrance Exam had begun.

* * *

Ruby: Man what a run. Can't believe you almost died back there Izuku.

Izuku: Don't remind me I just hope this doesn't become a trend.

Ruby: Oh I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyways we got get on with the preview.

Izuku: Yep next time we fight our way through the third test.

Ruby: I can't wait to ace this test.

Izuku: I just hope I can at least get a few points.

Ruby: Oh you'll be fine.

Izuku: Next time, Chapter 6: To Battle

Ruby: Break a leg Izuku, just not literally.


	7. To Battle

Chapter six incoming. We're about halfway through this arc at this point. Can't wait to see what people think of the changes that are to come. No review replies this time since all of the new one's can be summed up in the phrase keep reading. Now onto the chapter.

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 6: To Battle**

Izuku ran as fast as his legs would take him. He was prepared for a sudden start so when the announcement came he was quick to act. Following close behind him was Ochako and racing ahead of him, thanks to his quirk, was Tenya. While not as quick on the uptake, they were able gain a good lead on the other participants thanks to Izuku bringing them out of there initial shock. As he neared the battle area, it seemed to rise up to meet him.

 _Okay Izuku stay focused. I can't use_ **[One for All]** _without it breaking my body yet. I can minimize the damage by focusing it in my fingers and toes but I only have so many shots that I can do. Not only that any healing I get will only tire me out for the one on one fights._ Izuku passed through the gate and began frantically searching for enemies to fight. _So unless I can get a lot in one shot or, god forbid, I have to take out that zero pointer, I won't use_ **[One for All]** _. But then how will I fight the faux villains without a quirk? Wait…_ In that moment, he thought back to a conversation he had with Itsuka while training for the entrance exam.

* * *

Dagoba Beach, Five months before the entrance exam…

It was a cool saturday in October. Izuku sat on a bench just off the beach to rest from the work he'd done that morning. As he enjoyed a lunch his mother packed him, he heard footsteps approach him. He looked to see Itsuka walking up to him with a soft smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Midoriya," She called out.

"G-good afternoon, what brings you here Kendo?" Izuku questioned.

"Came to see how you were doing. Ruby still sick?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is. Though it should clear up soon." He answered.

"Good to hear, mind if I sit and chat?" She inquired.

"Not at all I was taking a break for lunch anyways." He returned.

"That's good," She expressed as she looked around. "By the way where's All Might or Mr. Yagi?"

"A-All Might had some business to take care of and same with Mr. Yagi so it's just me for now." He answered. "All Might should be here later on though."

"I see," She said as she looked out to the beach.

She notice it was a lot cleaner than before.

"Looks like your making good progress, think you'll be done by the time the exam rolls around?" She questioned.

"Hopefully, I've been following All Might's training regiment so I should be done just before the exam begins." He expressed. "With my quirk hopefully I'll be able to get in."

"That reminds me I've been meaning to ask you something." She brought up.

"Hmm… what?" He questioned.

"Well, you said this training was to get your body ready for your quirk right?" She stated.

"Uh… yeah?" He expressed slightly confused.

"Well I was thinking what if your quirk still hurts you?" She pointed out. "We've no idea how powerful it is. Maybe even after all this training your body will still barely be able to handle it."

"Huh… I actually never thought of that." Izuku noted.

 _Why didn't I? I know just how powerful All Might. I saw him change the weather with a single punch for god's sake. Even with this training I'll barely be able to handle such power. But what about the entrance exam?_

"Which brings me to my point. Your gonna need to get creative to pass the entrance exam if that's the case." She pointed out.

"Yeah… your right, I never thought of that. Thanks Kendo." Izuku expressed.

* * *

Present Day…

 _Gotta get creative then._ In that moment Izuku noticed a broken robot, likely one Tenya had smashed up. With a smile on his face he quickly searched through the wreckage and found a piece of broken off piece of armor. It was of decent size, no bigger than his chest, and could be used for both offense and defense.

"This should do." He muttered.

Suddenly a two pointer bursted out in front of Izuku.

"Target acquired." It declared.

"Time for a test." Izuku stated.

The robot swung it's arm at him. Quickly, Izuku stepped the right and lunged forward. With all his might he swung the metal plate at the robots joint breaking its arm off and knocking it off balance. He followed this up by leaping up and slamming it into the robots neck, finishing it off.

"That's two points." Izuku expressed already breathing heavy.

He started taking off down the street with his improvised weapon in hand at his side.

"I have to hurry, I won't have long before the other examinees catch up." Izuku stated.

* * *

Battle center E, three minutes into the test…

Ruby burst forth in a trail of rose petals towards a two pointer. With a mighty kick, she tore through the machines torso. She continued onwards tearing through several more faux villains before coming to a stop to rest. She breathed heavy from using her quirk so much.

"That makes… 23" She muttered.

Suddenly a Three pointer came up from behind her, ready to attack. Before it could, Jaune, who was covered in a golden aura, smashed into it destroying it. She turned towards him, caught off guard by the sudden entrance of the two.

"Thanks Jaune." Ruby expressed.

"No problem, just be careful Ruby we don't have aura to protect us anymore." Jaune pointed out.

"Yeah… I know." Ruby returned.

The two split up and ran off to find more faux villains to fight.

* * *

Battle center A…

"Weeeeee… this is so much fun!" Nora cheered as she smashed through another robot.

A one pointer came up to her side and tried to attack. However Nora was quick to react and grabbed hold of the robots arm. With a smirk on her face she spun the robot around several times before sending it flying into a three pointer.

"That's four more for me!" She cheered.

While all this was happening Kendo was taking out a two pointer. Although Nora's antics were more so on her mind then the test. _She's having waaaay too much fun with this._

* * *

Battle center C, five minutes into the test…

A two pointer toppled over having successfully been destroyed by Ren.

"That makes 32." He noted.

Suddenly a three pointer came out ready to attack. However when it looked for Ren it could not spot him. After searching around a bit for him, it was suddenly destroyed and toppled over with Ren now behind it.

"35," He stated.

* * *

The examination room…

Toshinori along with many other teachers and staff eagerly watched as the students fought their way through the mock battle test. Toshinori's attention was particularly set on both Izuku and Ruby. On the screen with Izuku, he saw his successor take down a three pointer using a broken of metal piece as a weapon. On the screen with Ruby, he sees her tear through faux villains at frightening speeds. He smiled. _Young Rose is doing well. Not that surprising given where's she's from. But Young Midoriya is doing far better than I expected. Sure he doesn't have many villain points but given he can't really use_ **[One for All]** _it's still not bad. Young Kendo and Young Rose have been a great influence for him._

"It's seems everyone in that little group is doing well." Shota noted.

"Well save that Midoriya boy but with his quirk the way it is now it's not surprising." Nezu added. "Even still you have to give the boy credit. He's being quite resourceful."

"Yes… he is. I had my doubts about how he'd do in this test." Shota expressed. "Though I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised, even if he doesn't have too many villain points."

A small smile crept onto Shota's face. Toshinori smirked at this.

 _Just you wait Aizawa. We've already seen a glimpse of it in the long distance run. But here, we'll hopefully see it. His heroic spirit…_

* * *

Battle center B, eight minutes into the test…

Izuku slammed his makeshift weapon into the back of a three pointers head. The machine fell forward with Izuku still on it breathing heavy.

"That's… 17…" He breathed out.

 _Damn, even with that head start I got I've barely gotten any points._ He slowly rose to his feet as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his hands on his knees. In that moment Tenya skidded towards him.

"Midoriya are you alright?" He inquired.

"Yeah… just tired." He answered.

"You should rest, you wouldn't want to hurt your chances in the next part of the exam." Tenya pointed out.

"I know… I know…" Izuku breathed out.

"Heeeey!" A familiar voice tiredly called out.

They looked to see Ochako hobble up to them.

"Uraraka?!" They exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey," She expressed has she breathed heavy, her hands on her knees. "Came… to see how you guys… were doing."

She struggled to keep herself from vomiting due to overusing her quirk.

"I'm quite well though you and Midoriya look to need some rest." Tenya pointed out.

"Yeah… rest sounds good." Ochako let out.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. They, along with the other examinees, looked around in confusion until a shadow fell upon them. They looked up to see a giant robot which towered over the buildings looming over them. They're mouths were agap and their eyes seemed to bulge out of their heads at the size of the machine.

"That's the zero pointer!?" Tenya exclaimed.

"I-i-i-i-it's this a little extreme." Izuku squeaked out.

"A little extreme? That things bigger than some skyscrapers!" Ochako shouted.

The mechanical beast wound up a punch. It's fist rocketed forward slamming into the ground, kicking up dust and sending a fierce gale forward. The trio struggled not get blown away by the force of it. Tenya stood in awe of the machines destructive power. Both Ochako and Izuku fell to the ground as fear course through their whole body. Not long after several examinees started to flee in the opposite direction of the zero pointer.

"Come on you two we should go there's no way we can fight that thing!" Tenya ordered.

"Y-yeah, let's get out of here." Ochako returned as she quickly rose back to her feet. "Midoriya come on we need to hurry."

"Uhmm… right." He expressed.

He was about to turn and run with them when something catch his attention from the corner of his eye. He saw several examinees stuck or injured from the zero pointer's attack. To make matters worse the zero pointer was slowly rolling towards them, seemingly not caring that there was anything in it's way. Without even thinking, without even considering the fact the this was an exam and there was no way they'd let students be crushed by such a thing. Despite his fears, despite the consequence for what he was about to do, Izuku's body moved on it's own, towards the zero pointer.

* * *

Battle Center E…

Three emotions were coursing through Ruby and Jaune, fear; shock; and awe as they looked to see the zero pointer rising up to meet them.

"Oh gods…" Ruby expressed.

"That things huge!" Jaune shouted.

The massive machine sent a fist barreling into the ground kicking up dust and sending forth a fierce gale. Ruby and Jaune raised their arms to shielded their eyes as they tried to stay standing from the force of the gale. When the wind stopped they lowered their arms to see the zero pointer looming over them and their fellow examinees running for their lives.

"How are we supposed to beat something like that?!" Ruby questioned.

"I don't know. It's not like we even have to it's worthless but…" Jaune began.

"A hero wouldn't run away from something like that, right?" Ruby finished as she looked towards Jaune with a smile.

Jaune looked to Ruby returning her smile with one of his own.

"Right," Jaune returned with a nodded.

The two returned their attention to the coming zero pointer.

"What's the plan Ruby?" Jaune questioned.

"We kill it the same way we kill a snake. we aim for the head." Ruby answered.

* * *

Battle Center B…

Izuku was racing forward as fast as his tired legs would take him. As he neared the zero pointer he channeled **[One for All]** into his right foot. With a might leap he bolted up towards the zero pointer. The mechanical beast sent out it's hand to intercept him but he flew through it's fingers. As he neared it's head he held out both hands ready to flick at the monstrosity of a machine.

"Double…" He began.

Simultaneously he channeled **[One for All]** in both his index fingers.

"Delaware…" He continued.

Right when he was near the machine's head, he released both of them at the same time.

"SMAAASSSHHH!" He shouted.

Two large dents formed in the machines skull as it began to topple over. Izuku smiled, reveling in the victory he'd just achieved. However as gravity regained controlled all this turned to panic as he plummeted to the earth.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ochako was shocked to say the least when she saw Izuku bolting off in the direction of the zero pointers.

"Midoriya what are you…" She began but stopped when she saw the injured participants.

 _He's going to save them isn't he? Even in this test he still think of others like…_ Ochako gasped. _Like a hero…_

"Iida come on we have to go and help him!" She shouted.

"What? But why, what about the test?" Tenya noted.

"Iida… would a real hero let a test get in the way of saving others?" Ochako questioned.

Suddenly it dawn on him what Ochako was getting at.

"Your right, a real hero wouldn't would they." He noted. "Let's go!"

"Right!" She returned.

* * *

Battle Center E…

With their plan all set, Ruby and Jaune were ready to in act it. A golden glow enveloped Jaune as he activated his quirk, **[Amplify]**. With it he can boost the physical body of either himself or others. He can boost a maximum of four people at once so long as he maintains focus on them. However he can't boost himself and others at the same time. The more people he boost the weak each individual boost is. The factor of the boost is 200% for one person, 100% for two people, 66% for three people, 50% for four people. He took hold of Ruby's hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

She gave him a smile and a nod.

"Alright then…" He began as he started to spin her around.

The speed at which he spun increased.

"Here… we… GO!" He shouted as he threw her straight towards the zero pointer.

In that instance he focused on Ruby, boosting her instead of himself. With the golden aura now around her, Ruby burst forward at three times her normal speed. She struggled to remain focused on her task. With her body physically being empowered, her mind struggled to keep up with the sensation. Despite this she powered through and remained focused on her target, the head. Right when she was on it she shifted hers into a forward kick and slammed her foot into the robots head.

Metal crunched as did Ruby's bones. Despite the boost she received the force of the impact was enough to shatter the bones in her foot. Her foot was logged in it's head. She hissed in pain from both the broken bones and the metal piercing her skin. However the attack did it's job a large dent was in the machines head as it began to fall back. With another kick, Ruby freed herself. She flew back down to Jaune. However she lost control and came crashing into him.

"Ow ow ow… sorry Jaune." Ruby expressed.

"It's okay…" Jaune groaned. "At least we beat that thing."

"Yep," Ruby expressed.

The two looked to each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic shouted.

The two let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew… I wonder how Izuku's doing?"

* * *

Battle Center B…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku shrieked as he plummeted to the earth.

Ochako and Tenya raced to try and rescue him.

"Iida? Any ideas on how to rescue him?" Ochako questioned in panic.

"I'm working on it!" He shouted.

 _Come on Tenya think. What could we do to help him. Uraraka can make things float so that'll stop his falling. But we need to do it high enough so he has enough time to slow down. Come on I need to think of something, anything!_ In that moment he saw a large broken off piece from a robot, and then an idea came to mind.

"Uraraka, think you can make that object weightless?" He inquired stopping dead in his tracks.

"Huh, uhmmmm…" She expressed taking a bit to examine the size of it. "Yeah, but not for long."

"Do you think you could hold it long enough to save him?" He asked.

"Uhmm… I think so?" She answered.

"Then get on it and make it weightless. I'm gonna kick you over to him!" Tenya ordered.

"A-alright." Ochako replied.

Doing as she was told she hopped onto the machine using her quirk to make it weightless when she gripped onto it tightly.

"Hold on tight!" Tenya shouted as he readied to kick the machine part.

With strong but well controlled kick. Tenya launched Ochako towards where Izuku was falling. Tenya was careful not to launch Ochako too fast as to risk over shooting but too slow that she'd get their too late. Ochako was nearing where Izuku was falling from. However, as she got closer she noticed that at the rate she was going she'd overshoot and miss him. Thinking quickly, she waited until she was a bit ahead of where he'd be before jumping off and catching him mid air. With the catch she activated her quirk and his descent was slowed. Eventually they landed safely and Ochako released her quirk. The two lay next to each other with Izuku breathing heavy from his second near death experience while Ochako was doing her best not to throw up from overusing her quirk.

"I really need to stop doing this. I'm not even in UA yet and I've nearly died twice already." Izuku expressed. "Thanks for the save by the way Uraraka."

"No problem… just doing… the right… thing." She stated as she struggled to not throw up.

Eventually she lost the battle with her stomach. She quickly turned away from Izuku, got on her knees and began to vomit rainbows and sparkles. Meanwhile Izuku was watching the whole thing with a perplexed look on her face. _I wonder if it's her quirk that does that or if it's something else._

"Uraraka, Midoriya!" Tenya shouted as he ran towards them. "Are you alright Midoriya? what's wrong with Uraraka?"

Tenya came to a halt, looking panicked at his two new companions state.

"I'm fine aside from some a broken foot and fingers from using my quirk. I think Uraraka just over used her quirk." Izuku expressed slightly in pain.

"Yep," Ochako grunted.

"WHAT?! What kind of quirk causes you to hurt yourself from just one use?" Tenya question, now even more worried.

"I got mine… late… I'm still getting use to it." Izuku explained.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic shouted.

"Yeeeaaahhh it's over." Ochako expressed wearily as she raised her arms into the air.

Slowly she fell back right onto Izuku's stomach earning a deep blush from the boy.

"Uhmmm… these feel nice." She muttered.

Izuku's face managed to get even redder as he quickly devolved into a stuttering mess. The third test of the UA Entrance Exam has come to a close.

* * *

Izuku: Oh god I almost died again.

Ruby: Aaaannd set.

Izuku: What?

Ruby: Oh just putting in my bet for how many times your gonna nearly die by your own recklessness. I'm betting on seven, Nora's shooting for eight, Itsuka's at 20 she really...

Izuku: WHAT!? THERE'S A BETTING POOL FOR THAT!? And why are you in on it.

Ruby: I want money. So try and tone things down a little but not too much. Jaune's at five and I don't want him to win.

Izuku: Now hold up wait a minute why are you...

Ruby: Not important we need to get on to the next chapter preview.

Izuku: I DISAGREE!

Ruby: In the next chapter we move on to the final round of the Entrance Exam.

Izuku: Seriously, why do you guys have a betting pool on me almost dying.

Ruby: Izuku's the first one of our group to be called up for a fight. I hope he does well.

Izuku: I mean I'm not even that reckless.

Ruby: Yes you are. Anyways I wonder what'll happen? Oh well, next time Chapter 7: On to the Fights.

Izuku: Can I at least get like a small cut if you win.

Ruby: Nope.


	8. On to the Fights

Here comes chapter seven. Finally we got some real fights coming up in the coming chapters. Honestly writing fight scenes are fun but can be extremely difficult I hope everyone enjoys them. Now to reviews.

foxchick1: Glad you liked that. I tried to have the changes be believable so I hope I delivered. I always find it annoying when a fanfic adds or changes something be it a new friend, giving Izuku a quirk, or something else, and nothing seems to change.

Althea Sirius: Yes Weiss's Quirk is called **[Glyphs]**. For Blake's and Yang's I've actually haven't come up with names for them yet. There all later in the story and I haven't fully come up with everything for them. Though I like your name for Yang's quirk. With Blake I'd go with **[Shadow Image]** instead of After Image. I think it goes with her theme better while also conveying what it does.

Steelrain66: With Nora and Ren's quirk you'll have to wait until the battle trials. Also You'll find out later how all the teachers know about Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Finally Yang, Weiss, Blake and Sun will show up just later and not in Japan. I'm still working on how to integrate their stories into the main plot. As of right now they'll all meet up in the final arc.

Now onto the chapter.

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 7: On to the Fights**

Itsuka paced back and forth in the infirmary despite her lack of injuries. In the infirmary with her were both Ren and Nora who had just gotten treated for some minor injuries.

"So why are we waiting around again?" Nora asked.

"We're waiting for Midoriya, knowing him he's probably injured himself." Itsuka pointed out.

"How can you be so sure?" Ren curiously asked.

"Call it a hunch." She answered with a sigh.

In that moment she heard someone enter the infirmary. She turned to see two familiar faces, but not the ones she was expecting. She was shocked to see Jaune and Ruby come in with Ruby's arm around Jaune's shoulder as he lead her in. She was even more shocked and worried when she saw the condition of Ruby's right leg. It was clearly broken with various deep cuts lining it.

"RUBY!" She shrieked.

They looked to see a very worried Itsuka come running up to them followed by an equally worried Ren and Nora.

"Oh… hey guys…" Ruby greeted sheepishly.

"What happened?!" Nora questioned.

"I kind of got hurt." Ruby replied sheepishly.

"KIND OF?! Your leg is broken and cut to pieces!" Itsuka exclaimed. "I was expecting Midoriya to get hurt but not you!"

"Sorry…" Ruby muttered.

"A-anyways what are you guys doing here? Did you get injured or something?" Jaune asked.

"Nora and I are fine now but we did get a little roughed up in the exam." Ren explained.

"I, on the other hand, am fine. I'm just waiting for Midoriya. Knowing him he probably hurt himself doing something stupid." Itsuka answered.

"I was wondering about that, I figured he'd be here by now?" Ruby questioned.

"What did this guy do to earn this kind of reputation?" Jaune questioned.

The was a sudden shift in expression on both Ruby and Itsuka.

"Oh don't even get me started if I wasn't there he'd have worked himself to the bone five times over preparing for the Entrance Exam." Ruby expressed somewhat angrily.

"That's not even mentioning all the countless times he hurt or nearly killed himself while training." Itsuka added with a scowl. "Like the time he nearly got crushed by a fridge he was pulling."

An image of Izuku diving away from a falling fridge came to mind with Ruby and Itsuka looking on in panic and All Might in his skinny form spewing blood from his mouth came to mind.

"Or the time he narrowly cracked his head open after falling from a garbage pile." Ruby added.

An image of a falling Izuku with a beefed up All Might rushing to catch him while Ruby watch in panic came to mind. The sudden shift to full big sister mode from both Itsuka and Ruby caught Jaune, Ren and Nora off guard, especially with Ruby.

"Oh yeah I'm the bad one." Said green haired boy expressed sarcastically as he entered the room.

The looked to see Izuku being lead into the room with help of Tenya. Tailing behind them was a sickly looking Ochako with a beet red face.

"Let's not forget the time you actually cracked your head open when you burst into a wall." Izuku pointed out.

An image of Ruby flying into a wall in a trail of rose petals with a terrified Izuku and a blood spurting skinny All Might watching in horror came to mind.

"Your lucky All… ah… Mr. Yagi had Recovery Girl on speed dial or you'd been out for god knows how long." Izuku breted.

 _Thank god I asked All Might for his real name._

"Ohhh… that only happened once Izuku, ONCE!" Ruby whined.

 _So that's how they know her._ Jaune, Ren, and Nora thought now even more confused as Ruby went from big sister to little sister in an instance. Ochako was also confused at the whole situation along with Tenya.

"There you are." Itsuka noted with her hands on her hips. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Come on Kendo I'm not that bad." Izuku whined as she walked up to him.

"Yes. you. are." She scolded with a light chop to his head to punctuate each word.

She directed her attention to Tenya.

"Thanks for bring him here… ah…" She began.

"Tenya Iida," He greeted.

"Itsuka Kendo," She returned. "Thanks again for helping him, lord knows this reckless idiot probably needed it."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Izuku whinded.

"Good," Itsuka simply stated.

"Y-yes well just looking out for a fellow examinee." Tenya stated as he tried to come to terms with the perplexing situation he found himself in.

"Good now hopefully Recovery Girl will…" She began.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, shesh… I swear these exams get more intense each year we hold them." Recovery Girl interrupted as he head over to heal Ruby first. "First your head now this. Try not to make a habit of this okay deary."

"Y-yes ma'am." Ruby replied as Recovery Girl gave her a healing kiss.

"Good now on to the other problem child." Recovery Girl stated while walking over to Izuku. "Your injured again boy. That's twice today."

"Sorry ma'am, I'll try and be more careful in the next exam." Izuku expressed.

She gave him a healing kiss.

"You better. Remember, you won't get healed up until the next test is over." She pointed out. "Though I'll give you this at least you're being careful and not breaking your arms with that quirk of yours. Just be careful."

"I will, thanks again." Izuku replied.

"Of course now let's make sure your friends upset stomach isn't too bad." Recovery Girl stated.

She went over to Ochako and lead her to a bed to check on her condition. With there injuries full healed, Ruby and Izuku were able to stand on their own. After this they got introduction out of the way and chatted for a bit while waiting for Ochako to be done.

* * *

In the Examination Room…

Toshinori, Nezu, and Shota all watched Izuku and Ruby's group as Ochako met back up with them.

"That's good it seems there all well enough for the one on ones." Nezu noted.

"Indeed we would have had to fail them if they weren't." Shota added.

"Now all that's left are the one on ones." Toshinori pointed out.

 _I'm sure Young Rose will do just fine but Young Midoriya I don't know if he has any combat experience._ While he thought this, both Shota and Nezu his growing nervousness.

"Something wrong?" Shota inquired.

"Huh… what…" Toshinori expressed, breaking his train of thought.

"I ask if something was wrong? You seem nervous." Shota pointed out.

"Oh… it's just… I'm a little worried about Young Midoriya. I don't know what kind of combat experience he has, if any at all." Toshinori explained.

"You didn't think to teach him that before the exam?" Shota question in scolding manner.

"Hey now to be fair I was focusing on training up his body. You've seen what his quirk does to him. If he was any less physically prepared his limbs might have been blown off from one use." Toshinori explain.

"And why would that be can he not control the output?" Shota questioned.

"No, not yet at least. It awakened fairly recently which is why we had to train his body up to this point. He's barely use to it much less controlling it." Toshinori explained. "Honestly I'm impressed he hasn't broken an arm or a leg yet."

"Yes well we'll have to see how well he does in the one on ones. With his quirk like that he won't be able to use it without seriously harming another examinee." Nezu pointed out. "Let's see how he'll get out of this situation."

* * *

Several Minutes later…

Izuku and company where on there way to where the final test for the Entrance Exam would take place. While they did this Izuku's mind was elsewhere. He knew there had to be another aspect to both this exam and the one before it but he was having trouble think of it. As such he was mumbling up a storm, much to the confusion or annoyance to those around him. Before anyone else could say anything, Itsuka chopped the back of his head.

"GAhh… I was muttering again wasn't I?" Izuku questioned as he looked back to Itsuka.

"Yep," She answered with sigh.

"Sorry," He expressed.

"What were you muttering about anyways?" Jaune asked.

"I just thinking that there has to have been something I missed in the mock battle but I can't figure what." Izuku explained.

"Oh I figured this one out." Ochako expressed.

"You did?" Izuku questioned in surprise.

"Yep," She answered with a nod. "It was about being a hero. This is a hero school so naturally they'd want to see who were more willing to help others despite it being an exam of beating up villains."

Izuku's eyes went wide at the realization.

"Wow, I never thought of that. Good job Uraraka, it's amazing you thought of that." Izuku expressed.

"Oh… well… it was nothing." Ochako returned, covering her ever reddening face.

"No I think it was quite impressive." Ren noted. "While we're on the subject of secret tests what do you think about the next exam? To me it seems pretty straight forward, nothing really to hide."

"Who cares let's just break their legs." Nora declared.

"Nora! We should not purposefully go breaking our fellow examenes legs." Tenya scolded. "And besides Ren's right. We should focus on figuring out any secret aspects there might be for the next test."

"Yeah… but like he said this one seems very straight forward. As long as you're in good enough shape to fight your good." Itsuka pointed out.

"Even still I doubt there isn't a secret aspect to it, every test seemed to have at least one." Jaune pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see. Maybe once we get there, other parts of this test will be explained in greater detail." Ruby noted.

A few moments they arrived at an open area with ten numbered fighting stages spread out with UA Staff watching over each one. Behind them all was a large screen. All the remaining examenes were gathered together. Out of the thousands that were there at the start of the exam only a few hundred remained. In front of them stood Midnight. Patiently she waited for everyone to settle in. Izuku looked around and noticed, much to his excitement, that much of the staff overseeing the match were pro heroes.

"So many heroes." He squealed.

He took out his notebook and pen.

"I need their autographs." He exclaimed.

Jaune looked at him perplexed.

"Where'd you get the notebook from?" He questioned.

Izuku continued to squeal at the thought of meeting all these pro heroes completely ignoring Jaune's question.

"Ahhhhhh…" Jaune expressed.

"I won't worry about it too much Jaune. I've been with him for seven months and I still don't know where he keeps it most of the time." Ruby explained.

With everyone fully settled down, Midnight knew it was time to begin.

"Alright everyone listen up. It's time for your final test." She began. "As Present Mic told you at the start you will be participating in at least three one on one battles. In order to win you must either down your opponent for ten seconds, knock them out of bounds, or force them to yield. Your opponents will be listed up on the board behind me."

When Midnight directed everyone's attention to the board it lite up to show various names paired together.

"Take the time to find your name and start preparing. If there's an 'unknown' listed by your name it means we'll have to get someone to fight you." Midnight explained. "You will be called up at random and assigned to a stage. Good luck to you all."

Suddenly Midnight gave the examenes a terrifyingly sadistic look

"And do be sure to put on a good show for me." She expressed liking her lips.

Shudders went down near every examenes back from Midnights declaration. Not long after the first ten pairs were called up for their matches. Luckily for Izuku and company, none of them were called up for a match. As such they took the time to rest, examine who they'd be fighting, and watch the matches take place. Most everyone split off to do there own thing leaving Izuku and Tenya to watch one of the matches. Izuku took the time to jot down notes on those who were fighting's quirks.

"Taking notes I see. A good strategy if you would have to face one of them." Tenya expressed.

"Huh… oh… y-yeah I guess but it's really more of a hobby of mine." Izuku expressed.

"A hobby you say. Can't say I've heard of anyone having that kind of hobby before." Tenya noted. "But it definitely has its uses. Knowledge is power after all."

"Yep, and it's all I have going for me right now." Izuku noted.

"Yes with your quirk the way it is at the moment I doubt you'll be able use it safely." Tenya added.

"Yeah I know. I'll just have to get creative then." Izuku stated.

"Will Izuku Midoriya and Nurrua Nadavoido please report to Arena Two!" Was announced.

"I'M UP!" Izuku yelped.

"Don't worry Midoriya I'm sure you'll do fine." Tenya assured him. "We'll all be rooting for you."

"R-r-r-right," Izuku expressed nervously.

Forcing past his growing nervousness Izuku made his way to his designated arena. Tenya went with him and stood off to watch. Soon the rest of their friends showed up to watch. Izuku stepped onto the fighting stage as he took deep breaths to calm his growing nervousness. Across from him also made his appearance. He was a tall slender boy with scraggly black hair and eyes with no irises or pupils. He wore a black t-shirt and grey shorts. As opposed to Izuku's nervousness, Nurrua practically overflowed with confidence. Seeing Izuku's nervous state Nurrua smirked cockily.

"Ya nervous, ya should be, your against me after all." He bragged. "Sorry to say but this fight was decided the moment ya stepped onto the field. So ya should quit now."

Swallowing his nerves Izuku dawned a more determined seriously look.

"Ya seem confident now but against my quirk you'll be able to do nothing." Nurrua declared. "For ya see my quirk let's me nullify any quirk and its effects so long as I touch it with my hands. Which means the minute I grab hold of you, you'll be powerless."

Izuku gave him perplexed look. _Why would you tell me that now. I know exactly what you'll be doing._

"Enough talk, BEGIN!" The examiner declared.

Nurrua charged forward.

"This match his mine!" He declared.

Izuku stepped back so he was close to the edge of the arena. Thinking Izuku was scared, Nurrua charge forward with even more confidence. He reach out his right hand ready to grab hold of Izuku. The moment he did Izuku moved and gripped his arm. Shifting on his feet, Izuku spun around and flipped Nurrua up over his back and out of bounds.

"Nurrua Nadavoido is out of bounds, Izuku Midoriya is the winner." The examiner declared.

"YEAAA!" Nora cheered.

"Go Izuku!" Ruby cheered.

"Good strategy, though to be fair the other guys bragging made it easy to see he was more hot air than anything." Itsuka noted.

Meanwhile Nurrua slowly rose back up off the ground with a groan. Izuku leapt out of the ring and offered him a hand up.

"Hey you alright?" He asked with out stretch hand.

Nurrua looked up to the boy with a death glare causing Izuku to flinch.

"I'm fine, I don't need your pity." Nurrua growled knocking away his hand.

He got up quickly and marched away grumbling.

"Good luck in your next match." Izuku expressed.

"Yeah whatever. Stupid asshole not letting me show off my quirk." Nurrua muttered.

 _I wonder if this is how Kacchan would be if he didn't have as powerful of a quirk as he does?_ With a shrug Izuku walked back to where his friends were.

"Way to go Midoriya." Ochako cheered.

"An excellent, albeit brief, fight." Tenya expressed.

"Thanks though it wasn't anything too special. The guy did kind of blurt out his who strategy." Izuku expressed sheepishly.

"Will Shun Usagiyama please report to Arena Two." Was announced.

"Looks like the next fights up." Jaune noted.

"They didn't call anyone else. She must not have have a planned opponent." Ren observed.

"I wonder if who they'll call up anyone to fight her?" Ruby questioned.

Not long after a girl with short brown hair, red eyes, long brown rabbit ears and a fluffy brown bunny tail walked up on to the stage. She wore a loose fitting white tank top, blue short shorts, and dark brown boots.

"Do we have anyone who'd volunteer to fight her?" The examiner asked.

Immediately murmurs ran throughout the crowd most, like Ruby, thought that someone would have been called up. _Why would they have someone volunteer? Wouldn't it be easier to just call someone up? Wait… could this be the secret part we've been missing? If so then what is it? Think Ruby, this is a hero school what could be related to heroism that there testing. Wait… that's it!_

"I'll go!" Ruby shouted raising her hand.

"Huh?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Alright then step right up young lady." The examiner stated.

Doing as directed, Ruby stepped up into the arena and faced her opponent.

"Your name?" The examiner asked.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby answered.

The two stared each other down. Ruby's face was marked with fierce determination, while Shun held a cheery yet determined face.

"Hey I like your hair black to red looks cool." Shun eagerly complimented.

"Uh… thanks?" Ruby replied.

"Your welcome now give me a good fight!" She expressed with a big grin.

"Now…" The examiner began.

Ruby and Shun got ready.

"Begin!" He shouted.

Ruby burst forward as Shun leapt forward.

* * *

Ruby: Good Job Izuku you got the team our first win.

Izuku: To be fair that guy wasn't exactly that good, or strong, or important.

Ruby: Right, Right, Right Now... onto the chapter preview.

Izuku: Next time Ruby's in for a tougher fight than she might have thought. Also I move on to my second match. I hope we both do well.

Ruby: I'm sure we'll be fine. Also a new arrival starts to shake things up in the underworld. I can't wait to see what happens.

Izuku: Next time Chapter 8: Fight On!

Ruby: Hope your ready everyone.

* * *

For a picture of Shun go to my Deviantart here:(Can't post the link. Add this to the end of the base deviantart url) /zmanxv/art/Shun-Usagiyama-784956311


	9. Fight On!

Here comes chapter eight and here come the fights. I hope you all enjoy this, fights can be fun but tough to write sometimes. Now on to the reviews.

Althea Sirius: I never planned on Weiss singing but, now that you mention it I might use it as a way to introduce her to the cast as like a pop star figure. Either way she's gonna be in a hero course.

Katana of the Blade: Ochako is supposed to have an kansai dialect, though she tries hide it. To my knowledge the closest thing to it in English would be a southern or country accent.

Now onto the chapter.

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 8: Fight On!**

Ruby and Shun charged full speed at each other. Ruby held the speed advantage and was able to close the distance much faster. Coming out of her burst Ruby swung her leg towards Shun who in turn met it with a kick of her own. Ruby grunted while Shun smirked. In a instance Shun leapt up and switch legs and threw a kick straight at Ruby's head. Quickly bursting away Ruby narrowly avoided the attack. Coming out her burst Ruby focused on were Shun was.

After flipping back onto her feet Shun leapt up into the air. She came down directly on where Ruby was. Ruby bursted out of the way quickly as Shun slammed her foot onto the ground cracking it. Ruby skidded on her feet as she came to a stop. The minute she looked up she was meet with Shun's leg coming straight at her. Quickly she brought up both arms to block the strike. Shun slammed her leg into Ruby sending her tumbling back.

"GAH!" She exclaimed she skidded across the ground.

When she came to a stop she was mere inches from falling out of bounds. Shun charged her ready to knock her out of bounds. Acting quickly, Ruby leapt up and over Shun. She sprung off her back narrowly kicking Shun out of bounds. While surprised by Ruby's move, She didn't let it distract her for long and turned back to face Ruby.

"Your pretty good." Shun complimented still full of energy.

"So… are you." Ruby returned breathing heavy somewhat.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I wonder why Ruby decided to fight her?" Jaune questioned.

"I don't know but this definitely an interesting fight. Both primarily use kicks and rely on speed." Itsuka noted. "But it looks like Usagiyama holds the edge in power."

"Indeed, while Ruby's speed is far superior to Usagiyama and even my own, it doesn't seem to be enough to overcome the strength disparity." Tenya noted. "Not only that her quirk seems to be draining her stamina fast."

"Yeah I hope she figures out a way to win." Itsuka expressed.

"She will." Jaune stated.

"Hmm…" Tenya expressed. "How can you be so sure? To me it looks like she's at a disadvantage."

"Just watch and see." Jaune stated.

* * *

Shun charged forward Ruby readied to burst out of the way and behind her. However the minute she went for an attack Shun spun around and kicked her square in the gut. Ruby coughed out some spit and was sent flying back. She tumbled on the ground till she came to a stop. Ruby held her stomach as she coughed even harder.

"What?" She expressed.

Before she knew it Shun was already on top of her. Quickly she burst out of the way. _What happened back there? Did she predicted my attack._ Shun charged her again. _Alright let's get creative._ Right as Shun launched a kick towards her, Ruby burst out of the way. She moved above her head acting as if she planned on attacking from there, only to shift to Shun's side and attack from there. Again Shun was quick to counter with a strong kick which Ruby managed to block. Bursting back away Ruby remained focused on Shun as she assessed her situation. _Did she predicted that too. No, she didn't react till the moment I attack. So how is she doing it._ Shun again resumed her assault this time leaping in the air. As she did Ruby focused in on a specific part of her, her rabbit ears. _Could that be it? Is she hearing me? I don't know anything about how bunny's hearing work but it seems possible. But if that's the case what's she hearing. The shifting of the wind?_ Ruby burst out of the way of Shun's slam. She skidded to a stop a little ways away from Shun. _No the wind would be to wild and unpredictable, there has to be something else. Wait… every time I either burst forward or stop I tense up my body. It's possible she's hearing the twitching of muscle when I do that._

"Hey quite dodging and fight seriously this is no fun if you keep running away." Shun stated with a pout.

"Sorry if I'm trying to win!" Ruby returned.

"Win… to me it looks like your losing." She pointed out.

"Yeah I am… for now." She returned.

Ruby burst forward towards Shun. Right when she was on top of Shun she came out of her burst and sent a kick straight towards the bunny girl. Said attack was blocked with easy. Quickly Ruby burst around behind her. Shun turned to kick only to strike a trail of rose petals.

"What?!" She exclaimed before receiving a kick straight to the head.

Shun was sent flying back but was quick to recover in get on her feet. Ruby smirked. She burst forward again. Right as Ruby was near Shun, Shun kicked forward only for Ruby to fly up over her and strike her from behind. She staggered forward a bit now slightly angry. She turned back to kick Ruby but stop. Ruby smiled and kicked her square in the gut.

"Gah! What the hell is going?!" She shouted.

"Come on haven't you figured it out. I found out your little trick." Ruby stated.

"W-what are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I'm talking about you hearing the twitches my muscles make when ever I use my quirk." Ruby answered. "I figured out you picked up on them using your hearing and was countering my speed that way. So all I'm doing is twitching without actually using my quirk"

"What?! B-b-b-b-but When? No HOW did you figure that out." She questioned.

"I wasn't attacking you for no reason back there. I was figuring out a way to win." Ruby answered.

"Wow… you are good. I'm actually getting really pumped for this fight!" Shun exclaimed. "Let's keep going."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Ruby returned.

The two charged at each other again.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Incredible…" Tenya muttered.

"Told ya." Jaune stated.

"But Usagiyama's quirk looks so strong and she's pretty good at fighting." Ochako pointed out. "How is Ruby beating her so badly now?"

"Ruby along with Ren, Nora, and myself have been in plenty of tough fights. Training is good but it can't hold a candle to real combat experience." Jaune point out. "People seem to forget that quirks are like tools. Their only as good as the person using them."

"An excellent point but where would you all have encounter any kind of dangerous situation?" Itsuka questioned.

"That's… a long story I'll have to tell you another time." Jaune replied nervously.

"Will Jaune Arc and Haruka Yamamoto please report to Arena Ten." Was announced.

"Welp looks like I'm up." Jaune expressed nervously. "I'll be going."

"Good luck Jaune!" Nora cheered.

"Do your best." Ren added.

"Will do." Jaune replied. "See ya."

"Later, we'll let you know who wins." Izuku replied.

"Thanks, but I pretty sure it's gonna be Ruby." Jaune returned as he walked away.

"Let's hope so," Ochako expressed. "Go Ruby!"

* * *

Ruby and Shun danced across the arena exchanging blow after blow. Ruby however, had to limit the use of her quirk to prevent her growing exhaustion from getting worse. Her little discover from earlier gave her an edge at first. But her growing exhaustion quickly took that away and slowly Shun was gaining the upper hand.

Shun swung a kick which Ruby narrowly blocked. She skidded back a bit but remained standing. Her arms were badly bruised and going numb from the various powerful kicks she had block. Slowly she lowered her arms, which were shaking from the impact. Shun gave her little time to rest and resumed on the offensive. _Crap this is tough. Her endurance is insane, at this rate I might be too tired fight and she'll win by default._ Ruby leapt out of the way as Shun slammed into the ground.

 _Come on Ruby think my little discover earlier isn't going to help now. There seems to be no weakness in her quirk that I can exploit. So I'll have to find a flaw in her strategy or wait for her to slip up._ Shun gave her no time to recover and charged forward again.

"Your little trick ain't gonna work with how tired you are now." She taunted. "This match is mine."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. _She's getting cocky that might be my key to victory._ As Ruby continued to evade and block Shun's attacks, she slowly concocted a plan in her mind. _This is gonna be a gamble but right now it's the best option I have._ As the two fought Ruby let herself be lead to the edge of the arena. She was careful to hide that this was her intention, instead she acted as though she were on the ropes. This fueled Shun's assurance of victory. Right when Ruby was near the edge, Shun delivered a powerful kick straight towards Ruby. While she blocked it, Ruby acted as though her guard had been broken and was flying out of bounds. Her remaining friends watched in shock at Ruby's apparent lose. With her victory seemingly assured, Shun let her guard drop. Ruby smirked. In that instance Ruby burst around behind Shun and kicked her straight out of bounds.

"Shun Usagiyama is out of bounds, Ruby Rose is the winner." The examiner announced.

"I won…" Ruby breathed out.

A big smile crept onto her face.

"I won!" She cheered as she leapt into the air.

After reveling in her victory for a bit she went over to check on her still down opponent.

"I lost…" She muttered somewhat depressed.

Ruby felt a bit bad for the girl. However five seconds later, Shun sprung up.

"Oh well better luck next time." She expressed cheerfully.

While confused by the sudden change in demeanor, Ruby smiled, happy that her opponent was taking her lose well. She hopped off of the arena. The minutes she landed Shun was already in her face with a big bright smile.

"That was a really good plan to bet me. You must be super duper good to figure all that out on the fly." She complimented, her words running at a million miles a hour. "I'm Shun Usagiyama but you already know that from the announcement. Anyways I hope we get to go to UA together that'd be awesome, no super awesome, no super duper special awesome. What's your name again by the way?"

"OH… ahhhh… I'm Ruby Rose aaaaannnd yeah it'd be nice if we both got in." Ruby replied awkwardly.

 _She's more energetic than Nora hopped up on caffeine._

"Yep welp cya 'round byyyyeeeee." She sung as she dashed away, likely to her friends.

"Bye," Ruby replied was an awkward wave.

After getting over the overly energetic girl Ruby made her way back to her friends.

"Yeah… way ta go Ruby!" Ochako cheered.

"You go girl!" Nora cheered.

"Truly an excellent display of skill." Tenya commended.

"Thanks, it was a tough fight though." Ruby admitted. "Honestly it was looking dicy at spots."

"Speaking of your fight why did you volunteer for it anyways?" Izuku asked.

"Oh… that's simple I figured that was the secret part to this test." Ruby answered.

"Really?" Izuku questioned.

"How's that the secret part to this test?" Itsuka inquired.

"Honestly it's not that complicated." Ruby stated. "It's about pushing yourself beyond your limits. While we only have three planned fights each you can choose to fight more pushing past your growing exhaustion and injuries."

"I see it's another test of our endurance." Izuku noted. "I wonder why they'd structure the tests like this?"

"Who knows? If I remember correctly UA's tests use to just be a written and a practical exam up until two years ago, not the four tests we've encountered." Tenya added. "I wonder what could have caused it to change?"

"I don't know." Izuku stated.

 _But I have an idea on what could have happened. Someone from Ruby's world arrived here before her, got involved in the school and thus brought about this change. If so their likely watching us now and will hopefully recognize Ruby, Jaune, Ren, or Nora. If we're lucky they're one of the people Ruby mentioned and will bring us one step closer to finding out what happened to Ruby's world. But who could it be?_

"Will Izuku Midoriya and Eijiro Kirishima please report to Arena Seven." Was announced.

"Looks like I'm up again." Izuku noted.

"Good luck Midoriya." Tenya expressed.

"We'll be routin' for ya." Nora added.

"Thanks guys." Izuku replied.

As he made is way towards his next match Izuku continued to mull over what could have cause the change in UA acceptance process.

 _If he or she's involved with UA they'd most likely be a pro-hero. But who could it be… oh well, I can worry about this later. I should focus on my upcoming fight._

After walking for a bit, Izuku arrived at Arena seven. As he stepped onto the arena so to did his opponent. Facing him was a muscular young man with short black and a toothy smile revealing a set of sharp teeth.

"Better give it your all Midoriya." Eijiro stated while readying himself for the fight.

"You too Kirishima." Izuku replied as he too prepared himself for the coming battle.

"Begin!" The Examiner shouted.

The two charged at each other. The gap between the two closed up quickly. Eijiro was the first to throw a punch which Izuku easily duck under. Quickly, Izuku sent a jab straight for Eijiro's gut.

"GAHH!" Izuku shouted as he pulled back his fist.

The minute his fist had collided with Eijiro pain racked it. He looked at it to see it was red and slightly bloody.

"What?" Izuku expressed.

He had little time to think when a hardened fist clocked him square in the jaw. Izuku was sent tumbling to the ground. He groaned as he rubbed his jaw in pain. Looking up, he saw Eijiro's whole arm had turned rock like in appearance. _His quirk must be some sort of hardening._ Izuku thought back to when he injured his hand as he slowly rose to his feet. _He can probably do it over his whole body. But that means he's a close range fighter, maybe I can use the same trick I used to win against Andavoido._

Eijiro went on the offensive. Izuku did his best to redirect Eijiro's attack, knowing he couldn't take them directly. All the while he tried to lead Eijiro to the edge of the rink to throw him out. However, Eijiro was stronger and swifter than Nurra. Soon he broke through Izuku's defense and landed a punch right into Izuku's side. Izuku gasped but was soon rocked by another punch to the face. While he staggered a bit, he didn't fall to the floor. He stood his ground ready to continue, only for another punch to slam into his face. Izuku was getting desperate. Without think he cocked his fist back, channeled **[One for All]** into it, and let it loose square into Eijiro's face, sending him flying back a bit. Instead of panic, confusion ran through out Izuku.

"W-what… I held it back but how?" He questioned as he looked down at his hand.

He shook his head and focused back on the rising Eijiro.

"I'll worry about it later." Izuku told himself. "For now I need a new plan to beat him. He'll wear me down before I get him to edge of the rink."

"Wow…" Eijiro stated, now on his feet. "That was a manly punch dude, nice."

He charged at Izuku again.

"But don't think I'll go down so easily!" He declared.

Izuku prepared himself. When Eijiro was on him he threw a punch. Izuku caught it and used Eijiro's momentum to throw him over his shoulder. _If I can't throw him out of bounds. Then I'll just have to pin him to the ground and make him yield._ Izuku slammed Eijiro into the ground and went to try and pin him down. However, the black-haired boy hardened his body before impact and wasn't fazed by it. He quickly rolled up and to the side before slamming his hardened fist into Izuku's gut. Izuku had little time to reacted before another fist slammed into his face knocking him to the ground.

The count began.

"Ten, nine, eight…" The examiner stated.

Pain racked Izuku's body.

"Seven, six, five…" The examiner continued.

Izuku struggled to get up.

"Four, three, two…" The examiner continued further.

Izuku was almost to the point where he could get up.

"One… Izuku Midoriya is down, Eijiro Kirishima is the winner!" The examiner announced.

"Dammit." Izuku muttered.

He rolled over and collapsed down onto his back. He breathed heavy from exhaustion. Soon Eijiro made his way over to him and extended a helping hand.

"Hey, good job out there. You didn't win but you were pretty manly." He complimented.

"Thanks," Izuku replied taking hold of Eijiro's hand.

Eijiro pulled Izuku back up on his feet.

"Y-you did good yourself. Hopefully we'll get to see each other at UA." Izuku expressed.

"Yeah, it'd be cool if we could become heroes together." Eijiro stated. "I'll see ya 'round Midoriya."

Eijiro head off the arena.

"Same to you." Izuku replied as he did the same.

Izuku made his way over to his friends. They were ready greet him and cheer him up over his defeat when suddenly he heard a familiar angry voice behind him.

"DEKU!" Katsuki yelled.

* * *

Elsewhere…

In a cold dark room Neo awoke in a panic breathing heavy. She frantically looked around the room, confused given the last thing she remembered was falling from the Atlesian battleship.

"W-who are you?" A scared voice questioned.

Neo turned to see a scared shaking little girl. She had light grey almost white hair, big red teary eyes and a lone horn a top her head. Neo struggled to come up with a way to respond given her inability to talk. She search for her scroll but could not find it, in that moment she also realized she didn't have her umbrella either. She turned to the little girl she pointed to herself, waved her hands as to say no, and used her hand to mimic a mouth talking.

"Y-you… can't talk?" The girl asked.

Neo nodded. She then pointed to the girl and made the motion of writing something.

"Can… can I write?" The girl asked.

Neo shock her head no. She pointed to herself.

"Do I have something for you to write with?" The girl questioned.

Neo nodded with a smile. The little girl shock her head no. Neo's shoulders slumped over. She continued to mull over what to do, then an idea came to her head. She created an illusion which spelled out 'Neopolitan'.

"Neopolitan…" The girl spoke slowly. "Is that your name?"

Neo nodded. She then spelled out, 'what's your name?'

"Eri…" The girl now named Eri replied.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the room. Fear gripped the Eri as she knew what was coming.

"Y-you need to hide." She whispered. "I-if Kai f-finds you he'll… he'll kill you."

The door to the room slowly opened. Before anyone could enter the room, Neo hide herself with an illusion. Soon Overhaul entered the room.

"Come Eri it's time for us to continue." He stated coldly.

Obediently, but reluctantly, Eri complied and followed Overhaul out of the room. While she didn't know what was going on, Neo had a feeling something truly awful was taking place. With this in mind she followed behind in secrecy to find out what.

* * *

Ruby: And that's a wrap. Glad I won my fight though I'm worried about that Eri girl. Just me right now. Izuku's the one busy this time.

Katsuki: DEKU!

Izuku: Kacchan!?

Ruby: Yeaaaah... anyways next time Izuku tries to figure somethings out with his quirk.

Katsuki: I'm gonna kill you, you bastard.

Izuku: Kacchan calm down.

Katsuki: I AM CALM!

Ruby: And He also starts his last fight and it looks pretty tough. I hope he does well. Also the bad guys start making their moves.

Katsuki: You have five seconds to explain this shit!

Izuku: Explain what?

Ruby: Would you guys be quiet! I'm supposed to have a lot of text this time around not you guys!

Katsuki: SHUT UP RED TIPS!

Ruby: Anyways, next time Chapter 9: Winds of Change. See ya then.


	10. Winds of Changes

Chapter nine incoming. Honestly my favorite fight to write so far starts in the chapter. No review replies this time. Most can be summed up in the phrase, read upcoming chapters to find out. Now onto the chapter

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 9: Winds of Changes**

Katsuki violently grabbed Izuku by his shirt.

"Deku you god damn liar." He shouted.

"W-what? K-k-k-kacchan w-what are you talking about?" Izuku questioned.

"You there, let go of Midoriya this instance. You shouldn't be attacking your fellow examenes." Tenya scolded.

"Shut it four eyes!" Katsuki returned. "Don't play dumb Deku! Quirkless my ass, I saw you use a quirk back there!"

"W-w-what? T-that's what your upset about?" Izuku questioned.

"Of course you damn nerd, you've been laughing behind my back haven't you, just acting all weak and shit." Katsuki sneered.

"W-WHAT?!" Izuku shrieked.

"Admit it!" Katsuki yelled.

"B-but I haven't done anything like that Kacchan I was quirkless, up until recently that is." Izuku clarified.

"Bull shit!" Katsuki yelled.

"He's telling the truth Katsuki." Ruby sternly stated.

Katsuki's head snapped to Ruby.

"And who the hell are you Red Tips and how do you know my name?" Katsuki sneered.

"It's Ruby Rose and I'm Izuku's childhood friend from overseas." Ruby answered.

"Is that so?" Katsuki question as he dropped Izuku.

He walked up and stood face to face with Ruby staring her down.

"Then how come I've never heard of you before let alone seen you?" Katsuki questioned.

Izuku became extremely nervous at this. Due to all his training, he failed to take into account the fact that Katsuki, having known him for so long, would not buy Ruby's story. He hoped Ruby had some way to explain it that he'd believed.

"Because we meet when we were six for a family get together. Our dad's know each other from work. I've been away in America most of the time up until seven months ago. The only reason we didn't meet up until now is because I was busy training for the Entrance Exam. And I doubt Izuku would talk about me being his friends given you'd just call him a liar or some crap." Ruby explained.

"I call bull shit!" Katsuki shouted.

"Believe what you want blasty." Ruby returned with a shrug.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME RED TIPS!" He shouted back.

"You heard me blasty." She shot back.

"I'm gonna…" He began.

"Will Katsuki Bakugou and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu please report to Arena One." Was announced.

"Tch… damn, I'll let you off the hook for now but I know somethings up and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." He declared. "Both with you and Deku's quirk."

He stomped off. As he did Ruby simple glared at him. While Ruby seemed calm confident and collected on the outside, mental it was a different story. _Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods I can't believe I came up with all that on the fly and didn't even stuttered once. Had that been anyone else that would have been totally believable._ Meanwhile everyone else was confused by the whole interaction.

"Soooooo… what was that about?" Ochako finally spoke up.

"Kacchan, kind of doesn't like me." Izuku spoke as he got up. "At all."

"Kind of is an understatement." Itsuka pointed out.

"Indeed, to me it seems as though he lothe's you more than simply disliking." Tenya noted.

"I guess you could say that." Izuku admitted.

"But what's with your nicknames, you called him Kacchan and he called you Deku?" Ochako questioned.

"Oh we use to be friends when we were kids, before he got his quirk and I didn't." Izuku explained. "Now our relationship is what you see now. I still call him Kacchan but he calls me Deku to demean me."

"So it's an insult." Tenya muttered.

"Actually, I kinda like it." Ochako stated.

"Huh?" Everyone questioned.

"Yeah, I think it'd actually make a pretty cool hero name. Plus I think it sounds kind of cute." Ochako explained.

"Deku it is!" Izuku blurted out with a bright red face.

"Midoriya?" Everyone else but Itsuka and Ruby questioned.

Meanwhile Itsuka and Ruby were trying their best to stifle their laughter.

* * *

In the Examination Room…

Toshinori, Shota and Nezu all observed Katsuki's interaction with Izuku and company mainly with annoyance at Katsuki's vulgar behavior.

"Any clue what is the deal between those two is All Might?" Shota questioned.

"Not much, though I do know that Young Midoriya admires Young Bakugou's strength and confidence in spite of his personality." Toshinori noted. "To me it seems as though they could be rivals of sorts."

"Well to me it seems Bakugou is much more of a bully than a rival." Shota noticed.

"I'll admit I can see that. However the boy never brought anything about a bully nor showed signs of physical injuries." Toshinori countered. "Though knowing him it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't tell me out of not wanting to bother me with it."

"That however leaves the question of what to do with them should they both pass." Nezu pointed out.

"Personally I think it's best to seperate those two as to not cause any problems." Shota stated bluntly.

"Now hang on Aizawa there's some merit in putting them together a healthy rivalry is good for drawing out the uppermost potential out of an individual." Toshinori pointed out.

"Or cause me and or Vald a massive headache." Shota shot back.

Nezu nodded, listening intently to what his colleagues had suggested. While he already had in mind what he planned to do, he still enjoyed listening to their suggestion in case they brought up any good points.

"Well I say we put them in the same class." Nezu chimed in, drawing the attention of Toshinori and Shota.

"Might I ask why sir?" Shota inquired.

"While it is clear there is some bad blood between the two, mainly from Bakugou's end, separating them would only avoid the problem as opposed to solving it." Nezu pointed out. "As such I believe putting them in the same class will help or, if we must, force them to resolve their differences."

"I see. Even if I don't entirely agree with it, it is a logically sound option." Shota answered.

"Yes, though of course we'll have to keep an eye on them as to make sure things don't get too out of hand." Nezu added. "For now let's see how the rest of these matches go."

* * *

Later, at the testing site…

Ruby had just finished up her first pre-scheduled match and decided to go sit with Izuku. Everyone else was either in the middle of a match or heading towards there match so it would only be the two of them. Izuku was in the middle of his classic mutter spells. Ruby giggled at his nerdy attics. She sat down next to him without him noticing, pulled her arm back, and smacked him upside the head. Immediately his muttering ceased.

"Muttering again?" Izuku questioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yep," Ruby replied.

"Sorry," He returned.

"It's cool I'm used to it, so what were you muttering about?" Ruby inquired.

"Oh well… during my match with that Kirishima guy, I managed to hold back One… I mean my quirk and prevent it from hurting myself. But I don't know how?" Izuku explained.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that but that who thing with Katsuki happened." Ruby noted. "I wonder how you did it? It be helpful if you could figure it out."

"Yeah I know, but like I said I've no idea how I did it." Izuku pointed out. "What did I do different that time?"

"I don't know I wish I could help." Ruby expressed. "Hmm… maybe we could ask the other's for help I'm sure they'd have an idea. Hopefully we'll have time before your next match, if not we'll have to do it when we all meet up to… discuss me, Jaune, Ren, and Nora's… situation."

"That reminds me how are we gonna do that? Do you plan on tell them the whole truth?" Izuku asked.

"I don't know… I feel we should tell them there our friends now. I know we agreed to keep it a secret and I know we haven't known every except Itsuka for too long. But it doesn't feel right lying to them you know." Ruby expressed.

"Yeaaaahhhh…" Izuku expressed, thinking of his own secret he and All Might are keeping from her. "W-well it's your secret to tell. If you feel they should know then tell them, then that's up to you. I'll follow your lead on this one."

"Thanks Izuku," Ruby expressed.

"Will Izuku Midoriya and Flash Dallas please report to Arena three." Was announced.

"Welp, that's my cue." Izuku noted as he rose to his feet. "Looks like I'm getting my fights out of the way quickly."

"Looks like it." Ruby added as she also got up. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Izuku replied.

Izuku made his way over towards the arena with Ruby in tow. Upon arriving he entered the arena to face his opponent. Before him stood Flash, a tall Native American man with well defined lean muscles. He had long pure black hair and bright blue pupiless eyes. His hands were the same blue as his eyes. He wore a brown t-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers. The two eyed each other down. Izuku steeled himself as stood face to face with his uncomfortably calm opponent.

"H-hey, good luck, may the best man win." Izuku expressed.

"Indeed, let us both do our best." Flash repled.

"Beeeeegiiin!" The examiner shouted.

Before Izuku could even move a punch land square in his face. _He's fast!_ Izuku looked to see that Flash was still standing where he was.

"What?" He questioned.

Flash punched again his arm disappeared into a portal. Suddenly Izuku felt the punch connect to his stomach. He gasped in pain. And uppercut came and slammed him right in the chin. _He can make portals. I at least know that but what are the limitations?_ Another punch to his face sent him sprawling to the ground. He slowly got up only for another punch to rocket into his gut. Izuku gripped his stomach in pain on his knees only for another punch to clock him right in his face. Izuku used the momentum from the attack to roll away from Flash giving him some space. After getting far enough away he saw flash opening up another portal. But instead of punching through it he keeped his hand there causing the portal to grow larger.

 _I see while fist size one's he can make instantly larger ones he has to let grow._ Izuku looked a little to his left to see a portal growing close by. Izuku began to move back and to the right. _He can only created the 'exit' portal so far from him. If I had to guess it'd be around ten meters based on where the portal is in proximity to him. Not only that but it appears his hands have to be in contact with the portal for it to grow. However that doesn't help much he can attack me instantly with in that ten meter range and there no way I can move fast enough to avoid it without the help of_ **[One for All]** _._ Suddenly a punch landed square in Izuku's face.

"What the?!" He questioned.

He looked to see Flash had simple moved away from where he was standing without the use of the portal.

"Dammit," Izuku muttered. "I was so focused on the portal I wasn't paying any attention to see if he'd move."

"Not as dumb as you look." Flash stated.

He unleashed punch after punch each landing the mark on Izuku who could do little but take the hits. _Dammit without_ **[One for All]** _I don't think I'll be able to beat this guy._ A punch rocked Izuku in the jaw. Despite the pain racking his who body Izuku readied his right index finger to flick. _It may break my bones but I'll have to use it. Hopefully from this distance and only flicking he won't be seriously hurt._ He channeled **[One for All]** into his right index finger, readied himself to flick, and took aim.

Flash saw this. _What is he… wait!_ He remembered back to the end of the seconded test where he saw Izuku fly through the air. _Could this be the power that helped him do this but didn't that break his foot surely he wouldn't…_ Suddenly Izuku unleashed his attack.

"Shit!" Flash cursed.

The air pressure blasted Flash away. His face was marked with an uncharacteristic sign of panic. As he flew through the air he started opening a portal in front of him. Despite the fact that his hand was no longer in contact with the portal, it kept growing. A portal opened behind him. With some effort, Flash righted himself in the air and flew into the portal as though he we're diving into it. He flew out the first one he made and rolled along the floor to stop his momentum. The minute he left the portal it disappeared.

"Damn almost had him." Izuku expressed in pain.

Izuku clenched his right hand in a vain attempt to alleviate the pain pulsating from his finger. _So the portal's can still grow even if he's not touching them._ Flash returned to his feet as his more calm and composed stated also returned, though the panic he felt refused to leave him. Opposed to Flash's calm demeanor, Izuku was increasingly become more frazzled. _Okay I need to calm down and think this through. He only seems to make one pair of portals at a time, though I don't know why. Also he seems to have to remain in contact with them or they close after a certain amount of time._ He eyed down Izuku, and Izuku did the same. _Dammit I know the basics of how his quirk works but how I am I supposed to bet it!_

* * *

Overhaul's Compound…

Neo was no saint and she knew it. She'd seen and done horrible things. She had killed, stole, and helped to bring about the attack on Vale as well as participate in it. However even she couldn't help but be disgusted by the vile treatment of Eri by Overhaul. The cries of the poor girl as her arms were torn to pieces pierced her ears. It took everything she had to not attack the man out right. She knew it would end poorly given Cinder was also in the room along with one of Overhaul henchmen. This only infuriated her more. While she wanted revenge on Ruby for Roman's death she also blamed Cinder for putting him in such a position. But she was no fool she knew nothing of their abilities to even hope to make a sensible battle strategy. Not only that, but the longer she held her illusion the more tired she felt, much to her confusion.

Eventually Eri's experimentation ended and she was lead back to her room. Neo followed suite. Once the door was close Eri and unbenounced to her Neo were alone in the room. Soon the little girl began to cry. When she was sure Overhaul was gone she dropped her illusion and went to comfort Eri. She put her hand on her back earning a gasp from the girl. Neo signaled her to shush. She created and illusion which stated, 'I can help you get out.'

"W-what? B-b-b-but how?" Eri questioned.

Neo then spelled out, 'It'll take some time. I need to figure out the lay out of the place and a good time to sneak you out without drawing suspicion. Once that's done I can hide us using my illusions as we sneak out.'

"Y-you… you'd that… for me?" Eri questioned with teary red eyes.

Neo nodded. _That's right I'll save you and ruin whatever that bitch is planning. Nothing like a good deed with a good reward._ She then spelled out, 'You'll have to endure for a bit while I get this all sorted out. You also can't give away the fact that you might escape soon. Can you do that?'

"I-I-I'll try." Eri expressed as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

Neo gave the little girl a small smile before gentle pulling her into a hug. Eri clutch onto Neo's shirt and cried her eyes out.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Cinder walked through the halls of the Shie Hassaikai's, the yakuza that Overhaul was incharge of, compound. While she was no fan of the treatment of Eri, she saw the potential of the quirk erasing properties of her blood. With little left to do on that day she returned to her quarters to sort out her own plans. Her room was quaint with little to decorate it save a bed, a desk, and a dresser. On the desk was a computer along with various papers and photos scattered across it. Once inside she went over, sat down at it, and went to work.

"Let's see other than those JNPR brats, or haha I guess JNR now, I've yet to see anyone else from Remnant." She noted.

Cinder had taken up the task on finding anyone who could have been transported to this world from her's. She scouted out for potential allies as well as enemies to look out for.

"I've been here seven months and that's the only three I've found. Not bad but far from good." She noted. "I've still yet to find any signs of Ruby, the damn brat who probable got me into this mess. But I know she has to be here."

She sighed.

"I don't need to worry about her. Besides I might actually thank her. On Remnant there was no way I could even dream of challenging her. But if the way my powers have changed is anything to go off of than she'll be far from invincible if she should arrive." Cinder declared. "But for now I should be more focused on finding allies."

 _After all I can't strike out on my own without them. By myself I stand no chance against Overhaul and his goons. But if I want Eri's power I'll need Overhaul under my boot._ She chuckled lightly. _For now I'll be his ally but when the time is right I'll make my move. First it'll be the underworld, then beyond._

* * *

Izuku: And that brings this chapter to a close.

Ruby: Talk about a tough fight Izuku.

Izuku: And it won't be resolved till next chapter. I hope I win.

Ruby: Me too. Speaking of next chapter, we have a talk with our new group of friends about our situation. I hope they believe me.

Izuku: I'm sure they will. I doubt they'd consider that a lie.

Ruby: Fair point, anyways next time Chapter 10: Setting Things Straight.

Izuku: See you guys then.

* * *

For a picture of Flash go to my Deviantart here:(Can't post the link. Add this to the end of the base deviantart url)/zmanxv/art/Flash-786973429


	11. Setting Things Straight

Chapter Ten is here. This chapter brings an end to the UA Entrance exam. That means we have two chapters till the end of this arc. Review reply to all is, read and find out. Now onto the chapter.

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 10: Setting Things Straight**

Izuku eyed down Flash, his mind racing to try and find a way to win this battle. Flash, despite the advantage he had, didn't make any moves knowing Izuku was while to go to the lengths of breaking his bones in order to win. The crowd was silent eager to see what would take place next. However Ruby was growing increasingly worried having just seen Izuku unleash his quirk.

"Ruby!" She heard Jaune call.

She looked to see Jaune running up to her.

"Jaune." Ruby expressed.

"What's happening in there? I was on my way over when I saw that attack." He question.

"It's Izuku, he used his quirk." Ruby replied.

"What he used it?!" Jaune expressed with concern. "That guy must be some serious trouble if he's resorting to that."

"I know and that's what's got me worried." Ruby expressed. "The only good hit he got on him was with using it even still it wasn't enough. I don't know how he's gonna win."

Suddenly Izuku readied his fingers to flick with his quirk again. Flash braced himself for the coming attack. However instead of releasing another blast of wind Izuku charged forward. The minute Izuku was in range he sent his fist through a portal and slammed it into Izuku's face. Izuku staggered a bit but again readied his finger to flick. Like before Flash braced himself for the coming attack. Again Izuku took the opportunity to charge and close the distance some more. Quickly flash sent several swift punches Izuku's way, each finding there mark. Like the time before Izuku was staggered but as before he was able to ready his finger to flick.

"I won't fall for that this time!" Flash yelled.

He sent a punch straight into Izuku's face. Izuku began to fall. Flash remained on guard expecting should Izuku attack with his quirk. Suddenly Izuku regained his footing and stood up right to meet another fist to the face. However Izuku spun himself with it. He did a complete 360 in place and fired off a blast of **[One for All]** with a flick of his middle finger. Flash was blasted away. _He must be desperate if he's using that a second time I was right to weary. Not that it'll help._ Flash quickly made a portal in front of him which opened at the same time as one behind him did. Like before he dove through the portal behind him. However the minute he exited he was met with Izuku readying to throw a punch.

"What the?!" Flash expressed.

 _You acted exactly as I expected. You rightly assumed my quirk, while powerful, wasn't much of an option outside of a flick given I have no way of holding it back._ Izuku channeled **[One for All]** into his fist. _That is until my fight with Kirishima. Had I not had that fight I won't have figured out a way of holding back my power and this fight would have been yours._ He stepped forward and swung his fist forward with his entire weight behind it. _However that fight made me realize that I could subconsciously hold back my power…_ He slammed his fist straight into Flash's face. _By attacking someone directly._

"SSMMMMAAAAAASH!" Izuku shouted from the depths of his heart.

He sent Flash sprawling to ground knocking him unconscious. There was a brief moment of silence save the pants of Izuku. The examiner went to check on the state of Flash.

"Flash Dallas is unable to continue the winner is Izuku Midoriya!" He shouted.

The crowd erupted in shouts praise. Of them Ruby and Jaune were the loudest and most excited. Izuku took the time to revel in his victory. After a few seconds Flash regained consciousness. He slowly got up with a groan. Izuku made his way over to him and held out his hand.

"Here let me help you up." Izuku offered.

Flash only stared at the hand for a few seconds before chuckling lightly.

"Your a good man Midoriya." He commented as he took hold of Izuku's hand.

Izuku pulled him to his feet.

"And you'll make a great hero once you master that quirk of yours." Flash added. "I hope we both get in so we can fight again. Hopefully you'll have a better grasp of your power then."

"I hope so too." Izuku replied.

With their final words said both went their separate ways eager to hopefully met again in UA. Izuku leapt out of the arena.

"Izuku!" He heard Ruby shout.

Suddenly an elated Ruby flew into him and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"That was incredible I can't believe you won." Ruby beamed.

"Me neither," Izuku squeaked out with a bright red face. "Now can you get off of me."

"Oh, sure." Ruby replied.

She released Izuku and hopped back to her feet. Izuku slowly rose back to his feet. In that time Jaune managed to catch up to them.

"Hey Midoriya, congrats on the win." He complimented.

"Thanks, though that was a really tough battle and I got lucky with a few things." Izuku replied.

"Hey now don't go saying that mister, you earned that win fair in square so don't start selling yourself short." Ruby scolded.

"She's right, so stand proud." Jaune added.

"Thanks guys," Izuku replied sheepishly.

"Even still… you still broke your fingers to win. While not that bad, you still have to stop hurting yourself." Ruby scolded.

"I-I know that, a-and besides I'm making really good progress on that front." Izuku pointed out. "I already figured out a way to hold back my quirks power."

"Really how?" Ruby questioned.

"Funnily enough by attacking someone with it directly." Izuku explained. "If I do that I somehow subconsciously put a limiter on it. It's not much but it's still something to go off of."

"Well that's good," Ruby noted.

"Yeah and given some more time I'm sure you'll get a hang of it." Jaune added.

"I hope so." Izuku replied.

With his fight concluded Izuku, Ruby, and Jaune made there way to a more secluded area. There Izuku plopped down to rest from his fight.

* * *

In the Examination Room…

Toshinori couldn't help but grin proudly at his successor's surprise stunning victory. His joy only grew seeing him getting a better handle on **[One for All]**.

"My you seem happy Toshinori. I wonder why?" Nezu teased as he looked to the screen with Izuku on it.

"I guess you could say that. Seeing the boy go from breaking his foot with his power to having some semblance of control over, I can't help but be proud of him." Toshinori admitted.

"You shouldn't play favorites with your students All Might." Shota scolded.

"Oh come now Aizawa, even I can tell you've already taken a liking to the boy." All Might returned.

Shota scoffed and looked away, but didn't deny it.

"Somewhat on topic there's the other two and potentially now three prospective students with the group from Remnant." Nezu pointed out. "It seems that Miss Ruby Rose plans to inform them of the truth of her and her friends situation."

"Yes, while it is her secret to share, we ourselves did agree that only the UA staff and her caretakers would be aware of the truth of her and her friend's situation. We all know the kind of trouble the media will bring with this story not to mention the social unrest." Toshinori pointed out. "However Young Kendo is quite intelligent is already aware that they haven't told her the real story. It'll be quite hard to trick her."

"Logically keeping this to as few people as possible would be best." Shota pointed out. "However what All Might said seems to be true from what I've seen."

"Indeed, while I have my concerns I believe we should leave it up to Miss Rose and her friends as to if they wish to reveal the truth of the situation to the other three." Nezu stated. "Any objections?"

"No," They both replied.

"Alright then send a message to your respective groups so they know we leave the decision up to them." Nezu ordered.

The two nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

Later…

After the last test had finished up and everyone got patch up by Recovery Girl, Izuku and his group had agreed to meet up outside of UA. While getting changed and getting their stuff, Izuku; Ruby; Jaune; Ren; and Nora saw the messages they had received from All Might and Aizawa. The messages stated that they would leave it up to the group from Remnant whether to tell the truth about their situation or not. With All Might's message to Izuku and Ruby, he add that he would explain why he was watching over the Entrance Exam later since he said he would be busy for a few weeks. After getting changed, Izuku made his way out with Jaune, Ren, and Tenya. They were the first to come out.

"So what do you think we should do?" Jaune whispered to Izuku.

"I don't know. The message said it was up to you guys specifically and I told Ruby I would follow her lead on this." Izuku whispered back.

"Well I'm alright with it." Jaune whispered. "What about you Ren?"

"I think it'd be for the best. We wouldn't be able to keep this secret forever so telling a few people now shouldn't do any harm." Ren returned.

"What are you three whispering about?" Tenya inquired.

"Nothing!" They quickly replied.

In that moment the girls had finished up changing and were heading towards them.

"Hey guys!" Ruby called out.

"Hey/yo/hello." The boys greeted.

"Everyone here?" Ruby asked.

"Looks like it." Jaune answered.

"Good now you can explain the whole truth like you promised." Itsuka stated.

"The truth?" Tenya questioned.

"R-right, that's okay with you guys right? I already checked with Nora." She ask Jaune and Ren.

"We decided it's best to tell them the truth." Jaune answered.

"Cool," Ruby replied. "Hey Izuku can you call your mom and see if it's okay if we all go to your place? We should probably discuss this in private."

"Sure thing," Izuku returned, getting right to doing as Ruby directed.

"Okay now hang on a second what's going on here?" Tenya inquired.

"Oh right you weren't here for that." Itsuka noted. "It's nothing too important, I think. Their just something I need to know from them it's up to you if you want to come along. Same to you Uraraka since you've just met us and all."

"N-no way, I'm way too curious now to not know." Ochako replied.

"The same goes for myself." Tenya added.

At that moment Izuku got off the phone with is mom.

"Alright then My mom says it okay." Izuku stated. "We all ready?"

They all nodded.

"Let's go then." He stated.

The group set out for the Midoriya residency. Ochako and Tenya let there parents know that they were going over to Izuku's place on the way. Ruby and Jaune let All Might and Shota respectively know what they planned to do. After traveling for a little bit the group had arrived. Izuku and Ruby lead them up to their apartment. Upon entering they were greeted by the sight of Inko preparing tea.

"Oh your all here good, there are quite a few people. The tea should be ready soon." Inko greeted them.

Ruby, Izuku, and Itsuka all made their way in. Everyone else however were still a little reserved.

"Oh don't be shy now come on in and make yourself at home." Inko assured them.

Inko ushered them further into her home.

"I'm sure you all have a lot to discuss." She expressed.

"Yeah," Ruby sighed.

They all sat around the living room area.

"Alright now, the truth." Itsuka demanded.

"Right… guess I should start with the fact that Jaune, Ren, Nora, and I aren't from here." Ruby explained. "And I don't mean not from Japan, I mean not from this world. We're from a world called Remnant."

"WHAT?!" Itsuka, Ochako, and Tenya exclaimed.

They all looked to Izuku to see if she was telling the truth. He merely nodded.

"But if that's the case then how did you four arrive here and for how long?" Tenya questioned.

"We're not sure, Me, Nora, and Ren kind of just showed up here in some alleyway about three months ago." Jaune began. "We've been staying with a man named Shota Aizawa. He's a Hero who works for UA and is the reason we we're allowed to take the test."

"I see what about you Ruby?" Tenya inquired.

"I've been here for about seven months. Believe or not All Might was the one helping me out." Ruby answered.

"ALL MIGHT!" Everyone but Izuku and Itsuka exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Ochako asked.

"One hundred percent." Ruby answered. "As for how we got here the only clue I have to go off of is the woman I was fight against before being sent here, Cinder, held what appeared to be a crown."

"Wait… you made up to the tower?!" Jaune shouted. "If that's the case what about Pyrrha?"

Ruby looked down, she couldn't bear to look Jaune in the eyes and tell him the truth. Tears began to stream down her face.

"I am sorry Jaune…" She spoke softly. "I… *Sniffles* I was too late. She's gone and as far as I know so's our home world."

"No…" Jaune whispered.

Despair sunk into Jaune, Ren, and Nora, they had hoped against hope that Pyrrha was alive somehow. They hoped that whatever brought them to this world had saved Pyrrha. However, with the truth out about not only Pyrrha's death but the possible death of their home world, they realized how vain their hope was. Itsuka, Ochako, and Tenya were silent through all of this they knew from the expressions on their faces that a terrible fate had befallen their now gone friend. However determination to help their new friends had been planted in them.

"If only I was just a bit faster then maybe…" Ruby began.

"Don't say that Ruby!" Jaune shouted.

He wiped away the tires forming in his eyes.

"Don't go blaming yourself for something you can't fix now. For now all we can do is find answers and hopefully bring the person who did this to justice." He declared.

"Yeah," Ruby replied.

She wiped the tears from here eyes.

"Your right." Ruby expressed. "We don't have much to go off of. But I'm sure if we work together we'll figure things out.

"Yeah we will." Itsuka declared.

"Wait what, your gonna help?" Ruby questioned.

"Of course I'm gonna help. We're friends and I get the feeling I'm not the only one." Itsuka stated as she looked to Ochako and Tenya.

"She's right there's no way I can say no after hearing all that." Ochako expressed.

"What kind of potential UA student would I be if I didn't get involved." Tenya declared.

"B-but this isn't your problem it's ours?" Nora pointed out.

"She's right, you shouldn't be worried about this you've got your own things to worry about besides…" Jaune added.

"Jaune…" Izuku interrupted. "We're friends now and friends help each other when they're in need."

Jaune smiled softly along with Ren and Nora.

"Thanks," He expressed.

In that moment Inko brough tea for everyone.

"Glad to hear your all so will to help each other." She expressed as she passed around a cup for everyone. "Just remember you can't do much without at least a Provisional Hero Licence. I don't want you all ending up on the wrong end of the law for this."

"Your right, in our world we would have been fine, for most part, investigating stuff like this without such things. Here however, we could run into some major problems." Ren noted.

"Well it's a good thing we're going into heroics. As long as we work hard we should be able to pass the Provisional Licence Exam without too much trouble." Itsuka added.

"Yeah but we can still do stuff in the meantime." Ruby pointed out. "Trying to find anybody else who could have gotten here from Remnant shouldn't cause too many problems if any at all."

"Speaking of which I've been think of something." Izuku brought up. "Iida you brought up during the exam that it changed from two tests to four."

"Yeah what about it?" Tenya questioned.

"Well I was thinking what if someone from Ruby's world is the one responsible for the change." Izuku brought up.

Everyone gave him a perplexed look.

"Let me explain." Izuku stated. "UA had no real reason that I could think of to change the test, at least not as radically as they did. A possible explanation for this is someone, who likely was of some importance, that wasn't initial a factor in the equation was added in. Whatever path this world was set on got changed the moment said outside factor was entered in."

"I see… that makes sense." Tenya noted.

"It does?" Ruby and Nora questioned.

"Yeah I'm confused what does this have to do with anything?" Ochako asked.

"What Midoriya's saying goes along this line of thinking." Itsuka began to explain. "Our world was on a set path but then something came in a veered us off that path. That something are you guys and anyone else that came from your world. How much this change of course is would be reflected by how much of an impact someone had. What Izuku is saying is that for someone to be able to impact UA's admittance process, they'd already have to be of some importance on Remnant. If they weren't they likely would have had a hard time sliding into that role."

"Yep and if it's someone of importance…" Izuku began.

"Then it could one of the people I told All Might to look for!" Ruby exclaimed. "Jaune you said this Aizawa guy worked for UA did he mention anyone from Remnant being with the school?"

"Yeah he did but he never told us his or hers name let alone let us meet them." Jaune answered.

"What?! B-but why?" Ruby questioned.

"Your guess is as good as ours. He did say if we passed the Entrance Exam he'd introduce us after acceptance letters were mailed out." Jaune replied. "They should be out in about two weeks so we'll have to wait till then."

Ruby let out a deep sigh.

"Greaaaat more waiting." Ruby moaned.

"Well in the meantime we can still look in to stuff. You said you told All Might specific people to look for?" Ochako brought up.

"Yeah, I figured my Uncle Qrow, Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and Professor Ozpin would know something. Especially Ozpin." Ruby answered.

Jaune's expression became downcast.

"Ah Ruby we can uhm… cross Ozpin off that list." Jaune expressed.

"Why?" Ruby questioned slightly scared.

Jaune took a deep breath.

"Cinder defeated him. He's likely dead." Jaune answered.

"No…" Ruby expressed. "Well… the other three we're fairly close to him so they should still know something. Ochako, Tenya, give me your number I'll text you their names since their spelled a little weird."

"Oh… o-okay," Ochako replied.

"R-right," Tenya replied.

Both of them did as Ruby directed and Ruby text the names to them. After doing this, there was a brief awkward silence.

"Sooooo… now what?" Nora asked.

"I don't know hang out for a bit?" Ruby suggested.

"Fine with me but I can't stay too long I have to go back to the hotel to get packed. I have to go back to home tomorrow." Ochako replied.

"Same for myself. I have to be sure I'm ready to return home tomorrow as well." Tenya added.

"Well then what should we do?" Itsuka asked.

"I know we can make pancakes!" Nora suggested.

"No Nora!" Ren and Jaune shouted.

"Why nooooot!" Nora moaned.

"Cause we aren't making a mess of Mrs. Midoriya's house." Ren scolded. "Not after what happened the last time."

"Oh come on it wouldn't be that bad." Nora moaned.

"Yes it would." Both Ren and Jaune deadpanned.

As the trio continued to argue everyone else was doing their best not burst out in laughter.

* * *

Ruby: And that's a wrap. Glad everything went okay.

Izuku: I told you it would. Now on to the chapter preview.

Ruby: Next time we all get a chance to hang out like friends and finally relax.

Izuku: And I start training to get a hang of **[One for All]**.

Ruby: Oh is that the name of your quirk.

Izuku: Oh uh... y-yeah sort of at least. I... thought it sounded cool. Though I might go with Superpower instead. Kind of fits more with what my quirk does.

Ruby: Oh I see, that makes sense. Anyways something else also happens but I can't say what.

Izuku: Find out next time in Chapter 11: The Changing World. See ya then.


	12. The Changing World

Here comes chapter 11. One more chapter to the end of the arc. Get ready for a surprise you probably all saw coming. Now review time.

Dragon lord Syed 101: Read this chapter.

Althea Sirius: All I can say is that Oscar/Ozpin will play a role later on.

Guest: Yes but I'm still working on how to integrate Weiss and Blake into the main story. I know how Yang's gonna be introduced.

Now on to the chapter.

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 11: The Changing World**

The day after the Entrance Exam was a Saturday. Ochako and Tenya had left for home back in Mie and Tokyo respectively. Jaune, Ren, and Nora were currently doing a massive clean out of their apartment per Aizawa's orders. This left only Izuku, Ruby, and Itsuka to hang out. The trio had rarely really been able to hang out like proper friends since they spent most of their time training for the exam. As such they decided that they'd take the time to relax and spend time together.

It was late in the morning. Izuku and Ruby were walking together to meet up with Itsuka at the local arcade. As they neared it they saw their friend waiting by the entrance for them. In her excitement Ruby ran ahead to met her.

"Heeeeyyy Itsuka!" Ruby called out as she waved to her.

Itsuka turned to see them and waved back.

"Hey guys, took you long enough!" She called back.

"Oh come on you didn't wait that long." Ruby stated as she stopped right in front of her.

"No but your still late." She stated.

"What no we're not it's ten o'clock." Ruby pointed out.

"To be on time is to be late, to be early is to be on time." Itsuka stated.

"Oh come on that's for Master Lee's dojo not everything." Ruby whined.

"Even so it's still a good rule to follow." Itsuka noted.

"She's right you know." Izuku stated finally having caught up.

"Izukuuuuu who's side are you on?" Ruby cried.

"At this moment in time, Kendo's." Izuku replied.

"Wahhhh, Izuku does our friendship mean nothing to you? We're practically brother and sister at this point." Ruby fake cried.

"Oh quit being a drama queen Ruby, let's just go enjoy the arcade." Izuku scolded.

"Fine fine, just trying to have some fun here." Ruby returned.

The trio entered the arcade. Ruby and Itsuka took the lead with Izuku following behind them. The arcade wasn't particularly crowded on that day. As such their wasn't much wait time on any one machine if any at all.

"Now then which one should we…" Itsuka began.

"THAT ONE!" Ruby shouted.

Immediately she rushed to the fighting game machine entitled, 'Battle Hero'.

"I loved playing fighting games back home can we do this one first pleeeeeease." She pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Yeah sure," Itsuka replied with a laugh.

"Mind if I take the first round?" Izuku asked.

"Go right ahead," She replied.

Izuku walked up, stuck some coins in to do two player, and they about picking his character along with Ruby. The game allow players pick just about any hero from the top tiers like All Might; Endeavor; and Hawk, to more lower rank heroes like Kamui Wood, Mount Lady, and Death Arms. Most really low ranked heroes are more obscure lesser known heroes weren't apart of the roster. Izuku, naturally, picked All Might.

"Of course you'd pick all Might." Ruby expressed.

Ruby decided on Kamui Wood.

"Kamui Wood?" Izuku questioned.

"I think he looks cool." Ruby answered.

With their characters picked, they picked the streets of tokyo as their fighting stage, and began. The match started out in Izuku's favor with him stopping any attempts to chain or bind him with well timed counters.

"Wow your pretty good Izuku." Ruby complimented.

"I've… had a lot practice." He replied sheepishly.

Suddenly Ruby managed to get Izuku and a bind a proceeded to chain combo him.

"WHAT?!" Izuku shouted.

"Goooot yooou." Ruby taunted.

Eventually Izuku broke out of the chain with a counter. After several more good hits Izuku claimed the match.

"YES!" He shouted.

"Awwww…" Ruby moaned.

"Want to go again?" Izuku asked.

"Hell yea, I may have lost last time but this time I'll win." Ruby declared.

* * *

Five matches later…

"I haven't won a single ooooooone." Ruby cried.

"Maybe we should try a different game." Izuku suggested.

"Yeah… sure." Ruby expressed.

"Alright then let's find one that's more open." Itsuka suggested.

The trio continued their adventures in the arcade. They played just about every type of game the arcade had to offer. When lunch rolled around the group ate together before going back to more gaming. After a little bit they went to the mall to do some shopping earning Izuku some jealous glares from guys who saw he was with two beautiful girls. As they day winded down the group returned to their separate homes to rest and relax.

* * *

Two days later…

Izuku woke up bright and early. After a few days of rest he was ready to begin training his quirk. After getting changed and making himself breakfast, he headed down to Dagoba beach. After figuring out a way to control **[One for All]** , he was determined to get a better grasp on it. Given his history with the beach and that it was still fairly secluded, he figured this was a good place to start practicing.

"Alright now… first let me try drawing out the power without releasing it." Izuku told himself.

With great hesitation he allows power to build up in his right arm. He could feel the raw energy just waiting to be released.

"Okay now just need to tamper it down." Izuku stated.

He began to focus intensely on forcing the power down. He thought back to the times he used it without hurting himself. He focused on how it felt from when he used it. Despite this, nothing happened. Not quitting yet Izuku focused even more intently. As though pushing down on a great weight, he was physically straining to force the power down. Eventually he let up and let the power fade. He took several deep breaths.

"Damn, nothing." Izuku muttered. "Let's try again."

* * *

One hour later…

Izuku was breathing heavy, sweat pouring down his face.

"Dammit!" He yelled. "I'm still not any closer to controlling **[One for All]**. What am I doing wrong? I wish I could ask All Might for help."

"There you are?!" A familiar high pitch voice called out.

"Gah!" Izuku shouted as he quickly turned around.

On the steps leading to the beach was Ruby giving him a cheeky smile.

"I figured I'd find you here." She stated. "Trying to get a handle on your quirk I take it?"

"Oh y-yeah though it's not going too well." Izuku admitted.

"Well that sucks." Ruby noted as she walked out onto the beach.

"Yeah," Izuku sighed. "So what are you doing here? You know other than looking for me?"

"Nothing really, just making sure you don't almost miss school again from training too much." Ruby answered.

"Once! That only happened once!" Izuku pointed out.

"I know." Ruby teased. "So anyways you said your having trouble with your quirk?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to get the power down so I don't hurt myself. But I can't figure out how." Izuku expressed.

"Hmm… I don't think I'd be much help with that. Buuuut… Ren or Jaune might be able to." Ruby suggested.

"You think so?" Izuku questioned. "I mean any help would be better than nothing but I wouldn't want to bother them."

"I'm sure it'll be fine I give them a call." Ruby stated.

She dialed up Jaune's number. Immediately it was answered.

"Ruby! Oh thank gods, I was just about to call you!" Jaune answered sounding dangerously panicked.

"Jaune what's wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"It's Nora. She messed up real bad this time." Jaune answered.

"Oh dear gods it's everywhere!" She heard Ren faintly shout over the phone.

"MY PANCAKES!" She heard Nora cry over the phone.

"Is it worse than THAT time?" Ruby asked.

"WAY WORSE!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune help me over here!" Ren shouted.

"I will just give me a minute!" Jaune shouted back. "Ruby can you come over? We need all the help we can get."

"I'll be there as soon as I can just text me your address." Ruby answered.

"Get here fast. Hang on Ren buddy, Jauney's coming!" Jaune yelled before hanging up.

"Sorry Izuku I gotta go, Nora had another pancake disaster. I'll check with them and see if they can help you with your quirk after we clean everything up." She stated as she shoved her phone in her pocket.

Immediately she bolted towards the train station.

"Let Inko know where I am when you get back!" She shouted while she did.

"Alright?" Izuku expressed.

 _How the hell does Nora make pancakes?_ Izuku sighed.

"I'll try once more than head home." He told himself

Once again Izuku channeled **[One for All]** without releasing it. Again he tried to force the power down. After several minutes of failing to do so Izuku stopped for that day.

"Welp best head back. Gotta tell mom where Ruby is and get ready for school." Izuku muttered.

Izuku began to stroll back home. Given he still had time he decided to enjoy his walk and took it slow. It was a quiet morning with only a few people on the street. The cold winter air whisking about the streets as the warm rays of the sun stretched across the pavement. Izuku took all this in with a smile.

"E… ey… g… up." He heard something whimper.

Confused, Izuku immediately looked around to try and find the source of the whimper. He focused intently tuning his ears to hear.

"Please… et… up." He heard again this time more clearly.

Immediately he ran over to where the sound was coming from. When he arrived, the site before him shocked him. In the alleyway before him he saw a little girl no older than six trying to help a badly injured unconscious woman. The girl had long light grey hair and big red eyes. Her cloths consisted only of a blood stand tattered dress. There bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. The woman had half pink half brown hair with white streaks on the pink side. Her outfit consisted of a white whitetail jacket with a pink interior and wide broad tail. Under this is a brown corset. She also wears brown pants, black gloves, black and white button up knee high boots. Immediately Izuku sprung into action.

"Here I'll help." Izuku stated.

With a gasp the girl turned to him, her eyes full of fear.

"W-w-w-w-w-who are y-y-you a-a-and w-what are doing here?" She questioned.

"I'm Izuku and I'm going to help you." He stated while taking out his phone. "I'll call…"

"NO! Y-y-you can't Kai'll kill you. He already hurt her." The girl cried.

Suddenly she had an epiphany.

"I-i-i-i-if I go back then maybe t-t-they'll…" She began.

"ERI!" Two voices shouted, a man and a woman.

Rounding the corner into the alley was a young man with brown hair, gold pupils and a plague mask as well as a young woman with ashen-black hair and amber eyes. The man wore a purple fur lined bomber jacket over a black dress shirt with a gray tie. He also had on a pair of black dress pants, white sneakers, and gloves. The woman wore a sleeveless beige leather jacket, a white sports bra, brown gloves, grey pants, and boots. The girl known as Eri gasp and shrunk back in fear. Before she could move try and plead for Izuku's and the woman's life, Izuku grabbed her and the woman and went to sprint out of the alleyway. Immediately the woman bent low to touch the ground. Suddenly a mediums sized portion of the pavement glowed a faint amber. With a wave of her hand the piece of the ground shout out towards Izuku who narrowly dodged it.

Quickly Izuku bolted out onto the street with Eri and the woman on her shoulder. He dashed down the street as fast his legs would take him.

"S-stop y-you have to let me go back!" Eri shouted.

"Go back? Why?!" Izuku questioned.

"I-if I go back then m-m-maybe you two can live." Eri stated, her fear at the prospect of doing so clearly showing.

"I'm not gonna let that happened." Izuku declared. "I'm going to save you two."

"B-b-b-b-b-but why?" Eri questioned.

Izuku looked to her. His fear clearly written on his face. But despite this he gave his best All Might smile.

"Because you need saving. And that's what heroes do." Izuku boldly declared.

Eri's eyes widened in surprise at the scared boy's declaration. Suddenly in the corner of his eyes Izuku saw the other woman and the man, whom he presumed was Kai, burst out of the alleyway. The woman activated her quirk again but instead of touching ground she held it in front of her. Suddenly a large space of air was enveloped in the same faint amber aura as the pavement from before. _The air too! Her quirk must let's her control whatever she puts that energy in. And to send energy into something, she has to touch it but if so why not use the air at first, it seems to be the most readily available? Is it because of some kind of limitation._

After a large area was covered in the air she brought it all into the palm of her hand. She pulled it back. Immediately Izuku knew what she was planning. He quickly placed Eri down behind.

"Stay behind me and hold on tight." Izuku shouted as he braced himself for the coming blow.

Eri did as Izuku told her and gripped his leg as tightly as she could. The woman shot her hand forward and a large gust of wind. Izuku tightened his grip on the woman on his shoulder and shielded his eyes with his free arm. The wind hit him full force. He struggled keep his footing but remained steadfast. He used his body to take the brunt of the blow for Eri and the woman, making sure they were on the far side of it. He struggled keep vision on the two villains. _It's strong but nothing compared to All Might's or the ones I can generate._ Eventually the wind stop. The villains had began to charge towards him in the meantime ready to unleash another stone lance. With little to do he quickly set the injured woman down by Eri. He held out his right arm, bracing it with his left, and readied a flick of **[One for All]**.

"Brace yourself Eri! SMASH!" Izuku shouted as he released a torrent of wind, far more powerful than the woman's.

The man quickly removed his gloves and brushed along the ground reforming the landscape around him to both block the blast in front of them brace themselves behind. The blast hit full force shattering anything he made and sending them flying back. Though it did prevent it from being as forceful as it could have been.

"Hope no innocent bystanders were got hit by that." Izuku mumbled in pain. "Shit, His quirk works in a similar ways to that woman's."

While the enemy was still dazed Izuku reach for his phone and quickly texted his location to Ruby, All Might, and anyone else he could. Once he was done he returned his attention to the two now recovered villains.

"Hey Eri right, you won't happen to know what there quirks are would you?" He asked.

Eri was silent, too in awe of what was happening to be paying attention.

"Eri!" Izuku restated.

"Huh… w-w-w-what?" She questioned fearfully.

"I asked if you know what their quirks are?" Izuku restated.

"Well…" Eri began.

She thought back to how Izuku saved them. How despite his fears he pushed through it and fought. If he could do it so could she. So she did just that she pushed passed her fears.

"I-I-I-I know Kai's. I-it's called **[Overhaul]** it's the same name he goes by. H-he… breaks things apart a-a-and puts them back together." She answered, holding her arm as she stated the last part.

"I see," Izuku returned realizing what her gesture meant. "And the woman?"

"I-I-I don't know s-s-she kind of just showed up o-o-o-one day." Eri answered. "Her names C-Cinder I-I-I think."

Izuku's eye's widened. _Could it be…_

"I'm sorry I don't have anything else to tell you." Eri expressed.

"No you did more than enough. Now stay by me I'll make sure your safe." Izuku ordered.

The commotion drawn by their skirmish began to drew a crowd of a onlookers. Izuku noticed this.

"Hey someone call a hero we need help here!" Izuku shouted.

Using his quirk Overhaul helped himself and Cinder recover from any injuries. Now fully recovered the villains resumed their attack. Cinder placed her hand on the ground taking control of an decent amount of pavement. She broke it into three section. Before she could continue Izuku sent another blast their way. Whatever she had planned Izuku had simply blown it away. _Not letting that happened I have to keep them from hitting me at multiple angles. I have eight shots left maybe more if I try using my already broken fingers._ Izuku looked back at the two he's protecting before turning to stare down his opponents. _I'll have to hold them off till help can arrive._

* * *

Earlier with Ruby…

Ruby rushed to the station to head over to Jaune and company's place. With the start of the morning commute the streets were progressively becoming more crowded. As such Ruby's pace began to slow down. As she made her way through the crowd a familiar face caught her eye.

Among the crowd stood Glynda Goodwitch a tall middle age woman with light blond hair tied back in a bun and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved pleated top, high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons, black brown stockings, black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple on the inside and black on the outside stylized like flame tongues at the end. A look of confusion was plastered on her face as she looked around.

"No way…" Ruby whispered. "Professor Goodwitch!"

Immediately Glynda turned to see Ruby making her way to her.

"Miss Rose?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Making their way through the crowd the two meet up.

"I can't believe I found you here of all places." Ruby expressed.

"I can say the same myself. Where are we and where's your… normal attire?" She asked.

"I'll explain later. But we should do it somewhere more private." Ruby stated.

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. Taking it out she saw Izuku had only texted her his location. _What why would he… wait… could something be happening._ She looked to where Izuku's location was. There she could here the faint sounds of combat and see gusts of wind kicking up debri.

"What's going on?" Glynda questioned.

"It's my friend he's in trouble. We have to help." Ruby answered, her anxiety over Izuku's safety growing.

Ruby sprinted off in the direction of where Izuku said he was.

"Miss Rose wait!" Glynda called out before following her.

"Just follow me. I'll bring you up to speed on the way." Ruby called back.

 _Hold on Izuku we're on our way._

* * *

Ruby: Hang on Izuku I'm coming!

Izuku: Hurry... and do the chapter preview! I'm a little busy here!

Ruby: Got it!

Ruby: Next time Izuku continues his struggle against Cinder and Overhaul. I hope we all can make it time.

Ruby: We also meet someone unexpected from my world I hope they can help us out.

Izuku: Ruby! I'm running out of fingers to break, might want to pick up the pace.

Ruby: On it! Next time Chapter 12: Worlds Collide. Cya then.


	13. Worlds Collide

Here it comes, Chapter 12 is here. This brings an end to the New World Arc and a few announcements. First off I'm changing my update schedule. I'll be releasing new chapters after I have six done instead of after having a whole arc finished. Writing this arc made me realize just how long it'll take to write out a full arc, especially given that later arcs are likely gonna be longer than this one.

Second, I'm still unsure on how to introduce all members of team RWBY into the fic. I know where and when they'll all end up but I'm unsure of how to integrate there stories. Right now I'm planning on releasing their stories as bonus chapters. However I'm opened to suggest on what I should do.

Now, time to reply to some reviews.

Dracus7: As of now no.

Gamelover41592: Glad you like it.

Guest: No harems.

bp136714: Read the chapter.

Now on to the chapter.

* * *

 **New World Arc**

 **Chapter 12: Worlds Collide**

"SMASH!" Izuku shouts.

He fires off another blast of **[One for All]** breaking his eighth finger. Izuku didn't let up in his assault. He knew the minute they could get any attack around him he'd be finished. As such the minute they'd try anything he'd fire off another blast to stop it. After recovering from the most recent blast, Cinder and Overhaul resumed their assault with new found confidence seeing Izuku's eight broken fingers.

"You put up a good fight brat." Cinder taunted. "But unless you plan on breaking your arms you'd best accept your fate."

She begins to take command of a section of the ground. Izuku smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Izuku questioned with a laugh as he brought his thumb into his mouth. "I've still got two left!"

Using his cheek, Izuku fires off another blast.

"GAHhhh!" Izuku grunted in pain.

 _I've only got three shots left. Hopefully someone will show up soon. Heck at this point I'd take Kacchan. Even if he is an ass he still wants to be a hero._

"LOOK OUT!" Eri shouted, breaking his train of thought.

"Huh?" Izuku expressed.

"To your left!" She shouted.

Looking to his left he comes face to face with a giant earthen spear heading right towards him.

"What but how?" Izuku questioned.

He was about to ready another flick when he noticed how the spear was heading towards him. If he would fire off a blast of **[One for All]** he'd risk destroying the nearby builds. _She must have sneaked that one around by gathering debris and moving it during the blast so I wouldn't notice. I can dodge it but I won't be able to get Eri and the woman out of the way fast enough. And unless I destroy that thing it won't let up._ He looked to see Overhaul and Cinder charging him with Cinder already readying up to launch another spear. _They'll get them I won't be able to do a thing. Dammit I have to think of something!_ The spear was nearing it's target. Eri's eyes widened in fear. As far as she was concerned Izuku was done for.

"No…" She whispered.

The spear was about to find it's mark.

"NOOOO!" She screamed.

In that moment power erupted from her horn. At the same time Izuku stepped towards it and channeled **[One for All]** into his left arm. He swung his fist around so when it collided with the spear the blast would be directed away from any buildings and down the street. It, the villains, and many other things were blown away. Expecting excruciating pain Izuku was surprised when his arm felt perfectly fine. In fact all his already broken fingers were fully healed somehow.

"W-w-what just happened?" Izuku questioned looking over his arms and hands.

He turned to look at Eri to see her power dissipate and her horn shrink slightly. She looked at Izuku with wide eyes.

"Eri was that you?" Izuku questioned.

"Uhmm…" She began.

"This is amazing!" Izuku beamed.

"Huh?" She expressed.

"I'm fully healed now. My arm was healed so fast I didn't even feel pain. Your quirk is incredible!" Izuku declared.

Eri stared at Izuku eyes widened in awe at his words. Tears slowly began to stream down her face. Izuku turned his attention back to Overhaul and Cinder who had been sent back a good ways from his most recent blast. _I doubt I can rely on her healing ability it doesn't seem she has a good grasp on it. And from the way she's reacting to my words tells me there's more to it than what I've seen._ Izuku smirked. _Even still I'm back at a hundred percent so I should be fine till help arrives._

"Hey!" He heard called from behind him.

 _Speak of the devil._ Suddenly Ruby landed right next to him.

"Glad I made it in time." She expressed.

"Same here." Izuku expressed.

"Bring me up to speed what's going on happening here?" Ruby inquired.

"I found these two on my way home. Not long after I tried to help them we were attacked by two villains." Izuku explained, directing to the two individuals behind him.

Ruby looked to the people Izuku had mentioned and was shocked to see one of them.

"That's Neo she's one of Cinder's goons." Ruby pointed out.

"What, but someone named Cinder was one of her attackers." Izuku stated.

"What?!" Ruby shouted.

She looked ahead to see the two villains approaching them. Even from the distance she was at she could easily recognize one of them. Ruby's glare hardened has hatred gripped her.

"It's her." She muttered, her rage slowly building. "There's no doubt about it that's the Cinder I know."

As Ruby glared at Cinder. Said woman also glared back. Each side prepared for a fight. Suddenly an earthen spear made of rubble came hurtling towards Cinder.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

Overhaul stepped forward. With a slap of his hand the spear was blown apart.

"What was that?!" Izuku shouted.

"Took her long enough." Ruby expressed.

Glynda struted towards the group.

"I don't want to hear it young lady. Speed isn't my forte unlike yourself." She pointed out as she went to stand by Izuku and Ruby. "Now then let's take care of these miscreants shall we."

"Right, Izuku stay back. With the way your quirk is now we'll only get caught in the crossfires of your attack." Ruby ordered.

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll focus on keeping these two safe while you guys handle them." Izuku added. "We just have to hold out till some heroes arrive."

Both sides readied for a fight.

"The man, Overhaul, can disassemble and reassemble anything he touches. Cinder seems to be able to take control of anything she touches even the air. I don't know if she can do the same with people so be careful." Izuku warned.

 _What, but Maiden powers don't work like that. Could that have been affected by the transfer like our semblances._

"Ruby you take Cinder I'll take on Overhaul. My **[Telekinesis]** should give me an edge over him will your speed will help against Cinder." Glynda ordered.

 _I can worry about stuff like that later. For now I need to focus on the enemy in front of me._

"Got it." Ruby replied.

By the time they got everything set Cinder had already readied several earthen spears. Overhaul readied himself for a fight himself. Immediately Ruby bolted towards Cinder. Glynda went forward and gathered up several pieces of rubble. With them she launched an attack on to Overhaul.

* * *

Elsewhere…

All Might had just finished taking care of another incident when he checked his phone. He was on his way to breakfast when several incidents occurred. First he had to break up a fight between two villains, then take care of a burning building, then deal with a villain attack. He was in the middle of helping hand over the culprits to the police when he checked it. He saw there was a text from Izuku which surprised him given he told the boy he won't be available to contact. His confusion grew even more when he saw Izuku had simply sent his location. _Strange why would young Midoriya send only this._ Perhaps it was his instincts honed through years of heroism but a strong sense of foreboding gripped him. _I don't like this something doesn't feel right._

"All Might Sir!" Someone called out.

All Might turned to see Kamui Wood running up to him.

"Is everything alright sir you seem… tense?" He questioned.

 **"I'm not sure. Call it a hunch but I've got a feeling something bad's going on."** All Might stated.

He turned to had off to the location Izuku sent.

 **"I'll leave you to take care of things here."** He stated. **"I need to check and make sure I'm not just being paranoid."**

With a mighty leap All Might left to where Izuku was.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ruby…

She burst out of the way of an earthen spear only for another to come flying towards where she landed. Quickly Ruby leapt out of the way. With the constant attacks from every side it took all Ruby had to not get hit.

"You know I actually feel kind of bad I have to kill you. Whatever that power of yours did to relic was a godsend for sending us here." Cinder expressed.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby questioned as she burst out of another spear.

She skid to a stop.

"What power, I thought you did something to that crown thing." Ruby added.

She tried to close the distance between herself and Cinder only for another earthen spear attack to force her on the defensive.

"I see you don't know yourself. Not that it matters we're here now and if she does show up she can be stopped now." Cinder replied.

"She?" Ruby questioned.

"Don't concern yourself with that. Just someone I need to crush in my path towards absolute power." Cinder answered.

Ruby dodged another spear. _Dammit how am I supposed to get close! I hope Professor Goodwitch is doing well._

* * *

With Glynda…

She didn't let up. Attack after attack she sent at Overhaul. While he blew each away with easy, the sheer volume of attacks Glynda sent forced him on the defensive.

"You know I'm surprised. Even a blind man could see that woman can't be trusted so that begs the question." Glynda stated. "Why do you?"

"Haha… who says I trust her. I'm simply user her for my own gain. Not that I'm gonna tell you what I'm after." He returned.

"While you maybe a criminal I can respect you intellect and skill." Glynda expressed.

"Your not bad yourself." Overhaul replied.

 _Unfortunately we'll have to back out. The heroes will be arriving soon and we can't afford to get caught. While letting go of Eri will ruin my plans, I'll have cut my losses or we'll both be captured._

"Cinder we're pulling out before the heroes so up!" Overhaul ordered.

"Right!" Cinder replied.

"Oh no you don't!" Glynda shouted.

She sent several more attacks towards Overhaul only for Cinder use one of her spears to knock them away. Ruby tried to use this moment to attack Cinder. However Overhaul had already moved to her side and reformed the ground into spikes forcing Ruby to fly up. Cinder then sent her three spears at Glynda and Ruby. Glynda tried to stop them with her **[Telekinesis]** but much to her surprise she could only slowly them down slightly. As such Ruby and Glynda were forced to dodge allowing them to escape.

"Damn they got away." Ruby muttered.

"But it looks like no one other than that Neo woman was seriously injured." Glynda noted.

"Which reminds me…" Ruby began as she turned around. "Izuku how did you…"

She stopped when she saw both Izuku and Eri frantically searching for something. In that moment she noticed that Neo had somehow vanished.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Ruby questioned.

Suddenly a loud whistle caught their attention. They all looked to see Neo waving from atop a building.

"She must have gotten up there when we were busy fighting." Glynda noted.

Neo created an illusion which stated, 'Take care Eri. I got you out like I promised, now enjoy your life.'

"Wait y-y-y-your leaving?!" Eri cried out.

Neo nodded.

"B-b-b-but why?!" Eri cried.

Neo created another illusion which stated, 'I have my own path to walk Eri. I'm not the one who can give you the life you deserve.'

"W-w-who then?!" Eri cried.

Neo simple pointed towards Izuku. Eri turned to look at the boy with wide teary eyes. Izuku looked up to Neo giving her a nod. Neo smiled, saluted goodbye, and then vanished. After several seconds Eri began to cry. Izuku went to comfort her with a gentle hug. She reciprocated by grabbing onto his shirt as she continue to cry into his chest.

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might shouted as he leapt on the scene.

Immediately he was confused by the sight of Izuku with a crying child, the destroyed street, and Ruby with a mysterious woman.

" **What the hell happened here?"** He questioned.

* * *

Elsewhere…

By the time they stopped running in an alleyway, Cinder and Overhaul were exhausted. Overhaul lend back against a wall to rest and catch his breath. Cinder collapsed to her knees far more exhausted than Overhaul.

"Dammit!" She shouted punching the ground in anger.

"That damn bitch and her friend had to get in my way again." She expressed.

"We'll find them. But we'll have lay low and buy our time. The heroes will be searching for us." Overhaul pointed out in annoyance."

"Yes… There's also the matter of Neo… she was more loyal to Torchwick than myself. Something must have happened to him for her to betray me." Cinder noted. "Her skill in the using of **[Illusion]** is what allowed her to escape as easily as she did. If I had to guess she probably arrived in her room by happenstance"

"Meaning we'll have to be vigilant in our own base for unexpected arrives. How annoying?" Overhaul expressed. "For now we should return to base and formulate our plans from there."

"Right behind ya." Cinder replied.

* * *

Later, at the police station…

Eri lay asleep on Izuku's lap. They had just finished up explaining everything that happened to them with the incident to All Might and his friend in the force Naomasa Tsukauchi. Now he along with Ruby and Glynda were waiting to hear what they planned to do. In that moment Inko burst into the room.

"MY BABY!" Inko wailed.

"MOM?!" Izuku exclaimed in surprised.

Eri awoke in a panic. Immediate both Izuku and Eri were squished together in a tight hug from Inko.

"Mom stop, your crushing us?" Izuku squeaked out.

"I was so worried when I got a call from the police saying you were in a villain attack." Inko wailed. "Where's the precious little girl you fought so valiantly to rescue?"

"I'm here." Eri whimpered.

Inko blinked in surprise. She loosened her grip to see the red-eyed little girl.

"H-h-hi Mrs. Izuku's Mom." Eri greeted shyly.

Inko eyes shimmered. She squealed in delight as she pulled Eri into another tight hug.

"You are so cuuuuute!" She squealed. "And call me Inko dear."

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-kay." Eri expressed with her face bright red.

Ruby giggled lightly at Inko antics.

"I take it that's the woman you've been staying with Miss Rose?" Glynda questioned.

"Yep," Ruby answered.

"She seems nice. Albeit she seems to be a little too emotional about stuff." Glynda noted.

"You have no idea." Ruby muttered.

Suddenly Naomasa along with All Might, in his hero form, stepped into the room drawing everyone's attention.

" **Ah… Mrs. Midoriya glad you could make it."** All Might greeted.

"A-All Might! Nice to see you again as well." Inko returned as she set Eri down.

Said girl immediately returned to Izuku and sat up on his lap.

"So what did you all decide?" Ruby asked.

"We we're about to get to that." Naomasa stated. "For starters while I should punish you all for illegal quirk usage, I'll let it slide given the situation."

"T-thank you sir." Izuku replied.

"Yeah your a life saver. I wasn't even think of that when I went to help Izuku." Ruby expressed.

"Yes now then, Miss Glynda Goodwitch was it?" Naomasa continued

"Yes?" Glynda replied.

"We're working on getting you a place to live and a license to act as a hero. You, obviously, aren't the first to come here and were still working on an integration system." The detective explained. "In the meantime we'd appreciate it if you kept your true origins a secret. We're still trying to work this whole thing out so we'd like to keep it secret till we have our ducks in a row."

"Understood. By the way, what will I be doing to get income in the meantime?" Glynda asked.

" **Actually, given your teaching history Young Rose told me about, I talked to the principle of UA High, Nezu, about you teaching there."** All Might brought up. " **He'll like to talk to you personally about it at some point."**

"Glad to hear it. It'll be good to get back to some form of normalcy." Glynda expressed.

"Now then on to Eri's situation." Naomasa began.

The girl tensed up.

"There's many things we'd like to go over including a full medical examination." Naomasa continued.

The girl began tremble her face becoming pale.

"But that, I think can wait." He finished.

The girl let out a sigh of relief, which did not go unnoticed.

"It's clear she's been through a lot. Some time to rest and grow comfortable with her new surroundings will help immensely when that time does come." He explained.

"So what's going to happen to her in the meantime?" Izuku questioned.

The green haired boy was determined to make sure Eri stayed with him. He promised the woman who rescued her that he'd take care of her.

"I think it'd be best if she stayed with you." Naomasa stated.

Izuku blinked in surprise given he expected to have to fight to keep her.

"If that's alright with you ma'am?" He added.

"Oh well… I don't see a problem with it, though I will have to talk with my husband about it, but might I ask why?" Inko inquired.

"Just look at her. She's clearly very attached to your son." Naomasa pointed out. "Separating her from him will only do more harm than good."

"Well then I'm sure we'll work something out." Inko stated. "Who knows maybe we can adopt her."

While she'd only known the girl a few minutes she already wanted the adorable child as a daughter.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Naomasa replied.

"Wait if we take in Eri won't we have to move for our safety." Izuku pointed out.

" **That'd be exactly what the villains will be thinking so instead of moving you we'll keep you right where you are."** All Might explained. " **An ingenious strategy if I do say so myself."**

"I guess?" Ruby questioned.

"That… doesn't seem like a good idea." Glynda pointed out.

"It isn't." Naomasa sighed. "The actual reason is we believe there's no real danger to the Midoriya's. They don't know your name and so long as we're careful about hiding Eri's identity you should be safe."

"That horn would be troublesome but if we dyed her hair green like mine we could easily pass her off as my daughter." Inko pointed out.

"Your really adamant about adopting her aren't you mom. Not that I have anything against it." Izuku noted. "I kind of want a little sister."

Eri stared up at him with big wondering eyes. Izuku look down and gave her a bright smile.

"Hey what about me?!" Ruby shouted.

"I said your like a little sister to me. Your technically older." Izuku pointed out.

"Anyways what about me, Cinder knows my name." Ruby pointed out.

"While also true it shouldn't be too troublesome. It's not like they can find you easily even with that. Though we will be informing local heroes to keep an eye on you all and make sure that your safe." Naomasa stated.

" **Now then we've got one last thing to discuss."** All Might stated. " **You can come in now."**

A door opened and a man all to familiar to Ruby stepped into room though he appeared older than she remembered. She gasped in surprise. Glynda's eyes widened. Inko and Izuku we're confused by the man presents but figured he was from Remnant given Ruby's and Glynda's reaction. Eri was just happy she might become Izuku's little sister.

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby whispered.

"Hey there kiddo." He replied.

* * *

Ruby: What we're ending it here?! But Uncle Qrow just got here!

Izuku: Unfortunately yes at least until the author gets six more chapters done.

Ruby: But he only has like three of them done!

Izuku: Ruby! You weren't supposed to tell the audience that!

Ruby: Oh it's not a big deal the writer has to get his lazy butt to work.

Izuku: Hey it's not his fault, kind of. He's busy with a full time job and other stuff. Plus this story takes a lot of planning to fully flesh things out.

Ruby: I guess, he just better get them done soon.

Izuku: Anyways we can talk about what'll happen when this story comes back. *Feels a tug on his leg*

Eri: Izu?

Izuku: What is it Eri?

Eri: C-c-c-can I h-h-help you w-w-w-with the next chapter preview.

Izuku: Of course you can, first say hi to all the nice viewers.

Eri: O-o-okay. H-h... *faces turns bright* T-t-t-t-there's so many of them. *Hides behind her hands*

Ruby: Don't worry Eri there all nice people.

Eri: A-a-a-are you sure.

Ruby: Of course, here just say this. *hands Eri a piece of paper*

Eri: Okay *takes the paper, clears throught* N-n-n-next time Izu, Ruby, a-a-a-and all the nice people h-h-h-h-have a talk with Ruby's u-uncle. *Breathes a sigh of relief*

Izuku: Good job Eri. We can take the rest from here.

Ruby: Yep, we also go on a girls only shopping trip. I hope your ready to spend some time with your new honorary big sis.

Eri: Big sis?

Izuku: And you also get a chance to start adapting to your new living environment. I hope your ready?

Ruby: Next time Chapter 13: Setting Things Up. See ya then.


	14. Setting Things up

I have returned and I bring with me chapter 13 of When Heroes Meet Huntsmen. Along with this comes the start of a new arc. Hope you guys are ready for some fun fights later on in this arc. Now, on to the chapter.

* * *

 **Battle Trial Arc**

 **Chapter 13: Setting Things up**

Nezu had just gotten off the phone with Toshinori about the recent of arrival of Glynda Goodwitch, the now elusive Neopolitan, and the villainous Cinder Fall. Staring out his window, Nezu was left to ponder the new information he had received. _My this is quite the predicament. Even with my intelligence I've yet to discern a pattern in the arrival of people from Remnant. From what Qrow and the three others have told me proximity from the epicenter has no factor in it. Jaune was far away from Ren and Nora and yet they still end up here in the same place at the same time._ Nezu sighed. _Let's see the first we know of is Qrow who came her five years ago. It was a little after All Might had received his injuries. The next one was Ruby Rose seven months ago. Then three months ago Jaune, Ren and Nora appeared. Finally we have Glynda who just arrived today._

Nezu returned to his desk. _The times they arrive at all vary with no pattern between them. That's not even mentioning the fact we have no idea how long this Cinder woman and Neo have been here. Not only that it's all too likely that there are others who arrived in different countries. It'd take some time to get this sort of information from other countries if their handling it the same way as we are. Even if we could discern a pattern with this information, I doubt we'd have a way to predict who, when, and where they'll arrive._ Nezu sighed.

"I can worry about this later. I've got a new school year to prepare for and possible a new staff member to get caught up to speed." Nezu noted. "Best get to work."

* * *

At the police station…

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby cried.

In a burst of rose petals Ruby charges towards Qrow tackling him in a hug. The force of said tackle hug nearly knocked the old crow down, but he retained his footing. With a soft smile Qrow hug Ruby backed.

"Guess you missed me huh?" Qrow noted.

Tears began to streamed down Ruby's face.

"Yeah… I missed you, and Dad, and Weiss, and Blake, and Yang. Everyone." Ruby cried.

"Figures… sorry for not getting in touch sooner. I wanted to surprise you when you got into UA." Qrow explained. "Though with all that's happened I figured it'd be best to get it over with."

"Yeah…" Ruby replied with a sniffle.

However, something dawn on Ruby when she heard what her uncle stated.

"Wait Uncle Qrow, your involved with UA?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh… yeah, got in touch with the principle not long after I came here." Qrow explained.

"And how long ago did you get here?" Ruby asked.

"Five years I think." Qrow answered.

"WHAT!?" Ruby shrieked, pulling out of the hug. "You been here for five years and you didn't think to come for your sweet adorable niece when she got here. I thought you all were gone."

"Uh… well… sorry." Qrow replied awkwardly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it jerk." Ruby replied with a pout. "And you All Might!"

" **Me?"** All Might questioned.

"Yeah you, why didn't you say anything when you found me. Your the number one hero you had to have known about this." Ruby pointed out.

" **Yes well… would you believe me if I said I didn't and only found out when I told Nezu about you?"** All Might expressed awkwardly.

"Really?" Ruby deadpanned.

" **Really,"** All Might replied.

Ruby sighed. Then there was an awkward silence.

"W-well… at least this clears somethings up." Izuku pointed out. "But that still leaves the questions regarding what happened to Remnant and why all it's people seem to be ending up here."

"Yeah, that's the main reason I wanted to talk to you all. Arrivals seem to be coming at an ever increasing rate and some of them are our enemies. I thought it best to try and figure things out sooner rather than later." Qrow replied. "However it'd be best if that little group of yours is with us in some way when we do. We also need Aizawa since he's involved with this as well. Think you all can get together soon."

"Hmm… We'll have to get in touch with everyone and see what day works best. Also we'll have to get Uraraka and Iida in through phone or internet since they're from out of town." Izuku explained. "But I don't think we'll have to wait too long till we can get them together. Where were you planning on meeting up?"

"Probably Aizawa's or my place." Qrow answered. "Their both in town so it shouldn't be too far for you all."

"Oh… can it be your place pleeeease? I want to know where you live so I can visit." Ruby pleaded.

"I'll talk with Aizawa and see what he thinks. Also, visit? You don't want to move in with your favorite Uncle?" Qrow jested.

"Heck no, you barely take care of yourself as it is. I'd be cooking my own dinners for gods know how many nights at best." Ruby pointed out.

"Well… can't argue with that." Qrow replied with a laugh. "Now then I think we're done here."

"Good cause I still need to get to school." Izuku pointed out.

"You sure you want to go to school after all this sweety?" Inko questioned.

"Yeah, I get the feeling UA's gonna be kind of like this so might as well get use to it." Izuku noted.

"If you say so I'll allow it. Thanks to this little cutie you got away with no injuries so you should be fit for school." Inko noted.

Eri blushed lightly at the sudden praise.

"I-i-i-i-i-it was n-n-n-nothing." The little girl replied, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I wouldn't say that. Not having a broken arm is something pretty good." Izuku pointed out as he picked up Eri and placed her off his lap.

When Izuku got up Eri immediately grabbed his arm.

"She really is attached to you sweety." Inko pointed.

"Oh, you should have seen it on the way here Eri was holding onto Izuku's arm the whole time." Ruby stated. "It was the cutest thing ever."

"Please tell me you got pictures." Inko demanded.

"Tons," Ruby replied.

Izuku sighed.

"This we'll be one plus of going to school." Izuku muttered.

* * *

Later, at the clothing store…

Ruby and Inko lead a nervous Eri into the store. Said girl was gripping onto Ruby's arm as if her life depended on it. Eri looked around frantically for any signs of danger.

"Hey Eri you can relax your safe now." Ruby expressed gently.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but what if Kai or Cinder come for me? W-w-w-w-what if something else bad happens?" Eri questioned fearfully.

Ruby got down to Eri's height and looked her in the eye.

"Hey don't you worry now. Your new honorary big sister will protect you." Ruby assured her.

"H-honorary big sister?" Eri questioned.

"Yep as of now, no matter what we're honorary sisters." Ruby stated. "Got it?"

Eri looked at Ruby with wide eyes. Ruby gave her a soft cheery smile. A small attempt at a smile creeped on to Eri's face.

"Got it big sis." Eri replied.

 _Finally big sister status achieved!_ Ruby mentally exclaimed. Suddenly her phone began to ring.

"Huh…" Ruby expressed.

Returning to an upright position Ruby took out her phone to see Jaune calling him.

"Uh crap I never told Jaune what happen he's gotta be freaking out about me not being there." Ruby expressed worriedly. "Hope things are at least a bit better."

She hesitantly answered her phone.

"H-hello?" Ruby asked wearily.

"RUBY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Jaune shouted.

"Gahh… sorry Jaune. I… got caught up with something I'll explain later." Ruby answered.

"Well when are you gonna get here? It's starting to get better but it's taking forever." Jaune expressed.

"Well…" Ruby began as she looked down to Eri. "I can't something came up I promise I'll explain later but right now I'm busy with something bye-bye."

"Ruby wait!" Jaune shouted before Ruby ended the call.

Ruby let out a long sigh.

"You sure you don't want to go help him it seems like it's really important?" Inko questioned.

"I'm sure. What kind of big sister would I be if I didn't at least help my new little sister with shopping after everything that happened." Ruby answered.

"If you say so dear." Inko replied.

"Also in case something bad happens I'll be able to get you and Eri out quickly." She whispered into Inko's ear.

"Good thinking even if we have heroes nearby, extra safety is good." Inko whispered back.

The trio head into the little girls section. Immediately Inko and Ruby started picking out various articles of clothing for Eri to try on.

"Eri dear try this." Inko suggested.

She and Ruby held out the first set for Eri to try on. It consisted of a white dress shirt with a frilled collar, a red pinafore, black tights, and a pair of large yellow boots.

"Do I have to do it alone?" Eri asked nervously.

"Don't worry I'll be in to help you." Ruby answered.

"Okay," Eri replied.

Taking the clothing, Eri walked into the changing room followed by Ruby. After a short while the two came out with Eri changed into her new outfit.

"Oh it's even cuter than I imagined. Do you like it dear?" Inko questioned.

"Mhm…" Eri answered with a nod.

"Good now let's try on more." Inko stated.

"O-okay," Eri replied.

The trio went through several outfits, all of which Eri was happy with.

* * *

Later…

Eri exited from the changing room with Ruby in tow. She had just changed into her latest outfit. Said outfit consisted of black double button up shirt, short white skirt, and black shoes.

"Oh… so adorable." Inko squealled.

"I know right." Ruby replied. "Though I think it'd work better if the shirt was sleeveless."

"True, true, but it's still winter so we can't have her in that." Inko pointed out. "We'll have to get a sleeveless version when spring rolls around."

"Fair enough, welp I think we've got enough for today." Ruby expressed.

"Indeed." Inko expressed.

To Eri she had more than enough given this was the fifteenth outfit she'd tried on.

"Let's get going." Inko stated.

"Uhm… actually." Eri began, nervously playing with her fingers.

Inko and Ruby looked at Eri curiously. Which only made her more nervous.

"C-could I uhm… wear the first outfit you got me?. I-I-I really l-liked it." Eri asked.

There was a brief moment before Inko smiled at the little girl's request.

"Sure thing dear let me get it all together again and Ruby can help you change into it." Inko stated.

Eri gasped, her eyes sparkled, and the closest thing to a smile she'd ever done creeped onto her face. After getting the outfit together, Ruby lead Eri back into the changing room to get back into it. After a brief moment a happy little Eri came out in her first and favorite outfit. With everything set the trio purchased everything and returned to Inko's apartment.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Neo sat atop a old abandoned building. From their she looked out onto an unfamiliar cityscape. _It seems that I really am in another world. Good thing I did some snooping in Overhaul's compound when I did._ Deftly she hoped down from the building and landed gracefully. Creating an illusion, her hair turned black and eyes turned green. Her clothing shifted to a long sleeve white top, black skirt, black leggings, and brown knee high boots. She walked out onto the street. _I'll need to bid my time and try and build up my power in the underworld. First I'll take out Cinder then Ruby. Only then will my revenge be complete. Now then where do I begin?_

As she walked by some woman she bumped into her.

"Ow watch where you're going." The woman scolded.

Neo feigned an apology and moved on. With a sly smirk she looked at the yen she swiped from the woman as she walked away. She hide it carefully before anyone noticed. _I'll build up my wealth. With that I'll gain the notoriety and power to draw allies to my side._ She noticed a hero on patrol passing by. _The heroes are gonna make things difficult. Huntsmen were trouble enough back home and with this world's equivalent they are far more prominent and actively patrol the streets. I'll have to be careful._ A sly smile crept onto her face. _It'll be tough but if I play it right things could turn out very good for me._

* * *

Later at the Midoriya residency…

Izuku entered into his apartment. He saw Ruby standing in the hallway on the phone with someone.

"Yep sorry again for not being able help you out with that, see ya later Jaune." Ruby stated before hanging up.

"Hey Ruby." He greeted.

"Oh hey Izuku." She quickly returned.

"Talking with Jaune about what happened today I take it?" Izuku inquired as he took off his shoes.

"Yeah, he said any time works for them to met up." Ruby answered. "All that leaves is seeing what works for Tenya and Ochako."

"Good," Izuku replied.

In that moment Izuku noticed the missing presence of a certain little girl.

"Where's Eri?" Izuku asked.

"Oh she's napping in my room." Ruby answered. "She was tired and we haven't been able to get her a bed sooooo…"

"I get it. It was a pretty long day for her." Izuku noted.

"AHHHHHH!" Said girl screamed from Ruby's room.

"ERI!?" They both exclaimed before rushing to her room.

They bursted into the room to find Eri out of bed, looking around wide eyed and frantic. She was in her new PJ's which was a pink fluffy onesie with bunnies on it.

"Eri, what's wrong?" Izuku asked.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Is she okay?" Inko, who suddenly appeared behind them asked.

"I'm free." She whispered. "I-I thought it was a dream b-b-but… but…"

Her eyes teared up her lips trembled. Her trembling lips slow curled up into a big bright joyous smile, the first she could remember.

"It wasn't a dream I'm free, I'M FREEEEEE!" She cheered as she began to dance about the room.

Izuku, Ruby and Inko smiled at the now happy energetic little girl.

"I'm free, I'm free, I'm FREEEEEE!" She shouted as she ran all about.

She jump, twirled, cartwheeled, and danced about the room all with her smile never leaving her face. She rush to the window to look outside.

"I'm free, I can see the sky whenever I want, I can see the sun whenever I want, I can finally play in the snow whenever it comes." She babbled.

She left the window to skip about the room.

"No more experiments, no more of my arms being blown up, no more lonely nights in my prison." She continue.

 _That turned morbid fast._ They collectively thought, straining to keep the smile on their face at Eri's cute antics.

"I got new cloths, I got a big sis, I might get a big brother, I might get a mama and papa again." She continued to babble. "I get to have a home cooked meal, a comfy bed to sleep in, and I get to sleep with big sis."

 _I am calling Hisashi right now we are adopting her, no if, ands, or buts._ Inko resolved in her mind. In that moment Eri finally became aware that her caretakers were watching her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Having fun Eri?" Ruby teased.

"Uhmm…" Eri began.

"I best start getting dinner ready. Gotta give you that home cooked meal." Inko stated before walking away.

"Uhmm…" Eri continued.

"Glad your happier now." Izuku stated.

"Yeah, and since your up Eri I need to teach you all kinds of fun games to play." Ruby stated.

"Really?" Eri asked with sparkly eyes.

"Yep, come on Izuku your playing with us too." Ruby stated.

"Wait what? But I have homewoooorrrrrk." Izuku began before being dragged along by Ruby.

"Homework can wait." Ruby answered.

The rest of the day was spent playing all kinds of games with Eri. After eating dinner Izuku was finally able to get to his homework. Eventually it came time for everyone to go to bed. Eri fell asleep with her new big sister, truly happy for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Izuku: Man it is good to be back.

Ruby: No kidding it's been over a month since the last chapter was released. Taking waaaaay too long there author.

Izuku: Just be happy we got six more chapters now and let's get on with the preview.

Ruby: Righty o then, next time we finally all meet up to figure things out, grown ups included.

Izuku: And I ramp up my quirk training. I hope I get it ready in time for school.

Ruby: I'm sure you'll be fine. Lastly Glynda has her meeting with Principle Nezu.

Izuku: Next time, Chapter 14: Preparations. See ya then.


	15. Preparations

Chapter 14 is here. Also happy Easter to all. Honestly not much to say so lets get on to the reviews.

Guest: Yes, yes they are.

Althea Sirius: Let's be honest Katsuki's in his own little world at doesn't care about all the shit that's going on around him.

Now then, on to the chapter...

* * *

 **Battle Trial Arc**

 **Chapter 14: Preparations**

The day of the meeting came. It was after school on wednesday when all of them were able to meet up. It was decided that they'd meet up at Qrow's place. Because of this Ruby was the first to arrive with Izuku, who had his laptop, in tow.

"We're here!" Ruby cheered as she bursted into the apartment.

"Hello sir," Izuku greeted.

"Hey there kiddo." Qrow greeted from the kitchen. "Had a feeling you two'd be one of the first ones here. And it's Qrow by the way, not sir. That makes me sound old."  
"S-sorry sir… ah I mean Qrow." Izuku returned as he closed the door behind him.

"There you go." Qrow stated.

"I'll get my laptop set up." Izuku stated.

Quickly he made his way over to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Anyways, I wonder when everyone else will so up?" Ruby inquired.

"We're here!" Nora proclaimed as she flung the door open, entering in followed behind Jaune and Ren.

"Speak of the devil." Ruby muttered.

"Had a feeling Ruby would be the first here." Jaune noted with a chuckle.

"It is her uncle after all." Ren added as he closed the door behind him.

"True, true," Jaune replied.

"Well… yeah," Ruby replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Qrow called.

The door opened to reveal Itsuka as the next to arrive.

"Hey everyone." She greeted.

"Hey Itsuka/yo/hey." Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren returned.

"Hey Kendo!" Izuku called out from the dining room.

"Well, looks like most everyone here." Itsuka noted.

"Just about we still need All Might, Professor Goodwitch and Aizawa." Jaune noted as they all made there way over to the living room.

"Nah, just All Might and Goodwitch." Qrow stated. "Hey Aizawa get up! There here!"

"Everyone's not even here yet you can let me sleep." Izuku suddenly heard to his left.

Jumping in surprised he looked to see Aizawa lying on the floor next to him. He was wrapped in a yellow sleeping bag with his head poking out the top, which made him look like some sort of caterpillar. _How did I not notice he was there till now?_ Slowly Aizawa unzipped himself and rose to his feet from the sleeping bag. Slowly he began to fold it up.

"Uhh… why were you sleeping here?" Itsuka asked.

"I was on patrol last night. Figured I stop here and spend the night." Aizawa answered dryly.

"I see…" Itsuka replied.

"Anyways, when's the showboat and the new arrival gonna be here?" Aizawa questioned.

"All Might said he was on his way and Glynda should be here…" Qrow began.

"I'm here." Glynda stated as she invited herself in.

"Now." Qrow finished.

"All that leaves is All Might then." Ren noted.

"We also have to the get Ochako and Tenya in over the internet." Ruby pointed out.

"Working on that." Izuku stated. "And I'm calling themmm… now."

After a few brief seconds Ochako answered.

"Yo guys I'm here." She greeted with a goofy action pose.

Tenya answered soon after.

"Greetings everyone." Tenya stated.

"Hey guys we're all almost here." Izuku returned.

"Who's still missing?" Ochako questioned.

"All Might," Jaune answered as he walked up behind Izuku and leaned onto the sofa.

"Really, I'd assume the Number One Hero would be more punctual." Tenya noted.

"You'd be surprised." Ruby stated as she sat down next to Izuku on the sofa.

There was suddenly a creak at Qrow's apartment door.

" **I am here."** All Might began. " **Coming into the apartment!"**

In classic over the top fashion, All Might bursted into the apartment. His arrivals was meet with gasps of surprise and excitement from the teens, a light chuckle from Qrow, and groans of annoyance from Glynda and Aizawa.

" **Well, well, well, looks like everyone's here."** All Might noted.

"Yep so now we can finally begin. Let's first begin with what we know." Qrow replied. "From what I know. Ruby, you went up to try and save your friend Pyrrha. You said that Cinder had what appeared to be a crown correct."

"Yeah," Ruby replied, while looking down. "Everything went white not long after… she was killed. But it did seem like she had a crown in her hand."

"Then that would likely be the Relic of Choice." Qrow noted.

"Relic?" Ruby questioned.

"That'd make sense but why would that cause this?" Glynda questioned.

"Hang on what's this about a relic?" Izuku asked.

"Oz might know but we have no way of knowing when he'd show up." Qrow noted.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted.

"What?!" Qrow and Glynda replied.

"Well maybe you two get it, but the rest of us ain't got a clue what you all are talking about." Ruby pointed out.

"Ah yes, we're gonna have to bring them up to speed on everything." Glynda noted.

"That'd be for the best." Jaune pointed out.

"We'll long story short there are four relics left by the two gods who created humanity on Remnant. Each relic was sealed in a vault under the huntsmen academy by Ozpin's predecessor. Only through the magic of the four seasonal maidens can they be opened." Qrow explained.

"Seasonal Maidens?" Itsuka questioned.

"Magic?" Ochako questioned.

"Not getting into the story now. All you need to know for now is that their are or were four maidens with magic whose powers are transferred to a young maiden upon death." Qrow continued.

 _That sounds similar to_ **[One for All]** _._ Both Izuku and All Might mentally noted.

"And Cinder nabbed the fall maiden's power and used it to open the vault and grab the relic. But until we find Oz we have no way of knowing if that's what caused this." Qrow finished.

"That might be a problem." Ruby expressed.

"Yeah, Jaune said that Ozpin guy was also killed by Cinder." Ochako pointed out.

"Well that does make things more difficult we have no way of knowing what is new vessel looks like." Glynda pointed out.

"Huh?" Everyone else.

"Whenever Ozpin dies he's reincarnated into a like minded soul. Though given how the transfer affected the Maiden powers we'll have no way of knowing what'll become of him." Glynda pointed out.

"Wait… Glynda, what do you mean by affected the maiden powers?" Qrow questioned.

"What I mean is her powers we're like the maiden powers but different." Glynda explained. "It seemed as though her dust manipulation ability combined with the magic of the maiden to form the abilities she has now."

"Changed to fit the world, just like Ruby's and everyone else's semblance." Izuku noted. "Since you can naturally only have one quirk the shift changes people so that remains the cause."

"That seems to be the case." Ren noted.

Everyone nodded in agreement though All Might knew of one man who was the exception to this rule.

"We'll that's one mystery solved but we still have to figure out how we all arrived here." Qrow pointed out.

"Right if we can discern any sort of pattern we might have a shot at knowing when Ozpin might show up." Glynda added. "Assuming even he knows why the relic might cause this."

"That's also assuming he hasn't already shown up." Aizawa pointed out. "You all showed up at various times and places. It's illogical to assume only Japan is getting people from your world. He could show up anywhere at anytime and we have no way of knowing."

"All the more reason to try and find a pattern and even if there is none we can work to get our names out there." Qrow pointed out. "Heroes especially those in the top ranks are known the world over. By getting up into that we'll be a beacon to everyone who knows us from our world."

"All comes back to being a hero." Jaune noted.

"I mean… we already did decide on that earlier so not much has changing." Ruby pointed out.

"Fine by me not like being a hero's too different from being a huntsmen." Nora stated.

"Just don't go think you'll get the easy ride at UA because of your circumstance." Aizawa stated. "This is a little early but the principle allowed me to inform you that you all did pass the entrance exam."

"Really!" The teens exclaimed. "That's…"

"Let me finish before you start celebrating." Aizawa stated. "First don't go telling anyone till it's officially announced on the letters you'll receive soon. Second, despite the obvious age differences between some of you, you will all be class 1-A under my tutelage. We want to avoid any suspicion by suddenly bring in three third years and a second year student all without provisional licenses. Also don't expect any kid gloves in fact I'm expecting much more from all of you. Which brings me to you, Midoriya."

"Me?" Izuku questioned.

"Yes, if you want to have any chance at UA you'll need that quirk of yours better under control by the time you get there." Aizawa stated. "If not I'll expell you on day one."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Qrow exclaimed.

"You can do that?" Glynda questioned.

"UA is known for it's more free style teaching methods. I get to teach my class how I want that includes expelling those I deem as having not potential." Aizawa stated. "And don't think this is just a test. I expelled everyone in my last class for having no potential."

Panic soon coursed through every fiber of Izuku's being. He knew that Aizawa was dead serious with his threat.

"But that's unfair!" Ochako exclaimed.

"The world's full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness." Aizawa stated.

" **Come now Aizawa, I know the boy needs to get a better handle on his quirk but isn't this a little extreme."** All Might interjected.

"You said it yourself during the exam that he's made good progress with his quirk despite the short time he's had it." Aizawa pointed out.

" **Well… yes but…"** All Might began.

"But nothing." Aizawa interrupted. "You have about a month best get to work."

* * *

One week later, Dagoba Beach…

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Izuku shouted as he tried to will his power to a manageable level. "GAh!"

He stops, breaths heavy, then falls on his back.

"Still nothing?" Jaune asked.

"Still nothing." Izuku replied.

It was an uncharacteristically warm day that Izuku found himself on the beach training his quirk. With him was Jaune, who stood beside Izuku, along with Ren, who was meditating nearby, to help him. Also there was Ruby and Nora who were playing with Eri, since the girl didn't like being away from Izuku or Ruby for too long.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Izuku muttered.

"Hmm… you said it enhanced your strength but you've never really gone into detail exactly how it works." Ren noted.

 _Come to think of it why didn't we ask him sooner._

"Oh… ah… well… how do I best explain it. There was an energy coursing through me when every I used. It was all tingly like 'foom' kinda like… like…" Izuku started as he sat up. "Like an egg in the microwave about to explode."

"I see…" Ren replied.

 _What kind of an analogy is that?_

"Well it's a start." Ren noted.

"Hmm… what about the times you held it back?" Jaune asked.

"Well kind of the same but less violent and less tingly." Izuku answered. "I've tried a mental image but it doesn't seem to be working."

"What kind of mental image?" Ren asked.

"Well I told All Might, since our quirks are similar, about the whole 'egg in the microwave' thing and he suggested either shorten the cook time or lower the power." Izuku explained. "He said anything to get the power down would work. I've been trying the reducing the power image since it's closest to what I have to do but it doesn't seem to be working."

"So it would seem but now I at least have a better idea on how to help you." Ren stated.

"Really?!" Izuku exclaimed

"Good cause I've got nothing even though our quirks are pretty similar." Jaune noted.

"Yes but it'll take some explaining." Ren stated. "In your analogy you're the egg and energy from the microwave is your quirk right?"

"Yeah," Izuku replied.

"Well this picture isn't quite right. The energy in a microwave comes from the outside in not the inside out like your quirk." Ren explained. "While it could work in the long term, right now we need a better mental image. Once we get that down you should be able to gain a bit of control over it. From that point onward you'll just have get adapted to your new quirk."

"I see that makes sense… yeah let's do it." Izuku declared.

Then Izuku thought for a second.

"But what kind of image will I use?" He pondered.

"Hmm… how about I walk you through it?" Ren suggested..

"Oh… ah… alright." Izuku replied.

"Good now first close your eyes, calm yourself, block out everything except my voice." Ren directed.

Doing as he was told Izuku closed his eyes. His body visible relaxed. He started taking slow deep breaths. Soon everything seemed to fade as he focused in on Ren's voice.

"Now find the source of your quirk, look at it, tell me what it is." Ren continued.

Izuku searched for it, **[One for All]**. Deep inside him he felt it, the power of eight people now in one. It was like a raging inferno of eight colors crackling with bolts of green lighting. Not even calling on the power but just witnessing induced in Izuku a sense of awe and wonder. All this he described to Ren.

"I see… now… reach out your hand take only a little just enough to ignite your fingers." Ren directed.

Izuku did so. In his mindscape he slowly stretched his hand forward. Right as his finger touch the flames he felt power surge with in his arm as the flames traveled up the length of his arms. It didn't burn, the flames emitted a soothing warmth that was pleasant. In that moment he felt several hands lay gentle on his own. While confused, he didn't let it bother him, he opened his eyes slowly, pulled his fist back, and punched forward. A small gust of wind burst forward, nothing major but more than a normal punch would generate. Izuku looked at his arm with a smile. It was undamaged perfectly fine. Sparks of green lightning bounce around it as it gave off a faint glow. Ren and Jaune looked on Izuku proudly at his accomplishment as did Ruby. Nora and Eri also smiled at Izuku's success.

"It worked." Izuku breathed out.

"Yeah," Jaune muttered.

"Way to go Izuku." Ruby cheered.

"Indeed now bring the power down and do it again." Ren directed.

"Alright," Izuku replied.

He began to focus again. Doing everything the same as before he brought for a small portion of **[One for All]**. He punched forward again for the same results.

"Looks like you got it down. That was fast." Jaune noted.

"As a thought the mental picture made all the difference." Ren noted.

"Yeah, looks like." Izuku expressed with a big smile.

"Out of curiosity what percentage of your max would you say that was?" Ren asked.

"I don't probably around three percent." Izuku answered.

"I see that's a good start but we should try and get it up a bit before school starts." Jaune pointed out. "For now you should focus just getting your power out. It's still slow so repeat this till it becomes second nature. Then focus on bringing it into more than one limb. Once that becomes second nature we can focus on building up the amount of power you can draw out."

"Not only that doing this over and over should allow your body to become accustomed to your quirk." Ren pointed out.

"Got it we've got about a month till school starts, let's do this." Izuku cheered.

* * *

UA, the same day…

Glynda walked up to the gates of the massive school. Today was the day that she'd talk with the school's principal, Nezu. Had it not been for her time at Beacon she would have been struck with a sense of awe at the size of the school.

"There you are." A familiar tired voice greeted.

She looked to see Aizawa standing at the entrance to meet her.

"Ah… nice to see you again Aizawa." She greeted.

"You as well Ms. Goodwitch." Aizawa returned. "Here's your visitor pass."

"Thank you," Glynda returned as she took the pass.

"Alright, I'll take you to meet the principle. Follow me." Aizawa ordered.

With a nod Glynda followed Aizawa to threw the school. Eventually the two arrived at a pair of large double doors.

"Here we are, the principle is inside." Aizawa stated.

"Thank you," Glynda returned.

Slowly she entered the room. Inside the spacious modern looking office sat Nezu who awaited her.

"Greetings you must be Miss Glynda Goodwitch." He greeted.

"Hello… you must be the principle I take it." Glynda returned, slightly confused by the appearance of the school's principal.

"Indeed," Nezu replied. "Please have a seat and we can begin. We have much to discuss."

With a nod, Glynda took a seat across from Nezu.

"Now then… let's first begin with your thoughts on this world from your short time here." Nezu stated.

"Oh… well… I'd say it's not to different from Remnant. There are a lot more people here, also no creatures of Grimm. Everything seems fairly peaceful minus the villain attacks that occur." Glynda answered.

"I see, I see. Now where do you think this world's going?" Nezu asked.

"Pardon?" Glynda replied.

"I asked where do you think this world is going?" Nezu restated.

"Well… I'm not sure if I can answer that. Not with having been here for such a short time." Glynda answered. "Why do you ask?"

Nezu didn't answer he merely got up and went over to look out the window.

"Did you know our world didn't originally have superpowers?" Nezu questioned. "Around 200 years ago these powers we call quirks suddenly appeared. With their arrival everything changed. Governments collapsed, and chaos ran rampant throughout the world. Everything we thought we knew was turned on its head. Things are stable now, for the most part, but that stability is now threatened."

"Your referring to whatever is bringing people from Remnant here." Glynda inferred.

"You are correct." Nezu returned as he turned to face Glynda.

"And with influx of people into a nation with no way of integrating or gaining citizenship…" Glynda began.

"Many will turn to criminal activities as a way to get by." Nezu finished. "We've been lucky that most of those who've arrived here have been good people but already we have individuals arriving with malicious intent. To make matters worse these individuals come from a world far harsher than ours and has held supernatural abilities for much much longer. They will be quick to adapt to this world and far more use to dealing with heroes than most villains here. Take Jaune for instance. According to his friends he had yet to unlock his semblance. But when he arrived here he learn of his power, was able to use it as though he had it for ages, and scored in the top ten of applicants for the Entrance Exam. All this in a mere three months. Even with the help he had, such a pace is unheard of save for the most incredible of prodigies."

"I see… and if Mr. Arc is anything to go off. Even those who haven't yet unlocked there semblance and likely even there aura will gain a quirk which would have been there semblance." Glynda noted. "Even ordinary citizens form our world would be troublesome in this scenario should they turn towards crime. And for those who already have their semblances unlocked and are already bent towards the path of villainy, the threat they pose is far greater."

"Which brings me to why I want, no, need you here at UA." Nezu stated. "We need our future heroes to more than ready for the worse possible scenario. Someone like you who has that teaching experience and the experience of living in your world is vital to this."

"I take it I have the job then?" Glynda questioned.

"Of course, this meeting was to let you know both why I'm giving this to you in spite of the normal process and the importance of this job." Nezu answered. "For said job, you'll be assisting All Might with hero training. Lord knows he needs it. Also you'll be helping in any combat related lesson."

"Understood sir, is there anything else I need to know?" Glynda asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Nezu began as he went to his desk.

From it he brought out a huge stack of papers.

"You have a lot of paperwork to look over." Nezu stated cheerfully.

"Somethings never change even in a different world." Glynda sighed.

* * *

Ruby: And that's a wrap. Nice job on getting your quirk under control.

Izuku: Thanks, but I couldn't have done it with out Ren's help.

Ruby: No kidding, anyways let get on with the next chapter preview.

Izuku: Next chapter we begin our first day at UA. With it, we have a little event to participate in.

Ruby: But before that we have an interesting surprise at home.

Izuku: Next time, Chapter 15: Day One. See you guys then.


	16. Day One

(Edit, just realized Itsuka wasn't listed in the test rankings. It's fixed now. She's replacing Rikido Sato who'll be in 1-B.)

Here comes chapter 15. Another fairly slow chapter this week, but don't worry next chapter is when the fights start. Now to the reviews.

Neo-Devil: She'll come in with a 'Yang' a few arcs down the road. Not gonna say when though. All I'm gonna say is I got a few surprises in store.

Gamelover41592: I'm sure he'll be just fine.

Now, on to the chapter.

* * *

 **Battle Trial Arc**

 **Chapter 15: Day One**

Acceptance letters were mailed out about a week after the Entrance Exam. Examines' score was determined by three separate point systems, Intelligence, Heroic, and Combat. Intelligence Points can be earn anytime during the exam even in orientation. There meant to be a measure of an examine's strategy, preparation, and decision making. They are the only points which you can lose points on as such it is possible to receive negative Intelligence Points. Heroic points are to reward heroic actions taken by examines' throughout the test. Lastly, Combat Points are meant to measure an examine's combat prowess. The final two stages of the exam are the only test where these can be earned. In the mock battle this is earned through defeating faux villains save the zero pointer. In the one on one battles this is earned through winning one's fight, ten points per victory. With this new exam structure class sizes were increased from 20 to 24 students to accommodate the increase in high scoring examines.

With the acceptance letters eventually came a new season. With spring came nicer weather and the start of a new school year. In the time before the first day Izuku was able to get a better handle on **[One for All]**. Now he's able to quickly draw out the power with his current max without injuring himself still being three percent. During that time Ruby worked on a design for a new Crescent Rose to replace the one she lost on Remnant. She keep most of it the same as the original but made it have a non-lethal mode as well as a mode to help in rescue situations.

Also during that time Eri became more accustomed to her new surroundings. To say the little girl was happy would have been an understatement. She smiled more, laughed more, and overall was starting to heal from the hell she'd been through. She now had no problems with either Izuku or Ruby being gone where as before she was a nervous wreck when they went to the big group meeting and couldn't take her with. Despite this she still had a long road to recovery. They dyed her hair green like Inko's so she could pass off as her daughter and safely go out in public, though they've yet to officially adopt her. However a new problem arose one day.

* * *

Midoriya residency, Saturday…

Ruby and Izuku entered their apartment after a long afternoon of training. It was about two weeks till the start of their first semester at UA and they were working hard to make sure Izuku quirk was firmly under his control.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" They heard Inko exclaim from the kitchen.

"Mom/Inko!?" Both shouted as they rushed to the kitchen.

Quickly they burst into the room.

"Hey mom/Inko whaaaaaaaaat the heck happened?!" Both Izuku and Ruby exclaimed at the same time.

Before them stood not the short plump Inko that they'd known but a younger, taller, and slimmer Inko like Izuku remembered when he was younger. There was also a crying Eri, as though she'd done something wrong.

"This… this…" Inko began.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry. M-m-m-m-m-my quirk… i-i-i-i-it's bad it's…" Eri cried.

"This is incredible! I'm young again!" Inko exclaimed has she picked up Eri in a tight hug. "I don't know who told you your quirk was bad this is the most amazing thing ever."

Eri was so shocked at Inko's reaction she couldn't even speak. The same could be said for Izuku and Ruby who merely stared on with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but what if y-y-y-y-y-you disappeared?" Eri asked fearfully.

This caused Inko to stop.

"Disappear?" Inko questioned.

"Y-y-y-yeah I-I-I-I-I… used m-my quirk on my papa b-b-by accident and he d-d-disappeared." Eri answered.

Suddenly Izuku had an epiphany.

"I see now. That's what her quirk is." Izuku muttered.

"Huh?" Ruby expressed.

"Her quirk I think I got it figured out, mostly at least. We'll need a proper medical evaluation find out more. But from what I've seen Eri is able to rewind a person to a previous stated." Izuku explained. "This doesn't seem to affect the targets memories. But, from what she just said, I assume she can revert them to a state where they essentially don't exist."

Eri looked down.

"Wow, that quirks incredible." Ruby expressed.

Eri looked up in surprise.

"Sure it's dangerous now but I bet if she gets a good grasp on it she can heal any injury." Ruby noted.

"Yep, yep I was thinking the same thing." Izuku replied with a noded.

Eri could only look on in surprise as her two saviors continued to praise her quirk. Tears began to form in her eyes as a smile spread across her face. She felt great joy in the people she found herself with.

With this current problem, her schooling situation became even more difficult since she had little control over **[Rewind]** as they named it. They talked things over with Naomasa on how to best handle this. On top of this there was also things to regarding Eri situation that still need to be gone over with the police and a medical evaluation had to be done sooner or later. But for now things were peaceful and life was good.

About two weeks later Ruby's and Izuku's first day at UA came. The two were up bright and early so they could be all ready for the first day of highschool. After eating breakfast and getting changed, the duo waved Inko and Eri goodbye and went along their way. After a bit of travelling the duo arrived at the school. This came with it's own problems.

"1-A, 1-A, 1-A, 1 why is this place such a maze to navigate?!" Ruby questioned.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Izuku asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now let's see hm…" Ruby mumbled. "Ah… here it is it's this way."

Ruby turned around and ran off ahead of Izuku.

"Hey wait up." Izuku called out as he ran to catch up.

After a bit the duo finally managed to find class 1-A.

"Ah here we… are…" Ruby trailed off as she noticed the size of the door. "That's a really big door."

"I-it's probably for people who have quirks that make them larger." Izuku noted.

"I guess whelp let's meet our new classmates." Ruby stated as she slide open the door.

"Remove your feet from this desk at once it's disrespectful to our upperclassmen who used them before us!" Tenya shouted.

"Shut up four eyes before I blow you to bits!" Katsuki shouted back.

"Of course this would happen on the first day." Izuku sighed.

Completely ignoring what was happening between Katsuki and Tenya, Ruby looked around for some familiar faces. Eventually she spotted Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Itsuka all conversing with one another around a group of desks. With a smile she went towards them.

"Hey guys!" She greeted with a wave drawing their attention.

"Ruby!" Nora cheered.

"Hey, took you long enough." Jaune noted.

"Hey I'm still a bit early." Ruby returned.

"But you nearly weren't. Again I might add." Ren pointed out.

"Hey this time it's not my fault. This place is a like maze to navigate." Ruby pointed out.

"At least it's not like that one time when…" Jaune began.

Ruby's face immediately turned beet red.

"Nononononono do not take about that time." Ruby pleaded.

"Oh I've gotta hear this." Itsuka stated.

"No you don't!" Ruby cried.

Izuku stood off by the door watching the who exchanged with an amused look on his face.

"Deku!" He heard called out from behind him.

"Gah!" He shouted before quickly turning around. "Uraraka?"

Immediately Izuku's face turned beet red upon seeing Ochako in her uniform. _She looks really good in that._

"Hey why's your face all red are you sick or something?" Ochako asked.

"Huh… oh.. Aaaahhhhhh… no I'm fine just nervous about our first day that's all." Izuku answered.

"Oh I see. Anyways how's your quirk coming along do you have a better handle on it now?" Ochako asked.

"Y-yeah, I do I've been practicing with it a lot." Izuku answered.

"Good now, why don't you all socialize elsewhere?" A familiar tired voice questioned from behind Uraraka.

Slowly Uraraka turned her head to she Aizawa laying on the ground wrapped up in a yellow sleeping bag.

"This is the hero course after all." Aizawa stated.

 _How did we not notice him till now?_ Izuku mentaly questioned. _Wait when did he get there? We came in only a few minutes ago._ Aizawa unzipped his sleeping bag and stepped out of it. Quickly Everyone took their seats as he stepped into the room.

"It took you all too long to quiet down it's irrational." Aizawa stated. "Your hero students start acting like it. I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa."

 _WHAT?!_ All who didn't already know mentally exclaimed.

"Now…" He began as he started to rummage through his sleeping bag.

After a bit of searching he pulled out a UA Gym Uniform.

"I need you all to change into your gym clothes and meet me out on the grounds." He ordered. "Don't be late."

He then walked out of the room.

"How can we be late if he didn't give us a time to be out by?" A now red haired Eijiro questioned.

"Don't ask just get changed as fast as you can." Jaune stated as he got up from his seat.

* * *

A few minutes later, UA Grounds…

"A quirk assessment test?!" Everyone questioned.

"But what about orientation or the guidance sessions?" Ochako asked.

"You don't have time for useless ceremonies if you want to become heroes." Aizawa answered. "For those who don't know UA has a freestyle education system which applies to us teachers. I run my class how I want got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now for your tests we'll be using the same ones you did in middle school." Aizawa explained. "Softball throwing, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training, and seated toe touch, these were all your tests yes? The difference is now you'll use your quirks."

He took hold of a softball.

"Bakugo," He began as he tossed the ball to Katsuki who caught it. "How far could you throw in middle school?"

"67 meters." He answered immediately.

"Not bad, now step into the circle and try it with your quirk." Aizawa directed.

Katsuki smirked cockily as he stepped into the ring. He cocked his arm back. Shifting his whole body forward.

"DIE!" He shouted as launched the ball with a powerful explosion.

 _Die?_ Izuku mentally questioned.

"This country insist on not using quirks to calculate the averages for these test. The Department of Education is procrastinating acting as though we're all equal, truly irrational." Aizawa stated as he looked down at the device in his hand. "You need to know your limits. That starts here."

He holds out the device for all to see a score of 705.2 meters.

"Wow 705 meters!" Someone shouted.

"That's insane I want to go next." Another stated.

"I can't believe we can use our quirks the hero course is awesome." Another added.

"Hey now don't get too excited." Aizawa stated menacingly.

"Huh?" Everyone expressed as fear gripped them.

"You have three years to become heroes don't even think that it'll be all fun and games." Aizawa continued. "UA will throw one hardship after another at you. The first are these tests. The person who overall scores last will be expelled for having no potential."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, except those who already knew Aizawa.

"The world's unkind so it's best to get use to it now. This is your initiation, so go beyond plus ultra style." Aizawa declared.

* * *

First test, 50 Meter Dash…

Ruby and Tenya line up next to each other.

"On your marks," The robot stated. "Set."

When the shot went off both Ruby and Tenya shot forward leaving behind a large cloud of dust and rose petals. While Tenya was fast, Ruby was leagues faster and shot forward across the finish line before him.

"0.59 seconds." The robot there stated.

"Holy crap!" Eijiro exclaimed.

"That's some insane speed." A boy with large elbows noted.

Not too long after Tenya dashed across the finished line.

"3.04 seconds." The robot stated.

"I was only able to get up to third gear in 50-meters." Tenya noted to himself.

"Hey Tenya nice job." Ruby congratulated.

"Thanks, but it seems in speed you clearly hold the edge over myself." Tenya expressed.

"Yeah, but I bet your quirks much better at long distances I burn out pretty fast." Ruby noted.

"Hm… I see, your right. I should do well to remember that all quirks have their strength and weaknesses." Tenya expressed with a robotic chop.

"Might also want to remember to loosen up a bit." Ruby expressed.

* * *

Second test, Grip Strength…

"Whole crap are you a gorilla or something?" The boy with large elbows exclaimed.

He was referring to a boy with six arms who used three of them at once to net a score 540kg.

"No maybe a…" The large elbow boy began.

Suddenly they heard something shatter. Shocked, everyone looked to see that Nora had literally crushed the grip machine.

"Aw… it's broken." Nora lamented.

"Uhmm… Mr. Aizawa how do you…" Jaune began.

"Just putting it down as the max it can take." Aizawa stated.

* * *

Third test, Standing Long Jump…

Ruby burst across the sandlot at incredible speeds netting her a decent score.

"Oh cool her quirk let's her fly as well as move super fast." A girl with pink skin gushed.

"But what's with her leaving behind rose petals?" A girl with jacks on her ears noted.

"Who cares it looks cool." The pink girl stated.

* * *

Fourth test, Side Stepping…

A boy with purple balls for hair bounced between two piles of them he pulled from his head at incredible speeds.

"Welp… I think we know who's getting the top score on this one." Jaune noted.

"I guess ha ha." Izuku expressed with a nervous laugh.

* * *

Fifth test, Softball Throwing…

Ochako touched the softball with all five fingers. With a toss she sent the ball into the air. The ball stayed in the air and kept going, and going, and going.

* * *

A few moments later…

"And going, and going, and going, and… it's not coming back down is it." Ruby noted.

"Nope, not until I release it that is." Ochako expressed sheepishly.

Suddenly the device in Aizawa's hand beeped. He held out the device and it showed the infinity symbol.

"It actually showed the symbol?" Someone exclaimed.

* * *

Sixth test, Seated Toe Touch…

"Haha… yes this test is MY turf." A girl with pink skin proclaimed as she easily scored the best on the test.

"Or so you thought." Ruby taunted as she seemed to perform just as well as her.

"Wow, I'll be honest I wasn't expecting anyone to beat me in this." She admitted. "I'm Mina Ashido by the way."

"Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you Mina." Ruby greeted.

"Same to you Ruby." Mina returned.

* * *

Seventh test, Upper Body Training…

Izuku maintained a good even pace as he worked through the pull ups he was doing. _All that training on the beach really plus_ **[One for All]** _really help with this. I barely got one in middle school. I wonder how Ruby's doing._ He looked over to see Ruby going at a surprisingly fast pace given her seeming lack of muscle definition. He stared on in shock and even nearly stopped his reps. That was until he remembered that according to Ruby she wielded a giant sniper scythe with enough recoil to literally send her flying. _She'd have to have some insane upper body strength for that._

* * *

Final test, Endurance Run…

A tried Ochako sat with Izuku and Ruby as other students we're still somehow going. Mina was using a trail of acid to keep herself going without having exert too much. Tenya continued to run lap after lap thanks to his quirk. Then there was the girl with a large ponytail who made a solar power scooter to ride around the track.

"I think we know who wins this one." Ochako sighed.

"Yeah," Ruby moaned.

"I wonder what kind of limits are on her quirk maybe…" Izuku trailed off into a classic mutter storm as he wrote in his notebook.

"When did he…" Ochako began.

"Don't… just… don't ask." Ruby replied.

* * *

Later…

"Now then, time for the results." Aizawa stated as he brought up a hologram display. "It'd take too long to go over your performance in each event these are simply a reflection of your overall performance."

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu

2\. Nora Valkyrie

3\. Shoto Todoroki

4\. Katsuki Bakugo

5\. Jaune Arc

6\. Ruby Rose

7\. Tenya Iida

8\. Fumikage Tokoyami

9\. Izuku Midoriya

10\. Mezo Shoji

11\. Lie Ren

12\. Mashirao Ojiro

13\. Itsuka Kendo

14\. Ejiro Kirishima

15\. Mina Ashido

16\. Ochako Uraraka

17\. Koji Koda

18\. Tsuyu Asui

19\. Yuga Aoyama

20\. Hanta Sero

21\. Denki Kaminari

22\. Kyoka Jiro

23\. Toru Hagakure

24\. Minoru Mineta

The purple ball haired boy in last place paled when he saw his name there. _What, no, this is too soon. Sure there are other hero schools but this is UA and the girls are at worse 8/10's. There must have been something I could have done different. I lost to a girl who's literally invisible. Speaking of which…_

"By the way I was lying about expelling someone." Aizawa stated.

"Huh?" Minoru replied.

"It was a rational deception to bring out the best in you all." Aizawa stated with a cheeky grin.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but those who knew Aizawa and a few others exclaimed.

"Of course it was lie it was obvious from the beginning." The girl with a large ponytail expressed.

"Nah, he just didn't think we we're all totally worthless. I mean he did expel the entire class last year." Nora pointed out.

"WHAT?!" The girl cried.

"She's right you know. Congratulation you all pass." Aizawa stated.

The class stared at Aizawa dumbfounded.

"There are papers about your curriculum to pick up in the classroom. Give them a good look." Aizawa stated as he walked away, ignoring there look. "Best prepare yourselfs, tomorrow's trials are only going to be harder."

* * *

Izuku: And that brings a wrap to the first day.

Ruby: Kind of glad no one got expelled, even though Minoru is a total creep.

Izuku: I'm just glad I got my quirk done in time.

Ruby: Oh we all knew you were.

Izuku: Anyways next time is our first day of basic hero training.

Ruby: And with it, the start of an explosive match.

Izuku: Right it's time for me to finally prove myself to kacchan I'll so him the Deku that does his best.

Ruby: You get him Izuku. Next time, Chapter 16: Battle Trials Begin.

Izuku: Catch you then.


	17. Battle Trials Begin

(Edit: Thank you to 'bp136714' for pointed out that I forgot to add Ren's team. Also, I realized I had Sato with Koda instead of Toru. It's fixed now.)

Time to ramp things up with chapter 16. It's finally time to get to the fights. The one that's starting this chapter was one of my favorites to write to date. Though the one I'm currently working could top it. Quick review reply.

christianlukebustillo: With ships I tend to go with what pairs have the best natural chemistry. In most cases that'll be cannon ships but I have ideas for some interesting ships that I think could work.

Now on to the chapter.

* * *

 **Battle Trial Arc**

 **Chapter 16: Battle Trials Begin**

After an eventful first day the second day of school started off slow. They did normal school subjects such as Math, Literature, English, History, Science, and many others. While having classes being taught by pro heroes was new it didn't change anything about the class. However there was one class everyone was looking forward to, Hero Basic Training.

" **I am here, coming through the door normally!"** All Might declared as he entered in dramatic fashion.

"Holy crap it's All Might! He really is gonna teach us.!" Someone shouted as All Might continued into the room.

"Hey I think that's his silver age costume." Someone else noted.

"It is." Izuku stated.

"So cool!" The person added.

" **Alright my students no time to dilly dally. Hero basic training is here to put you through all kinds of special training to mold you into proper heroes."** All Might declared. " **But wait it won't be just me teaching this class may I introduce…"**

"I can introduce myself All Might." Glynda sighed as she entered the room normally.

She went up and stood beside All Might. Many stared at her in confusion trying to figure out who she was. Though a few of the boys were too busy taking in her beautiful features.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch and I'll be teaching Hero Basic Training alongside All Might." She stated. "Today we will be conducting Battle Simulations."

"Aw hell ya." Katsuki expressed with a murderous grin.

"Time to break some legs." Nora declared.

"Nora no!" Ruby shouted.

" **Right she is but for that."** All Might stated before clicking a button on the remote in his hand.

Suddenly the wall opened up with several numbered cases.

" **You'll need your costumes."** He finished.

The whole class erupted into cheers of excitement.

"After you get changed head out to Ground Beta where we'll begin." Glynda ordered.

"Understood!" The class replied.

* * *

Ground Beta, several minutes later…

All Might and Glynda stood in the streets of the fake city waiting for the students to show up. While they waited All Might went over his notes for the class again.

"Must you do this again?" Glynda question with a sigh.

" **Yes, unlike you my teaching experience is non existent."** All Might pointed out. " **I need to make sure I get this done right."**

"I suppose so." Glynda replied.

In that moment several students could be seen coming out towards them.

"Better put them away cause their coming now." Glynda stated.

" **Right, let's get to this."** All Might expressed as he put away the notes.

One by one, student after student, they entered Ground Beta. Of the group from Remnant, Ren was the first to enter. His hero outfit consisted of a green sleeveless tailcoat with a black turtleneck underneath it. He has red tasseled ropes attached to this which hung over his hips. He wore a pair of white pants with black calf high open-toed sandals. To finish out the outfit he wore a pair of detached sleeves running from pink to black in gradients ending in metal armbands. _Similar to his old outfit back home. Looks like he didn't change it around too much._ Glynda mentally noted.

Not long after, Nora come out. She wore a white top which had a heart at the top of it with a diagonal line cut through it. Over this she wore a blue bomber jacket with pink stripes along the sleeves. She had on a pink skirt that went up to a pink belt around her waist. Also she wore pink knee high socks under white calf length boots with pink laces. Finally she wore a short detached white sleeve on her left arm. _Looks like Miss. Valkyrie stuck to her style like Mr. Ren did. Though her new outfit seems a bit simpler compared to her previous one._

After a few other students came out, Jaune finally joined the others. He wore a black hoodie with pure white gold trimmed armor covering his upper torso. Along with this he wore a shoulder guard and a pair of bracers of the same color. On his hands he wore a pair of black gloves with gold armor covering them. Around his waist was a red sash with a brown belt over top of it. He wore a pair of jeans and had on dark brown boots. _We'll… he didn't change much other than add more armor. To be fair without aura that might be a good idea. Also that red sash seems familiar._

The last of the Remnant group to come out was Ruby. She wore a white high-neck décolletage blouse which was under an overbust corset. She had on a black skirt with red tulle underneath. Around her waist was a black belt and around her arms were a pair of brown wristbands. She wore a pair of black thigh-high stockings that went just a little below the hem of her skirt and a pair of black boots. She has on brown straps over her blouse which hold a backpack. To finish out her outfit she had on her signature red cape which was held by a singular clip on her right shoulder in the shape of her emblem. _She definitely changed some stuff up but kept a few things the same. All around not bad Ms. Rose._

Glynda continued to watch as more and more students made their way to the training ground. Some of the last two to arrive was a bubbly Ochako and a very red face Izuku. Which, given the girl's skin tight attire, was not surprising. The boy on the other hand wore a slightly loose fitting dark green with black stripes jumpsuit which had a hood. Around his neck was a metal respirator. Around his waist was a red belt. He had on a pair of beige arm bracers that went up to his elbows. He also had on black knee pads that went down to his red shoes. _I was afraid he'd take too much after me. Guess someone talked him out of it._ All Might thought to himself.

Soon after the remaining students arrived.

" **Looking good everyone, now we can begin."** All Might announced.

"Excuse me, I noticed this is the same area used in the entrance exam will we be performing cityscape maneuvers." Tenya asked with a raised hand.

" **A good question but nope. We're moving ahead to step two, Indoor anti-personnel battle training."** All Might declared. " **While villain battles are most often seen outside, the most clever and heinous of villains are more likely to work indoors."**

"For this exercise you'll be split into teams of two, a hero team and villain team, to face off in battle." Glynda explained.

"So no basic combat training?" A frog like girl asked.

"This is the basic combat training." Glynda pointed out.

" **Right now listen up. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. The Heroes have to go in and take it."** All Might stated.

"To achieve victory, the heroes must either capture the villains or secure the weapon in the time allotted. Conversely the villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until the time is up." Glynda continued.

"How will the teams be formed?" Tenya asked with raised hand.

"I can just blast people away right?" Katsuki asked.

"Your not going to threaten to expel us like Mr. Aizawa right?" Minoru asked nervously.

"Can I break some legs?" Nora asked.

"Nora why?" Ruby whined.

"Cause it's fun." Nora answered.

"It's not my cape fabulous?" A sparkly blond boy asked.

"One, at, a, time." Glynda expressed in annoyance.

" **Moving on, the teams will be determined by drawing lots."** All Might stated.

"Is that really the best way?" Tenya asked in confusion.

"It makes sense you don't know who you'll end be working with in the field." Izuku pointed out.

"Yes I see, that makes sense. Forgive my interruption." Tenya stated.

" **All is forgiven. Now let's get to it!"** All Might shouted.

One by one the students went up and claimed their lots. After everyone had done so the teams were decided.

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido and Nora Valkyrie

Team F: Koji Koda and Toru Hagakure

Team G: Kyoka Jirou and Denki Kaminari

Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team I: Itsuka Kendo and Mashirao Ojiro

Team J: Ruby Rose and Eijiro Kirishima

Team K: Jaune Arc and Hanta Sero

Team L: Lie Ren and Yuga Aoyama

"Oh wow we're on the same team Deku. It must fate." Ochako expressed cheerfully.

"Uh… y-y-y-yeah." Izuku replied with a bright red face.

" **Righty O then the first up are…"** All Might began as reached into two containers, one marked villain and the other marked hero. " **These!"**

Out of the hero bin he pulled 'A' and out of the villain bin he pulled 'D'. _Me and Kacchan!?_ Izuku thought. _Finally I'll get to put you back in your place you shitty Deku._ Katsuki mentally declared. _Why do I feel this is gonna end badly?_ Both Glynda and All Might thought.

" **The villain team goes in first! The exercise will officially start in five minutes. The rest of us will watch from the CCTV."** All Might directed.

Glynda walked up to the two teams.

"Now remember this may be an exercise but it's meant to give you practical experience so don't hold back." Glynda ordered. "That being said we will stop you if you take things too far. Do your best, all of you."

* * *

Later in the hideout…

Tenya was busy examining the room and making sure there was nothing loose that Ochako could use against him. Meanwhile Katsuki merely stood off lost in his own thoughts.

"Even if it is an exercise it still pains me to play the villain." Tenya expressed as he went to check on the fake bomb.

He tapped it lightly.

"Hmm… Paper mache?" He muttered to himself.

"Hey four-eyes." Katsuki called.

"My name is Tenya Iida Bakugo. I'd appreciate it if you'd remember it." Tenya returned.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I feel like!" Katsuki snapped back. "Anyways what's the deal with Deku's quirk? That bastard hide it from me during middle school."

Tenya gave him a puzzled look. _Huh… why does he want to know? He's seen it in action it's merely a strength enhancement quirk. Though he hasn't seen it at its max. It can't be fear, not with the way he's acting. Perhaps he just wants to know what he's up against._

"From what I know it merely enhances his strength. Though until recently he's had little control over it." Tenya answered.

"What the hell you talking about?! Against that shitty haired kid he seemed to be using it just fine!" Katsuki pointed out.

"Believe or not that was a fluke. At the time he figured out that he'd subconsciously hold himself back if he use it against another person." Iida explained. "Before he could only use it at max power and the result would be severely broken bones. Thanks to that discovery he was eventually able to bring his power down to a safe three percent."

"I see," Katsuki muttered.

 _Doesn't matter I'm gonna make you pay for lying to me this who time, Deku._

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hideout…

Izuku and Ochako were looking over the blueprints for the building.

"We should memorize these as best we can." Ochako noted.

"Right," Izuku replied.

"Good thing we don't have to worry about expulsion for failure like with Mr. Aizawa." Ochako noted.

"Right," Izuku replied.

"Sooooo… you might want to relax a bit." Ochako expressed to a violently shaking Izuku.

"Right," Izuku replied.

"Your nervous about fighting Bakugo aren't you?" Ochako asked.

"Y-yeah, well… Iida too but especially Kacchan." Izuku answered. "He may be a bully and a jerk, but he's strong, really strong, far stronger than me. But that's why I want to win."

"A fated battle among rivals huh?" Ochako noted.

"I guess you could call it that." Izuku replied.

"So do you have a plan to win by any chance?" Ochako asked.

Izuku smiled lightly.

"You bet." Izuku replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the CCTV…

The rest of the class along with All Might and Glynda watch as each team made there preparations for the match.

"Man I can't wait to see how this match goes kind of wish I could have fought Midoriya again though." Eijiro expressed. "Or Bakugo, that guy look super manly."

"This should be quite the interesting match. Although, I'm having a hard time seeing how the hero team will win this one." The girl with a large ponytail noted.

"It'll all come down to what Katsuki does." Ruby stated. "If he lets his grudge and anger towards Izuku get the better of him than Izuku will have a good chance of taking the 'W'."

"Don't mind me asking uh…" The other girl began.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby knowingly answered.

"Momo Yaoyorozu," The girl stated. "What makes you so sure of this? It looks too me like their hopelessly outmatched."

Ruby smiled lightly.

"I get the feeling you'll see what I mean when this starts." Ruby answered.

" **Alright look sharp everyone and watch closely. You might learn a thing or two."** All Might directed as he and Glynda each put in their earpiece.

" **Alright my wards commence the operation."** All Might ordered.

* * *

Later, in the building…

Using Ochako's quirk the two we're able to leap up a few floors and sneak in through one of the windows. Quietly, they stalk through the halls on the lookout for any signs of an attack. _A lot of corners he can come from, I have to remain vigilant. If I am right then Kacchan will come to us, or more specifically me, soon. I may have been your punching bag in the past Kacchan but that was the old me. I'm different now I'm ready to show you._ Suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, looked and saw nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief then Katsuki came around the corner. _He's here!_ He lunged an explosion towards the duo. Acting quickly Izuku tackled Ochako out of the way, just barely getting grazed by the attack. _He's targeting me just like I suspected he would._

"Nice dodge Deku." Katsuki complimented.

"Deku," Ochako expressed worriedly.

"I'm fine he just grazed me." Izuku stated. "Just stick to the plan."

"R-right." Ochako replied.

"I doesn't matter what your planning, as long as I just mess you up enough not to be disqualified it won't matter!" Katsuki declared as he wound up a right hook.

He sent it straight towards Izuku. However the green haired boy saw through it and stepped into it. He charged **[One for All]** into his right arm. _Normally my limit is about three percent but I had these bracers designed to enable my arms to handle slightly higher levels of_ **[One for All]** _, same for my legs. Let's see how you handle six percent Kacchan._ He slammed his fist into Katsuki's gut. _He predicted my move?_ Katsuki mentally questioned.

"I'm not the same Deku anymore Kacchan." Izuku declared.

He gave Katsuki little time to think as he caught the blond with and empowered uppercut.

"From now on…" Izuku began.

He spun around.

"Deku is the name of a hero!" Izuku declared as he smashed Katsuki with an empowered kick sending him flying.

The blond tumbled across the ground grunting in pain.

"Uraraka go!" Izuku shouted.

"R-right!" Ochako replied.

Despite her worries of letting Izuku face Katsuki on his own, Ochako pressed forward and ran ahead in search of the bomb. Katsuki quickly returned to his feet angrier than every.

"Bakugo! Talk to me, what's the situation?" Tenya questioned.

"Shut up and keep watch four eyes!" Katsuki shouted back. "I've got someone's ass the kick."

Katsuki blasted himself forward. He sent a kick straight towards Izuku's head, which was easily caught. _Again?_ Charging up **[One for All]** in both his arms, he took Katsuki and slammed him into the wall. Hoping to capitalize on Katsuki being in a dazed state, Izuku went to go on the attack. However Katsuki recovered quickly and was able to counter with an explosion straight Izuku's chest. The green haired boy grunted in pain as he was sent back. Katsuki went back on the assault and sent and another explosion his opponents way. Izuku was quick to roll out of the way and return to an upright position. His breathes were heavy and ragged, fear coursed through his whole being. Despite this he stood tall.

"How the hell do you keep reading my movements? Are you a mind reader as well you shitty liar?" Katsuki growled.

"The notebook." Izuku stated through breathes. "The one you blew up and tossed away. I've analyzed all kinds of heroes who I thought were awesome. And your on that list… Kacchan."

"Your scared out of your mind and even still you stand before me. It pisses me off!" Katsuki shouted.

Even more enraged he charged forward with a right hook. Izuku caught it.

"You always start off with a right hook Kacchan. I've seen it plenty of times." Izuku stated.

He flipped Katsuki over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground.

"I said before I didn't want to compete with you but now I take it back." Izuku declared.

Katsuki blasted Izuku sending the boy back a ways.

"You want to compete with me Deku? Fine! I'll put you in your place where you belong! Beneath me!" Katsuki declared as he blasted forward.

* * *

Ruby: Ohhh... I can't wait to see what's happening. Unfortunately, Izuku's a little busy, you can see why.

Katsuki: DEKUUUUUU!

Izuku: KACCHAAAAAN!

Ruby: Anyways luckily I've already got a temporary replacement.

Jaune: Hey everybody. I'll be taking Izuku's spot for a bit.

Ruby: Yep, yep so... now we can get on with the preview.

Jaune: Next time Midoriya and Bakugo continue to duke it out.

Ruby: And things get really crazy. I hope Izuku wins.

Jaune: I'm sure he will.

Ruby: Next time Chapter 17: Deku vs. Kacchan

Jaune: See ya then.


	18. Deku vs Kacchan

Her comes chapter 17 and a chapter long fight. It's a fairly short chapter this week but a good amount happens so it should still be exciting. With out further ado, let's get on with it.

* * *

 **Battle Trial Arc**

 **Chapter 17: Deku vs. Kacchan**

In the CCTV, everyone watched in eager anticipation as Izuku and Katsuki started to battle it out.

"I can't believe Bakugo used a surprise attack that isn't manly at all." Kirishima exclaimed.

"It's a perfectly valid strategy." Glynda pointed out.

"That Midori's pretty good at countering though." Mina pointed out.

"He's doing pretty good so far. Far better than I was expecting." Momo admitted. "I see what you mean now Ruby."

"Yep," Ruby replied.

"Izuku's only able to do this well since he knows Bakugo's fighting style." Itsuka replied. "It won't be long before he starts switching things up."

"Indeed, let's see what he'll do then." Momo stated.

 _Come on Izuku I know you can win this._ Ruby thought

* * *

Meanwhile, in the building…

Izuku and Katsuki continued their fierce battle going at each other blow for blow. Izuku slammed his fist into Katsuki's jaw. The boy replied with an explosion to the gut. Izuku gasped in pain but held strong and returned with a powerful uppercut. Katsuki spun around and used his explosion to send a kick to Izuku's head. Quickly, Izuku brought up both his arms and blocked the attack.

"Dammit Deku!" Katsuki growled

He used another explosions to quickly slam his free leg straight into Izuku's head. Landing, Katsuki quickly swept out Izuku's legs.

"Know your place you pebble." He shouted before blasting him in the gut with an explosion sending the boy flying.

Izuku gasped flew across the hallway and tumbled along the ground. Katsuki didn't relent and continued his assault. Swiftly Izuku rolled out of Katsuki's attack.

"I will bet you Kacchan!" Izuku shouted back.

"Go ahead and try. You won't win, I'll always be better than you!" Katsuki declared.

 _That's right every since we were kids I've always been the best better than anyone especially you. And yet…_ Images of the time Izuku tried he help him when he fell into the creek when they were young as well as when he tried to save him from the sludge villain. _And yet you looked down on me like I was beneath you. I'll show you just where we really stand Deku!_ Katsuki blasted forward and sent a right hook straight at Izuku. The green haired boy prepared to intercept it but Katsuki flew up over him. _Dammit he's starting to change things up._ Izuku was just barely able to spin around and bring up arms to block Katsuki's blast. He didn't have long to recover when Katsuki sent another blast point blank in to his stomach. Izuku wasn't sent flying for long as his former friend grabbed hold of his leg. He spun Izuku around using his explosions to accelerate faster and threw Izuku into a wall. Izuku bounce off the wall and crashed onto the floor, pain racking his whole body.

"Gotta retreat and strategize." Izuku muttered.

He rolled out of the way of another on of Katsuki's attack. Channeling **[One for All]** into his legs, Izuku bolted away down another corridor.

"What the… come back here nerd!" Katsuki shouted as he gave chase.

* * *

Elsewhere in the building…

Ochako had finally managed to find Tenya and the bomb. She managed to stay hidden as she snuck into the room. _Okay I got in. Now I just need to stick to the plan._ She thought back to the conversion she had with Izuku before the match.

* * *

Before the start of the match…

"Your going to WHAT?!" Ochako exclaimed.

"I'm going to fight Kacchan while you look for the bomb." Izuku answered.

"But shouldn't we fight him together won't we have a better shot at winning." Ochako pointed out.

"Yeah if we tagged teamed him we'd might have a chance at capturing him." Izuku admitted. "But even then it's at best 50/50. And that's at the start, as the fight goes on he'll have the advantage. However when he comes for me you'll be free to go and get the bomb. Iida will be tough but I believe you can take him."

"But what makes you so sure he'll target you Deku?" Ochako questioned.

"Call it a hunch but I'm fairly certain I'm right." Izuku answered.

"But what if I can't get past Tenya by myself? He knows my quirk so he'll prepare himself to face it." Ochako noted.

"Hmm… you might be right… we'll have to work something out on the fly then." Izuku stated.

"I don't know. We should have something more concrete. If your busy fighting Bakugo you won't be able to come help me." Ochako pointed out.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I can probably get away from him but he'll be right on my heels, I wouldn't get far. I wish I could think of a plan B." Izuku lamented.

"Well if I can sneak past him then we won't have to worry about it" Ochako pointed out.

"Yeah… that might work." Izuku replied. "Let's do this."

* * *

Present…

 _Just gotta stay hidden and sneak my way past Iida and claim the bomb. Hopefully Deku can keep Bakugo busy long enough for me to win._ She peaked past a column to keep her eyes on Tenya. She sees Tenya acting strange. _What's he doing?_

"Hmm… I must adopt the persona of a villain. Bakugo's normal nature makes this especially easy for him. Though it may bring shame to the Iida name. For the sake of this exercise I must commit to the role to better myself." Tenya stated. "I shall be the ultimate evil mwahahaha…"

Ochako did her best to stiffly a laugh. She cupped her hands over her mouth. _Come on Ochako don't laugh, don't laugh, Deku's counting on you don't laugh!_

"Face me heroes you stand no chance!" Tenya shouted as he pointed towards where Ochako was hiding.

"EEP!" She squeaked.

"Wait you're actuallyyy… ah… I mean haha I knew you were there Uraraka." Tenya declared.

 _Crap he found me and it was by total accident oh stupid, stupid._ Ochako mentally berated herself. She slid out of her hiding spot to face the armored boy.

"I thought you'd come here alone." Tenya declared. "So, I prepared a counter strategy to your **[Zero Gravity]** and cleared away any object on this floor. Your tricks won't work here hero."

"He's really getting into this." Ochako muttered.

 _Looks like I'll need to get Deku's help after all. I hope he can find a way up here._

* * *

Elsewhere in the building…

Thinking he was safely away from Katsuki, Izuku powered down and took some time to rest. _I need a plan I at this rate I won't last long against Kacchan. Maybe I should try and rendezvous with Uraraka. No, he'll catch up to me if I do. Not only that she's still probably hidden so I can't ask for her location. I'll just need to hold out as long as I can and trust she'll capture the bomb. Maybe…_

"Deku!" Ochako called over the intercom.

"Gah… Uraraka? What is it?" Izuku asked.

"Iida found me sorry." She expressed.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Fifth floor right in center." She answered.

 _That's right above me._

"Hold on tight and do your best to get the weapon I'll be there as soon as I can." Izuku stated.

"Got it." Ochako replied.

"There you are Deku." Katsuki stated.

"Crap," Izuku muttered.

Suddenly Katsuki's right gauntlet rumbled a bit.

"Hahaha… looks like I'm loaded up." He noted.

 _Loaded up?_

"Since you know some much about me you must know the sweat glands on my palms secrete a nitroglycerin like substance. That's how I make my explosions." Katsuki stated. "And assuming they got this shit right these gauntlets have been storing up that fluid."

He cocked back a part of the gauntlet to reveal a trigger mechanism. _WHAT… something like that could… could… could be exactly what I need._

"Uraraka get ready! Some major fireworks are about to go off!" Izuku shouted through his intercom.

"Fireworks?!" Ochako questioned.

"Don't ignore me Deku!" Katsuki shouted as he readied to fire.

" **Young Bakugo stop you'll kill him!"** All Might shouted.

"He'll be fine as long as it's not a direct hit!" Katsuki shouted back.

Then he fired. A large blast of fire erupted from the muzzle hole on the gauntlet. It's aim was just to the right of Izuku missing him on purpose. Izuku took this opportunity to tear off the top half of his suit, which was already badly damaged from his fight with Katsuki. He let it get caught in the wind as he powered up and bolted down a hallway. _Thanks Kacchan you just gave me the moment I needed. Hang on Uraraka I'm coming!_

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Fireworks?!" Ochako questioned.

"What are you two…" Tenya began

Suddenly an explosion shock the whole building.

"He calls this fireworks?!" Ochako questioned.

"WHAT THE?!" Tenya exclaimed in shock. "Was that Bakugo?! What's he thinking?!"

 _Nows my chance._ She mental notes upon seeing Tenya be distracted. Applying her quirk to herself and leaps forward over him. _I was distracted._ Tenya mentally berated himself

"So you can levitate yourself." Tenya noted.

"Release." She stated as she touched her finger tips together.

Gravity returned to her and she fell towards the bomb.

"Impressive but…" Tenya began. "It makes no difference."

Revving up his engines he quickly moved the bomb out of the way.

"WHAT?!" Ochako exclaimed before tumbling to the floor, causing her to lose her helmet.

She groan as she got up. _Hurry up Deku._

* * *

Meanwhile…

Katsuki looked on at the destruction he caused, impressed by the display of raw power he just unleashed.

"HA, what you think of that Deku?!" He shouted.

There was no response.

"Huh?" He expressed in confusion.

He looked around the room but saw no sign of Izuku.

"He couldn't have gotten… no… I purposefully missed so he wouldn't." He noted.

Suddenly he saw the remains of the top of half of Izuku's hero suit caught on some rebar.

"No… no, no, no, no, no he better not have gotten…" He began.

 _Wait, if I actually killed the bastard I'd be on the ground knocked out before I knew what hit me so he has to be fine. Does that mean he's looking to surprise attack me._ He continued to look around the room.

" **Young Bakugo use that kind of an attack again and I will forcible end this match your lose."** All Might ordered over the intercom. " **Such a massive attack like that is foolish to use indoors whether hero or villain."**

"Tch… got it All Might." Katsuki replied.

 _Wait, the match! That's Deku's plan. He knows he can't beat me in a one on one but he doesn't have to. All he as to do is capture the bomb. And without me there four-eyes will get overwhelmed._ He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. _That's what he was waiting for and I just gave him the perfect opportunity to do it. Dammit if he gets the bomb I'll lose. I'll have practically given Deku the win._

"I won't stand for that!" Katsuki shouted.

He bolted off to the room with bomb in it.

"Hey four-eyes heads up Deku's on his way to you!" Katsuki warned over the intercom.

"What?!" Tenya exclaimed.

"Just keep the damn bomb safe I'm coming!" Katsuki ordered.

He used his explosion to blast off towards the bomb room.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ochako just narrowly missed another capture attempt on the bomb when Tenya had been talking with Bakugo. The match was close to ending.

"Uraraka!" Izuku shouted as he burst into the room.

"Deku/Midoriya!" Tenya and Uraraka exclaimed at the same time.

Izuku charged at Tenya ready to capture the bomb. Quickly Tenya dashed out of the way only for Ochako to come up behind him at make another attempt. Tenya pivotet the bomb away from her. Izuku again made another grab at the target but Tenya was able to kick him way. Izuku went flying into a column cracking it.

"Sorry Midoriya!" He shouted.

Ochako use the opportunity to try and grab at the bomb. Tenya didn't have time to move out of the way. Right before she reached it Katsuki blasted onto the scene and blasted her out of the way. She crashed into Izuku

"Bakugo glad you're here, for once." Tenya greeted.

"Just shut up and keep the damn thing safe!" Katsuki ordered.

He charged the duo. Said duo quickly moved out of the way. Izuku moved to distract Katsuki

"Don't have to tell me twice." Tenya replied.

He quickly moved it out of the way of another grab by Ochako. Izuku leapt up over Katsuki's attack, which damaged the pillar even more. Suddenly an idea popped into Izuku's head. He pumped **[One for All]** up to six percent and springed off the pillar towards the ground, purposefully damaging it. He charged Katsuki who blasted out of the way. His punch missed but shattered the bottom part of the pillar. Quickly he leapt up and shattered the top part. He knocked it in Katsuki's direction. Quickly Katsuki blasted out of the way and charged Izuku

"Ha you missed Deku!" Katsuki shouted.

"Wasn't aiming for you Kacchan!" Izuku returned.

"What?" Katsuki expressed.

Izuku springed off the ceiling out of the way of Katsuki's attack.

"Uraraka the pillar!" Izuku ordered.

"Wha…" Ochako expressed surprised.

She noticed the lose pillar on the ground and realize what Izuku wanted.

"Got it!" She shouted.

She dashed forward and touched it with the pads on her fingers.

"I don't know what your planning Deku but it won't work!" He shouted as blasted towards the boy.

Landing, he quickly picked up the now weightless pillar Izuku swung it full force.

"Home Run…" He began.

He slammed in into Katsuki's body.

"SMASH!" He shouted.

The blond had brought his arms up to block it but it did little as he was sent flying into a wall.

"Bakugo!" Tenya exclaimed.

Before he could dwell too long on his partner Izuku threw the pillar at him. Ochako released her quirk. Quickly he dashed out of the way of it.

"That was close." Tenya expressed.

Suddenly Izuku charged towards the bomb. Tenya pivoted it out of the way. Quickly righting himself midair around Izuku prepared to kick of the wall. _This is gonna hurt but I gotta use more of_ **[One for All]** _._ He charged 15% into his legs and sprung off the wall. He tackled Tenya away from the bomb.

"GAH URARAKA NOW!" He shouted.

Ochako leapt towards the bomb. Time seemed to slow as all watch. Everyone watch with bated breath. With only a few seconds left in the exercise Ochako made contact with the device.

"SECURE!" She shouted.

"The weapon!" Tenya shouted.

" **THE HERO TEAMS WINS!"** All Might announced.

Izuku slowly rose despite the pain coursing through his legs.

"We did." He muttered through ragged breaths. "We won…"

"WE WON!" Ochako cheered as she leapt down off the bomb. "Ohhhh…"

She held her stomach feeling slightly queasy.

"Hey you okay Uraraka?" Izuku asked as he slowly made his way over to her, grunting in pain along the way.

"Yeah… hrrrr… just overused my quirk a bit. What about you Dekuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" She trailed off as her cheeks turned slightly red.

She had been so caught up in the fighting that she failed to realize the fact the Izuku was shirtless. Because of this, Izuku's slime but well defined muscles were clearly visible.

"Uhmm… Uraraka?" Izuku expressed with a red face as he realized what she was staring at.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" She continued to drone.

"Uhmm… Uraraka? Your uhm… still staring." Izuku pointed out.

"Huh what? Uhm… I was uhm… uhm…" Ochako expressed.

" **Everyone, report to the CCTV for your grading."** All Might announced.

"Welp lets go." Izuku expressed in pain as he continued to try and walk.

He fell forward.

"Deku!" Ochako expressed worriedly as she caught him.

"GAh… sorry looks likes I overdid it too." Izuku replied.

"Come on I'll help you back." Ochako stated.

"Thanks Uraraka." Izuku replied.

Meanwhile Katsuki was coming to terms with what just happened. _There's no way around it. I lost…_ He squeezed his fist in anger. _I lost to Deku._

* * *

Ruby: THEY DID IT! THEY WON!

Jaune: Hell ya that's how you do it!

Ruby: That was an insane match I hope mines just as cool.

Jaune: Same here. But for now we have to get on to the next chapter.

Ruby: Yep next time we go over what we learn from this chapters match.

Jaune: And we move on to the second match.

Ruby: What is it you ask? Well... you'll just have to wait till next week to find out.

Jaune: Next time Chapter 18: Against the odds.

Ruby: Catch you then.


	19. Against the Odds

Here comes chapter 18, and with it the last chapter till I get six more done. Glad everyone seemed to enjoy my take on the Katsuki vs Izuku fight. I enjoyed writing it a ton. But I enjoyed writing the fight next chapter even more. Unfortunately you all's will have to wait a bit till I get more chapters done. Now let's get on with this chapter.

* * *

 **Battle Trial Arc**

 **Chapter 18: Against the Odds**

The CCTV erupted into cheers at the hero teams incredible victory. Since Izuku and Katsuki and first traded blows everyone had been transfixed on the match as chaos ensued. The first match had set the bar high in terms of action and suspense.

"Oh my god I can't believe they won!" Nora cheered.

"I knew they would. Way to win one for the team guys." Ruby cheered.

"Midoriya looks pretty banged up though and Ochako looks like she might throw up at any minute." Itsuka noted.

"The hero team may have won but they are in far worse shape than the villains. Iida isn't really hurt at all." Ren added.

"Indeed, in a sense they won the war but overall lost the battle." A boy with a crow head pointed out.

"But it could have gone worse I'm just happy no one got seriously hurt." Jaune expressed.

"Yeah no kidding I thought that Bakugo guy actually killed that Midoriya kid there." A punk looking girl stated.

Not long after Izuku and Ochako entered the room, and were immediately rushed on by a mob of their fellow classmates.

"That was insane man I can't believe you took that Bakugo guy head on. Super manly dude." Eijiro complemented.

"Huh wah…" Izuku muttered.

"Hey there girl see something you like." Mina teased.

"Ah well… I uhmm… well…" Ochako muttered with a bright red face.

"Yeah you saw something you reeeeeeally liked." A pair of floating gloves teased.

"Well… uhmm… well…" Ochako continued to mutter.

"Great job out there you two!" Ruby complimented.

"Alright that's enough students! Now those who were in the match line up and we'll go over your evaluation." Glynda ordered as Katsuki and Tenya entered the room.

Quickly doing as they were told, the four students lined up. Tenya stood tall despite his shame at losing while Katsuki stood with his head hung low taking in his own failings in the match. A tired, fatigue, and injured Izuku was still supporting himself on Ochako who herself was still trying to keep her lunch in from over using her quirk.

" **Alright now a bit rough for the first match. I nearly had to put a stop to it but thankfully nothing too serious occurred. Though in hindsight the minute Young Bakugo was willing to uses such an attack inside I should have stop the match. Keep that in mind for the future."** All Might warned.

Katsuki didn't respond.

" **Young Bakugo…"** All Might pressed.

"Yes sir." Katsuki whispered.

" **Good now we can move on."** All Might continued.

"Indeed, we'll start with going over who the MVP of the match was." Glynda stated. "While it was close between the two favorites, ultimately Iida was the MVP of the match."

"WHAAA?!" Tenya exclaimed.

"Neither Midoriya or Ochako? I thought they both did well and they won." A frog-like girl pointed out.

"True but can anyone explain why we choose Iida?" Glynda asked.

"I can ma'am." Momo stated with raised hand. "It's because out of everyone he adapted best to the scenario. Bakugo let a personal grudge cloud his better judgment eventually leading him to foolishly unleash a massive attack like that. Midoriya, whom I would say was the closest to being the MVP behind Iida, was much better in this regard. However in the end it seemed he still let a personal grudge influence his judgement if only a little. Though his plan was fairly solid. Uraraka got caught out even if it was by accident preventing her from ending sooner. Iida on the other hand remained focused on the task at hand. He developed an effective counter strategy and was able to keep the bomb safe even against two opponents. In the end he only lost due to Midoriya pushing his quirk beyond it's safe limits."

Glynda smiled.

"Exactly right young lady, near spot on it fact." She complimented. "Though the main reason we gave it to Iida and not Midoriya is for overdoing it on a risky attack. You were right about something of a personal grudge but it had little to do with the their actual plan of attack."

"Understood ma'am, thank you." Momo replied.

 _Damn these two are better than me at this._ All Might thought to himself.

" **Right speaking of which, Young Midoriya you should go see Recovery Girl. You got pretty roughed up out there."** All Might directed as he wrote up a note for him to go.

"I'll help him get there. I should probably… Ughhh… see her too." Ochako stated.

" **Very well."** All Might replied as he quickly wrote up another note. " **Rest up and get well. If possible I suggest you return to see the other matches. It'll be a valuable learning experience."**

"Yes sir," The injured duo replied.

After some more words of praise from their classmates exited the room.

" **All right then, on to the next match."** All Might declared as he reached into the hero and villain bins.

Out of the hero bin he pulled a ball marked 'B'. Out of the villain bin he pulled a ball marked 'I'.

" **It'll be these two, please make your way to out there my wards."** All Might directed.

"Yes sir," They replied.

The two teams made their way out. In the that time Itsuka took the time to size up her opponents. There was the split colored hair Shoto Todoroki. A handsome boy who's outfit consisted of a white shirt, pants, and boots. He has gold straps over his shoulders and something resembling ice covering his left side. Then there was the six-armed Mezo Shoji. His outfit consisted of a light blue tank top and pants with dark blue belt around his waist. He also wore a dark blue mask and boots.

Her partner, on the other hand, was Mashirao Ojiro. A rather tall boy with blond hair and thick long hairy tipped hair. His hero outfit denoted a martial arts background as it was white gi with fur lining his left shoulder and a black utility belt around his waist. He also wore black boots.

From a simple glance Itsuka knew the gap between them was great. It wasn't that her partner was weak it was that the two she was up against, specifically Shoto, were overwhelmingly strong. She could see it before her as she walked behind them. A giant chasm was between them.

"You see it too don't you?" Mashirao inquired. "The gap between us on our opponents."

"Yeah, it's immense but Midoriya overcame his own chasm and so can we." Itsuka stated.

"Your right let's do this." Mashirao expressed.

"Right," Itsuka replied.

Though she knew the chasm was great she was determined to cross it and obtain victory.

* * *

Later outside the building…

" **And begin!"** All Might announced over the intercom.

Shoto and Mezo stepped into the building. Using his quirk, **[Dupli-Arms]** , Mezo turned some of his appendages into several ears to scout out the building. After listening in for a bit he morphed one of his appendages a mouth.

"They're on the northside of the fourth floor. It doesn't look like they plan on going out to meet us." He stated. "Also one of them is breathing heavy."

"I see, it makes no difference to me though." Shoto confidently stated. "Wait outside, it's about to a little chilly in here."

He placed his right hand on a wall.

"Once the building's fully frozen come back inside and keeps tabs on them for me. This should take them out but in the off chance it doesn't. I'd rather not get caught off guard." Shoto directed.

"Understood." Mezo replied before making his way outside.

Immediate Shoto went to freezing the whole building. It took several seconds for the building to freeze over. With his primary task done he made his way through the building. Mezo reentered to fulfill his task.

"Todoroki I'm picking them up they're still in the room but it doesn't sound like your attack got them." Mezo stated over the coms.

"Thanks, I'll be careful when going to confront them." Shoto replied.

 _Seems I was right to be extra cautious of her. That last match reminded me that overwhelming power isn't everything. Proper strategy determines everything_

"You sure you don't want be to come with you make it two vs. two?" Mezo questioned.

"No we'll run the risk of you getting caught in one of my attacks. You'll help me out plenty from where you are." Shoto answered.

"I see, very well, I'll inform you if I pick up on anything unusual." Mezo replied.

"Thanks," Shoto returned.

 _Let's see what you'll do next, Itsuka Kendo._

* * *

Before the start of the match, inside the building…

"You ready?" Itsuka asked.

"Of course, as weird as this gonna be." Mashirao replied.

" **And begin!"** All Might announced over the intercom.

Itsuka immediately went up into a handstand, enlarging her right hand to balance on. She was careful to make sure only the tips of her fingers were touching the ground. She enlarged her free hand and held it out. Quickly, an embarrassed Mashirao hopped on it. Then, they waited. Itsuka took deep heavy breaths as she strained to keep her stance. They waited, and waited, and waited, until they final saw ice creeping along the ground and cover everything. Despite the speed at which the building was being frozen, to Itsuka those few moments as the ice just coated her finger tips, locking them into place, were like an eternity. The pain from the cold shot through her earning several grunts of pain. But she battled through it.

Once the freezing had ceased, Mashirao quickly got off of Itsuka's hand. Said girl returned her hands to normal size braking her fingers free of their icy prison. She returned to an upright positions. She gripped her right hand, pain still coursing through it s she took deep breaths.

"Hey is your hand okay?" Mashirao asked worriedly.

She smirked lightly as she held out for her partner to see. While it her fingertips were red there was no real damage to it.

"Plenty good to give that Todoroki a good wack." She answered clenching it into a fist.

Mashirao chuckled lightly. He turned his attention to the door.

"And now we wait." He stated.

Itsuka nodded and began mentally preparing herself for the coming battle.

* * *

Later, somewhere inside the building…

Shoto slowly made his way through the building. He knew from Mezo's warning that his two opponents were waiting for him. _Let's me think. Assuming they know that Shoji can scout them out, what would their likeliest course of action be? While I should remain on guard for a surprise attack if they don't, I should be prepared for anything._

Slowly he marched towards the room his opponents were in. He entered. Immediately he was flanked from behind on both sides by Itsuka and Mashirao. They made no effort hide themselves or charge from behind. _I see so that's their game._ Mashirao swung his tail full force at Shoto's legs at the same moment Itsuka went for a palm strike. However the duel-colored hair boy ducked under Itsuka's attack at the same moment he leapt over Mashirao's sweep. Quickly he swept his right hand up directing ice up encasing the tailed boy up to his neck. In the same moment he swept his right leg to direct ice towards Itsuka's legs freezing her in place. He landed and returned to an upright position. Both Itsuka and Mashirao were too stunned to even speak.

"Not bad, you figured out that I can only use ice on my right side." Shoto stated. "Attacking from both sides in that manner was your best bet."

He confidently walked towards the bomb.

"Unfortunately you were simply outclassed." He declared as he placed his hand on the bomb.

" **The hero team has captured the weapon they are the victors!"** All Might announced.

Both Itsuka and Mashirao sighed at their defeat. Suddenly the room began to heat up and the ice began to melt. Itsuka looked to Shoto in surprise. _He has heat too. But if so why is his left side covered up. Given how he was with his ice I doubt it's a control issue._ Her gaze was transfixed on to the new mystery that was Shoto Todoroki.

* * *

The nurse's office…

"Gah… thanks Uraraka." Izuku expressed as he was plopped down on an examination table.

"No problems what are friends for." She replied.

"Alright now let's see. It looks like there's heavy bruising and burns all over. I take it you were fighting that Bakugo boy." Recovery Girl surmised.

"Yeah, Iida too." Izuku replied.

"I see, any other injuries I should know about before I heal you?" Recovery girl asked.

"I did hurt my legs going over my limit with my quirk." Izuku answered.

"How much over?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Just went up to 15% nothing major." Izuku answered.

"That's good don't need you breaking your legs now do we?" she replied. "Even still my healing will take a bit out of you I suggest you rest up here before going back."

Her lips extended to kiss Izuku on the cheek. Immediately he felt his injuries right themselves as his remaining energy drained from him. Exhaustion quickly took him and he went over to lay down on a bed.

"Thanks Recovery Girl." He expressed.

"Not a problem young man just don't make a habit out of this. Now then deary let's get you taken care of." Recovery Girl stated.

She headed over to one of her cabinets. After hopping up a little ways and opening it she pulled out some medicine. Quickly she grabbed a glass of water and head back over to Ochako.

"Alright now take this medicine and rest for a bit. You should be fine to head to class after it fully takes effect." She directed as she handed Ochako the water along with a few pills.

"Thank you ma'am." Ochako replied as she took hold of them.

She popped the pills in her mouth and took a large chug of water to send them down.

"Your welcome dear. Now rest up you two I'll be around if you need anything." Recovery Girl stated.

"We will, thanks again." Ochako replied.

"No problem my dear." Recovery Girl returned before going back to what she was working on before.

"Man I can't believe we won that." Ochako expressed.

"No kidding, though talk about one hell of an insane match." Izuku expressed wearily. "I thought I might have had to use my full power and break an arm or something."

"Yeah that probably wouldn't have been good." Ochako expressed.

There was an awkward silence.

"Sooo… how's that Eri girl you took in been doing?" Ochako inquired.

"Oh, she's been getting better. There's still a long road to recovery for her though." Izuku answered. "But I'm sure she'll get there."

"That's good. Hey think I can come over today? I've yet to see her in person." Ochako inquired.

Then Ochako realized something and her face turned red. _Wait, what am I saying it can't just be me going over to Deku's house that'd be waaaaay too much like a d-d-d-d-d-d-d-date. Mina and Tooru are already teasing me over drooling over Deku's, admittedly impressive, abs. I'm not ready for this we're just friends we're…_

"I don't think it'll be a problem. My mom's taking her to get a medical evaluation done today but they should be back in time. We could see if Iida and everyone else wants to come over. I bet Eri would like to see Kendo and Nora again." Izuku suggested.

 _I hope she's fine with that I can already hear the teasing she and I'd get if it was just her. Not that I'd mine us becoming a thing._ Izuku thought to himself with a slight blush. _Oh thank god._ Ochako thought to herself.

"Yeah that works." Ochako expressed with a sigh of relief.

 _Oh thank god._ Izuku thought to himself.

"I'll just have to check with my mom. By the way are you feeling alright Uraraka?" Izuku asked.

"Huh… yeah why?" Ochako asked.

"Well… your face is all red." Izuku answered.

"Huh… Whaaaaaa…" Ochako expressed as she looked away and began fanning herself off.

"Uraraka?" Izuku expressed worriedly.

"I'm fine, yep, toootally fine. Yep perfectly fine, I'm f-i-n-e, fine." Ochako expressed with an ever reddening face.

 _Why am I reaction like this we're just friends!_ She screamed in her head.

"Okaaaay?" Izuku expressed with confusion.

 _Wait, does she have a crush on me?_ Izuku squeaked in his head his face become slightly more red. _HOW DO I REACT IN THESE SITUATIONS!?_

Recovery girl chuckled at the two's interactions.

* * *

In the CCTV…

" **Alright for the next match we have…"** All Might began as he reached into the bins.

He pulled out two balls on marked 'C' and the other marked 'E'.

" **Team C, Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta as the villains vs. Team E, Nora Valkyrie and Mina Ashido as the heroes."** All Might announced.

* * *

Ruby: Welp... looks like your gonna be helping me for a little while more Jaune.

Jaune: Looks like it. Kind of feel bad for Kendo though.

Ruby: Hey she did her best against on heck of a tough opponent.

Jaune: True, that Todoroki is no push over. Anyways let's let everyone know what to expect when we come back.

Ruby: Whenever that'll be, author.

Jaune: Anyways, next time Nora and Ashido take on Yaoyorozu and Mineta. Hope Nora brings another win for the team.

Ruby: I'm sure she'll do fine. But I'm sure this'll be one interesting match.

Jaune: Next time Chapter 19: Brains vs Brawns.

Ruby: Catch you guys then.


	20. Brains vs Brawns

I've returned... kind of. This isn't a full comeback. I've still got two more chapters to finish to round out the six I normally get ready before posting. Work, writers block, vacations, and a small break I took from writing this is why it's taking so long. When I get those done I'll post the other five. Now, there's a couple of reasons I'm posting this one now instead of later. The first, and major reason, is I've been wanting to get this one out for people to read for awhile now and just got tired of keeping you guys waiting. The second is to announce somethings. One being I've got two new fanfics up, 'Ghosts of the Past' and 'Hitokori'. They'll be stuff I'll work on when I need a break from writing this fic. Personally I like the way 'Ghosts of the Past' turned out more than 'Hitokori'. I'm currently debating whether to keep it or rewrite it. Moving on, the third and final reason is to announce I now have a Subscribe Star. If you like my work and want to support me monetarily you can (link here: www . subscribestar.c o m (/) zmanxv(Remove spaces and parenthesis, this site is crazy about not allowing you to link to just about anything)). If not, don't worry. I'm not going to put any fan work behind a pay wall. With that out of way let's reply to a few reviews.

Guest: Glad you like it hope this chapter was worth the wait and constant check ups.

Althea Sirius: While it's true that Nora can be pretty smart, in comparison to most she's not the brightest.

Now let's get on to the chapter.

* * *

 **Battle Trial Arc**

 **Chapter 19: Brains vs Brawns**

A confident Momo slowly walked into the building with a very nervous Minoru closely following behind. While the short statured boy would normally be ecstatic about working with, by his estimation, the most beautiful girl in class as well as seeing two other beauties go to battle. Not to mention said partner's red leotard and gold skirt like utility belt left little to the imagination. The looming battle and the known strength of his opponents prevented any such excitement. _Why is it that the one time I get paired with a total bombshell I get stuck against not one but two people who make my quirk practically useless. Ashido can probably just melt my balls and even if I do pin that Nora girl down she's probably strong enough to rip out whatever she's stuck to._

"Maaaaan how are we gonna win?" Minoru muttered.

"Just follow my lead and victory is granted." Momo stated.

"How can you be so sure. I don't know if you realized but my quirk is practically worthless against those two. It's basically going to be two vs one." Minoru pointed out.

"Cause I've already set us up for success." She declared as she used her quirk to form an earpiece and planted it into her ear. "Let's see what their talking about."

She turned on the device as Minoru realized what she had done.

"Well my quirk's **[Acid]**. It let's me secrete acid from my skin. It's also the reason my skin's pink." She heard Mina say.

"Sweat my quirks **[Electro Muscle]**. I generate electricity and use it to empower my muscles. I can also absorb electricity so I'm completely immune to all electrical based attacks, though I can still feel pain from them." She heard Nora replied.

Momo smirked confidently.

"Information is the key to victory. Know the enemy and know yourself, and in a hundred battles you shall never be in peril." Momo stated.

"Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War' right." Minoru replied.

Momo stopped dead in her tracks and turned to give Minoru a surprised look.

"Yes, I didn't take you as one to read it." She expressed.

"Well… I kind of only did cause I thought it'd help pick up chicks." He admitted sheepishly.

"Of course you did." Momo expressed with a sigh. "Anyways let's get the preparation underway."

"Yes ma'am!" Minoru replied.

* * *

Later, outside the building…

" **And start!"** All Might announced.

With a mighty leap Nora took herself and Mina up to the top of the building. With a silent nod the two made their way into the building. They quickly bolted their way through the building in search of the bomb.

"As long as they didn't expect us coming from the roof we'll be in the clear." Nora noted.

"Like hell they did I doubt they even knew you could jump that high." Mina confidently declared.

Little did they know Minoru had been hiding, waiting for them to come in. The minute they had, he threw two sticky balls with tracking devices on their backs. _Damn she was right not only are they expecting traps but they even thought to avoid any all together by going in via the roof. Too bad she bugged them though. We know their whole plan._ He steeled himself as he went to trail Nora. _I just have to make sure they don't find me for as long as I can. Ideally, I'd like to keep it that way until the end of the match, but you never know when things can take an unexpected turn. If they do I need to make sure I'm found by Nora. I don't stand a chance against Ashido._

* * *

On the first floor…

Momo stared at the tracker in her hand. It had been a few minutes since the start of the match and her opponents have yet to reach the first floor.

"Hmm… so far so good." Momo muttered. "Looks like someone's about to reach this floor though."

She went to pick up the bomb and made her way out of the room. She made sure to check that she would avoid whoever was coming before she made her way up to second floor. She set up in another room and made sure to keep an eye on the tracking device. _This should do, they've already searched this floor so they won't think that the bomb was in this room. Good thing this things so light even if it is a bit cumbersome._

She noticed one dot on her screen searching the first floor with another searching the third. She smirked lightly. _As long as this game of cat and mouse keeps going victory will be ours. Though I shouldn't be too cocky. Our opponents are no fools, they'll realize our little game sooner or later. When that time comes victory will ride on two things. First is my successful capture of Ashido. Next Mineta has to hold out against Nora till I'm able to arrive and provide back up. Even then, with her monstrous strength I doubt we'd have any way of easily capturing her. Hmm…_

 _We could try and go for a run out the clock option. However she could opt for simply ignoring us and blitzing for the bomb. In that case would it be best to stay behind and defend. No I don't think Mineta could hold her off long enough on his own. Also what if he gets taken out before I can get there to help him._ Her brow furrowed as she mulled over what to do. _Come on think there has to be something I can think of to obtain victory. Wait…_ Suddenly it came to her. She smiled lightly.

* * *

Half way through the match…

Nora search grew more and more frantic every second that passed. Despite everything neither she nor Mina had yet to find the bomb.

"Come on how did they hide it so well. Did that Yaoyorozu girl make an invisibility cloak or something." Nora muttered.

She turned the corner and crashed into Mina and fell to the ground.

"GAHHH! Sorry." They both said in unison.

The try to sit up. Only for their backs to be stuck to the ground.

"Huh?" They both expressed.

Mina reached around and felt something soft and sticky. Her hand was now stuck to it.

"Mineta sticky balled us. But when did he do that?" Mina noted.

Generating some acid, she melt the ball was ease. However she noticed something else that didn't melt to her relatively weak acid. She looked to see the tracking device that had been attached to the ball.

"Is this some sort of tracking device?" Mina questioned.

Nora's eyes widened as she had an epiphany.

"I figured it out now!" She exclaimed. "They've been tracking our movements and moving the bomb around the building to prevent us from capturing it."

"I see that make sense. No wonder we couldn't find it." Mina noted.

"Yep… so… mind getting me out of this?" Nora asked.

"Oh, sure gimme a sec." Mina replied.

She went a freed Nora from her sticky bond. They both returned to their feet. Creating a more corrosive acid, Mina melted the trackers.

"With that taken care of, she'll have no idea when or where were coming." Mina stated.

"Yeah, we best hurry before she has time to…" Nora began.

"GRAPE RUSH!" They heard shouted from behind them.

Minoru came charging in, despite being scared out of his mind, and rapidly threw several sticky balls, trapping his opponents. Though he purposefully missed a few.

"Mineta!" Mina exclaimed.

"He must have been following one of us!" Nora pointed out.

He skidded to a stop and turned to face his opponents. _I have to buy Yaoyorozu as much time as I can. If Midoriya can face done that monster of a man Bakugo, then I can face done two babes. Even if one is arguably more terrifying than Bakugo._ Mina had already melted away most of his sticky balls with ease, and Nora just tore herself out of whatever she was stuck to. Minoru gave them no time to think and immediately resume the offensive.

"Oh… want to play little man." Nora taunted.

She stepped forward to smash Minoru in with a punch. However before the punch connected the grape-haired boy popped off a sticky ball, stuck it to the ground, and bounced himself off of it. Nora smashed through the ground but got the ball stuck to her hand. She turned back to face him. He twisted in midair and through several more balls. Mina stepped forward and melted them all with a veil of acid. Quickly Minoru threw a ball behind him to bounce off of. With the balls he's scattered about the hallway he began to bounce all around. As he did he threw countless balls. Mina and Nora could do little to defend.

"GRRRR… this is so annoying!" Mina whined.

She tried to melt them as quickly as she could but to no avail. Nora grew more frustrated as she tried and failed to knock Minoru out of the air. She grinded her teeth. Her eyes darting around to keep track of Minoru. Sticky balls slowly accumulating on her.

"AHHH! ENOUGH!" She shouted as she threw her fist forward.

It connected with Minoru squarely in his face. The grape-haired boy was sent flying away and tumbled on to the ground. He didn't move.

"Take that you grape haired pervert!" Nora shouted.

"Finally, here let me get you deballed fast so we can go after Yaoyorozu." Mina stated.

"Yeah thanks." Nora returned.

After getting rid of all of Minoru's balls from Nora, the duo ran on ahead to find Momo leaving Minoru lying on the ground. _One punch was all it took. My body feels like one big bruise. I hope I bought Yaoyorozu enough time to prepare._ Suddenly he heard something in his ear.

"Mineta I don't know your condition but everything's set. If they get past you I'll be ready for them." Momo stated.

Minoru smiled lightly and raised his hand to his ear piece.

"Copy that, they're on their way to ya, be ready." He stated lightly. "I'm down for the count. It's up to you now."

"Understood, get some rest." She replied. "I'll win this."

Minoru relaxed and let sleep take him.

* * *

Later, a room in the middle of the third floor…

Momo stood in front of the bomb staff in hand. Her eyes fixed on the doorway like a hawk. She steadied her breathing and steeled herself for her coming opponents. After several minutes she saw her opponents round the corner and come charging at her. She took a battle stance and prepared herself for the coming fight. With Mina and Nora, they were both surprised to see Momo standing out in the open.

"She probably has a trap ready for us, she's trying to bait us into them by staying out in the open." Nora noted. "But let's see if she's ready for a little demolition."

Nora bolted ahead a bit. However, instead of going through the door. She burst through the wall. The minute she did Momo smiled with confidence. Using the time Mineta bought her she set up two traps on the walls next to the door meant to capture Nora. They were several straps made of graphene. She set the grips up so when the wall was shattered it would cause the grips to fly in a way that the straps would wrap around Nora, locking her in place. Momo had set herself where she did to make them think to avoid charging in through the door and aim for the wall instead. With this she successfully captured Nora in one fell swoop. Nora struggled in vain to break free of her bindings.

"Ahhh come on why can't I break out?! What are these things made of?" Nora expressed in annoyance.

"I'd suggest you stop struggling. Without Ashido's help your not getting out." Momo stated as she stepped forward. "Those straps are made of graphene. It's about 200 times stronger than steel. It is one of the strongest materials known to man. It's also highly elastic and incredibly light. Even with your incredible strength you won't be getting out of it anytime soon."

She locked eyes with Mina, who had stopped when she saw Nora get captured. Mina faced down Momo. Met with Momo's stone cold gaze Mina grew more anxious, unsure of what the best course of action would be. The clock was ticking down to the end of the match and Mina had little time left. She charged forward towards Momo, who made no movements. Right when she was on her she threw forth a veil of acid and went to somersault over Momo.

However Momo, having predicted her move, made herself a shield to block the acid veil. She then slammed the butt of her staff into Mina's gut stopping her dead in her tracks. The pink-skinned girl could do little to counter before another quirk swing to her jaw knocked her out. Before she could recover she wrapped her up in the capture take.

" **The heroes have been captured. Villain team wins!"** All Might declared.

Momo let out a sigh of relief.

"My goodness that was much tougher than I had anticipated." Momo expressed.

"Miss Yaoyorozu free Miss Ashido and Miss Valkyrie before reporting back for your grading." Glynda directed.

"Yes ma'am." Momo replied.

Mina groan as she returned to consciousness.

"Huh… wha…" She expressed slightly dazed.

She then felt that capture tap that was around her.

"Awww… I got captured didn't I?" She moaned.

"Yeah… but you both put up a good fight so don't feel down." Momo assured her. "Here let me get you two freed up."

"Thanks," They replied.

Momo went over to free Mina up first. Said girl returned to her feet.

"Gah! You really got me." She expressed as she rubbed her jaw.

"I know, I'm sorry. I tried to not hit you too hard but I need to make sure you'd be knocked out or I wouldn't be able to capture you." Momo replied with an apologetic bow.

"It's fine. Can't be worse than what Nora did to Mineta." Mina returned.

"What did she do to Mineta?" Momo asked, slightly concerned.

"Punched him as hard as I could." Nora stated.

"Welp… he's getting a free ride to recovery girl." Momo noted. "Along with a broken bone or two."

"Yeaaah…" Nora expressed. "I don't feel bad about."

"Same here," Mina added.

"Surprisingly good teammate, horrible pervert. I won't lie that hearing that is a little cathartic" Momo expressed.

After a little bit Nora was freed of her bonds and the three headed off to the CCTV.

* * *

Later, In the CCTV…

" **Excellent work everyone. That was quite the match."** All Might praised. " **I think it goes without saying that the MVP of this match was Young Yaoyorozu."**

"Thank you sir, though I couldn't have obtained victory without Mineta's assistance." Momo expressed.

" **Being humble I see. A good trait to have so long as you don't play down your own contributions."** All Might complimented.

"Indeed, now how would like to explain why Miss Yaoyorozu was our choice for MVP?" Glynda questioned.

"Uh me, me, I know!" Ruby exclaimed with raised hand.

"Go ahead Miss Rose." Glynda replied.

"Yes… it's cause she came up with an effective strategy to counter Mina's and Nora's overwhelming power. She even thought ahead and bug the outside so she could hear everything they were talking about." Ruby answered.

"SHE WHAT?!" Nora and Mina exclaimed.

"Also when they caught on to her little game, she was able to, with a little help from Minoru, set up an effective trap to stop them from having any shot at retrieving the bomb." Ruby continued.

"Correct you are young lady. Nice job catching that she bugged the outside." Glynda praised.

"Seriously when did she do that I never noticed anything?!" Mina questioned.

"Remember students an effective strategy and quick thinking can give you the edge over any opponent." Glynda continued.

" **Right you are!"** All Might exclaimed.

 _Geez that's another one of my students better at this than me. I'm gonna need to step up my game._ He thought to himself.

" **Now let's move on to the next match."** All Might stated. " **Which will beeee…"**

He reached into the hero and villain bin. After shuffling around for a bit, he pulled two out.

" **These two!"** All Might declared.

Out of the hero bin he pulled a ball labeled 'H' and a ball labeled 'F' out of the villain bin.

* * *

Later, in the nurse's office…

Minoru groaned as he was carried in by robots.

"Stupid weak human not knowing how to dodge." The front robot stated.

"Superior robots are far better at dodging than the likes of you lowly humans." The rear robot added.

"Oh goodness another one already." Recovery Girl sighed as she walked over to Minoru.

Said boy was currently being laid on a bed by the robots.

"Alright young man what happened to you. Looks like you took one heck of a hit." She noted.

"Nora punched me as hard as she could." Minoru answered quietly.

"Welp that's definitely a few bones broken." She noted. "Get some rest. You'll need to recover some strength before I can administer any healing."

"Understood." Minoru groaned.

"Honestly, this is only the first training session and already two injuries. If this keeps up I'll be having a chat with All Might and Glynda." She expressed as she walked away to take care of some other things.

The grape-hair boy stared up at the ceiling.

"Why did I have to have those stupid robots carrying me. Why couldn't I be like Midoriya and get a cute girl to carry me in." Minoru groaned. "Speaking of which I wonder…"

Minoru faced bleached the minute he looked to his left. In the bed he saw a sleeping Izuku with a sleeping Ochako hugging him like some sort of body pillow.

"Oh that no good lucky son of a bitch plain looking broccoli headed asshole. Oh heeee gets a total hottie hugging him in his sleep. But IIIII get a bunch of racist robots talking about how their better than me. Would it have been too much to ask for Yaoyorozu to carry me back, allowing my head to rest between her wonderful chest?" Minoru grumbled.

"Yeeees." Someone replied.

Minoru looked around frantically for the source voice.

* * *

Ruby: Man it's good to be back, even for a little bit. Oh I am going to tease Izuku so much if I find out about this in cannon.

Jaune: Unfortunately I don't think you do.

Ruby: Yeaaaaaaaah, anyways we should let everyone know what happens in the next chapter.

Jaune: Yep, so next time it's Asui and Tokoyami verses Hagakure and Koda.

Ruby: And things get... interesting to say the least.

Jaune: Yeah no kidding who would seen THAT coming.

Ruby: What that 'THAT' is you'll have to wait to find out.

Jaune: Next time, Chapter 20: Animal friends.

Ruby: Catch you guys then.


	21. Animal Friends

I have returned, for real this time. With this next set of chapters we'll be finishing up this arc and moving into the USJ Arc. Also I early to today I post a new story, 'Subject 9'. It'll replace 'Hitokori', which has been deleted. No review reply today so let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Battle Trial Arc**

 **Chapter 20: Animal Friends**

In CCTV Everyone watched as the teams made their preparations. On the villain team was the invisible Toru Hagakure and the rock headed Koji Koda. Their opponents on the hero team were the frog girl Tsuyu Asui and the raven headed Fumikage Tokoyami.

"Who you calling for this match Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know. In terms of power and versatility Tsuyu and Fumikage hold the edge. But Koji and Toru could use their quirks cleverly to counteract that." Ruby noted. "What do you think?"

"Well I'd say they're actually relatively even. I don't have a gauge on Tokoyami's **[Dark Shadow]** , but it seems very powerful. That, coupled with Tsuyu's versatility, makes them the favorites to win this one in my book, though not by much." Jaune noted.

"True but you can't forget he might be weak up close. With Toru's **[Invisibility]** she can sneak up on him a get the drop on him. Koji can also use an army of birds or something to cause chaos in the match." Ruby pointed out.

"Good point, also…" Jaune continued.

As the two went back and forth Momo observed them from nearby. _Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc… It's shameful of me to admit it but I didn't think much of them, not in terms of strategy at least. In the quirk assessment test they showed a great deal of skill in using their quirks. However I'd yet to notice anything that would denote them as exceptional intelligent, at least compared to the rest of our classmates._

 _Yet Ruby was able to foresee things in Midoriya's match that I could not. Even if she has prior knowledge of the two's history, that's still impressive. Then in my match she was observant enough to notice I bugged the outside before the start of the match. And Jaune seems to be on an equally proficient level in many regards. Each of their points in regard to this match are spot on. Not only that but both give off an air of leadership and likely have some natural talent in realms such as strategy and tactics._

 _Even still there level comes from more than natural talent. It's possible they simply studied but this seems like something more. I can't put my finger on why, but I feel like they possess some sort of experience in matters of leadership and strategy. But where would they have gotten such experience? Why does it feel like something's… off in regard to them? I can ponder this later. Once I see their matches I'll have a better read on them. For now I should observe this match and see what I can learn._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the building…

Toru skipped through the room with the bomb in it as she took in her surroundings. While she was feeling pretty good about their chances, her partner was clearly nervous.

"Hey quit being so nervous we'll do fine." Toru cheered.

Koji jumped in surprise. He shook his head no.

"You aren't nervous?" Toru questioned.

He shook his head no.

"Your nervous but not about the match." She deduced.

He nodded vigorously.

"Are you shy or something, is that why your not talking?" She questioned.

He, again, nodded vigorously.

"Oh… I see… I guess me being naked isn't helping." She noted.

Koji gave her a confused look.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the building…

Tsuyu studied the building layout on the map while Fumikage kept his gaze fixed on the building before him.

"Any suggestions, Asui, on how to best deal with our foes?" He inquired.

"Hmm… Toru might be a problem ribbit, it's hard to deal with an opponent you can't see." Tsuyu pointed out. "And I remember Koda seeming to command birds during the ball toss. It's likely he can talk to and command all kinds of animals. Depending on what he has to send our way it could be troublesome. Also call me Tsu."

"Tsu?" Fumikage inquired as he gave Tsuyu a questioning glance.

"Yeah we're partners and I get the feeling we'll be good friends. And I like my friends calling me Tsu ribbit." She expressed with a smile.

Fumikage looked at Tsuyu with an expressionless face. Slowly his cheeks turned red. _Did he seriously blush from that?_ Tsuyu mentally question with her finger on her mouth.

"W-well anyways Asu… I mean Tsu. How best do you think we deal with Hagakure's **[Invisibility]**. Koda's quirk doesn't seem to be much of a factor in this. At least not in comparison to Hagakure's." Fumikage pointed out.

"Hmm… … … Ribbit… … … Honestly… … … I don't have a clue." Tsuyu expressed blankly.

 _Did you really have to take that long to answer?_ Fumikage thought to himself.

"Well… maybe by predicting the enemies next moves we can catch her when she goes to capture one of us." Fumikage suggested.

"That could work I guess. Or we can opt to finding the bomb and avoid fighting all together." Tsuyu suggested. "I can climb along the walls and search the outside of the building for the bomb."

"That's assuming it's by the window but that could still work in our favor." Fumikage stated. "If you come in from the top and I from the bottom we could cover more ground faster. And since your ability to scale walls wasn't shown during the quirk assessment it's unlikely they'll know about it."

"True, but splitting up could make us easier targets. A two verses one could be difficult. Though it would make finding the bomb more efficient and it's unlikely they'll leave the bomb unguarded so it'd still probably be a one on one." Tsuyu pointed out. "Just to be safe when one of us finds it we should let each other know in case both of them stayed behind."

"Agreed," Fumikage replied.

The two waited in silence as time tick away to the start of the match.

" **And start!"** All Might announced.

Immediately Fumikage rushed into the building from the first floor, while Tsuyu leapt onto the building and began searching to see if the bomb was near a window. Racing through building, Fumikage scoured every room in search of the bomb. As he searched he remained on guard for any potential surprise attacks. After finding nothing on the first floor, he quickly made his way up to the second floor. Their he also found no signs of their opponents or the bomb. Then he made his way to the third floor.

When reach the stairs to the third floor, he stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes widened and mouth was agape at the sight before him. Atop the stairs, waiting for him, was Koji, who was putting on a nervous brave face. _Koda?! What's he doing here? I thought Hagakure would be the one who'd go out not him. I should warn Tsu._ He went to place his finger to his ear piece. However before he did, he stopped. _Wait, Koda's not surprised to see only me here. He should have expected at the two of us not one. I made sure to watch for any signs of Hagakure sneaking out to try and listen in on us. In the time Tsuyu and I were talking she couldn't have snuck out without us noticing. By the time she'd make it the the back door we'd have finished our strategizing. Then why isn't he surprised._

Then he had an epiphany. _Koda can talk to animals and command them. That'd mean he's likely studied up on what all kinds of animals can do. So he'd know about Tsu's frog-like abilities including the ability to climb walls. He predicted we'd split up. But even still why would he face me alone. Hagakure would be better. No offense to him but there's little he can do against my_ **[Dark Shadow]** _. Unless…_ His eyes narrowed on Koji. He prepared to charge forward, only to spin around 180.

" **[Dark Shadow]**!" He shouted as he did, calling out the shadow bird entity that served as his quirk.

 **[Dark Shadow]** lunged out and attack in front of him.

"AAAHHH!" A disembodied girl's voice screamed.

Toru had managed to hop away from the attack at the last second. With here hand no longer covering her ear, a small ear piece could be seen floating.

"Dangit, he predicted our surprise." She groaned.

Fumikage grew more frustrated. _Their both here. Why would they leave the bomb unguarded. Wait…_ He placed his finger to his ear. Both Toru and Koji both went to charge Fumikage.

"Tsu, don't go for the bomb it's a trap!" Fumikage shouted.

Toru and Koji stopped. Koji's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Oh come on, he figured that out too?" Toru groaned.

"That confirmed it." Fumikage muttered.

"I'm by the stairs from the second floor to the third, both Hagakure and Koda are here. Get here as fast as you can." He stated.

He resumed his focus on Koji and Toru.

* * *

A little earlier…

After finding no signs of the bomb by the windows, Tsuyu made her way through the building from the top floor. The building had seven floors in total. After searching through the whole of the seventh floor, she quickly made her way down to the sixth floor and began searching their. _I hope we can find it soon the clocks ticking down._ Not long after starting her search through the sixth floor, she found the room with the bomb. It was completely empty save for the bomb and a pair of gloves and boots on the floor. _That must be Toru's. Is she in here waiting for us? And where's Koda? Is he hiding?_ She suddenly heard something squeak by here. She looked down and saw a rat run past her.

"RIBBIT!" She screamed she hopped away from it.

The rat ran into the room.

"Why did there have to be a rat." She sighed.

She looked into the room again. There was still no signs that anyone was their. _There's no way they'd leave the bomb unguarded. This has to be some sort of trap._

"Tsu, don't go for the bomb it's a trap!" She suddenly heard Fumikage shout into her earpiece.

 _Looks like it was right._

"Yeah I figured that when I saw the room empty. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm by the stairs from the second floor to the third, both Hagakure and Koda are here. Get here as fast as you can." He stated.

 _Both Toru and Koda then who's guarding the bomb?_

"Got it, I'll…" She began.

Suddenly she heard something coming from the room. She looked and saw a huge hoard of rats charging towards her.

"RIBBIT?!" She expressed.

She quickly began to hop away as the hoard continued to chase her.

"I'll be there soon Tokoyami! RIBBBIIIIIIIT!" She shouted into her ear piece.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the second floor…

 _Did I hear a group of squeaking rats? And why did she sound panicked._ Fumikage thought to himself, though he didn't dwell on it for long. With **[Dark Shadow]** beside him, his attention remained on his opponents, Koji behind him and Toru in front of him. No one dared to make the first move. After what felt like an eternity, Toru was the first to move charging forward at the same moment covering her ear piece. **[Dark Shadow]** immediately smashed up the ground and part of the walls and ceiling kicking up a lot of dust. The dust cloud obscured Fumikage as he called back **[Dark Shadow]**. With no hesitation, Toru charge right in. _Okay, there's no way it's like the movies and he can see me through the dust even though I'm invisible. So even if I can't seen him through this I should be able to…_ Suddenly she saw a dark claw come lunging at her.

"He can see me!" She exclaimed.

With no time to dodge, she raised up her arms to defend as **[Dark Shadow]** 's attack sent her flying out of the dust cloud. She tumbled on the ground for a bit before coming to a stop.

"Darn it really is like movies." She moaned.

 _Not even close._ Fumikage thought to himself. _I had no idea it was her. The dust only lets me see if someone is moving through it and generating wind. If she hadn't run in, she would have gotten a lot closer._ Fumikage continued to observe his surroundings as **[Dark Shadow]** kept watch behind him. His eyes were straining to see any signs of movements in the dust. Meanwhile, outside the dust both Toru and Koji were hesitant to head into the dust. _Okay so Toru can't sneak through, then what do we do?_ Koji thought to himself. _Maybe if we charge in together we can get him? Now… just need to talk to her._ Slowly, but surely, he raised his hands up to the communicator in his ear.

"Hagakure if we charge in together we can get him." He whispered in a very quite voice.

"Oh good idea let's do on the count of three." She whispered back. "One, two, thre…"

"I'm here Tokoyami!" They suddenly heard Tsuyu shout.

 _Huh?_ Koji mentally questioned.

"Ow!" He shouted as Tsuyu bounced off his head.

"Finally!" Fumikage shouted.

He had **[Dark Shadow]** swipe away the dust cloud. Tsuyu landed next to him.

"Glad you made it Tsu." Fumikage greeted.

"Same here. Also you might want to get ready, we've got some guests coming ribbit." Tsuyu stated.

"Guests?" Fumikage questioned.

"SQUEAK!" They all heard.

Suddenly a large hoard of rats came charging down the stairs. Both Fumikage's and **[Dark Shadow]** 's jaw dropped.

"Hell yeah there's our back up!" Toru shouted.

 _I know Koda didn't tell them that but hey, they don't need to know that. Guess he decided to have them help us._ The rats began to run around a surprised Koji and charged straight towards Fumikage and Tsuyu

"So any plans to deal with this?" Fumikage inquired.

"Yeah I'll throw you towards Koda ribbit. You take care of him while I take care Toru." Tsuyu ordered.

"Alright, I'll trust you have a way around her **[invisibility]**." Fumikage replied. "Let's go Tsu!"

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu express.

She sent her tongue out and wrapped it around Fumikage's waist. Whipping herself around, she flung him straight at Koji before charging towards Toru. He flew over the rats and straight at Koji, much to his opponent's surprise. Instead of attacking however, Fumikage sailed over Koji. As he did he pulled out his capture tape, he used **[Dark Shadow]** to wrap it around Koji in an instant. Using **[Dark Shadow]** to give him a boost, he landed a little was up on the steps behind the rat hoard.

While this was all happening, Tsuyu charge at Toru. Toru readied herself for her coming opponent. She covered up her transmitter so she'd be completely invisible. Quickly, Tsuyu secreted some mucus.

"Sorry in advance Toru." She stated as she flung it on to the invisible girl.

A decent amount of mucus was splattered on Toru revealing her, luckily for her it didn't land anywhere embarrassing.

"Ewww… gross." She expressed.

Suddenly a kick came flying towards her. In the nic of time she was able to avoid it. Quickly she readied her capture tap. However, Tsuyu was already on top of her. Before she could react, she was kicked into the wall. Dazed from the attacked, Tsuyu was able to easily capture her.

" **The villains have been captured, hero team wins."** All Might announced.

With that announcements the rats suddenly dispersed.

"fuhhh… that one was pretty close ribbit. Good job out there Tokoyami." Tsuyu commented to her approaching teammate.

"Same to you Tsu." Fumikage returned. "And good job to you two. You caught me off guard there."

"Thanks," Toru replied as she tried to brush the mucus off herself.

Koji gave a nod and a smile in response. After brushing off some more mucus, she bent down and picked up her gloves and shoes.

"Guess he had them bring them." Toru muttered.

" **Alright everyone report back to the CCTV for your evaluation."** All Might directed.

"Yes sir!" They all replied.

* * *

Later, in the CCTV…

All four participates lined up before their teachers for their evaluation.

"Excellent work out their students each team performed well and stayed true to the spirit of the test." Glynda praised.

" **Indeed, in fact we had a hard time deciding on the MVP for the round."** All Might expressed. " **While it was close between all four ultimately Young Tokoyami earned the title for this round. Can anyone explain why?"**

"I can." Jaune stated with raised hand.

" **Take it away young Arc."** All Might directed.

"Right," Jaune replied. "It's because Tokoyami was able to keep a level head in a two versus one situation. Through quick thinking he was able to deduce the enemies plan and shut it down immediately. This allowed him to stall for long enough to enable Asui to arrive and give him a hand, ultimately leading to their victory."

" **Correct!"** All Might proclaimed. " **Though as we said it was a close choice between any of them."**

 _Geez that's another one of my students as good or better at this then me. That makes three now._

"By the way Mr. Koda, Ms. Hagakure, how did you get the rats to organize like that. I didn't know Mr Koda's quirk extended that far." Glynda noted.

"Oh well… you see…" Toru began.

"deys had a little helps from me." A voice spoke up.

Everyone looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"Overheres!" It shouted.

Everyone's went straight to where Ruby was. She looked and saw on her shoulder a rat. It looked like a normal rat but it stood up right like a human. It's arms were folded across it's chest.

"Yo!" It expressed with a wave.

* * *

Ruby: *Stares at the rat on her shoulder with mouth agape.*

Jaune: *Stares at the rat on Ruby's shoulder with mouth agape.*

The Rat: *Looks between the two* Looks like I's gots to handles dis dis week.

The Rat: *Clears his throat* Next times we's finds out mores about me. Also we gets on to da pretty boy over there's match. *Points to Ren*

Ren: *Stares at the rat on Ruby's shoulder with mouth agape.*

The Rat: Alsos Mamadoriya has a little encounters and da train. I's hope things don't go's to bads. Next times Chapter 21: Close Calls. Catch ya guys den...


	22. Close Calls

Next chapter in bound. This one's the second to last chapter before the end of the arc. Along with that some replies to some reviews.

foxchick1: He's a rat. A talking rat, but a just a rat.

AshRuleZ: No, no he is not, he's a rat. Though that would be funny.

Not much left to say about this chapter other then, enjoy.

* * *

 **Battle Trial Arc**

 **Chapter 21: Close Calls**

Everyone was silent, all eyes fixed on the rat that stood on Ruby's shoulder. The rat, for his part, was looking around confused at there reaction.

"Did I's say somedin weird?" He questioned.

Everyone continued to remain silent.

"You know… if wasn't for the fact that our principle is bear mouse thing I'd be more freaked out by this." Glynda eventually spoke.

There was another awkward moment of silence.

"Oh for the love of god would someone address the fact that there's a talking rat in the room?!" Mina exclaimed.

"Weeell… he's who helped us organize all the rats." Toru answered.

Everyone gave Toru a confused look.

"That's not against the rules is it?" She questioned.

" **Well… given that they were in the building I guess we can count it as part of the environment?"** All Might answered.

"Okay but why is he here ribbit?" Tsuyu inquired.

"And why is he on my shoulder?" Ruby asked.

"To answer da second question. Da writer needs us togeder for the whole gag character hangs around da protagonist ding." The rat answer. "As for da first question. I'm kinda tried hanging around a bunch of rats who I can't really have a decent conversation wid."

"Well um… sorry what's your name?" Glynda asked.

"Ain't got one. I's a rat, remember." He replied.

"Well you've gotta have a name." Ruby pointed out. "How 'bout Splinter."

"Splinter?" The rat questioned.

"Yeah it's the name of the talking rat I saw in this really old movie from like the 1990's." Ruby answered. "I think it was called 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'."

"Ehh… we probably won't get sued for it. Let's go with it." The newly named Splinter replied.

"Anyways… Splinter, we'll have to talk to the principle in regard to your situation." Glynda stated. "For now you can stay with Ruby though you'll have to remain here when her match comes up."

"Fines by me." Splinter replied.

" **Moving on!"** All Might declared. " **We have another match to get to."**

Reaching a hand into the villain and hero box respectively. He pulled out two balls, the hero one marked with a 'G' and the villain one marked with a 'L'.

" **And it will be Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro vs. Lie Ren and Yuga Aoyama, get moving everyone. Time is of the essence."** All Might stated.

"Yes sir." The four replied.

* * *

Later, Outside the building…

Denki stretch out as he gazed up at the building before him. Meanwhile Kyoka studied the buildings layout.

"Soooo… this whole planning thing isn't really my forte." Denki admitted.

"Kind of figured that don't worry I'll make a plan that even you can follow." Kyoka replied.

"Ouch… I know I just admitted I'm not the brightest but that was kind of harsh." Denki expressed.

"Oh your fine," Kyoka returned. "Anyways for our plan of attack I'll plug in and scout out the building. Once we find what where looking for we charge in and capture the bomb. I'll leave the attacking to you given your quirks much more suited for it."

"Sounds good to me we'll crush these guys." Denki confidently declared.

"Yeah, yeah don't get too cocky pikachu, we still don't know that Ren guy's quirk." Kyoka pointed out. "If we aren't careful he could catch us off guard."

"Fair point, also why are you calling him by his given name? We're you friends before coming here?" He asked.

"Huh… Oh, no that's his family name. I heard from Nora that she along with Ren, Ruby, and Jaune are from America so it's given name then family name. He just goes by his family name according to Nora." She explained.

"Really… that's kind of weird. Good for them though, all getting in the same class together. How can you be so lucky to get in the same class as all of your friends?" He pointed out.

"I know right." Kyoka replied.

Time ticked away as Kyoka and Denki continued to converse. Eventually the start of the match came.

" **And Start!"** All Might announced.

Quickly, Kyoka and Denki rushed to enter the building. Checking the building she found only one opponent. _I can only sense one the other must be someone else in the building._

"There's one waiting for us to enter from here let's blitz him." She whispered.

"Got it." Denki whispered back.

They burst into the building. The minute they were immediately forced to roll out of the way of a beam from Yuga. _Looks like they decided to have him meet us and distract us if that's the case then…_ Denki thought before he felt a sudden pain in his stomach, as though he'd been punched. However, he could only feel the pain, he couldn't feel any sort of impact. Soon he was knocked out by a hit to the neck, which he also didn't feel.

Kyoka's eyes were wide in shock as she saw Denki just go down even though nothing seemed to hit him. _What the hell just happened. It looked as though he just suddenly got hit by nothing. Not only that, I didn't even hear any sound from him being hit. This has to be Ren's doing. But how is he doing it? I didn't hear him when I checked._ She placed one knee on the ground.

"Here goes nothing." She expressed as she extend a jack down to her speaker boots.

Plugging it in she let loose a soundwave into the ground causing it to shatter around her. Shards of concrete shot up around her. She heard a gasp. She looked and saw Ren, who had been coming towards her. Thrown off by the sudden breaking of the ground.

"Looks like my guess was right." She expressed with a smirk.

 _Not bad, she was able to make a rough guess of the way my quirk works from seeing what happened to Kaminari._ Lie Ren's quirk is named **[Mask]**. At first it only let him mask people's emotions in a set area. However in his time on Earth he improved it to allow him to completely mask his presence. However, it requires him to hold his breath and currently only he is able to make himself undetectable.

Another laser was fired at Kyoka forcing her to roll out of the way. Coming up from her roll she looked to see that Ren had again vanished. Before she could try to break the ground around her. Ren delivered a powerful chop to the neck knocking her out.

" **Villain team wins!"** All Might announced.

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Close one." He muttered.

He looked around at the still unconscious bodies of his opponents. He then looked to his approaching partner.

"We're probably gonna have to carry them back till they wake up." Ren stated.

"zeemz zat way." Yuga replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the CCTV…

"Whatta go Ren!" Nora cheered.

"That's how you win one for the team." Jaune expressed.

"Kind of a quick match though. Kind of disappointed ya know after the long exciting ones we've had." Eijiro expressed.

 _Lord knows I'm not. I'm starting to get close to my time limit._ All Might thought to himself.

"Still a manly as hell victory from the villain team though. The Ren guy seems like a really good fighter." Eijiro noted.

Suddenly they heard the door to the room open.

"Hey, Midoriya and Ochako are back." Tsuyu noted.

"Oh, Izuku, Ochako, you just missed Reeeennn'ssssWHY ARE YOUR FACES SO RED?!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned to see them.

Both Izuku and Ochako had entered the CCTV with bright red faces.

"U-u-u-u-uhmmmmm… w-w-w-w-w-well…" Izuku stuttered.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you seeeeeee…" Ochako stuttered.

* * *

Earlier, in the infirmary…

"Mmm…" A familiar feminine voice moaned as Izuku felt something soft in his hands.

"Mmm…" He moaned as he felt something on his butt.

Izuku slowly became aware of his surroundings as sleep began to relinquish it's hold on him. Though he still didn't know what he was grabbing. He squeezed.

"Mmm…" The voice moaned again.

He felt something squeeze his butt. Slowly Izuku began open his eyes. Before him was the sleeping face of Ochako. Though in his tired state he still had not processed the position they were in. Slowly her eyes opened as well. She too did not fully process what was going on.

"Mmm… hey Deku." She muttered.

"Hey Uraraka." He muttered.

Their eyes closed again. He squeezed her butt. She squeezed his. They continued to lay there. Suddenly their eyes shot open, now fully awake. In a snap, they raised their heads a bit to see that they we're grabbing each other's butt. They snapped back to facing each other.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" They shrieked as their hands flew off the other's butt.

"Would you two be quiet!" Minoru shouted.

* * *

Present…

 _Crap what do I say? I can't tell them what actually happened._

"W-w-w-w-wee… tripped… and fell on top of each other in a really awkward and embarrassing position." Ochako blurted out.

 _Why'd I say that!_

"WHAT!? I mean… y-y-y-yeah. We tripped on the way here and our hands went to places it shouldn't have." Izuku added.

He quickly turned, clapped his hands together, and bowed apologetically to Ochako.

"Sorry again Uraraka I didn't mean to grab you there I promise." Izuku stated.

"No no Deku you don't have to apologies it was an accident I know your not a pervert like Mineta." Ochako returned waving her hands in front of her. "Besides I grabbed you weirdly as well so it even."

"Even still…" Izuku continued.

The two continued to apologize and assure the other it was okay. Ruby only looked on with mild suspicion. _Yeah that stories true. Also Blake doesn't have cat ears._ In that moment Ren and Yuga entered with a now conscious Kyoka and Denki.

"Oh Midoriya and Uraraka are back." Ren noted.

"What are they talking about?" Kyoka questioned.

"Who knows, probably something embarrassing with how red their faces are." Denki noted.

"T'iz a shame zey missed my dazzling performanze." Yuga stated to nobody.

"Alright students enough chit-chat!" Glynda announced. "Line up for your evaluation."

Doing as they were told, Ren, Yuga, Kyoka, and Denki lined up before their teachers.

"Good work out their everyone. Despite the shortness of the match you all performed excellently." Glynda praised.

" **Indeed, in fact we were unable to decide between Young Ren and Young Jiro as to who was the MVP for this match."** All Might stated.

"Really?" Mina questioned.

"But wasn't Ren like the whole reason the villain team one?" Eijiro pointed out.

" **While true that Young Ren was a big part of the villain team's success. Young Jiro also performed very admirably as well."** All Might explained.

"Allow me to explain. Mr. Ren's quirk naturally makes him a counter to Ms. Jiro's ability to detect people through walls. Since he can completely mask his presence, Ms. Jiro would have had no way of knowing that he was also waiting for them." Glynda explained. "Despite this she was able to launch a somewhat successful counter attack when she saw her partner go down. Only the intervention of Aoyama prevented her from being able to take the win."

" **Both teams prepared well thought out strategies, and took into account as many unknown factors as they could. In the end it was Young Ren's natural counter to Young Jiro that earned his team the win."** All Might finished. " **Moving on we have one more match to get to today."**

At that announcement, Jaune and Ruby flashed each other knowing grins. Their respective partners did the same.

" **Though we do need to see which sides they'll be on."** All Might stated as he reached into the bins.

Glynda sighed at his entertainer antics. All Might pulled a 'J' out of the hero bin and a 'K' out of the villain bin.

" **It looks like it'll be Young Rose and Young Kirishima as the heroes vs Young Arc and Young Sero as the villains."** All Might explained.

"Good luck out there everyone do your best." Glynda added.

"Yes Ma'am!" All for replied.

"Wait I can't have Splinter…" Ruby began.

"Don't worries!" Splinter shouted from elsewhere. "I'm already over heres."

Izuku looked to see the rat on his shoulder.

"Gahh! Why is there a talking rat here?!" Izuku shouted.

"I'll tell ya off screen." He replied.

"Get, going." Glynda expressed.

"YES MA'AM!" They all shouted as they rushed out.

As they made their way out of the CCTV, Momo eyes were locked intently onto Ruby and Jaune. _Finally I'll have the opportunity to observe those two in combat. But what will it reveal? Maybe it'll reveal nothing and I'm just overthinking things. But then why can't I shake this feeling that their hiding something. Not just them but Ren and Nora as well. Then there's Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and Kendo. They seem like they know something about them as well. I don't think they have any malicious intention. But then what are they hiding? Maybe… I'm overthinking this. I'll have to wait for the match to fully see if there's anything there._ She shifted her gaze to the monitors. _You two better not disappoint._

* * *

Meanwhile…

Inko headed towards the train station with Eri in hand. The two had just finished up Eri's medical evaluation. Said evaluation didn't reveal much new. They found out that the source of her quirk's power was the horn on her head. The size of the horn is what determines the strength of her power, which accumulates over time. The medical evaluation also revealed that she was perfectly healthy, despite the story the scars she has tell. With the evaluation out of the way, the two began their trip back home by getting on the train. Luckily for them the train wasn't too crowded so they were able to easily find a seat.

"Is this seat taken?" Inko heard someone ask.

She looked to see a woman who appeared to be in her 20's. She had straight shoulder length white hair and piercing amber eyes.

"Oh no," Inko replied as she shifted over a bit to make room.

The woman sat down.

"Out for a little excursion with your daughter I take it?" The woman asked with a smile.

Eri tensed up a bit.

"Hmm… something like that. We were at the hospital to find out about her quirk." Inko explained.

"I see, quirk problems I take it. I've had my fair share of those." The woman expressed. "My name's Aki Moeru by the way."

"Inko Midoriya," Inko replied. "And this is my daughter Eri."

"Eri? Huh?" Aki expressed as she looked to the girl.

Eri looked averted her eyes from her.

"Don't mind her she's just shy around new people." Inko stated.

"I see…" Aki expressed as she continued to stare at the girl.

"Is something wrong?" Inko asked.

"It's nothing, just… a good friend of mine's daughter's name is Eri. She's been missing for about a month now." Aki explained.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry to hear that." Inko expressed. "It's strange that she and my daughter have similar names."

"Yeah and not only that but my friend's daughter had a small horn on her head like your daughter." Aki noted.

"Now that is strange, her name wouldn't happen to also be short for Erina would it?" Inko asked.

This caused Aki to stop.

"No… it's… just Eri." She expressed as the train came to a stop. "Welp looks like this is my stop, I should be going."

Aki got to her feet.

"Take care, it was lovely chatting with you." Inko expressed.

"Same to you," Aki replied as she left the train.

After a little bit, the train began to start moving again. Once she believed she was far enough from the train station. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Ms… I mean Mama, t-t-that was…" Eri began as she tugged on Inko's skirt.

"I know, I know. That was way too close for comfort." Inko expressed. "Though I think I got her off our tail. I doubt she'd suspect us now."

* * *

Elsewhere…

Aki walked into an alleyway. Letting her hair return to it's natural black color, Cinder headed towards Overhaul's new base of operation. _Damn and just when I thought I found her. I couldn't find any discrepancy in that woman's story. That girl may have been the closest match but I can't just kidnap a child only to find out it's not her. That'd be a surefire way of inviting an army of heroes to our front door._

"DAMMIT!" She shouted as she slammed her fist against the wall. "I need to find Eri before SHE shows up or I'll be powerless to stop her!"

* * *

Izuku: Talk about a close call.

Ochako: Yeah no kidding, glad your mom and Eri are okay.

Izuku: Same here, anyways we should probably explain why your here now instead of Ruby.

Ochako: I mean it's kind of obvious, she and Jaune have their match and you need someone here to help you.

Izuku: Fair point, speaking of which next chapter we see Ruby and Jaune duke it out in their match.

Ochako: I hope it's long and exciting.

Izuku: Might not want to get your hopes up.

Ochako: Deku shush... anyways we start to wind down afterwards and get some things set up for future chapters.

Izuku: Next time Chapter 22: Battle Trials End.

Ochako: Catch you guys then.


	23. Battle Trials End

Chapter 22 in coming. With this chapter we bring an end to the Battle Trial Arc. Next Chapter we begin the USJ Arc. With that some changes from the original canon are coming in so look forward to that. Without further adieu let's start the chapter.

* * *

 **Battle Trial Arc**

 **Chapter 22: Battle Trials End**

Ruby's mind worked tirelessly forming strategies and counter strategies. _Okay let's see, Jaune can amplify people's physical abilities, which means it can amplify their quirks as well. That shouldn't affect Hanta's quirk too much other then maybe make his tape stickier and allowing him to make more._

"Man I can't wait to charge in and get down to business." Eijiro declared.

"That'd be a horrible idea. Unless your **[Hardening]** can cut through Hanta's tape?" Ruby asked.

"Uh… no but why would it be so bad to just charge in?" Eijiro questioned.

"You'd get stuck in a the hallway full of tape." Ruby answered.

"Well obviously I won't go through the halls I'd smash through the walls." He replied.

"Jaune would know you'd do that and make it so the same thing would happen." She quickly returned.

"Okay but… well… fine I won't charge in." Eijiro relented.

"Don't worry while YOU won't be charging in. WE will." Ruby stated with a smile.

"Huh?" Eijiro questioned.

* * *

Later, inside the building…

"Anddddd… done." Hanta stated as he put down the last line of tape.

The duo had been using Jaune's quirk to allow Hanta to make more tape that was stronger and came out faster. They set up tape all around the bomb and the throughout the floor they were on. Also using said tape they suspended the bomb in mid air.

"Good," Jaune stated as he lowered his hand and stopped using his quirk.

" **And start!"** All Might announced.

"Here we go, no way their getting to the bomb now." Hanta declared.

"No, they have other ways of getting in. This is just to limit their options." Jaune pointed out.

"Limit their options?" Hanta questioned.

"Yeah, when they get in we'll force them to fight in this room." Jaune stated. "Ruby and Kirishima are gonna get in here no matter what and I already know how she'll do it. So instead of keeping her out we're gonna keep her in. If she's able to pull back she'll be able to recover quickly formulate a new plan and it'll make our job far more difficult. So we're gonna stop that entirely by keeping her here. And with the tape we've set up around the bomb, Ruby won't able to just blitz it. She'll be forced to fight. And in a war of attrition, we'll have the advantage. Speaking of Ruby."

Jaune, who had been facing the bomb, turned around. As he did something suddenly burst through the ground at high speeds. A blur of red arc through the air, leaving a trail of rose petals.

"There here" Jaune stated.

"What the hell how'd they get in so fast?!" Hanta exclaimed.

* * *

Earlier, outside the building…

" **And start!"** All Might announced.

Ruby flew up and scouted out the building. In doing so she spotted the floor that had been taped up. _As I thought. And if my next prediction is correct, he'll be in the center room._ She quickly flew back down and landed a little ways away from Eijiro. She took a deep breath.

"Ready?!" She shouted.

Hardening his arms Eijiro smiled as he mentally and physically prepared himself.

"Hell yeah!" He stated with a confident smile.

Bursting forward, Ruby shot towards Eijiro picking him up while spinning. As they flew towards the building, Eijiro held out his arms and cupped his hands to mimic the head of a drill. With this, they were able to drill through the building. Ruby flew them towards the center of the building before flying up. After a little bit she burst up through the floor into the room where the bomb was. After arcing through the air she slammed into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Get ready." Jaune stated as he activated his quirk on himself.

Hanta readied himself as well. Quickly, Ruby and Eijiro rushed out of the dust. Eijiro went for Jaune while Ruby charged at Hanta. With still hardened arms, Eijiro aimed a punch straight at Jaune's face. However, Jaune quickly knocked it to the side before aiming a punch straight at Eijiro's gut. Quickly he hardened his stomach. The force of the impact sent him skidding back a ways.

As this happened Ruby rushed towards Hanta. Acting quickly, he shot out several lines of tape at her. She ducked under one, dodge rolled over another, and burst up over the rest. With that she flew past Hanta.

"What the hell!" He shouted.

Ruby rushed towards the bomb. She slid under the tape. As she did she brought her hands up towards her cape.

"Sero!" He shouted.

"Already on it." Hanta shouted as he lined up for a shot.

In that moment Eijiro went to attack Hanta only for Jaune to intercept with a powerful punch, sending his opponent skidding back. Hanta shot out a line of tape which connected Ruby's cape. However, the minute it did she lift her cape up over her head, taking it off. _Jaune's strategies have always been excellent. If he knows everything about an opponent he can almost always come up with a way to win. Not only that he's gotten a lot stronger in the now four months he's been here. However!_ Ruby returned to an upright position and bent her knees. _I've been here for eight months now. That means I've had far more time to grow my powers which means…_ She burst up towards the bomb and split into several smaller clusters of petals which flew threw the gaps between the lines of tape. _I have one trick you didn't see coming Jaune._

"Wait she can do that!" Jaune shouted.

The clusters formed together right next to the bomb and Ruby grabbed onto the bomb.

"Secured!" She shouted.

" **Hero team wins!"** All Might announce.

"Nice going Ruby, what a manly finish!" Eijiro shouted.

"Maaaaaan… I can't believe we lost." Hanta expressed.

"Yeah, kind of wished I knew she could do that." Jaune stated.

Ruby snaked her way down from the bomb and towards the group.

"Hey don't feel to bad. If it wasn't for that winning would have been a lot harder." Ruby stated. "In fact we might have lost.

"True, I would have put more tape around the bomb and less outside. In that situation I would have banked on the tape outside being enough to keep you in here until we wore you down." Jaune noted.

"Yeah but you did good anyways Jaune." Ruby complimented as she held up her hand.

"Thanks Ruby." Jaune returned with a high five.

"Everyone report to the CCTV for your evaluation." Glynda stated.

"Yes ma'am!" They all replied.

* * *

Inside the CCTV…

Everyone was silent. Almost as soon as the match had started it has ended. Most we're confused by the whole thing.

"Another short match, kind of expected this one to be longer." Toru expressed.

 _Thank god for that._ All Might thought to himself.

"And while Jaune's plan makes sense. Ruby's just seemed… kind of out there." Fumikage noted.

"It definitely worked though given they won." Izuku pointed out.

Momo however, was doing her best to keep calm. _These two are far beyond anything I had expected. I'm sure if I'd gone against them it would be difficult if not impossible to win. The only reason it was that quick was due to Ruby taking advantage of Jaune not knowing about her ability to split apart when she uses her quirk. If not for that, the match would have gone on for far longer. Regardless that begs the question, how did they get so good? I have my studies, but they seem to have some sort of experience in this. It also appears to be a good amount to. But from where?_

 _Wait… how did Jaune not know about Ruby's ability to split apart? Haven't they been friends for awhile? At least, that appears to be the case. So why would he not know about that? Surely Ruby would have told him when she discovered it. So why would that not have happened?_

In that moment the match participants entered the CCTV.

"Hey their back. Whatta go Ruby, you too Kirishima." Itsuka stated as she went up to them.

"Yeah you both did great out there. Izuku complimented.

Splinter hopped back to Ruby's shoulder.

"Nice jobs girly. Dat was one fun match to watch." He added.

Ren and Nora walked up to a slightly sad Jaune and Hanta.

"Hey don't feel too bad you guys did good." Nora complimented.

"Indeed, Ruby's no easy opponent to beat." Ren added.

"All participates line up for your evaluation." Glynda announced.

Doing as they were told. They lined up and faced their teachers.

"Good job out there everyone. While everyone did well, ultimately we chose Ms. Rose as the MVP of the match." Glynda stated.

"Yes…" Ruby expressed.

" **Anyone care to tell us why?"** All Might inquired.

He was meet of silence.

" **Kind of figured that'd be the response."** He expressed.

 _Given that both Young Rose and Young Arc know each other so well, they resorted to very unorthodox strategies. Said strategies makes it hard for the less experience to follow. Heck even I had some trouble with it. Not many people would think to literally drill through the building to get in._

" **Allow us to explain."** All Might stated.

"Mr. Sero naturally gave his team the edge in defense. Combo that with Mr. Arc's empowerment ability it made it extremely difficult for Ms. Rose and Mr. Kirishima to get to the bomb. And getting in is just half the battle. They then had to overcome Mr. Arc's and Mr. Sero's advantage in simply being able to out fight and out last them" Glynda explained. "However, Ms. Rose was able to overcome this through creative thinking and using what the villain team knew against them."

" **Indeed, by using Young Arc and Young Sero's lack of knowledge of her ability to split apart, Young Rose was able to obtain victory."** All Might continued. " **Thus due to her creative thinking and using the information at hand to her advantage, Young Rose earned the title of MVP for the match."**

Ruby stood tall and proud with a smug smile.

"Although she could have been a little less destructive in her approach to entering." Glynda add.

Ruby's face went red at this. Then hung her head in shame.

" **Alright now students meet up at the exit for some closing statements."** All Might directed.

Doing as they were told, all the students made their way to the Ground Beta's exit. As they did Katsuki was slowly trailing behind everyone taking in everything he'd seen today. _That Icy Hot bastard, Red Tips, they're so strong. I always thought I was the best, but today, I lost to Deku.. And there's those two, can I really beat them?_ All Might and Glynda faced their students.

" **Excellent work out their everyone you all did well."** All Might praised.

"Indeed apart from Mr. Mineta, we've had no serious injuries." Glynda noted. "Just remember to take the lessons you learned to day to heart. It was your first real training exercise but it won't be your last so be sure to keep improving."

"Man after Mr. Aizawa's teaching it feels kind of nice to have a much more straight forward class." Denki noted.

" **Good to hear now I'd best go inform the principle of our new little friend. Get changed out of your costumes everyone and head back to the classroom."** All Might directed. " **Now… watch a pro exit like he has somewhere to be."**

All Might bolted at lightning speed down the exit. _I'd like to talk more with Young Bakugo. Such pride will only lead to him crashing in burning when it's shattered. However…_ All Might rushed into a hall before deflating out of his hero form.

"I'm out of time." He state.

The rest of the day continued without much trouble with Minoru returning not long after Hero training had finished. At the end of the day Katsuki left without saying a word to anyone. _Should I tell him about_ **[One for All]** _. I haven't told anyone, not even my mom. Then why do I feel like he needs to know. Is it because I still admire him even though he's still a jerk. No… I know why._ He got up out of his seat and followed Katsuki.

"Wha hey Izuku where you going?" Ruby questioned.

"I bet he's going to talk to Bakugo about today's match." Jaune noted.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ochako added.

"Tokoyami, that desk is not a chair!" They heard Tenya declare.

They looked to see Tenya march up to Kyoka, Fumikage, and Mashiro who were gathered around a desk.

"You should…" He began.

Before he could say another word, Itsuka walked up and covered his mouth before dragging him away.

"You need to loosen up, classes are over, they're fine." She told him as she dragged him to their group.

In that moment she noticed Shoto get up and walk towards the door.

"I'll be right back guys I need to ask Todoroki something." She stated as she drop Tenya on the ground.

"Now that was very rude Kendo." Tenya stated.

Splinter hopped on top of his head.

"Coming from da guy who was gonna shout at students for sittin' on a desk, dat means very little." He stated.

Splinter and Tenya continued to banter back and forth as Itsuka made her way towards Shoto.

"Hey Todoroki, can I talk to you in private?" Itsuka inquired as he walked up to the duel hair colored boy.

"Hmm… I don't see why not." He replied dryly.

"Cool," Itsuka returned.

The two made their way out of the room.

"I wonder what she wanted to talk to him about?" Ruby questioned.

"Someding importants probably, dis ships gotta start somewheres." Splinter noted.

"Would you get off of my forehead!" Tenya demanded.

Itsuka and Shoto made their way to a more secluded area of the school.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He inquired.

"Well… I know it might be personal but… I'm curious. Why don't you use your left side?" She asked.

His eyes narrowed in on her. She could practically see the walls to his true self come up.

"If you don't want to answer that's fine. I'll understand if it's something personal." She quickly stated.

After staring at her for a few seconds Shoto sighed.

"It is." Shoto stated. "I'd rather not talk about it. For now, let's just say I have my reason for not using his flames."

"We'll I'm not sure who this 'his' is but I'm guessing he's your father and that's where your heat, or fire, part of you quirk comes from." Itsuka noted.

"Yeah, so…" He replied.

"So that means it's your flames not his." She pointed out.

This caused Shoto to stop and ponder what she had told him.

"I know you have your reasons for not using your left side and I'm not gonna tell you to change when I don't know the whole story. But I think you should know that whatever the reason it's still your quirk your choosing not to use, not his." She returned with a smile. "I hope we can talk later and you'll be ready to tell me the whole story. Bye for now."

"Yeah…" He expressed as she left.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the school…

Katsuki slowly made his way out of school grounds. The sinking feeling of weakness permeating through him.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted as he ran up to him.

Katsuki stopped

"Eh… what you want Deku? Here to rub your victory in my face?" He growled as he looked Izuku in the eye.

Izuku looked down, took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye.

"No…" He simply stated. "While can't say much, all I'm going to say is that I got my quirk from someone else."

"Huh?" Katuski questioned.

"I can't say from who and I know it's hard to believe. I'm only telling you because, for some reason, when you said I lied or tricked you into thinking I didn't have a quirk, a part of me couldn't stand it." Izuku continued. "I've still got a long way to go before I truly make this power mine. I've only just begun to understand it. But when that time comes I'll overcome you with my full power."

"What the hell Deku!" Katsuki shouted.

"Wha?" Izuku expressed.

"I don't have a goddamn clue what your talking about! Borrowed power?! Stop making a fool out of me!" Katsuki shouted. "I lost to you today and there's no way around it. Not only that, that friend of yours Red Tips."

"Ruby," Izuku corrected.

"And the Icy Hot bastard. I don't know if I can beat them." Bakugo continued. "That's why I'm done losing you hear! I'm gonna beat all of you!"

He turned around and continued walking.

"So enjoy your win Deku! It's the last one you'll ever get over me!" He declared.

Izuku sighed. _Good to see Kacchan's back to his old self… Kind of._

" **Young Bakugo!"** All Might shouted.

"Oh son of a…" Izuku began.

Before he finished All Might blitz past him, the gust knocking him to the ground.

" **I think…"** All Might began.

"I don't need a goddamn lecture from you All Might!" Katsuki shouted.

 _Scary, but at least he's back to normal… I guess that's a good thing._

* * *

Inside the school…

Ruby quickly made her way through the halls of the school towards one of the development studio. In her hands were blueprints for a new Crescent Rose. _Okay, Uncle Qrow said that Power Loader should be in. I hope he remembered to let him know about my little project._ As she went down the hallway she saw a pair of large metal doors.

"Ohhh… there it is!" Ruby exclaimed.

Ruby picked up the pace and rushed towards the door. Before she got their she stopped right before the door. Suddenly the doors exploded open.

"Dammit Hatsume, the days over. Stop tinkering and go home!" A male shouted.

"Oh come on Power Loader just a little more." The girl known as Hatsume stated as she rose from the smoke.

Hatsume had salmon pink hair styled into dreadlocks. She wore a black tank top, with black cargo pants, and a black jacket tied around her waist. She also wore a pair of black boots, goggles on her head, and black gloves.

"Oh who are you?" Hatsumen asked.

"I'm Ruby Rose I'm…" Ruby began.

"Don't care." Hatsume stated as she walked back into the studio.

Power Loader sighed.

"You're the one Qrow mentioned I take it?" Power Loader questioned.

"Yep," Ruby stated as she walked up. "I have the blue prints for…"

Ruby stopped her eyes went wide when she saw the studio full of gadgets. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"So many gadgets and… and… weapons!" Ruby exclaimed.

She rushed in leaving Power Loader in the dust.

"Oh god not another one." He groaned.

"Oh my gods these all look so cool." Ruby exclaimed as she looked at all the various gadgets.

Hatsume rushed up next to her.

"I see you're a woman of culture as well. I'm Mei Hatsume." Mei introduced herself. "And if you want to see something cool, check out these babies."

She held up a pair of boots.

"Hover boots of my own creation." Mei declared.

"If you think that's cool check this out." Ruby stated.

She began to show Mei her various blueprints. With each one Mei's smile grew bigger and bigger as her excitement rose. Soon the two gadget nerds were chatting up a storm as they bounced ideas off one another. Power Loader only looked on nervously. _I got a bad feeling about this._

* * *

Elsewhere…

"So All Might's a teacher now?" A boy with light blue hair stated full of malice. "I wonder…"

He looked to a hulking black mass in the corner of the bar he was in.

"What would happen if villains broke in and killed the Symbol of Peace." He stated was sinister smile.

* * *

Izuku: And with that this Arc is finished.

Ochako: I'm just happy the writer let me do this again since Ruby and Jaune's fight was originally going to be much longer.

Izuku: Y-yeah me and you... *Blushes* Anyways let's get on with the next chapter preview.

Ochako: Right next time, we all hang out at Deku's to rest and relax.

Izuku: Meanwhile Neo begins making her move in the criminal world.

Ochako: And some interesting things happen at school.

Izuku: Next time Chapter 23: Cool Down and Ramp Up

Ochako: Catch you guys then.


	24. Blake's Story I

A new chapter is here, but wait, it's the middle of the week. This here is the start of a set of side stories featuring the other members of team RWBY and what their up to while the main story is going on. I'll be working on this between each set of six I release. For now it's just Blake's story I'll be working on but I'll be getting to Weiss' and Yang's later on. For Yang's it's gonna be after she makes her appearance in the main story, not gonna say much but I will say she ends up in America and not Japan. For Weiss, I'm still unsure when I want to start releasing it other than it'll be after I start Yang's. Before the chapter there's one review to reply to.

PEJP BengtZone V2: To answer your question, that didn't even cross my mind when I decided to remove Aura from the story.

With that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins**

A young woman in her teenage years raced through an empty alleyway. Her figure was the perfect blend of femanine delicacy and raw muscular power accented by her tan skin. Her hair was a long, straight, golden blond that went down to her lower back. Her eyes were a piercing ruby red. She wore an ocean blue dress with bronze colored armor over top. She also wore bronze colored bracers and reddish-brown gloves. Rounding out her outfit was a pair of dark brown boots that go up to just above her knees. Over top of these was bronze colored greaves.

Following closely behind her was a young man of the same age. He was a well built man with a dark tan. He had messy brown hair done up in a ponytail. His eyes were a greyish-blue. He wore a ocean blue button up vest. Around his waist was a red belt with various compartments and bags attached to it. He wore slightly baggy brown pants and grey boots. Lastly he wore golden yellow gloves with a metal device around each of his wrists.

"Grrrrr… this is getting annoying. How have we not found them? Ooohhh… this is ruining my carefully laid out plan." The girl stated.

"You know Sof, our opponents, especially her, seem to be experts at the whole stealth game. Their not going to be easy to catch." The boy pointed out.

"Yes I know Ulisse, that doesn't make this any less annoying. The now named Sof, short for Sofia, replied.

"Just saying." The now named Ulisse responded.

"Yes well… keep it to yourself let's focus on finding them." Sofia ordered.

 _Easier said than done for meeeee!_ She mentally whined, her face bright red. _Why'd I have to get paired with Ulisse's of all people. I know were best friends and all. But the thought of that crazily hot muscular hottie being near me make it so hard to think. God why do I get like this when dealing with boys I like. I hate having my thoughts all jumbled up._ Suddenly she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. She held up her hand to stop.

"Did you see that?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're close by." Ulisse noted.

Sofia summoned several ethereal blades and kept them close by. Sofia and Ulisse stood back to back. They steadied their breathing. The sound of dripping pipes were all that could be heard. Unknown to both of them, a shadow descended between them. She kicks them apart. Sofia quickly recovered and rolled up to face her attacker, only for a man to come up behind her and nail her in the back of the head with a kick. She was down for the count.

Ulisse recovered quickly and faced his attack. Said attacker charged at him. Ulisse throws a punch forward only to connected with a clone that dissipated. He elbows behind him, but hits another clone. He uppercuts and hits another clone. He catches a punch from his other attacker and blocks another attack from the first attacker. However two light clones from the second attacker came in and knocked him out.

"The heroes have been incapacitated, villain team wins." Their teacher announced.

"Yahooooo! We won, high five Blake." The second attacker cheered as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, couldn't have done it without you Sun." Blake replied as she gave him a high five.

The duo were dressed in there hero outfit. Blake wore black sleeveless crop top under a long dark grey lined white tailcoat. She also wore a white belt over black pants. She had on a pair of thigh-high black heel boots with gold-colored edging and her emblem on the side. Over her torso was a strap that held her Gambol Shroud. She doesn't have a bow on.

Sun wore a loose fitting white colored shirt that was opened. He also had on a pair of black fingerless gloves under red bracers. Around his waist was a white belt holding up a pair of blue jeans. Underneath his pants he has white bandages wrapped around his leg. He wore a pair of black and yellow sneakers. On his back was a clip to hold his Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Their opponents groaned as they returned to their feet, rubbing the sore spot on the back of their heads.

"Welp, it was a valiant effort, I guess." Ulisse noted.

"My carefully laid plans were worthless." Sofia cried.

"Ah well there's always next time." Ulisse stated.

"I guess." Sofia admitted with a pout.

Blake chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Come one guys let's head back for our evaluation." Blake directed.

The group made their way to the rest of their class, chatting and bantering along the way. Through the whole thing Blake smiled. _No matter the world, some things never change._

* * *

That evening…

Blake entered her room at the apartment she and Sun stayed in. She sat down and opened her diary.

'My dear friends,

I had an eventful day at school. We had a training exercise. One team had to play the heros and try to find and capture the villain. One team had to play the villains and try to hide from and defeat the heroes. It wasn't to eventful for our group but some teams got, creative to say the least. Really reminds me of our days at beacon.

I miss you guys, Ruby with her obsessive love of cookies, Weiss with her ice queen antics, Yang with her fun loving attitude, and all of our other friends as well. I'd love to tell you all about my new classmates but school's only started recently so theirs not much to say yet. All I'll say is that they are an interesting bunch.

Anyways life in Italy's going pretty well, I can't wait to hear about where all of you guys ended up at. Me and Sun are living in the same apartment. No, nothing has happened between us, we're just dating. Anyways we both do the best to help and support one another, honestly it's like being married without having gone through the ceremony. Moving on, lifes looking pretty good right now. It's hard to believe we only just arrived three months ago.'

As Blake wrote in her diary, she stopped to reminisce on the day she and Sun first arrived.

* * *

Three months ago…

Splash! Blake's eyes snap open. She's sinking slowly to the ocean depths. _What… how did I get here? I was on the cliffs near Beacon._ She tries to move but a sharp pain in her stomach causes her to gasp. Water rushed into her mouth and down her lung. _No… can't… breath._ She curled up and held her stomach in pain from the still present stab wound. She tries to activate her aura to heal it but nothing happens. _I can't activate my aura? Why, it should have at least recovered somewhat by now._ Her grip on her stomach tightened even further. _My stomach… it burns. It's hard to move and the salt water is causing it to burn even more. Got, to, move._ She forced herself past the pain in her stomach and swam up to the surface.

Upon breaking the surface she gasped for air and began to cough up seawater. She looks around to try and get her bearings. She looked all around but saw nothing but ocean. Despair set in and she began frantically searching around for any sign of land. Eventually in the east she noticed signs of land but far off.

"Thank gods." She breathed out in relief.

Suddenly there was a splash next to her startling her. After a few seconds a familiar blond surfaced.

"Sun?" She questioned.

Said boy looked to her.

"Blake?" He questioned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to know I just fell in here." He answered. "And the better question is where is here?"

"I don't know?" Blake pondered.

"OOOOOY YOU TWO!" They heard someone shout.

They looked to see someone on a small sailboat. Sailing up to them. On the vessel was Ulisse, who was captaining it, and Sofia. Ulisse wore a blue tank top with brown shorts and grey sandals. Sofia wore a blue sundress.

"HERE!" Ulisse shouted as he threw out the lifebuoy.

"Thanks!" Blake and Sun replied as they grabbed onto the lifebuoy.

The duo on the boat worked together to pull them to the boat. Once they were by the side of the boat the young man reached over the side.

"Gimme your hand we'll pull you in one at a time." He stated.

"Alright, Blake you go first your injured." Sun ordered.

"Kay." Blake replied she reached up.

"Injured?" Ulisse expressed in surprise as he grabbed onto her hand. "Hey Sof get the first aid kit!"

"Already on it!" Sofia replied as she rushed to grab the first aid kit.

Ulisse pulled Blake up onto the boat as gently as he could, which did little to relieve the pain in the cat faunus' stomach. Gently laying her on the deck, He moved to quickly pull Sun up. In that time Sofia returned and began treating Blake.

"Thanks," Sun expressed as he was pulled up onto the boat.

"No problem, what the hell you guys doing out here anyways?" Ulisse questioned.

"Ain't got a clue. One second we were on the cliffs near Beacon waiting to be evacuated, the next a bright light and then we fell right into the middle of the ocean." Sun explained. "Speaking of which, where are we anyways?"

"About a little ways off the coast of Italy." Sofia answered.

"Italy… Gahh…" Blake expressed.

"Don't move too much, Ulisse where are the antibiotics?" Sofia asked as she fished through the first aid kit.

"Wait wait what's this Italy you speak of?" Sun asked.

"They should be in there." Ulisse replied. "And does she really need it the saltwater should have done a good enough job."

"Can you please tell us what an It…" Blake began.

"I don't want to take the chance of her getting an infection." Sofia interrupted.

"HEY!" Sun shouted.

"What?!" Their rescuers replied.

"Can you tell us what the hell Italy is?" Blake pushed.

"It's a country." Sofia answered as if it was obvious.

"A country where?" Sun asked.

"Aaaahhh… in Europe." Ulisse answered as if it was obvious.

Blake and Sun looked to each other than back to their rescuers. Ulisse looked between them with a confused look.

"What?" He questioned.

* * *

Present…

 _Glad we were eventually able to get them to believe us. Thank gods for Giulio being the President's son._ She resumed her writing.

'There's no telling what the future will hold, but I look forward to the day we can see each other again and I can have you read all of this in person.

Your dear friend, Blake Belladonna.'

She placed her pen down and closed her diary. With a small smile she looked out onto the city of Naples, where she now lives. It was getting late into the evening. The sun had almost entirely set, with the last rays of light slowly fading into night. As she looked out something caught her eyes. A figure moving along the rooftops. While she could not make out what it was, the figure seemed familiar.

"Hey Blake! Dinner's almost ready!" Sun suddenly called out.

Blake didn't respond as her eyes focused in on the figure.

"Blake?!" Sun called again.

"Y-yeah, hang on a sec." Blake replied as she rushed out of her room.

She rushed to put her boots on.

"Blake? Where are you going?" Sun questioned.

"I saw something outside, I think it's just some small time criminal, but she, I think it was a she, looked familiar." Blake stated. "I'll be right back."

"Wait shouldn't…" Sun began.

However Blake was already out the door. Sun sighed.

"She'll say I shouldn't, but I'm gonna follow anyways." He noted.

Meanwhile Blake was quick to get onto the roof. She spots the figure she saw earlier and gives chase. She does her best to avoid being detected. Deftly Blake leapt from roof to roof, silently following the mysterious individual. Suddenly the individual hopped down into an alleyway. Blake followed only to find the figure had vanished.

"Huh?" Blake questioned.

Suddenly Sun arrived next to her.

"Did you find out who ever it was?" He asked.

"No… but I feel like I know them from somewhere." Blake answered.

"Well no sense in worrying about it now. Without knowing what they looked like, we can't track find them." Sun pointed out. "Come on, let's head back before dinner gets cold."

Sun made his way back to their apartment.

"Yeah…" Blake replied as she slowly began to do the same.

She took a quick glance back before heading home.

* * *

Elsewhere, later that night…

The girl who Blake had been following entered an abandoned warehouse. She had light brown skin with darker spots scattered throughout her body. She had brown hair tied into a long ponytail. Her eyes were a bluish-grey. She wears a black and grey, with a darker grey on the sides, sleeveless stealth suit with short legs. Over her upper torso, she wears light grey belts with gold buckles. She wears simple black boots with and a black glove on her right hand.

"Well look who's late." A sultry voice stated.

The one who spoke was a beautiful woman with snakes for hair, which was about shoulder length. Her eyes were golden and reptilian in appearance. She wore a black form fitting Chiton style dress with a cord tied just below her bust. The dress was held up by two gold buttons on her shoulder. The skirt only went to just above her ankles with a slit on the right side that ran up to just below a little below her waist.

"I got held up by something. Nothing major, probably just some wannabe hero looking into why I was hoping across the roof. I lost them quick." The girl replied.

"Makes sense you'd be sighted your not me. Makes me wonder why the boss favors you over us." A male voice spoke up.

The male was a handsome man with a well built muscular body. His hair a short golden blond and his eyes were a sapphire blue. He had a white kilt tied around his waist with a gold cord. He wore no shirt exposing his bare chest. He had on roman style sandals and a pair of brass cuffs on his biceps. He wore a gold laurel wreath on his head

"If it had been me out there brother, you know no one would have spotted me." Another female spoke up.

The woman was beautiful with long flowing golden blond hair running down to her butt. Her eyes were a piercing sapphire blue. Her clothing only consisted of a purple bikini and a long see through purple half skirt, which leaves the front open. She also has on sandals and various thin gold bracelets, one on her thigh, and one on each bicep. She wore a gold laurel wreath on her head.

"Tch… can't you two morons think of anything but yourself it's annoying to have to hear you boost so much." Another woman declared.

The next woman to speak up had short blood red hair as well as blood red eyes. She had the fur of a lion growing on her cheeks and out lining her face. She also had them covering her whole forearms and calves. Her hands and feet retained a human appearance but had claws on them. She wore grey crop top and a short yellow jacket that exposed her midriff. Sh had on brown leather short shorts. Her jacket had no sleeves and was torn up were the seems would be. Her shorts were also torn up at the ends.

"It's a good thing she didn't get caught. We would have been caught for sure and that'd be bad." Another woman sorrowfully softly spoke up.

The woman was short and petite in stature. She wore and ornate gothic lolita style dress which was mainly black with accents of deep purple, dark blue, and white in it.

"I don't know what you guys are all upset about. She wasn't caught so no one can interrupt our business and that's what matters." A man spoke up.

The man was a fairly average looking individual in a business suit. He had slicked back black hair and brown eyes. He had many ornate gold rings on his fingers.

"Hahaha true true indeed, can't have someone interrupt my meals." A portly older man stated.

The man had short grey hair and dull green eyes. He wore glasses and was dressed in a fancy suit. One man merely snored as he slept while all of this was going on. He was oriental in appearance and had black hair tied in a long ponytail. He wore a blue changshan, black pants, and sandals.

"Quiet all of you!" A voice spoke up silencing everyone and waking up the man who was sleeping.

Stepping out of the shadows was a man with spiky messy red hair with streaks of brown in it. On his head are black horns which curve back. He wore a black and grey tunic like jacket with the interior lined red. He also had on a pair of grey pants with two maroon belts crisscrossed on her waist. Hook to one belt on his left side was a sheathed sword. On the right there was a black red lined drape. He wore black gloves and black boots. Lastly he wore a grimm mask.

"Ilia, you did well to lose your prescuer" The man stated.

"Thank you Adam." Ilia replied.

"Now then, let's get down to business." The man named Adam replied. "We've much to discuss."

* * *

And that brings the first chapter of Blake's story to a close. Hope you all enjoyed, til next time.


	25. Cool Down and Ramp Up

And now we have chapter 23. This here is the start of the USJ Arc. Now let's reply to a few reviews.

keno02013: All I'll say is that they'll get back together towards the end. But Yang will make an appearance in the main canon sooner.

AshRuleZ: That is something I'll be exploring with Adam. All I'll say is, that anger doesn't simply just vanish when the source of said ire is gone.

With that out of the way, let's get onto the chapter.

* * *

 **USJ Arc**

 **Chapter 23: Cool Down and Ramp Up**

Inko was busy preparing dinner for their guests. Eri had been bouncing with excitement when she heard Izuku and his friends were coming over.

"Mom! We're here!" Izuku shouted as he came through the door and it the living room followed by everyone else.

"Hey Inko." Ruby greeted.

"Izu! Big Sis!" Eri cheered.

"Salutations Mrs. Midoriya thank you for allowing us to convene here." Tenya expressed.

"Iida you seriously need to learn to lighten up." Nora stated.

"Ten Ten! Norie!" Eri cheered.

Suddenly a heavenly smell hit Nora's nose.

"MMmmmm… that smells good." She moaned as she drooled a bit.

"Iida needs to learn to loosen up and you need to learn some manners." Itsuka expressed with a sigh.

"To be fair to her, it does smell reeeeally good." Ochako noted.

"Itsu! Chako!" Eri cheered.

"Well nothing like good food and good company to help relax after a long day at school." Ren pointed out.

"Yeah no kidding." Jaune added.

"Ren Ren! Jaune!" Eri Cheered.

"Wait why don't I get a nickname?" Jaune questioned.

"Who's da cute kid?" Splinter questioned as he hopped on to Eri's head.

Eri looked up to try and see Splinter, who looked down at her. Slowly she raised up her hands. Quickly she brought them towards Splinter to try and catch him. However, he quickly hopped out the way and on to the floor. Eri turned towards him, leapt to try and catch him, but he moved out of the way too fast.

"Is that the rat friend you were talking about?" Inko asked as Eri continued to chase him around.

"Yep, his name Splinter." Ruby stated.

"Like from that old movie?" Inko asked.

"Yeah… by the way, how did the medical evaluation go?" Izuku asked.

"Everything went well, though we had a close call on the way home." Inko stated.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"We meet that Cinder Fall woman, though she was in disguise." Inko replied.

"What/Really?" Izuku and Ruby questioned.

"Luckily I don't think she knows about Eri. I was able to get her off our tail." Inko expressed with sigh. "Anyways how was your day."

"Good, we had battle simulations today." Izuku stated.

"And me and Deku kicked Bakugo's butt." Ochako chimed in.

"Oh, you had to fight Katsuki?" Inko expressed worriedly.

"Yeah, him and Iida. It was hard but we won. And I didn't break any bones." Izuku pointed out.

"That's good, though I'm still upset you didn't use the hero costume I got you." Inko expressed.

"M-mom I wanted to use it b-b-but." Izuku began.

"NO! I worked hard to help Izuku with his costume, he's using it!" Ruby declared.

"In all honesty it worked out for the best." Ochako noted. "Izuku's costume ended up destroyed through, the, whole… thing…"

Memories of Izuku being shirtless started flooding Ochako's mind causing her to blush. _Oh I think I like where this is going. I can already see the grand babies._ Inko thought to herself. They suddenly heard a thud as Eri again failed to catch Splinter.

"Come on Mousy, let me catch you." Eri stated with a pout.

"Actually Girly I's a rat." Splinter corrected.

From her position on the ground looked up and saw Izuku and Ochako talking with each other. She noticed how well the two seemed to get along. This caused her to think back to a conversation she had with Inko.

* * *

Two weeks ago…

"Hey Ms. Inko…" Eri began.

"I told you Eri you need to start calling me Mama, so you remember when we're in public." Inko corrected.

"R-right… uhm… M-mama, what's marriage?" Eri asked.

"Where do you hear about marriage Eri?" Inko asked.

"I-I saw it in a book." She answered.

"I see, well… marriage is what two people do when they're in love with each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together." Inko explained. "When people get married it means they become apart of each other's lives and family."

"So if Izu got married then I'd get another big sister." Eri asked with sparkling eyes.

Inko chuckled at this.

"You'll have to wait till he's older but that's one way of looking at it, sure." Inko replied.

"YAAAY!" Eri cheered.

Suddenly a while light began to come from her horn.

"Huh?" Both Eri and Inko expressed as the light enveloped both of them.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Inko exclaimed.

"waaaaah" Eri cried.

* * *

Present…

 _Izu and Chako seem to really like each other. Maybe they could fall in love and then I'd get another big sister._ Eri thought to herself. She took on a serious face. _Operation get a new big sister is a go._ Splinter suddenly hopped on to her head.

"I knows what ya dink girly and I's in." Splinter declared.

Eri and Splinter smiled at each other. _Now how do it get them together maybe…_ Unbeknownst to Eri, she had begun to mutter up a storm, much like Izuku.

"Looks look Midoriya's already having an influence on her." Itsuka noted.

"Yeah," Ruby sighed.

"Why do you make it sound like that's a bad thing?" Izuku questioned.

* * *

Elsewhere…

A lifeless body fell flat on the ground in an alleyway. Stand over it was Neo who, with a slight smirk, twirled the knife used to kill the man who had attacked her. Wiping the blood off the knife she put it way and proceeded to pick him for money or anything of value. Finding nothing more than a few yen she sighed and went about her way.

"Hey get this I heard some big wig in the underworlds gathering up a bunch of villains for something big." She heard from behind a building.

Slowly she made her way and peeked around the corner to see two villains.

"Nah man, haven't heard. What are they doing?" One villain stated.

"Get this, their gonna launch an attack on UA and to kill All Might." The first villain stated.

 _UA… That's that hero school. Knowing Ruby she's probably there._

"What, that's insane! What idiot thinks a bunch of us goons are gonna take down All Might of all people. We'd barely be able to hand Midnight if she's there let alone All Might." The second on pointed out.

"Yeah but get this they got this huge beast made specifically to take down All Might. And let me tell ya I think that thing can do it if we're there to back it up." The first one stated.

"I still think it's crazy, you can do it, I'm out." The second on replied.

 _I'd have to agree. I've seen All Might in action it'll take a lot more than some bioengineered monster to win that's for sure._ Neo smiled lightly. _But even still I can spin this in my favor. I need people on my side. And since they'll only be captured, I'll be able to grab a few for my own from the police. And if Ruby is their all the better. Either 'A', I find her and kill her or 'B', ensure their attack is ruined. Can't have her dying before I get my revenge._

She steps out to face the two villains now aware that she's there.

"Who are you?" The first one asks.

She smirks.

* * *

The next day…

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the bright blue sky. Clouds were sparse, birds were singing, and there is a gaggle of reporters in front of the gates of UA.

"What's it like having All Might as a teacher?" One reporter asked.

"Is All Might a good or bad teacher?" Another reporter asked.

"How hot is his assistant." A perverted reporter asked.

Both Ruby and Izuku had microphones shoved into their faces from a multitude of reporters.

"Uhm… well… uh… you see uh…" Izuku stuttered.

"H-h-h-hey can you back off we've only had one class with the man!" Ruby shouted.

"How would you rate his first day, good or bad?!" One reporter shouted.

"Did you find his lessons interesting or not?!" Another reporter shouted.

"On a scale from one to ten how hot is his assistant?" Another perverted reporter asked.

"Assistant, Prof. Goodwitch isn't… you know what plan B. Hang on Izuku!" Ruby shouted.

"Hang on to whaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku exclaimed was Ruby burst them up and over into school grounds.

Ruby landed gracefully while Izuku, caught off guard by suddenly being flown up, plopped onto the ground with a groan.

"Sorry," Ruby expressed.

"Look out below!" They heard Jaune shout.

"Were coming in!" They heard Ochako shout.

Suddenly Jaune, who was carrying Ochako on his back, landed right next to them. As Ochako hopped off of Jaune's back, Izuku got up off the ground.

"Looks like you guys had the same idea as we did, well… Ruby did." Izuku noted.

"Actually it was Jaune's idea after we got swarmed by some reporters. Even though I already answered some of their questions." Ochako stated with a pout.

"Nice thinking now get to class." Aizawa stated behind them.

Doing as they were told the students went to class while Aizawa went to deal with the reporters. The reporters clamored to get try and get an interview with All Might.

"All Might's not in today. Leave, your disrupting our students." He dryly stated.

"We've come here for an interview from All Might so…" A female reporter began as she marched towards the gate.

"Wait!" Someone shouted.

The minute the woman tried to walk past the gate a large metal door slammed down in front of her.

"Gah! What the hell?!" She shouted as she fell to the ground.

"That's the UA barrier as we call it. The minute anyone without proper ID approaches the gate it shuts." Someone pointed out.

"This is ridiculous all we want is a simple comment and they just shut us out!" The female reporter shouted.

"It's been two days and we've got nothing to show for it!" A male reporter shouted.

Unbeknownst to them someone watch from behind. Happy at how antsy the media was to talk to All Might.

* * *

Later, in Class 1-A…

"Good work out their during yesterday's training." Aizawa complimented. "I've looked over your grades and evaluations. Some unique strategies employed which is always good to see."

His eyes narrow on Katsuki and Izuku.

"Bakugo, quit acting like a child. Your wasting your talent." Aizawa pointed out.

"Tch… got it." Katsuki begrudgingly, yet seriously, answered.

"Midoriya," Aizawa stated.

"Yes sir!" Izuku yelped.

"Good job keeping your quirk undercontrolled but you still ended up hurting yourself with it. Don't push yourself too hard, you'll be able to use more power as you practice. Got it?" Aizawa stated.

"Yes sir," Izuku replied.

"Good now I know this is sudden…" Aizawa began.

 _He's gonna give some sort of pop quiz isn't he?_ Everyone collectively thought.

"But you'll need to decide upon a class president." He explained.

 _Or not._ Everyone again collectively thought. Immediately almost everyone raised their hands wishing for the job. This was mainly due to the prestige that the job would come with due to UA's reputation.

"Everyone calm down! This office is not something to trivialize it is a task of great responsibility." Tenya declared with even more serious than normal. "Ones ambition for the job does not translate into competence for the job. Such a position would be best decided by the democratic process."

Tenya rose to his feet and stood tall.

"Therefore I say the true leader should be decided by a vote." He declared.

"But wait Iida, we haven't known each other that long. Everyone would just vote for themselves." Tsuyu pointed out.

"True what would be the point in voting then." Eijiro added.

"The point would be whoever did get more than one vote would obviously be the best candidate since they could have such an impact early on." Tenya pointed out. "Is this alright Mr. Aizawa."

"Don't care just make it quick." Aizawa replied.

Immediately everyone got to voting. I didn't take long for the votes to be tallied and the results to come in. The results were written on the board. It showed Ruby with four votes, Jaune with three votes, and Momo Yaoyorozu with two votes. Everyone else had one or zero votes.

"Yay I won!" Ruby cheered.

"So close, yet so far." Jaune lamented.

"There there, Ren and I voted for you and that's what counts." Nora expressed as he patted him on the back.

"Wait then who was the third vote? I voted for Ruby." Jaune questioned.

"Oh that was me." Ruby answered pointing to herself.

"Oh… thanks Ruby." Jaune replied.

"No problem Jaune." Ruby returned.

 _Just what is their relationship?_ Many mentally questioned.

"Zero votes… it's as I thought. I knew with the way Ruby and Jaune had such a command over the battlefield that they would win. But reality still hurts." Tenya lemanted.

"Wait but weren't you the one who called for an election." Itsuka noted.

"Alright then, Class President is Ruby Rose. Vice-President is Jaune Arc. You can decide upon your staff later." Aizawa stated.

As everyone continued to chat about the results, Tenya was left to his own thoughts. _I can rest easy knowing Ruby and Jaune will lead us well. I wish I could say they real reason they'd be the best. Their time on Remnant and actually having held such a position before makes them by far the best for the job. Which is why I should observe them and see what I can learn to further live up to my family's name and make my brother proud._

* * *

Later, in the Lunchroom…

Ruby, Izuku and the gang all sat at a table with each other to enjoy lunch. Around them students from the hero course, business course, support course, and general education bustled about the room.

"Man it'll feel good to really get back into the leadership position again." Ruby expressed happily.

"Yeah but now instead of a team of four, you have a class of twenty four to lead. Think you can handle it Rubes?" Jaune teased.

"I'll be fine, besides I got you to back me up." Ruby pointed out. "Which reminds me we need to figure out who we'll bring on for the other roles."

"Any ideas on who you'll pick?" Itsuka asked. "Cause if not I'd…"

"I have a few ideas I don't want to pick someone just cause there my friend though. I want to make sure their right for the job." Ruby explained.

"A wise choice all the more reason you were the right person to vote for." Iida declared.

"We'll there's my fourth vote. Thanks Tenya." Ruby replied.

"But wait didn't you want the position Iida." Nora noted.

"Yeah you've got the glasses for the role and everything." Ochako added.

"What do glasses have to do with being a leader?" Ren questioned.

"While true, I humbly decided to put aside my ambitions and choose who I believed best for the role." Iida stated in a somewhat formal way.

"There you go with the rich kid talk." Ochako blurted out.

"Was it really that noticeable!?" Tenya exclaimed.

"Eeehh… I think for Ochako it is. Though it is cool that you come from a hero family." Itsuka noted.

"I can't believe we met your brother that one time before school started and I was able to and Ingenium to my collection of autographs." Izuku fanboyed. "He's so cool!"

"He is isn't he. I hope I can one day be as great of a hero as he is." Tenya expressed.

Suddenly an alarm rang throughout the building.

"Security level three has been broken. All students please evacuate in an orderly fashion." Was announced over the intercom.

"Security level three!" Ochako expressed.

"It means someone broke into the building. I saw it in the handbook." Jaune pointed out.

 _Who would be crazy enough to infiltrate UA in broad daylight when it's full of pro heroes. That'd have to have some serious firepower or…_ Ruby managed to see outside that the press had broken in somehow. _They have something to keep the heroes distracted._

"We need to go now!" Itsuka shouted.

"Jaune I need you and everyone else to figure out how to get everyone calm!" Ruby ordered.

"Looks like we're on the same page as usual." Jaune replied. "Leave it to me."

"Wait what about you Ruby?" Izuku asked.

"I'm going to find whoever broke in." Ruby stated.

"What?!" Ochako exclaimed.

"But shouldn't we let the teachers handle that." Tenya pointed out.

"The media have broken or should I say been let in by somebody and the teachers are gonna be busy handling them." Ruby pointed out.

"Doesn't that mean that they are the ones who triggered the alarm?" Ochako questioned.

"No, cause level three means they broke into the building. The media are still outside." Itsuka pointed out.

"Yeah which means there's someone else in the building, and I'm gonna find whoever our intruder is." Ruby declared

She burst away over the mob of people. Landing where it was clear, she sprinted through the building. _Now where do I need to look?_

* * *

Splinter: Welp since everyones busy handlin' da crisis at hand. And since da writer forgot to adds me in dis chapter, I's got dis.

Splinter: Next time Ruby tries to finds who broke in.

Splinter: Also, once everyding calms down, the class student council is full formed. And dings heat up at da first meeting.

Splinter: Next time, Chapter 24: Investigation. Catch you guys then.


	26. Investigation

Coming in with Chapter 24. With this comes the last chapter before the wait for six more. We'll finally be getting to the actual USJ attack in the next couple chapters. I'm unsure how long I'll have it last but it shouldn't be too long. Now some review replies.

Dragon lord Syed 101: As of now, yes Lancaster.

catastrophiqu: I thought of doing that, but with the way I have the switch working it wouldn't work. The switch from the RWBYverse to the MHAverse causes those brought over to be changed to fit the world. If someone did show up before quirks, they'd be changed to fit the world before quirks so they'd have no powers. If however, they'd arrive around the times quirks were emerging, they'd be a possibility of them not getting their quirk initially but getting them later.

With that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

 **USJ Arc**

 **Chapter 24: Investigation**

Ruby bolted through the hallways of UA. _Okay, if their braking in and not causing any destruction, that means they likely want info on us. But what would they want? Let me think their not attacking now, probabley because it would be suicide the minute they did anything. Then what could they be after?_ As she ran down the hallway she saw up ahead a familiar dusty old crow.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called out.

"What the Ruby?!" Qrow exclaimed.

Ruby skidded to a stop right in front of her Uncle.

"What are you doing here? You should be evacuating the building." Qrow stated.

"I know but I thought with all teachers being busy handling the media outside no one would be able to look inside for the intruder." Ruby explained. "So I thought I'd try and find him."

Qrow sighed but smiled lightly.

"I trained you well didn't I?" Qrow expressed.

"Wait you only showed me how to fight you didn't…" Ruby began.

"Just shut up and let me have my moment." Qrow stated. "Anyways, your right someone's using the media to distract everyone while they infiltrate the building. They're probably after the itinerary to see when the best time to attack a class is."

"Itinerary?" Ruby questioned.

"Schedule," Qrow explained.

"Ohh… why didn't you just…" Ruby begna.

"ANYWAYS… There are a couple places they can get this at. I shouldn't do this, but I'll let you help us." Qrow stated as he pulled out a map of the school.

He pointed to several locations.

"Investigate these while me and some of the other available staff will look into the others." Qrow directed.

"Got it, I won't let you down Uncle Qrow." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, yeah I know, now let's get to it." Qrow declared.

"Yeaaaah…" Ruby replied.

They headed off in separate directions to where they needed to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria…

A large mob of people continued to storm the exit. They threaten to trample each other ironically causing more harm in an attempt to escape than the media or the villain who broke in. Jaune's mind work to try and think of the best solution to calming everyone down.

"How are we supposed to calm all these people down?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"I'm working on it!" Jaune replied.

"Maybe we could find Yaoyorozu and have her make a megaphone!" Ren pointed out.

"Good idea, any idea where she is though?!" Nora asked.

"I think I she her and a few of our classmates trying to not get stampeded!" Itsuka noted.

"Think we can reach them?!" Jaune asked.

"We'll aside from Nora just bulldozing through them, no!" Itsuka answered.

Nora was about to speak.

"No!" Jaune shouted.

"Ohhh…" Nora whined.

"Come on Jaune think, think." He muttered to himself.

As Jaune's mind worked to find a solution. As it did, his eyes drifted to the exit everyone was rushing towards.

"That's it." He muttered. "Guys I have an idea! If we can get some up towards the exit they can shout out in front of everyone. If we're able to tell them it's just the press they should calm down."

"Get someone towards the exit…" Tenya muttered. "I got it! Uraraka, make me float!"

Tenya held out a hand towards her.

"Huh?" Ochako questioned, but used her quirk anyways.

Jaune immediately realized what Tenya's plan was.

"Good idea Iida!" Jaune complimented.

"Thank you my friend!" Tenya replied as he tossed him his glasses.

 _I get the feeling these might break with what I'm about to do._ He thought to himself. As he floated up into the air, Tenya pulled up his pant legs to expose his calves. He revved up his engines and pushed off a nearby wall. He twisted through the air and eventually slammed into the wall in a cartoonish pose. Everyone else tried to hold back their laughter from this. Tenya took a deep breath.

"Everyone! EVERYTHING IS FINE!" He declared, drawing everyone's attention. "It's just the press! There's no need to panic!"

"He's right! I can see some of the teachers dealing with them!" Jaune shouted.

"This is UA! Behave in a way that befits such a grand institution!" Tenya shouted.

Realizing that there was no threat, everyone finally calmed down. With this done, Tenya breathed out a sigh of relief. _I'm not a fan of lying to everyone but it's for the best. The real question is who is the one who broke into the building. While I don't agree with her doing things on her own. I do hope Ruby can find whoever it was._

* * *

Elsewhere in the building…

Neo used a computer to search for the staff schedule. _Looks like Tomura's distraction worked. While the press keeps the heroes busy, I'll be able to find everything I need._ After a bit more searching she finally found it. _Good and it looks like All Might's next class will be a Wednesday. And it'll be at a more remote location. This is perfect._ She quickly wrote down all the info before closing down the computer. Suddenly the door creaked. She quickly created an illusion to hide herself.

Stepping inside was Ruby, all by herself. She looked around the room for any sign that someone could be here. _So she is here. And it looks like she wasn't fooled by Tomura's little distraction. And my my, it looks like she's here all by herself._ Ruby slowly made her way around the room her eyes carefully scanning every corner of the room. As Ruby drew near, Neo was ready to attack. But then she stopped. _If I kill her now, it'd only raise alarms. They'd cancel that little trip they have planned. Sure it'd ruin UA's reputation, but that's what Tomura wants, not what I want. I need to focus on building up power in the underworld and I need their failure at this USJ attack to make that happen._ Ruby stopped and noticed that the computer had been used recently. Seeing this she grew more suspicious that someone was here and scanned around the room. _Killing you can wait Ruby Rose. Since you're becoming a hero, I'm sure fate will provide us with an opportunity to meet. For now I should focus on finding and dealing with Cinder._

Finding nothing Ruby let out an annoyed sigh. After taking one more look around the room, Ruby found nothing. With little to go off of, Ruby left the room to search the others. _Farewell Ruby Rose, be sure to survive the coming attack so I can kill you myself._ With Ruby gone, a portal opened up. She quickly stepped through it, leaving little evidence she was even there. Through this she was transported to a nice looking bar.

"You're back, did everything go well?" A man of black mist asked as he closed the portal.

Neo nodded.

"Did you get what we needed?" The boy with light blue hair questioned.

With a smirk on her face, Neo handed him the information he asked for.

"Hmm… Wednesday… welp Kurogiri we have the time and location. Get everyone ready." The boy ordered.

"As you command young Master." The black mist man now named Kurogiri replied before warping away.

"You've been very useful to us Neo. You can take your leave until the attack comes." He ordered.

Neo took a bow before taking her leave. After she left a TV in the room came on.

"You know you can't trust her right Tomura?" A man with a deep voice.

"I know master. I trust her about as far as I can throw her. But she's definitely useful to us for now." The boy named Tomura replied. "But we'll need to keep a close eye on her."

Tomura let a smile creep on his face.

"Not that it matters, when we kill All Might their won't be much she can do to us." Tomura declared.

* * *

Later that day, in Class 1-A…

Ruby and Jaune stood in front of their class.

"Alright first things first, we need to choose the other student council members." Ruby announced. "First things first, for Treasurer we'd like to have Momo Yaoyorozu take the role."

Momo perked up at this.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Mhmm…" Ruby replied. "Your really smart so I think you're perfect for this position.

"Thank you, I humbly accept your offer." Momo returned with a bow.

 _Well that makes things easy. I can get close and find out what their hiding without having to pry too much. Thank you Ruby Rose._

"Cool, and for secretary we'd like to have Tenya take on the role." Ruby stated.

"Very well, I shall carry out this role with the utmost dedication." Tenya declared with a robotic bow.

"Good, any complaints, comments?" Ruby asked.

"Why ain't I on the student council?!" Katsuki shouted.

"You just answered your question." Jaune replied.

"Screw you blondie!" Katsuki shouted back.

"Anyone else?" Ruby asked.

No one replied.

"Good, now there are things I'd like to discuss with you two after classes let out. Is that okay or will you two be busy?" Ruby asked.

"I should be able to attend." Momo answered.

"I am free as well." Tenya replied.

"Great, and I believe that covers everything." Ruby stated.

"Meeting adjourned." Jaune whispered in her ear.

"Meeting adjourned." Ruby quickly added.

* * *

Outside, by the front gate…

Many teachers, including the principal gathered by the front gate. The gate had been destroyed, turned to dust.

"It's as we thought, no ordinary reported could have done this." Nezu noted.

"Now the real question is what's the message." Qrow added. "Was this a warning shot, or did they use it to gather intel."

"That reminds me you said you let your niece do some investigating during the whole thing." Nezu noted.

"Yeah but she said she couldn't find anything concrete. One room looked like someone had been in it recently but she couldn't tell how soon that had been." Qrow replied. "Regardless we should air on the side of caution. They'll probably wait for a time when a class is a way from the main building and strike then."

"True it'd be wise to cancel such activities then." Midnight suggested.

"But that would also show a sign of weakness. That'd be what the villains want." Glynda pointed out.

"All true, we'll discuss this later. For now the trip to the USJ should be okay. With All Might attending it's highly unlikely they'd choose to attack then." Nezu pointed out. "For now all of you do your best to find out who did so justice can be brought swiftly."

* * *

Later, in a meeting room…

After school let out Ruby was able to get a room where Class 1-A's student council could meet up and talk. They all entered and sat down.

"Okay so I called this meeting for two reasons." Ruby stated. "One is so we can get to know each other a little better. Jaune Tenya and I all know each other but Momo's new to the group."

"A wise decision what's the second reason?" Momo asked.

Ruby's face hardened as she truly became serious.

"It has to do with the break in to day." Ruby stated.

Momo gave her a perplexed look.

"But wasn't that just the media. Sure they caused quite the commotion but Iida was able to calm everyone down." Momo pointed out. "Good thinking out their Iida by the way."

"Thank you Yaoyorozu, but the media wasn't the real problem there." Tenya replied.

"He's right the alert level was three which means someone was in the building." Jaune explained. "The media got on the campus but never in the building."

Momo's eyes widened in realization.

"The press were nothing more than a distraction." Momo stated.

Ruby nodded.

"Ruby you went to try and find whoever had broken in, did you find anything?" Jaune inquired.

"Wait you what?!" Momo exclaimed.

"No I didn't find anything, that doesn't mean they didn't get any info on us." Ruby pointed out. "They probably want to know when the best time to attack a class is."

"Hold up, hold up, you went to investigate. That's the job of the teachers. Us students shouldn't get involved." Momo pointed out.

"But a lot of the teachers were either busy with either trying to calm down their students or dealing with the media. I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Ruby replied.

"As well intentioned as you are, we're just heroes in training, not full-fledged heroes. We don't have the kind of authority to just get involved in something like that. Not without a teacher's permission at least." Momo returned. "And I'm guessing since your bringing this up here you want us to help try and find anything on this. Well sorry that won't happen, president or not I won't let it happen."

"We can't sit by and do nothing. The teachers can only do so much. Any help we give could prevent any sort of attack from taking place." Jaune pointed out.

"While true, I must concur with Yaoyorozu. I would be dangerous and possibly illegal to get involved in this." Tenya added.

"Also true, why are so adamant about doing this anyways?" Momo questioned.

"Because I refuse to let what happened before happen again!" Ruby declared.

Momo was stunned by this, and while Tenya knew what she was referring to, he too was stunned by Ruby's outburst. Ruby breathed heavy.

"Again?" Momo questioned.

"Mine… Ruby's, Ren, and Nora's old school was attacked. And a lot of these events are similar to what happen there." Jaune explained. "First some broke in and gets into the system. Then it was quiet for a bit. Then there as a smaller scale attack which caused tenses to become high. Then at the worst possible time everything happened."

"Our school was over ran and left in ruins. Everyone fought hard to defend it. But it was too much. And… and…" Ruby began as tears formed in her eyes.

Jaune tightened his fist.

"And we lost a good friend." Jaune finished.

Momo was speechless, she could not believe such a horrible thing had already happened to some of her classmates. Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That's why I won't let it happen again no matter what." Ruby stated.

"Good to hear kiddo." Qrow stated from behind Ruby.

"GAH! UNCLE QROW!?" Ruby exclaimed.

She quickly spun around and saw her uncle sitting in the windowsill.

"How'd you get here?!" Jaune questioned.

"Why are you sitting on the windowsill?" Tenya questioned.

"What happened to the crow that was there?" Momo questioned.

Qrow looked away nervously.

"A-anyways… glad to hear you kids are so antsy to get into the hero business." Qrow quickly moved on. "But you can't very well go storming any villain strongholds, legally that is. But that doesn't mean you get give us a hand. Now while we shouldn't let you… I already talked to the principal and other teachers about enlisting the help of students."

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You'd have students help in this?" Momo questioned.

"Of course, us teachers can't be everywhere. However everyone's not on board. For now me and Glynda convinced them to let you guys get on board. When we're able to convince them to let more on board, we're planning on keeping it limited to each classes student council though. It won't be odd to see student council members talking to a teacher about anything" Qrow stated.

"Okay, but what will we be doing?" Jaune asked.

"Good question. For now it's just keeping an ear out to see if you hear anything here in the school." Qrow explained. "There's the possibility of a traitor being in the school. It could either be a student or a faculty."

"That'd make sense. Whoever broke in would need someone to help him get in." Momo pointed out.

"Correct you are young lady. Which is why I want you guys to try and find anything. But keep it on the down low. Don't want to raise suspicions." Qrow explained. "And if you find anything, first report it to Ruby, then she'll report it to me. It won't be odd for her and I to talk since we're related."

"Got it, we won't let you down Uncle Qrow." Ruby declared with a salute.

"Well… I guess since we have permission now we can investigate things." Momo noted.

"Let us do our very best." Tenya declared.

"Good to hear we're all fired up. Let's do this!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Alright now Uncle Qrow who…" Ruby began.

However Qrow had already vanished. All that remained was a black feather. Ruby, Jaune, and Tenya all looked confused as to how Qrow had vanished all of a sudden. Momo however, had a different response as her jaw had practically hit the floor. _What kind of quirk lets you turn into a bird, clothes and everything!_

* * *

Ruby: Aww... were off again?

Izuku: Yeah, unfortunately.

Ruby: Stupid lazy writer.

Izuku: We've been over this, let's get on with the next chapter preview.

Ruby: Fine, next time we go the USJ.

Izuku: And you know the rest.

Ruby: Get ready though, with team RNJR...

Nora: Team JNRR!

Ruby: WITH TEAM RNJR on the scene, things will be looking a little different.

Izuku: Next time Chapter 25: The Attack Begins.

Ruby: Till then.


	27. The Attack Begins

After nearly three months, I have returned, finally. Work's been busy lately due to Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up. I'd love to spend more time on writing but you've got a make money. If you want to help with that I have a subscribe star you can donate to. Just search for zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page because this site will let you post almost no link. Anyways these next set of chapters will cover the whole USJ Attack and get into the start of the Sports Festival Arc. Before we began let's reply to some reviews.

Maximum Rhapsody: To answer your questions, first Salem and All for One have very little reasons to actually work together. This is especially true if All for One finds out about her immortality. Remember the switch causes every ability a person has to become part of their quirk in some way, this would include Salem's immortality. Second, I have no plans for Aura or anything Grimm related being implemented in the story. Finally, I want to add team CFVY among other RWBY characters in but have yet to think of a good way to do it.

Fog Repair Ship Akashi: Responding to all of you comments in this one, first off glad you like the story. Second, Blake and Sun will likely not see the sports festival. This is because I made a mistake in their arrival time due to not properly researching how the Italian school system works before writing the story. There original arrival time was about the same as Ruby's, but now it's around the time the sports festival would take place if not a bit after. They could see later ones but not the one that's coming up. Sorry if anyone was confused by that.  
Third, all but Penny, as of volume 7, are dead so they have no ways of being there. With Penny I'll probably have her show up in a later arc. While no tech from Remnant was brought over with the switch, since penny's soul was housed in a core that core will act as the vessel to be transferred in place of her body, making it the only exception to the rule so far.  
Finally, the final arc I'm referring to is the final arc of the story, which will be hinted at in a later chapter, I'll talk more about it when I do. As of now it's still the time at which everyone of team RWBY will finally be reunited. If I come up with a way for them to meet up sooner then it'll happen sooner.

Now let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

 **USJ Arc**

 **Chapter 25: The Attack Begins**

It was an early Wednesday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a villain attack was in progress. A villain held a small family hostage while the heroes on the scene were powerless to do anything. _Ha ha I got lucky this family was here. Now I can make my escape nice and…_

" **Missouri!"** All Might began.

He blitz by the villain knocking him out with a powerful chop.

" **Smash!"** He exclaimed as he did so.

In the middle of his attack, he rescued the family from the villains grasp.

" **Ahaha, fear not everyone for I am on my morning commute."** All Might heroically declared.

After making sure the villain was secured by the police All Might made his way towards UA. _My times shortening already. Passing along my power plus my injury is accelerating the decline in the time I can stay transformed as well as weakening me. If I'm not careful I could use up all my time before today's class. I need to hurry._

"Oh man there's hostage situation in the next town over." He heard someone note.

 _Son of a… aahhh._ He shifted his course to the hostage situation.

* * *

A little past Noon, Class 1-A room…

"For today's basic hero training All Might, Glynda, myself and one other faculty member will be present." Aizawa stated as he stood before his students.

"Ah… Mr. Aizawa… sir… what exactly are we doing?" Ruby asked with raised hand.

"We're preparing you for disaster relief. Simple put, rescue training." Aizawa answered.

"Alright time to get to some real hero work, Right Izuku?!" Ruby cheered.

"Oh uuuhh… right…" Izuku replied.

"Geez sounds rough though." Denki noted.

"True, but I'm sure it'll be a fuuantastic learning opportunity." Mina expressed as Aizawa's eyes narrowed in on her.

"Besides Ruby's right, this is what heroism is all about." Eijiro expressed with a smile.

"I hope we get to do flood training. I'll be right at home their." Tsuyu noted.

Aizawa clicked a button and popped out the cases for their hero costumes.

"You can wear your hero costumes' if you want. Some of them are ill-suited for this activity so it's up to you." Aizawa explained. "The training area is slightly remote, so we'll be taking a bus to go their. That's all, now get ready."

"Yes sir!" The class affirmed.

* * *

Later, outside the school building…

The students of class 1-A made their way towards the bus. Everyone wore their hero costume except one green haired boy, which was immediately noticed by Ochako.

"Hmm… Hey Deku, where's your costume? Why are you in your gym clothes?" She asked.

"Oh… mine got messed up in the battle remember. It's getting repaired by the school's support company." Izuku answered. "Thankful my bracers made it through everything though. They really help when I need to use any more than 3%."

"Ruby, are you sure we shouldn't have everyone line up by their I.D. numbers?" They heard Iida questioned.

They turned to see Iida talking to Ruby as they made their way to the bus.

"For the tenth time Tenya no. We don't have to micromanage that much. We can let them sit with who ever." Ruby replied slightly annoyed.

"It's only been the ninth time I asked, and I think it'd be good to keep everyone organized and fill into seats properly." Iida expressed.

"The point still stands. Besides we don't even know the way the seats are arranged on the bus." Ruby pointed out.

* * *

On the bus…

"Darn to think it was this type of bus." Iida expressed.

The students sat across from one another facing each other as opposed to what Iida suspected where there'd be an aisle with rows of seats flanking it.

"I warned ya." Ruby noted.

"Hey Midoriya, I generally say what's on my mind." Tsuyu began.

"Uhh… okay..., what is it Asui?" Izuku asked.

"Call me Tsu" She replied. "Your quirk seems really similar to All Might's."

For Izuku, it took everything in his power to not panic at the questioned.

"O-o-o-o-oh… I guess, it's similar in that we increase our strength but…" Izuku began.

"Hang on Tsu, All Might's way more powerful than Midoriya it's not that similar." Eijiro pointed out.

 _Fuhh… close one._

"Yeah, that's only if Midoriya doesn't go all out." Nora noted.

 _Dammit Nora!_

"Goes all out?" Eijiro questioned.

"YOU WERE HOLDING BACK AGAINST ME?!" Katsuki yelled.

"NO! I mean well yes but, I-I-I mean no but, I mean ahhh…" Izuku trailed off as Katsuki gave him a death glare.

"What he's trying to say, is that he has to hold back or else he would break his bones. It's either he goes 3% and be fine, or 100% and break his bones." Ruby explained.

"Yeah… that… though with these bracers and can push it up to 6% and be fine." Izuku added.

"So technically Bakugo, he gave you a better fight by not taking himself out by breaking his bones. It'd have been more of an insult to you if he did that, won't it." Ren pointed out.

Katsuki growled.

"Regardless, it's still an awesome quirk, better than mine. **[Hardening]** 's good in a fight but it's pretty boring." Eijiro lemeanted as he activated his quirk.

"Don't say that, I think it's pretty neat. It's more than enough to go pro." Izuku expressed.

"Though flashiness is important too. Heroes gotta worry about popular appeal you know." Mina pointed out.

"Which iz why my **[Navel Lazer]** iz parfait. Za combination of flashiness and power all in one quirk." Yuga declared.

"Until you blow your stomach out." Mina noted.

Yuga's expression became downcast as he glared at Mina.

"If we're talking power and flashiness few can match Todoroki and Bakugo." Tsuyu noted.

 _Damn right!_ Katsuki thought to himself.

"Though Bakugo's never gonna be popular with how unhinged he is." Tsuyu added.

"You got a death wish Frog Face!" Katsuki shouted.

"See," Tsuyu noted as she pointed to him.

"Yeah dude, we've barely known each other that long and you've already made it clear you have a crap personality." Denki chimed in.

"You wanna die too Sparky!" Katsuki shouted.

Izuku, for his part, was questioning everything he knew. _Kacchan getting insulted, belittled, dare I say bullied, this doesn't seem physically possible. My world's being flipped upside down right before my eyes and I've only really just started at UA. What's gonna happen as the next three years come._ While Izuku was having his existential crisis, Ruby was doing her best not to burst out in fits of laughter at both Izuku's crisis and what was happening to Katsuki.

"Quiet down we're here!" Aizawa ordered.

"YES SIR!" Everyone immediately responded.

The bus pulled up to a large dome. Exiting the bus the students made their way inside. Inside the complex was an array of simulated disaster zones. The students stared in awe at everything. Meeting them there was Glynda and someone in a space suit.

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short." The individual greeted with a feminine voice.

 _It's like the Universal Studios Japan. It's even called the USJ._ Many in the class collectively thought.

"Oh wow it's the Space Hero Thirteen." Izuku and Ochako exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"She's a gentleman hero who excels in rescue work." Izuku fanboyed.

"Ooohh… I love Thirteen." Ochako fangirled.

Ruby did her best to try and not laugh at the now two hero fanatics. Despite this she noticed Aizawa walk up to Thirteen and an annoyed looking Glynda.

"Where's All Might?" he asked in a somewhat low voice.

"Well… about that sir." Thirteen began as she held up three fingers.

"He overdid it on his commute her and is resting in the break room as we speak." Glynda angrily declared, barely keeping herself from shouting.

Aizawa sighed.

"The height of irrationality I swear." He muttered. "Regardless we should be fine."

While the teachers were doing their best to not let the students hear. Ruby, who unlike everyone else, was listening in, though couldn't really hear too much, and not focused on the facility around her. As Thirteen went to address everyone, she became lost in her thoughts. _All Might must have used up his three hours on his way here. That shouldn't be too bad. I doubt whoever broke in would target us since their expecting All Might to be here. Yet still, this feeling of dread refuses to leave me. Ever since we got here I've felt like something's going to happen. But why? I don't understand. It doesn't make sense. The villains who broke in think that All Might is here, they wouldn't attack then. If they did it would be suicidal. I know this so then why…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she stared out to the center plaza area. There was nothing there, yet she continued to look on in that area. Her eyes narrowed in. Suddenly she saw the smallest swirling of darkness opened up. Her eyes widened as a deep dark dread crept into her, permeating her very being. In that moment she turned around with no hesitation as both Aizawa and Glynda took notice of it. The swirling portal grew bigger and a hand creeped out of it.

"JAUNE, NORA GET THAT DOOR OPENED NOW!" She ordered.

It took a moment for the situation to register with Jaune and Nora. The moment it did, Jaune let a golden aura surround him as Nora charged herself up. They rushed towards the door.

"EVERYONE ELSE HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa ordered.

The other students aside from Ruby and Ren were slow to react. _Looks like I wasn't the only one who felt something was off. I'm ashamed as a pro that she was quicker to react than me._

"Thirteen protect the students." Aizawa directed.

Glynda whipped out her riding crop. Aizawa put on his goggles and readied his capture weapon. A multitude of villains began to pour out of the portal.

"Uhh… sir? Are these more battle robots like the entrance exam?" Eijiro questioned as he tried to see what was happening.

Both Ruby and Ren looked at like he grew two heads.

"Don't move!" Glynda sharply ordered.

"Those are villains!" Aizawa shouted.

Leading the group of villains was Tomura with various detached hands attached to various places on his body. The man who was the portal looked on to the students and teachers atop the stairs as more villains poured in.

"Hmm… I see Eraserhead and Thirteen. That woman their must be the Glynda mentioned in the schedule. Then where is All Might I wonder?" Kuroguri pondered."

"Of course it was this scum who'd caused the whole incident the other day." Aizawa noted.

"What a shame and we brought so many playmates for him. Hmm… I wonder…" He expressed as he looked up at the group of students. "Would a pile of dead kids bring him out?"

A collective chill ran down everyone's spine.

"What are villains doing here?" Minoru screamed in a panic. "This is a hero school are they seriously dumb enough to attack it."

"I don't think dumb is the correct word for this attack. The sensors aren't working." Ituska noted.

"Which means they have a quirk that's jamming it." Momo added.

"We also have no way of knowing if the main building is being attacked as well. Regardless the sensors aren't working and we're far from the campus with only a few people here." Shoto further explained. "This is a well orchestrated sneak attack, but what's their objective?"

"Thirteen begin evacuating the students and try calling the school!" Aizawa ordered.

"Mr. Kaminari try using your quirk to signal help. The one jamming the sensors is likely an electric quirk user." Glynda directed.

"Uh… right." Denki muttered as he tried to do so.

"But Mr. Aizawa even with Miss Goodwitch you can't fight this many. You specialize in quick surprise attacks not head on battle." Izuku pointed out.

"Remember this Midoriya, no good hero is a one-trick pony." Aizawa stated before leaping into action.

"Miss. Goodwitch let me fight too, I can help." Ruby demanded.

"Not happening young lady." Glynda ordered.

"But…" Ruby began.

"Not happening and that's final!" Glynda ordered. "Thirteen, we leave them in your care."

Glynda followed up Aizawa into battle. While she wanted to follow after them. Begrudgingly, she listened to her teacher and went to evacuate. _I'm the class president I need to set an example. More importantly I need to lead them out of danger._

"Range squad ready!" A short villain ordered.

"Didn't our intel only mention All Might, Thirteen, and that Glynda woman. Who's this chump?" A female villain noted.

"Not important! He's dead for coming at us like that!" A horned villain shouted.

Right as they were about to fire, Aizawa activated his quirk. Their shots couldn't go through.

"Huh?" The all collectively questioned.

Before they knew it Aizawa had pounced on them. He used his binding cloth to wrap around the villains and slam them into each other.

"Idiots that's Eraserhead. He can cancel your quirks by lookin' at ya!" One villain shouted.

"If that's the case, let's see how it works against a mutant type like mine." A Large villain boldly declared, only to be rammed in the face by a pillar of earth.

Glynda used her **[Telekinesis]** to send earthen pillars into her opponent.

"It doesn't, but even without my partner here I'd still have ways of dealing with you." Aizawa declared as he blitzed more villains.

After knocking down the large villain, Glynda focused her attention on the other villains. She used her quirk to send them flying into one another. The villain leader looked on in mild annoyance.

"Pros are so annoying. Ordinary villains don't stand a chance against them." Tomura muttered.

From atop the stairs Izuku looked on in awe as his teachers tore through the mob of villains.

"Those two are incredible. Even outnumbered their demolishing them." He muttered.

"Midoriya now is not the time for analyzing! Let's here up and escape!" Tenya shouted.

Before anyone could move far, Kurogiri warped in front of them, his shadow mist spread wide.

"Sorry but I can not allow that." He calm but coldly declared.

 _Darn he got away in the blink of an eye._ Aizawa thought to himself. _I won't make it up there in time. I'll have to hope that Thirteen has someway to stop him._ Glynda thought to herself.

"Greetings students of UA. We are the League of Villains." Kurogiri expressed. "Forgive our audacity but we've come to this bastion of heroism for one thing. To kill the Symbol of Peace."

A chill ran up everyone's spine. Most thought it impossible. But the small inkling that the villains had a way to do it, left them with a deep dread.

"It seems however he isn't here. Whether it be a schedule change or something else, It matters little to the task I must perform." He stated.

Thirteen was about to activate his quirk. However, before she could, Katsuki and Eijiro had already charged with an explosion and a hardened punch.

"Not if we stop you first you bastard!" Katsuki shouted.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming." Eijiro added.

"Hahaha… close one… you may only be students but you are UA students, the best of the best." Kurogiri expressed as the dust settled and the smoke cleared, revealing him unharmed.

"Get back both of you now." Thirteen ordered.

"TOO LATE!" Kurogiri declared.

He spread out back mist towards the students enveloping many of them. However, a few of them were able to get away. Ruby burst out of the way. Tenya took hold of Ochako and got her out of the way. Mezo was able to take Hanta and Mina out of the way as well. When the mist vanished, everyone else had vanished with it.

"There gone!" Mina exclaimed.

"Where did they go?" Tenya questioned.

"They've been scattered across the facility. I can tell that much." Mezo answered.

"Better than the alternatives, but what do we do now?" Ochako questioned.

"Simple," Ruby stated in a commanding fashion as she faced down Kurogiri. "We get past this villain. We get a messenger out to the school to call for backup. We find our classmates and we win this."

"Hooo… how bold of you to declare that right in front of me. And how, pray tell, do you plan on doing that?" Kurogiri questioned in an amused and dismissive matter.

Ruby slowly dawned a smirk on her face.

"Just you wait and see." She declared.

* * *

Ruby: Oh come on, we come back and this happens.

Izuku: Unfortunately yes, good thing we read the chapters before hand and recorded these.

Ruby: Yeah your kind of not here right now.

Izuku: Speaking of which, next time I make a splash in the flood zone.

Ruby: Really Izuku, Really?

Izuku: Yes really. Anyways, Kacchan and Kirishima are meet with something unforeseen and Ms. Goodwitch and Mr. Aizawa are faced with an impossible opponent.

Ruby: Next time, Chapter 26: Battle at the USJ Part 1. Catch you then.


	28. Battle at the USJ Part 1

Next chapter incoming. Not much to say this time around but I do have some reviews to reply to.

Fallout-Man101: It'd be cool to add Maria into the story, but I don't know when I'd have her arrive.

catastrophiqu: I'm not gonna say too much, but what I will say is that Ozpin is not gone and will play a later on in the story.

ranjira1988: I have plans for her silver eye powers. Remember every power a person has, known or unknown, is augmented in some way and combined into one quirk. How exactly it's been augmented will be revealed later.

Now onto the chapter.

* * *

 **USJ Arc**

 **Chapter 26: Battle at the USJ Part 1**

The first thing Izuku saw after being enveloped by the villains black mist, was water heading right towards his face.

"SHIT!" He shouted.

He hit the water with a splash. He slowly sunk into the water below. He spun himself around to get a better idea of his surroundings. _I'm in flood zone now. Good to know, but not the main focus. The villains are here to kill All Might. Crazy as it sounds, even with his injury, these villains wouldn't be here if they didn't think they had a chance._

"Found ya kid." He heard someone declared.

 _Huh?_ He turned to she a shark like man in scuba gear. _NOT GOOD!_ He thought as he let loose a gurgled shriek.

"Nothin' personal, but time to say goodby…" He began, only for Tsuyu to come in and dive kick him in the face.

She was holding Minoru in her arms.

"I got ya Midoriya." She stated.

She shot out her tongue, wrapping it around Izuku's waist. Springing off of the villain, she shot towards the surface. Upon surfacing she used her tongue to fling him onto the ship in the middle of the zone.

"Her boobs are nice." Minoru muttered.

Tsuyu heard this and in the less nice way possible, she slammed him onto the deck of the ship. She worked to climb onto the boat herself.

"Thanks Asu… I mean Tsu." Izuku expressed.

"Your welcome, but we're still in trouble here." Tsuyu noted.

"Yeah they know our schedule. They must have gotten it during the break-in the other day, using the media rush as a distraction." Izuku noted. "There well prepared for this attack."

"Yeah like that's gonna matter. The minute All Might gets here he'll smash them." Minoru declared.

"Uh… I hate to burst your bubble but…" Izuku began.

"The villains wouldn't be here if they didn't have a way they at least thought would work." Tsuyu pointed out.

"Huh?" Minoru expressed with a blank face.

"Also there's no guarantee that we'll live long enough for him to come. The villain did say he'd kill us as well as All Might." Tsuyu continued. "And even when he does get here he might end up dying too."

Minoru's face became paler and paler by the second.

"Your not helping." Izuku pointed out.

Minoru began to scream in terror.

"You brats!" The shark villain exclaimed as he returned to the surface.

Minoru stopped screaming and looked towards him.

"Come down here so I can kill ya!" The villains shouted.

Soon more villain surfaced, surrounding them on the ship.

"There's a whole school of them!" Minoru shrieked as he gripped his head.

While Minoru was in the middle of a panic attack, Izuku's mind was working to find a way out of their situation. _Our situation just went from bad to worse. What do we do now? We're surrounded and even if we do get out of this we have the villains in the plaza. One of them is likely the key to beating All Might. I wish I knew who though and I wish I knew how they plan on utilizing him. For now though, there's only one thing we can do._ Unbeknownst to him and the two with him he was muttering the whole time.

"What do we do?!" Minoru shrieked.

"We fight." Izuku stated with confidence in spite of his fear. "And we win. We do everything we can to make sure their plan fails."

Minoru looked at him like he just grew two heads.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! THESE GUYS COULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE OUT ALL MIGHT AND YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEM!" He shrieked. "OUR BEST CHANCE IS TO HIDE AND WAIT FOR THE UA HEROES TO RESCUE US."

"We probably won't have the time for that the way things stand." Izuku pointed out. "And besides, we have one advantage over them."

"Oh really, and what is that mister smarty pants?" Minoru questioned.

"Don't act like a child, and the advantage we have is our quirks." Izuku stated.

Tsuyu and Minoru looked at him confused.

"Let me explain. The villains clearly divided up their team so that they'd be in zone best suited for them." Izuku explained. "That's why all the villains here have aquatic based quirks. However when they divided us up they didn't put us in areas where we'd be the least effective."

Suddenly realization dawned on Tsuyu.

"That's right. If they knew my quirk they'd put me in a fiery zone." She noted. "They probably know all about the zones, but not about our quirks."

"Exactly they plan on using superior numbers and experience to win. But we can exploit the fact that they don't know anything about our quirks to win." Izuku added. "Speaking of which, what exactly can your quirks do. I didn't get the chance to see your matches so I don't know."

"I can do anything a frog can such as sticking to walls, throwing out my tongue up to 20 meters, and jumping really high." Tsuyu explained. "Not important right now but I can also spit out my stomach to wash it and secrete a light poison. It'll sting a bit but won't do much other than that."

"Okay…" Izuku expressed feeling uncomfortable from her stating the last part with a straight face. "What about you Mineta."

"I can pop off these balls on my head." Minoru stated as he did so.

A new one grew in its place.

"I can stick them to stuff but I'm able to bounce off them." He stated as he stuck a ball to the boat. "Though if I take too many I'll start bleeding."

Tsuyu just looked at him with a blank stare. Izuku's mind was working on how to best utilize their quirk to get out of their predicament. Minoru didn't realize what Izuku was thinking.

"That's why I say we wait to be rescued, my quirk's no good in this situation!" He shriek.

"Hey calm down your quirk's fine. In fact, without it we wouldn't be able to get out of this situation." Izuku explained.

"Huh?" Both Tsuyu and Minoru questioned.

"I have a plan. It's crazy, but it just might work. All we need now is the right moment." Izuku stated.

Suddenly a large blade of water ripped through the boat causing it to start to sink. _Looks like they got bored of waiting. Though this could be our moment._

"AAAHHH! Take this you villains!" Minoru defiantly shouted as sent of volley of balls at them.

They splashed in the water and did nothing. _Crap! Please don't check them, Please don't check them!_ Izuku mentally exclaimed. The villains were being cautious and avoided them. Instead they opted to into waiting for the boat to sink and the trio to be in the water. _Oh thank god there not checking them._

"AHHH! IT DID NOTHING!" Minoru screamed. "We're dead. Dead men be we. We're gonna sink into the water and die a horrible painful death."

"Geez Mineta did you really come here to be a hero?" Tsuyu questioned.

"SHUT UP! I'm scared, terrified. We just got out of middle school for pete's sake and we're already in a life or death situation. How can you not be scared?!" Minoru cried.

"I am scared, terrified beyond belief in fact." Izuku stated as he looked out on the enemy, trembling.

"Huh?" Minoru questioned, seeing him shaking.

"But now's our best shot. 'The moment the enemy thinks they've won represents your best chance to win.' All Might said that in an interview for a documentary." Izuku explained. "Here's the plan."

While Izuku explained his plan to Tsuyu and Minoru. The villains waited for the hero students to make their moves. In the water, the villains knew they had the advantage. Suddenly Izuku stepped out to face them, hiding his fear with a fierce look of anger. Embracing his inner Katsuki, he leapt into battle.

"AHHHH! TIME TO DIE BASTARDS!" He shouted.

"Ha… looks like the kids got a death wish." One villain noted.

As Izuku fell towards the water, he readied a flick and charged **[One for All]** into his thumb and middle finger at max power.

"Delaware…" He began.

He mental braced himself for the pain.

"SMAAAASSSSH!" She shouted as he let loose his fingers.

Izuku released his attack right near the water's surface. The force of the blast caused a huge whole to open up in it. It also sent him up away from the water's surface. He grunted in pain, his fingers broken and bracer destroyed.

"Tsu, Mineta, now!" He shouted.

Holding Minoru in her arm, Tsuyu leapt into the air. She sent out her tongue and wrapped it around Izuku to pull him with them. _He's scared just like me. Even so, he still acts. If I can't even do this. I'll never be a cool hero._ Minoru thought to himself. As they flew through the air, Minoru popped off as many balls as he could till his head started bleeding. As the water rushed back into the epicenter of the attack, it dragged the villains in. As this happened, the balls that Minoru had thrown in began to get stuck to the villains. Eventually the villains were stuck together in a balled up mass, thanks to all of this.

"Nice job guys, looks like we've cleared the first hurdle." Tsuyu noted.

 _Yeah, but this is just the beginning. We're heading towards the central plaza now and who knows what will await us. We're out of the frying pan and heading right into the fire._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the landslide zone…

"Well I have to say Todoroki…" Itsuka began. "You're really something else."

She looked out at the large group of villains who Shoto just froze over in an instance.

"Spare me your compliments these goons are nothing more than lowlife thugs. You probably could have beaten them on your own." He noted.

"Regardless, these guys are bound to know something about whatever their plan to kill All Might is." Itsuka stated as she walked up them.

With her hands on her hips she stood before the crowd.

"So tell us how is it exactly you villains plan on defeating the Symbol of Peace?"

"Ha… you think us getting a little frosty is gonna make us spill the beans? Yeah right girly, we ain't talking." One villain stated.

"Yeah we ain't tellin' ya anything!" Another shouted.

"Oh is that so…" Itsuka began has she held up an enlarged hand. "Then maybe if I break parts of you off bit by bit you'll be more willing to talk."

To fully sell her act, she gazed upon them coldly with a sadistic smile on her face. The villains began to panic at this declaration. Shoto smirked seeing her act for what it was. He stepped forward up next to her.

"That or we wait for frostbite to set in and rot there skin. So why don't you talk and avoid all of this?" Shoto added coldly.

Any semblance of valor left the villains in that moment. They paled as fear gripped their hearts.

"Hey now let's not be too hasty we can talk things out, right boys?" The first villain stated.

"Y-yeah, what he said." The second villain added.

"Then start talking." Itsuka ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the collapsed zone…

Katsuki and Eijiro effortlessly dealt with the last of the villains who'd come to fight them.

"That looks like the last of them." Eijiro noted. "We should hurry and find our classmates. If we're still in the USJ their bound to be as well. I'm worried about those who aren't too suited for combat."

"They're probably fine. These mooks aren't all that tough. Though if you still want to do that, count me out. I'm gonna take out that misty bastard." Katsuki declared.

"Hold up wait, didn't we try that and before and just faze right through him. Normal attacks don't work against him. In hindsight, we should have stayed back and let thirteen suck him up." Eijiro pointed out.

"We'll it's too late to talk about hindsight. He's the reason these guys can get around. Which means he's their way out. If we bring him down they'll be trapped here." Katsuki pointed out. "And besides when our attacks wifted he said 'close one', meaning there's a body in all that mist that can be attacked. Which means we have a way of taking him down."

"Yeah… your right… wow you can really think things through all calm and collective it's kind of cool." Eijiro noted.

"I'm always calm shitty hair!" Katsuki shouted.

"Oh… it's back." Eijiro pointed out.

"Tch… anyways I'm heading out. Do whatever you want." Katsuki stated.

"Then I'm coming with ya. Let's take that guy down." Eijiro noted.

Before they made their way out, they heard a shriek of pain. They stopped dead in their tracks. They looked around. Suddenly a body fell behind them. They looked to see a fresh corpse with blood pouring out from it.

"What the hell!" Katsuki shouted.

"Did one of the villains kill one of their own. That's messed up." Eijiro exclaimed.

The two didn't move staying on the ready for any sudden attacks. Their eyes darted around to see anything. Their ears strained to hear any sound. As he looked around, Katsuki noticed that the villain had a knife in hand. Seeing this, he realized something and lowered his guard.

"Come on, let's go." Katsuki stated.

"What, are you crazy a villain could still be around here just waiting to attack us." Eijiro pointed out.

"I don't think this villain, if you could call them that, is looking to attack us." Katsuki pointed out. "The villain they killed had a knife in his hand. It's likely he was waiting for us to turn our back on him when we were leaving. If this person really was our enemy, they wouldn't have killed him and instead opted to attacking with him."

"Ohhhh… I see now. Even still, why would they come along on this attack only to betray them?" Eijiro questioned.

"Who knows. Maybe they're a vigilante acting on their own. Or a rival organization member looking to sabotage the League of Villains' attack on us." Katsuki answered. "Regardless it doesn't look like they mean us any harm so we should be safe to get going. But let's keep our guard up."

"Yeah good idea." Eijiro affirmed.

The two made their way out of the building. Watching them leave from the shadows, was Neo using an illusion to hide herself. Her new bladed umbrella had blood dripping off of it. _Not bad for a couple of muscle heads. Blondie their was able to discern my warning just from that. Now all I have to do is make my exit. Wait for the police to arrive and nab a few of them as their transported to prison. Hopefully they'll be able to stop Kurogiri and Tomura from retreating. One less rival to deal with if they do. Now then, time to make my leave._ Neo made her way out of the building hidden from sight.

* * *

Near the central plaza…

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru stayed in the water by the shoreline. They watch as Glynda and Aizawa dealt with the hoards of villains around them. _We just need to wait for an opening, then we can get in and relieve some of the load off of them._ He thought to himself. As they watch, they saw Aizawa charge Tomura. Glynda kept the other villains busy as he did.

"You must be the boss." He noted as he sent out his binding cloth.

The villain caught it. However, Aizawa used that to pull into an elbow.

"Not bad Eraserhead. But you should have been more careful. After all…" The villain began as he tightened his grip on Aizawa's elbow which had intercepted the attack. "The duration in which you can use your quirk is shortening."

Aizawa's elbow began to disintegrate as pain ran through his whole system. Pushing passed it he clocked the villain square in the jaw. Now released from his grip, Aizawa hopped away.

"Even with the help you've had, this long drawn out battle is pushing you to your limit. You specialize in quick surprise attacks. More one on one, or one verse a small group, not this kind of situation." Tomura noted. "And yet you jumped right in just to have your students feel safe. How cool… how… heroic. By the way…"

Suddenly the a villain, one of hulking size was on Aizawa. With pure black skin, scars along its body, a beak mouth with sharp teeth, it's brain exposed, and muscles bulging, the villain was a terrifying sight to behold.

"I'm not the boss you should be worried about." Tomura finished.

The beast brought it's hand down to crush Aizawa. However, in the nick of time, Glynda used her **[Telekinesis]** to pull him out of the way.

"Tch… crush them both." Tomura ordered.

In an instant, the beast was on Glynda. _TOO FAST!_ It sent a punch barreling at her. She raised her arms to defend herself and used **[Telekinesis]** to strengthen her bones to take the blow. In that instant Aizawa tried to use his quirk on it. The punch connected sending her flying into the fountain. Aizawa's eyes widened in shock. _I'm sure I used my quirk on that thing. That means it has that strength naturally. Strength like that could compete with All Might._ Glynda grunted in pain as she got up. Her left arm, having been in front and taken the brunt of the impact, hung limp at her side, clearly broken. Her clothes were slightly torn but still decent. Her hair hung messily around her, no longer tied neatly in her bun.

"Not having Aura sucks…" She muttered.

She clenched her left arm in pain.

"Meet our bio-engineered anti-symbol of peace, heroes." Tomura declared. "Meet Nomu."

* * *

Ruby: Ooohhhh this is not looking good for Ms. Goodwitch and Mr. Aizawa.

Izuku: Hopefully All Might will get here soon.

Ruby: Wait doesn't he...

Izuku: DON'T SPOIL IT!

Ruby: Yeah yeah whatever. Anyways next time Ren, Momo, Kyoka, and Denki have some villains of their own to deal with.

Izuku: And Ruby implements her plan to get past Kurogiri.

Ruby: Next time, Chapter 27: Battle at the USJ Part 2.

Izuku: Catch you guys then.


	29. Battle at the USJ Part 2

Chapter 27 incoming. Also I have a new story out, even though I already have two others I'm currently working on not including this one(And other projects outside of all of this, I really need to stop adding anything more). It's called 'Tales of Heroes' it's a massive crossover between My Hero Academia and a whole bunch of other anime. Only one chapter is out right now so feel free to check it out if you like this one, especially those who wanted Ruby x Izuku since that's the planned ship for that fic(Eventually). No review reply so let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

 **USJ Arc**

 **Chapter 27: Battle at the USJ Part 2**

Momo, Kyoka, Denki, and Ren were surrounded by a hoard of villains in the mountain zone. Ren was doing the best out of all of them with thanks to his combat experience and skill. He effortlessly dealt with any opponent he came across, using his quirk to confuse them as he popped in and out of their perception. Momo and Kyoka were holding up fairly thanks to a bo staff and short sword Momo made from them respectively. Denki was doing his best to not get hit. He stumbled out of the way an attack.

"Ahh… close one." He muttered.

Ren knocked out the villain who had attacked Denki.

"Can't you use your electricity to take these guys out?" Ren questioned.

"You didn't get to see it during our fight, but I can only really cover myself with electricity or discharge it in all directions. I don't have any real control of it beyond that." Denki answered.

On hearing this Momo discussed something with Ren when he was close by.

"I can't even use my special transceiver to call for help, it's being jammed by something. So I got nothing." Denki explained further.

"Here's an idea then." Kyoka began.

She kicked him into a villain.

"Be a human stun gun." Kyoka stated.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted.

He hit a villain and immediately began to electrocute him.

"Oh hey it worked." He noted.

 _Did he really not think of that?_ Ren thought to himself. Another villain charged at him ready to smash him with a boulder attached to his hand. However Ren had already intercepted him and knocked him out. More villain readied to charge them. However Kyoka plugged her ear jacks into her boots and sent a sound wave out to stun them. As Kyoka unplugged them and they returned to their normal position, a villain came up to attack her. However Momo intercepted him with a jab from her bo staff.

"Thanks," Kyoka expressed.

"No problem. Ren to me I have it ready." Momo ordered.

"On it!" Ren replied as he hopped next to her.

"Have what ready?" Kyoka questioned.

"You'll see, it took some time due to its size. But it'll be what we need to win." Momo stated.

She bent down as something bulged out of her back. Ripping her outfit apart, a large sheet sprung forth from her back. It gently came back down covering them.

"What, you think some sheets gonna protect ya?!" A villain shouted.

"From most attacks no. But this is a 100mm thick insulation sheet. Perfect for protecting oneself from any electrically attack. Your up Kaminari." Momo stated.

"Ahhh… hell ya." Denki muttered. "Take this, Indiscriminate Discharge! 1.3 million volts!"

He let loose a large amount of electricity shocking everyone around them. The attack instantly took out all of the villains around them.

"Good looks like their all down. We should hurry I'm worried about the others." Momo expressed.

"Hey uh… you're leotard… kind of…" Kyoka noted with a blush.

As a result of making the insulation sheet, Mono's outfit was destroyed leaving her indecent.

"Don't worry, I can make my own clothing." Momo assured her.

"That's good. Wait…" She began.

She looked to see Ren, back turned, and eyes looking anywhere where Momo wasn't. _Good at least he's a gentleman._

"I-I'll head out and let you change." Ren stated.

He went out from under the sheet making sure his eyes never got a peak of her exposed chest. Momo's face was bright red from realizing that Ren had been under the sheet with them. _The thought never crossed her mind until now I guess?_ Kyoka thought to herself. Outside Denki's attack had fried his brain causing him to walk around aimlessly holding his thumbs up.

"Weeehh…" He expressed.

 _Guess an attack like that has some drawbacks._ Ren mentally noted. As a now decently dressed Momo and Kyoka exited from the sheet, a hand popped up out of the ground. Ren was the only one to notice this and quickly drew in his breath, hiding himself. Out of the ground emerged a villain, unharmed from Denki's attack. He grabbed hold of said boy.

"No one move. Hands in the air and no quirk use!" The villain shouted. "Try anything and he dies."

Momo and Kyoka immediately complied putting their hands in the air.

"Not good!" Momo exclaimed worriedly.

"Darn, in his stupefied state he's a sitting duck." Kyoka noted.

"I'd rather not kill a fellow electric quirk user. But if I have to I…" He began.

He never got to finish as he the pain of being hit but didn't feel anything hit him. He dropped Denki as he looked around in confusion.

"What the?" he questioned.

Soon the pain of being hit occurred all over his body. Like before he didn't feel anything it him. With one final hit he was knocked out. Ren breathed out becoming visible again. However despite the villain being down the alarms didn't trigger.

"Hey what gives. I thought that guy was the one jamming everything." Kyoka noted.

"They must have completely fired the system somehow." Ren noted. "Though with him down we should be able to call the school now. Once Kaminari is back to normal that is. Unless you two have a way."

"Phones back at school." Kyoka stated.

"Mine is as well. And I don't know the exact makeup of one to make it with my quirk." Momo added.

"Then we should had back to the entrance. Hopefully they've managed to get a messenger outside by now." Ren stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the entrance…

Ruby's stood with Thirteen and her other classmates across from Kurogiri. The man stood between them and the exit.

"What's the plan Ruby physical attacks don't seem work on this guy." Hanta noted.

"We don't need to beat him. Our win condition is getting a messenger out. We just need to keep him from warping whoever we send." Ruby explained. "Speaking of which Tenya you have to be the runner."

"What? But… I can't just abandon everyone. And aren't you faster than me, wouldn't you be the best to go." Tenya noted.

"My speed's good in bursts but not for long distance travel. You're much more suited for that without sacrificing a lot of speed. Your the best bet we've got." Ruby explained. "We'll provide all the support you need to get past him.

"Yeah, she's right." Mezo affirmed.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you." Hanta added.

"You've got this Iida." Ochako expressed.

"Go and save us all." Thirteen stated.

"Talk all you want, it matters little. Only fools discuss their strategy in earshot of their opponent. You have no hope of getting past me." Kurogiri declared.

"Like it matters if you heard us you can't stop us." Thirteen declared as he readied to use his quirk.

"Thirteen wait! Don't use your quirk on him! He'll just open up a portal behind you and use your own quirk against you!" Ruby shouted.

"Huh?" Thirteen expressed as he stopped his quirk use. "Oh… uh… your right… I never thought of that."

 _That girl's smarter than I thought._ Kurogiri mentally noted.

"Nice save, but that doesn't help in us getting past this guy." Mina noted.

"I know I'm working on it." Ruby replied.

 _I need to trust that Jaune's found out where this guy's main body is. He said 'close one' when Katsuki and Eijiro went in for an attack. Which means there's something there we can hit. Come on Jaune I know you've found it._

"Nora nail him!" Ruby shouted.

"Huh?" Kurogiri expressed.

"ORA!" Nora shouted as she slammed her fist in the metal plates he wore.

"GAHH!" He shouted as he flew high up into the air.

"Tenya go! Now!" Ruby shouted.

Quickly revving up his engines, Tenya shot forward straight for the opened door. _No I can't let him leave._ Kurogiri thought. He suddenly felt gravity's pull leave him. He looked to see Ochako land next to Nora with Ruby with holding her. As he did a line of tape shot up and stuck to him.

"Nice shot." Ruby compliment.

"Thanks," Hanta replied as he ripped loose the tape.

"Now send him flying!" Ruby ordered.

Mezo grabbed hold of it with six arms and spun him around before having Mina use her acid to snap the tape, sending Kurogiri flying away from door. With all of this Iida was able to easily escape and rush full speed towards the school. _Hang on everyone I'll bring help as fast as I can._

"Darn with his escape, it's game over." Kurogiri noted before he warped back to the plaza.

* * *

At the central Plaza…

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru could only watch on in pale face horror as two of the teachers struggled to survive against the Nomu. Aizawa had been knocked to the ground unconscious and Glynda had been thrown into the fountain again with her other arm now broken. The Nomu loomed over her.

"Midoriya I think we should go before they find us." Minoru muttered.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu muttered as a form of affirmation.

Izuku didn't respond but instead only looked on with nervous beads of sweat pouring down his face. _It's a little late for that. I don't think we can sneak away fast enough for them to not notice. And we can't just hop into battle, that things likely what their way of beating All Might. We'd be crushed. So what do we do?_ Suddenly a black portal opened behind Tomura.

"Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri spoke.

"What is it Kurogiri? Is Thirteen dead?" Tomura questioned.

"Far from it unfortunately. To make matters worse, one of the students managed to escape." Kurogiri explained.

"What… Kurogiri…" Tomura muttered as he began to scratch at his neck. "I swear if you weren't our way out of here I'd turn you to dust."

He let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's game over now. With a dozen or so pro heroes on their way we won't stand a chance. We're leaving." He ordered.

"Did… did they just say their leaving?" Minoru questioned.

"I… I think so." Tsuyu answered.

"Then were saved!" Minoru shouted quietly.

"Yeah but…" Tsuyu began only to feel Minoru grope her.

She proceeded to drown him.

"I don't like this Midoriya." She expressed.

"Yeah, going through all the trouble of planning out this attack only to leave on a whim. It doesn't make sense." Izuku stated.

 _This guy honestly seems like an overgrown child. Wait… Maybe there's something I can use from that fact. If my guess is right, this could give us something to work with._

"Before that though," He stated as his gaze shifted to the trio in the water. "Let's leave some dead kids."

In an instant He was on the trio, hand reaching out towards them.

"And shatter the pride of the Symbol of Peace." He declared.

his had slowly crept towards Tsuyu, the impending doom it's touch cares in everyone's mind. He face paled, and while her expression didn't change, the fear of death had gripped her heart. Izuku stepped forward and readied a punch. _Here goes nothing._

"No you don't. SMAAAASH!" Izuku shouted as he sent his fist straight at the villain.

"Nomu." Was all Tomura stated.

His fist collided releasing a powerful gust of wind, kicking up dust. He grunted in pain, having used 25% max power to attack the villain. However when the dust settled, A hulk black monster as seen instead of the thin Tomura. It had taken Izuku's punch without even flinching. Blood poured out from his badly bruised, but not broken, arm. _Looks like my plan worked. Now just have to sell it._

"Nice try kid, quite the move. I see your an All Might fan shouting out smash like that. Not that it did anything." Tomura nonchalantly stated.

The Nomu gripped onto Izuku's arm. It tighten its grip earning a loud snap.

"GAAHHH!" Izuku shouted in pain. "How… how did my attack not phase him? That was at least equal to a quarter of All Might's power I'm sure of it."

"Hahaha… only a quarter. Our Nomu here has a shock absorption quirk made to take All Might at full power." Tomura proudly declared.

"Shock absorption quirk… so that's how you plan on beating All Might." Izuku noted through the pain.

"Oh your good kid, but shock absorption isn't the only thing this thing is packing. Hyper-regeneration and strength to match All Might." Tomura boldly declared.

 _Good he fell for it. Now I hope All Might shows up in time for us to be alive to tell him._

"Now then where were we." Tomura stated.

He reached for Tsuyu yet again, only for a kick to send him back. Ruby had burst down to them after hearing Izuku's shouts of pain.

"Hang on Izuku, I'm coming!" Ruby shouted.

She charged to try and attack the Nomu.

"GRrrrrr… Nomu, get those two out of the way." Tomura ordered.

With a screech the Nomu swung Izuku and around and launch him into Ruby, sending them both flying.

"NOW… where were…" Tomura began.

He never got to finish as the entrance to the USJ was blown open. All eyes went to the entrance. A deep relief washed over all the students and teachers, the feeling of which was clearly evident on their face.

" **FEAR NOT!"** All Might shouted as he stepped into the facility. " **I am here!"**

He tore his tie from his shirt. Gone was the normal smile on All Might's face. Replacing it was a face of pure rage.

"Well it looks like we're getting a continue. I've been waiting for you All Might. Time to die you worthless piece of trash." Tomura declared.

"All Might sir…" Thirteen muttered.

" **Sorry I'm late, though it seems my instincts were right on this one, glad I cut my talk with the principal short."** All Might stated. " **Young Iida told me the gist of what was going on when I meet him on the way. Leave the rest to me."**

His eyes narrowed in on Aizawa. Some of the villains stood before him. In an instant All Might had already made his way to his colleague while knocking out all the villains along the way. Aizawa struggled to look up at him.

"Took you long enough show off." Aizawa muttered through the pain.

" **Sorry it took so long. I should have been here from the start. Thank you, for defending the students."** All Might expressed.

"Just doing my job." Aizawa replied.

With a nod All Might picked him up before rushing to Glynda.

" **I believe I owe you an apology as well."** All Might stated.

"You can apologies by cleaning up this mess." Glynda replied with a grunt of pain.

" **Right, now one last thing to do."** All Might stated as he picked up Glynda.

His eyes went to his students. In an instant he had picked them up and brought them to where Izuku and Ruby had landed. In that same instant he had knocked off the hand that was covering Tomura's face.

" **Everyone take Aizawa and Glynda and get out of here."** All Might ordered.

"What, but I can fight too." Ruby protested.

" **No but's young lady, now go!"** All Might ordered.

Tomura looked down at the hand trembling.

"Father…" He muttered as he went over and picked it up.

He placed it back on his face, calming himself down.

"Your fast… too fast for most to keep up with. But you've slowed down haven't you. It might just be true, that your getting weaker." He declared.

All Might didn't any movements that would give the villain reason to believe his words were true. He stood tall ready to face them down.

"All Might be careful. That villain with it's brain exposed, it's made specifically to counter you." Izuku expressed.

" **Hmm… What do you mean young Midoriya?"** All Might questioned.

"They said it was bio-engineered. It has shock absorption, hyper-regeneration, and strength to match yours." Izuku explained.

" **So it has multiple quirks then.** " All Might noted.

"Probably, but I don't know how?" Izuku replied.

 _I have an idea. I pray that I'm wrong though. For now I'll focus on the enemy in front of me._

"Regardless, be on your guard they probably plan to use big black and ugly to distract you while they go in for the kill." Ruby added.

"Carefuls how ya word dat girly. Some idiot mights get da wrong ideas." Splinter stated, popping out of Ruby's hood.

"GAH! Splinter when did you get here?" Ruby questioned.

"I's been here da who times. The author just forgots to write me in til now." Splinter answered.

" **Anyways, thank you you two, that gives me a better idea of how to deal with this situation. Now get going you two."** All Might directed.

"Yeah but one more thing, be careful of the hands villain there. He turns anything he touches to dust." Izuku expressed.

"The misty villain is also able to make portals to warp things. I'd say he's one to more wary of." Ruby added.

" **Good to know now watch a learn. Your about to see a pro in action."** All Might stated.

"GRrrrrr… enough of this farce. Nomu! Go!" Tomura ordered.

With a loud shriek the Nomu charged at All Might. All Might returned it's charge with a charge of his own. Both sides wound up a fist and sent it barrelling towards the other. They collided, sending out a large shockwave. The battle between All Might and the Nomu had began.

* * *

Izuku: Oh thank god All Might's here now.

Ruby: But it looks like that Nomu thing is gonna give him some trouble.

Izuku: Yeah no kidding, good thing help's gonna show up next chapter.

Ruby: Speaking of next chapter... there's nothing for us to say?

Izuku: What?

Ruby: Yeah check the script there's nothing here but it's name. *Shows Izuku the script*

Izuku: Huh... I guess we have nothing to say. Next time Chapter 28: Battle at the USJ Part 3.

Ruby: See you guys then.


	30. Battle at the USJ Part 3

Chapter 28 incoming. This is the second to last chapter of the USJ Arc. Now let's reply to a few reviews.

Guest: Splinters quirk is **[Gag Character]** , it allows him to do anything in the service of comedy. However it is limited in how it can effect the plot. The main rule is that he can never use his quirk to be able to defeat or help defeat any villain. In that situation the most he can do is carry someone to safety. *Splinter pops up* Wait wasn't my quirk Human... *punches Splinter down* Your not suppose to show up here get back into the story.

GrimmjowTaichou: Yare yare daze, *points in an exaggerated pose* of course it's a JoJo's refrence.

Now on to the chapter.

* * *

 **USJ Arc**

 **Chapter 28: Battle at the USJ Part 3**

All Might was forced back by Nomu. The beast brought it's fists down onto him. However, All Might caught them. The ground cracked around him as he grunted. _Come on Toshi use that head of yours. I have about a minute or two left in this form to beat this guy. But how do I beat a giant punching bag that both hits back and recovers any damage I somehow manage to do._ He pushed Nomu off of him and backed off. He eyed Tomura and Kurogiri, who made no movements. They only watch him like a hawk waiting to snatch up it's prey. _And then there's those two._ Nomu immediately went on the attack. They traded blows, punch matched with punch. Shockwaves went out from each hit. As this happened Tsuyu, Ruby, Izuku, and Minoru made their way to the entrance. Tsuyu and Minoru were carrying Aizawa while Ruby was carrying Glynda, both of whom appeared to be unconscious.

"There really going at it." Tsuyu noted.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe that big guy's matching All Might." Minoru noted. "How he's supposed to bet something like that?"

"It's actually not too hard. You just have to immobilize it so it can't do anything." Ruby pointed out. "The problem is the only ways All Might can do that are countered by the misty villain."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him he could probably slam the villain into the ground head first to prevent it from moving." Izuku noted as he looked back.

He looked to see All Might and Nomu continuing to go blow for blow. _He's running out of time. He hit his limit, that's what Thirteen meant when she held up three fingers and why Miss Goodwitch was so angry. Both Ruby and I are the only ones who know._ He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Ruby looking right at him.

"I know what your thinking Izuku." Ruby stated.

She smiled softly.

"Let's go. I know even with a broken arm, there's no stopping you." She stated.

Izuku smiled back and node. Splinter hopped out of Ruby's hood.

"Leaves da blond lady to me, yous guys go help muscles over dere." He stated.

"I don't think your able to do that." Ruby noted.

"Don't worrys I's been test my quirk off screens ya. Turns out I's about as strong as da average adult male." Splinter stated.

"I'm pretty sure your size is the main issue here." Izuku pointed out.

"It'll be fines. It's not like she's conscious." Splinter pointed out.

Ruby and Izuku looked at each other and shrugged. After a bit of finagling, Ruby and Izuku managed to get Glynda onto her back and into Splinter's arms. They made sure that Glynda's arms wouldn't drag. The two ran off towards the battle leaving a confused Tsuyu and Minoru.

"Alright kids, let's gets movin'." Splinter stated.

"Just so you know. I am conscious and this is not comfortable at all." Glynda stated.

 _Son of a… Best make this fast._ He proceeded to drag an annoyed Glynda towards the entrance. Ruby and Izuku rushed towards Tomura and Kurogiri. The two villains took notice of them immediately. _Fools…_ Kurogiri thought. He made a portal before them with Tomura's hand reaching out towards them. Ruby and Izuku broke off in opposite directions.

"Hmm… forcing us to pick one or the other to attack. Not bad but…" Kurogiri began.

"DIE!" Katsuki shouted.

The explosive blond came charging in with an explosion. He slammed his palm into the villain's brace and slammed him into the ground.

"Got ya you misty bastard." Katsuki stated. "Try anything and I'll blow you to bits."

"Kurogiri!" Tomura shouted.

Before he could assist his partner, Eijiro came charging in and swung at him with a hardened fist. Tomura leapt out of the way. Right as he landed Itsuka was already on him, going for a grab with an enlarged hand. Tomura rolled out of the way and put some distance between his attackers.

"Darn we missed him." Eijiro lamented.

"He's a slippery one that's for sure." Itsuka noted.

Nomu slammed it's fist into All Might's side where his injury is. He howled out in pain as he was sent skidding back. Nomu charged All Might only for a wave of ice to encase it up to it's head. All Might looked to see Shoto off to the side with ice running from his right foot to the villain.

"So this was the monster made to kill All Might that those villains mentioned." Shoto noted. "Hmph… as if scum like you could kill the symbol of peace."

"Kacchan… guys…" Izuku muttered.

"Looks like we got some much needed back up." Ruby noted.

"Sorry it took so long we got caught up with some villains ourselves." Itsuka expressed as she looked to her two friends.

She immediately noticed the stated of Izuku's arm.

"Midoriya you got hurt again?" She questioned.

"Hey it's not my fault, that Nomu guy broke my arm not me." Izuku replied.

 _Again? And why did Midoriya specify that he didn't break his arm. Wait…_

"Your arms broken and your still willing to fight. Now that's mainly as hell." Eijiro noted.

Tomura looked on with annoyance at the group before him.

"Well this is annoying. Almost all of them have full health. Kids these days…" he muttered. "Nomu break out of that and take out the explosive brat. We need to get our escape route back."

Nomu began to struggle against the ice binding him. It shrieked and shouted as it struggled to break free.

"I don't know how strong that thing is but it doesn't matter. With the way I froze him even if he did break out, he'd lose a limb or two." Shoto noted coldly.

"That's not a problem." Tomura stated with a smirk.

The ice cracked as Nomu began to free itself. All Might moved to try and stop it. However, one arm burst out allowing the beast rip itself out of the ice, leaving behind an arm and a leg. All Might stopped dead in his tracks. Shoto's, along with everyone else's, eyes widened in shock as skin, muscle, and bone quickly reformed itself.

"What the hell?!" Eijiro exclaimed.

"When the hand villain said Nomu had hyper-regeneration I didn't expect it to be this strong!" Izuku expressed.

Nomu lumbered into a charge towards Katsuki. _He's fast!_ All Might thought.

"Katsuki!" Ruby shouted as she tried to rush forward.

Katsuki could do little due to the speed of the creature. All Might acted quickly to save his student, running towards him. Nomu sent it's fist barrelling forward. It collided and released a powerful shockwave kicking up a lot of dust. Ruby was forced to stop, the other students had to brace themselves and shield their eyes.

"Kacchan!" Izuku expressed worriedly.

"Don't worry All Might got him out of the way in time." Ruby assured him.

"Oh your right." Izuku expressed as he looked to see Katsuki on his right.

"Of course she's right. There's no way I could have dodged that." Katsuki snapped back.

 _I couldn't even see a thing._ Katsuki looked to Ruby. _She could though. Given how fast she moves with her quirk I guess it's to be expected._ The dust settled revealing All Might, his arms raised in a defensive stance. He had been sent back aways from the force of the punch. He coughed out a bit of blood.

 **"This guy doesn't pull his punches does he."** All Might noted.

"Taking the blow yourself. Anything to save a comrade. Just like that plain one from earlier." He calmly stated pointing to Izuku. "He attacked me with everything he had for the same reason. But in the end it's still violence and yet it's considered admirable. And you know what. that pisses me off more than anything.

"Heroes and villains both use violence. They thrive on it. But one is called good, the other evil. And that's how it is but why?! Does not violence breed violence. Face it All Might your just a tool made for keeping us down. I'll kill you and show the world that."

 **"Don't waste your words. I can tell you don't believe a word of what you said. You lack the fire that real idealistic villains have."** All Might pointed out. **"Admit your doing this for your own enjoyment."**

"You got me." Tomura nonchalantly admitted.

 _I mean that's not the only way you can tell he's lying. What he said made no sense. You can't respond to a villain attack by trying to talk things out with them. For every one villain that'd work for there are five that won't care. Like this guy._ Ruby thought to herself.

"It's seven on three." Shoto noted.

"And we know the misty villain has a body we can attack." Izuku added.

"If we team up with All Might we can win this easily." Eijiro stated.

 **"NO! All of you get out of here now."** All Might ordered.

"WHAT?! Come on All Might we can fight too." Ruby expressed.

 **"Right you are Young Rose. But didn't I say I'd so you a pro in action."** All Might replied.

 _I barely have a minute left in this form right now._

"Nomu, Kurogiri handle All Might. I'll take on the brats." Tomura directed. "Once you kill him help me take care of the kids."

 _I'm weakening faster than I thought. But it looks like I have no choice._ All Might thought to himself.

"Let's clear the game and go home." Tomura stated.

"Here he comes." Itsuka noted as she and everyone else took up a fighting stance.

 _Because… I… AM THE SYMBOL OF PEACE._ All Might mentally told himself. He charged forth straight towards Nomu. The force of his charged blew back Tomura. He wound up a fist and sent it straight at the beast. Nomu met his punch with one of his own, sending out a shockwave. Tomura leapt away.

"You fool he has shock absorption remember." Tomura noted.

 **"Yeah what about it!"** All Might declared.

He sent punch after punch at an ever increasing speed, each matched by Nomu.

 **"He's got shock absorption not nullification. That means there's a limit!"** All Might shouted.

His punches began to fly out faster than Nomu could keep up. Soon, he started landing body shots on the beast.

 **"So this things was made to take me at 100% you say?"** All Might questioned. **"Then I'll just have to go beyond!"**

More and more punches connected onto Nomu. It wasn't long before it couldn't even counter attack. The force of the shockwaves was causing everyone to be blown back. _Damn I can't get in their with this much wind._ Kurogiri thought to himself. Blood began to leak from All Might's mouth. _This is insane, he's pushing himself beyond his limit in this state, he's even bleeding. He's hitting Nomu at such a rapid pace yet each punch is still over 100% of his max power._ Izuku thought to himself. Pushing through the pain he slammed Nomu with his fist sending him flying back. Nomu tried to recover and counter attack, however All Might was already on him slamming him into the ground. Nomu bounced a bit allowing All Might to grab it by it's arm and throw it up into the air. With a Mighty leapt, he flew up above it a bit. He clasped his hands together and brought them down onto Nomu, sending it into the ground. The ground cracked, and a crater formed from where it landed. As it bounced back into the air slightly All Might landed with a thunderous slam.

 **"Tell me villain, have you heard these words before?"** All Might began.

He wound up a fist, ready to put his whole being into the punch.

 **"We'll let me tell you what they really mean! GO BEYOND… PLUS… ULTRA!"** He shouted as he slammed his fist full force into the creature's stomach.

The ground cracked around them even more as Nomu was sent flying upwards. It continued to fly until it slammed into the roof of the USJ. Metal buckled as glass shattered as the whole building was shocked by the force of it. Nomu broke through the roof and continued to fly higher and higher. Soon it was completely out of sight, parting the clouds as it flew. All were stunned and amazed at the display of power they'd just witness.

"He… just smashed his way past the shock absorption." Eijiro noted.

"And with the power he was putting out. The regeneration couldn't keep up with the rush of attacks." Itsuka added.

"This is like something straight out of a comic." Ruby noted.

Steam began to come off of all Might mixing in with the dust he had kicked up.

 _So this is the what the top hero is like._ Both Shoto and Katsuki thought to themselves.

 **"I really am slowing down. In my prime five punches would have been more than enough. But today, it took over 300 might blows."** All Might stated.

He glared down the villains. His smile not leaving his face. It seems my time's up now.

 **"Well now villains, how about we hurry up and finish this?"** All Might challenged.

"Grrr… you… you cheated. Weakened my ass, he's not weak at all. They lied to me." Tomura expressed as he scratched at himself. "We were completely outmatch. Nomu was sent flying. You… how dare you do that to my Nomu."

"Is this guy seriously just some big man-child?" Itsuka questioned.

"Yeah…" Ruby expressed.

 **"Well what's wrong? What happened to clearing the game? Aren't you coming to get me? If you think you can beat me, then bring it on."** All Might continued to taunt.

"We should back off we're not ready for this level yet." Shoto noted.

"Yeah, if we rush in, they might just take us hostage." Eijiro added.

As everyone backed off, Ruby and Izuku stayed looking at the scene before them. Itsuka noticed this a went up to them.

"Ruby, Midoriya come on. We need to back off." She stated.

They didn't move.

"Guys?" She expressed worriedly she went to put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. When she did she, noticed that Ruby was sweating nervously along with Izuku. _What's gotten into them._ She thought. _This is bad._ Both Izuku and Ruby thought. _All Might's bluffing. Taking out that Nomu guy pushed him too far. He's just about out of time._

 **"Well what's keeping you?!"** All Might again challenged.

 _I can barely move right now. That Nomu creature was way too strong. I need to buy more time._

"If only we had Nomu, he was taking those hits so well." Tomura muttered.

"Calm yourself Tomura and look closely. Nomu clearly did some damage to him." Kurogiri noted. "Not only that but the kids are holding back for some reason. And we still have sometime before the teachers arrive. If we double team him, we have a chance."

"Yes… your right… we can do this. The final boss is right there and weak." Tomura noted.

The two villains charged forward towards All Might. Here they come.

"We will avenge Nomu." Kurogiri declared.

However a blur of red and green streaked across their vision. Leaving behind a trail of rose petals, Ruby and Izuku skidded to a stop in front of All Might. Ruby breathed heavy as did Izuku. However each gave a defiant look, with Izuku having his quirk charged up in his good arm and Ruby ready to burst forward at any moments. The villains stopped.

"Darn brats." Tomura muttered.

Tomura stepped forward, only for two bullet to pierce right through his thighs.

"There here!" All Might noted.

At the entrance to the USJ stood many of the teachers from the school. Among them were Midnight, Present Mic, and Qrow.

"Sorry, we're a little late, but we've brought everyone we could." Nezu stated.

"Guess it's finally game over. Time to dip out of here." Tomura noted.

In an attempt to stop them, the cowboy looking hero, Snipe, fired at them several times. Kurogiri quickly brought in Tomura. Thirteen attempted to use his quirk at max power to suck stop them. However the portal was closing too quickly. As it did Tomura looked on at All Might with hate filled eyes.

"I may have failed this time. But next time we meet All Might, your dead." He declared.

Then the portal closed. Both Ruby and Izuku breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Ruby muttered.

"Yeah no kidding." Izuku added.

"Thanks you two, I don't think I'd be if you hadn't stepped in when you did." All Might expressed.

Izuku and Ruby turned to meet him with a smile.

"Glad your okay All Might." Izuku expressed as he teared up a bit.

He groaned in pain as the adrenaline wore off.

"Come on Izuku we gotta go get your arm checked out." Ruby noted.

"Yeah…" Izuku grunted.

Ruby lead Izuku towards the entrance. Itsuka and Eijiro went up to them to make sure they we're okay. Katsuki and Shoto made their way towards the entrance. All Might looked on with a soft smile as Itsuka berated them for their recklessness and Eijiro questioned why they got involved.

"There good kids." Cementoss expressed.

All Might looked to see Cementoss walk up to him.

"Yeah… a little reckless. But their hearts are in the right place." All Might noted.

"That's beside the point." Qrow stated as he walked up to the two. "A group of villains just pulled off one hell of an attack. I'm getting memories of what happened back on my world and I don't like it. We're gonna have to work extra hard to find out who these scumbags are."

"Indeed…" All Might expressed.

 _I just pray that it's not who I think it is. Cause if it is. The weight on Young Midoriya's shoulders. Just got a lot heavier._

* * *

Ruby: Ahhhh yeah... heroes: 1, villains: 0.

Izuku: I'm just glad it's over. God that was terrifying.

Ruby: Don't worry Izuku, you'll get use to it. Anyways let's get one with the next chapter preview.

Izuku: Next time we're finally able to relax and begin the recover from the attack.

Ruby: But while that's happening, an old enemy makes her move.

Izuku: And elsewhere someone takes notice of the attack on the USJ.

Ruby: Next time, Chapter 29: The Attack's Effects.

Izuku: See you guys then.


	31. The Attack's Effects

Here comes the next chapter. This is the second to last chapter before the wait for six more. This also marks the end of the USJ Arc. Now to reply to some reviews.

Guest(1): Why would they kidnap Ruby? The whole reason the leauge kidnapped Bakugo was because they thought they could turn him into a villain. They'll, quickly, realize that Ruby would never join them.

catastrophiqu: They'll show up eventually. I have plans.

Guest(2): I'll leave this one to Ruby and Izuku. (The question: Hey Ruby and Izuku what would happen if you two found your self in bed naked and wedding rings on your fingers and Ruby, Yang bursts through the door to kill your new husband?)  
Ruby: That's be like finding out I married my brother. *Shudders* Also RUN IZUKU RUN!  
Izuku: I'd think I'd be dead before Yang even shows up. Finding out I just married my sister with out me knowing and then finding out I likely just did it with her, would probably cause me to die of shock.  
Ruby: Though if you do want to me and Izuku together, check zmanxv's newest fanfic Tales of Heroes. Our ship is the main one planned for that story.  
Izuku: But that's not happening in this one so tough.

With that out of the way, onto the chapter.

* * *

 **USJ Arc**

 **Chapter 29: The Attack's Effects**

Tomura exited the portal to the bar, which served as the base of operations. He groaned in pain from the bullet wounds. The screen in the room came to life.

"It would appear your attack didn't go so well Tomura." A male voice spoke.

"I was shot in both my legs, Nomu was overpowered, and the mooks we brought along got their ass' kicked by everyone." Tomura replied in annoyance. "All Might weakened my ass. He was in perfect health."

"All Might has weakened, though not to the extent I had expected. Good thing this didn't cost too much." The voice noted. "Anyways what of our Nomu? Did you retrieve him?"

"Unfortunately no…" Kurogiri expressed. "He was sent flying and without precise coordinates, I have no way of finding him."

"And after all the trouble we went through to make him as strong as All Might. Grrr…" Another voice angrily spoke.

"Such a shame." The first voice expressed nonchalantly.

"Strong… that reminds me. There was one kid, he claimed he could bring out strength equal to one-quarter of All Might's power, though it hurt him. But I think if not for that limitation he probably bring out more." Tomura stated.

"Oh?" The voice expressed curiously.

"He used that to trick me into revealing the Nomu's moveset." Tomura added.

"Less trick and more took advantage of your childish nature." Kurogiri clarified.

"Shut up." Tomura retorted. "Anyways, even with that we still could have killed All Might. However that brat and his red tip friend stepped in and stalled us long enough for more pros to arrive."

"Hmm… Interesting. Regardless this operation was not a complete loss. This little stunt will allow us to bring in stronger troops." The voice spoke. "Mark my words Tomura Shigiraki. The next time we strike, the world will know the terror you represent."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the USJ…

All the students save Izuku, who was being taken to UA to get his arm treated, were gathered together. The villains from the attack had been cuffed up and were being loaded into police transports. Naomasa was on the scene looking into everything.

"Looks like everyone but Midoriya came out unharmed." He noted as he looked over the students.

"Yeah I can't believe we all made it through in one piece." Mashiro noted.

"And you were all by yourself too right? Nice going." Toru added.

"Wait, I thought everyone was alone. I only survived by using hit and run tactics." Mashiro clarified. "Where'd you end up Hagakure?"

"The landslide zone with Todoroki and Kendo." Toru pointed out. "Todoroki's super strong and Kendo can be really intimidating too."

 _I/he could have frozen her. Close one…_ Both Shoto and Itsuka mentally noted.

"Doez anyone have a guess az to where my localization waz?" Yuga questioned.

"Those lowlifes were spread out just waiting for us." Fumikage pointed out.

"Yeah but we showed them." Eijiro added.

"Where do think I waz?" Yuga asked again.

"We're gonna get you kids back to the classroom for now. We'll get statements from you after you've had some time to calm down and recover from this." Naomasa stated.

"Anyone, anyone have guess?" Yuga continued to ask.

"Detective… what about Mr. Aizawa?" Tsuyu asked worriedly.

"And Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby asked.

"Well it's a secret." Yuga finished.

"Aizawa has many broken bones and fractures in both arms and face. Thankfully he doesn't have any brain damage. Also despite some damage to his eyes he shouldn't suffer from long term vision problems." Naomasa explained. "Glynda isn't in any better shape. She has four broken ribs and the bones in her arms have been smashed to bits.

Ruby gasped, Tsuyu let out a croak.

"They should recover in time, their injuries aren't life threatening." He added quickly. "All Might's injuries aren't terrible either. Recovery girl's healing should be enough for him. Speaking of which I have business in the nurse's office. Sansa I'll leave the rest to you."

"Understood sir." A man with a cat head replied.

As the detective made his way to car, an officer came running up to him.

"Detective Tsukauchi! I've got a report. We've apprehended what appears to be a villain in a grove on school grounds, about 400 meters from here." The officer stated with a salute.

"What's his condition?" Naomasa questioned.

"He appears unharmed. He didn't resist arrest. In fact he's not responsive in anyway." The officer explained.

"I see… Hm…" Naomasa mused.

As he mulled over this newly reported villain, he noticed Nezu, Thirteen, Midnight, and Snipe exit the USJ. He made his way towards them.

"Ahhh… Principle Nezu. If you don't mind, we'd like to do a thorough investigation of the school. Just in case." Naomasa stated.

"Of course, yes. Some won't be too happy with it, but you police do have the authority. Investigation is much more your forte anyway. Do what you feel is necessary." Nezu replied.

Naomasa nodded.

"Alright team, your clear to investigate the school grounds." He directed.

* * *

Later, in the Nurse's office…

Izuku sat on the bed examining his newly healed arm. While slightly more ragged looking, it had returned mostly to normal. Recovery Girl was examining All Might's injuries. The door opened and Ruby stepped in closing it behind her.

"How you guys doing?" She asked.

"Well I'm all healed up. Thankfully, I got away with just a broken arm." Izuku assured her.

"And I'm… gah… I'm doing better now." All Might grunted.

"A little rest and you'll be back in working order. Mostly." Recovery Girl stated. "Normally I'd scold these two knuckleheads for this, but given the situation I can't really do that now can I."

"Even so, I overdid it back there. My time limit's probably down to about an hour, hour and a half at best." All Might stated

"What/No way?!" Both Ruby and Izuku exclaimed.

"Don't worry you two, not much you could do about it. Save getting young Eri to perfectly master her quirk, but that's a long ways off." All Might noted. "Stuff happens what are you gonna do."

The door slid open again.

"Pardon me." Naomasa greeted as he stepped into the room.

He slid the door close.

"Looks your all doing better than when I last saw you." He noted.

"Tsukauchi good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" All Might greeted.

"A couple of things. The main one is the villains you encountered." Naomasa stated. "Though I'm sure you want to hear about how the students and your colleagues are doing first."

"You know me well my friend." All Might replied.

"Yes well Midoriya, thankfully, was the only one seriously injured. Everyone else just had cuts a bruises. Aizawa and Glynda are still being treated but there's nothing life threatening." Naomasa stated. "If not for you teachers fighting as hard you did, I think I'd have a different message."

"That's good to hear but… you got something wrong there Tsukauchi." All Might began. "The students fought just as hard as us teachers. Young Rose and her friends from Remnant are not the only ones to experience such a life or death situation now. These first years got a taste of the real world. The villains picked the wrong fight. Like iron thrusted into a fire, these young heroes in training have only been strengthened by this. And I'll be sure to help them go further beyond."

All Might gave a thumbs up. Izuku and Ruby looked at each other with new found confident smiles. Naomasa smiled as well.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Many of the villains from the USJ attack were bound up and stuffed in a large police transport vehicle. None talked, they had nothing to say for their failed attack. Among the villains there, was the electric quirk villain who had jammed the signals. _Should have known this would have ended this way. I was an idiot to think that bird brain monster thing could stand up to All Might. Yeah the pay was good but what good does it do for me now._ Suddenly the vehicle came to a stop.

"Looks like were here." The villain stated with a sigh.

The doors opened to reveal a female police officer with a bloodied umbrella. The electric villain look at her curiously. He also noticed that they were in what appeared to be some kind of forest. The other villains took notice of this as well. Murmurs of confusion rang about the vehicle.

"Who are you? The electric villain questioned.

The policewoman smirked. She looked up as the illusion feel away in ripples revealing herself as Neo. The electric quirk user's eyes went wide. He remembered seeing her at the meeting spot. He remembered the look in her eyes from then. Like a hunter ready to spring a trap. _I see…_

"Hey it's that mute chick." One villain noted.

"What's she doing her?" Another questioned.

"It's it obvious she's giving us a helping hand. Not for free though." The electric villain noted. "You planned on this attack failing didn't you?"

Neo smirked. 'Right you are. So what do you say? Want to work for me?' She spelled out with an illusion. The electric villain chuckled lightly before throwing his head back, laughing out loud. Everyone but Neo looked at him like he was crazy. He calmed down and looked at Neo.

"You have yourself a deal boss. I'd already made one mistake in following that man-child into battle, I'm not about to make another." He declared.

Neo walked inside and freed the villain from his bindings. He sat up and loosened up his arms and legs. Neo made an illusion which spelled out, 'So what's your name big guy?'

"Seiteki Watto, though I normally go by Shock as a villain." The now name Seiteki answered.

'Good to know. I'll have you be my second in command. And the name's Neapolitan, call me Neo.' Neo spelled out with an illusion.

"Fine by me. Now then… who else wants in?" Seiteki questioned.

While some were hesitant at first. One by one, all eventually decided to join together under Neo's command. Soon everyone had been free of their binds and were outside of the vehicle.

"Alright so now what?" One villain asked.

Neo made an illusion which spelled out, 'First we'll need to establish an HQ to work from. I already have a place in mind. Once we get there I have some things to go over with everyone. Load up in the police vehicle we're moving out. Got it.'

"Yes Ma'am!" They all replied in disorganized fashion.

* * *

Late evening, at UA…

After being discharged by Recover Girl, Izuku along with Ruby made their way out of the building.

"Many barely even a week into our time at UA and we've already ran into villains." Izuku noted. "I wonder if that's a sign for how the next three years are gonna go?"

"Given my experience the answer is yes and then some." Ruby replied. "I'm just glad we all made it through in one piece. I just hope everyone's not shaken up by this. Suddenly being thrust into a situation like that can do that to ya. Speaking of which how are you holding up?"

"Fine now that everything's over. No one really got hurt other than me so that helps." Izuku answered.

The two exited the building

"Hey there they are." They heard Ochako shout.

They looked to see her and their friend group waiting for them. With a smile, they ran up to them.

"Took you guys long enough." Itsuka stated.

"Hey no one said you guys had to wait for us." Ruby pointed out.

"Hey… what kind of friends would we be with we didn't." Jaune stated.

"True, thanks for that Jaune." Ruby expressed with a cheerful smile.

Jaune blushed lightly. Ochako made her way up to Izuku.

"Deku… how are you doing? Is your arm better? It wasn't too bad was it?" She asked worriedly.

Izuku blushed lightly.

"Y-yeah it's fine now. Recovery Girl was able to heal it after I had some time to rest. See good as new." He replied, holding up his newly healed arm.

"That's good." Ochako breathed out in relief.

"We should probably get going. It's getting late." Ren stated.

"Indeed, a good night's sleep will do us well after today's events." Tenya noted.

"I know I could use a shower to relax after all of this." Itsuka expressed.

"Amen to that girl." Nora added.

The group made their way to the train station. Trailing behind were Ruby and Jaune, the former of who was lost in thought. Jaune noticed this.

"Your still thinking about today's attack aren't you?" Jaune questioned.

"Yeah, we were totally caught off guard. We even knew it was coming. We just never expected them to go for someone like All Might." Ruby stated.

"Yeah I know. It's not our fault though. I doubt anyone would predict they'd target the number one hero. I wish we knew more about our attacker though." Jaune expressed.

"What we do know is the main guys, that handsy villain and the mist villain, Tomura and Kurogiri I think their names were, are still at large. Which means there's the possibility of another attack when they've recovered from their losses." Ruby noted. "We need to find whoever this traitor is and fast to take away one of the villains greatest asset."

"Yeah, but we don't even know where to start. It's a big school. We can cross a few people of the suspect list, but that still leaves a lot of faculty, staff, and students who could be the traitor. Assuming there's only one." Jaune expressed.

"We'll have to bring it up at the next student council meeting and go over our options." Ruby stated. "Hopefully we can find out who it is before something worse happens."

"Yeah so we can worry about that later. We've got off tomorrow you know." Jaune brought up. "Could you imagine something like that happening at Beacon if we got attacked like that."

"Come one it wasn't that intense." Ruby replied.

"They flung us off of a cliff for initiation." Jaune pointed out.

"Oh come on that wasn't that bad." Ruby waved off.

"Maybe not for you, but I didn't have a landing strategy." Jaune returned.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Well if there's one good thing about this attack. It's that they took our picture so hopefully someone from Remnant will recognize us." Ruby brought up.

* * *

Not long after the incident, in America…

A young well built muscular man with spiky blond hair sat at his computer. He had piercing blue eyes and wore a black tank top and blue jeans. Small scars were littered across his body with one large one across his left eye. He was in a small covered patio like room on the side of his house. Behind him is a large bookcase filled with various objects. He was surfing the internet for recent news stories.

"Hey Blitz, find anything noteworthy yet!" A girl called out from another room.

"Nothing yet babe, I just started. Give me a… hang on… Yang come check this out." The now named Blitz called out.

Yang walked into the room, her long blond hair tied into a ponytail. She wore an orange tank top and baggy sweatpants. Despite what had happened back at Beacon, she had both her arms again.

"What is it hon?" She asked.

"There was an attack on UA, the big hero school in Japan, there's a picture. Thought ya might see someone ya recognize." Blitz stated as Yang went up and looked at the screen.

"Alright let's see." She stated moving in front of Blitz to look at the screen.

After scanning the image for a bit, her eyes immediately fell on a familiar black and red haired little sister.

"MY BABY SISTERS IN JAPAN!" She exclaimed as she knocked Blitz and the chair he was sitting in back into the bookcase behind them.

Said bookcase began to fall forward, only for Blitz to catch it while still on the ground. Books and other stuff fell, but Yang was so fixated on the news story to notice anything hitting her. Blitz pushed it back against the wall as he got back up.

"Son of… how did this thing even fall that way?" Blitz muttered.

* * *

(A drawing of Blitz is post up on my Deviantart. Just search zmanxv cause I can't post the link.)

Ruby: YANG'S IN AMERICA! *Grabs Izuku* We need to go there Izuku. *Violently shakes him* WE NEED TO GO THERE NOW!

Izuku: Would you stop shaking me. We don't even know about Yang in the main story yet.

Yang: Besides I'm right here.

Ruby: Yang! *Stops shaking Izuku and rushes to hug Yang*

Yang: Hey sis, I missed you too. *Hugs Ruby back*

Blitz: *Walks up next to Izuku, looking around in confusion*

Izuku: How did you get here?

Blitz: *Continues to look around* I don't know.

Ruby: How did you get here? And how did your arm grow back? And is it me or do you look younger?

Yang: Not important, and that other stuff will be explained when I show up in the main story again.

Ruby: Well while you're here, want to help us out with next chapter preview?

Yang: Fine by me. What about you hon?

Blitz: Ah why not, s'not like I got anything better to do.

Ruby: Awesome, next time we start a new arc with the staff of UA have a meeting to go over all what they know after the USJ attack.

Yang: After that Ruby and the gang return to hero school life.

Blitz: But with the sports festival coming up it looks like they won't have too much time to rest.

Ruby: Next time, Chapter 30: Rivals and Enemies, New and Old. Catch you guys then.

Izuku: Wait I didn't even get to say...


	32. Rivals and Enemies, New and Old

I am here with a new chapter. The last chapter before you have to wait for six more to be done and the start of the Sports Festival Arc. Sorry it's a little late, I had a little family trip and just got back. No real review reply but Ruby does have something to say.

Ruby: To the one person known as 'Guest' who keeps asking me and Izuku questioned... were not answering any we have to focus on the story at hand!

Izuku: Hey it doesn't take that long too...

Ruby: NO MORE ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS! Also thank you for reading our story.

With that out of the way let's get on to the chapter.

* * *

 **Sports Festival Arc**

 **Chapter 30: Rivals and Enemies, New and Old**

Classes were cancelled the day after the attack. Izuku, Ruby, and co. used the time to relax at Izuku's apartment during the afternoon and into the evening. While this was going on, at UA, a few of the faculty and staff were gathered in the conference room with Naomasa.

"Thank you all for being here today. I'd like to go over what we've managed to uncover about this group called 'The League of Villains' so far." He began. "First things first, we've gone through the quirk registry in search of 20-30 year old men with a disintegration quirk or warp gate like quirk. Unfortunately the results came up negative for anyone named Shigiraki or Kurogiri. It's likely that these are mere aliases. One thing that is for sure, is that were dealing with people brought up in the underworld."

"Which means we've got next to nothing on this League of Villains." Qrow noted.

"Well we outta learn fast before the leader of them varmints recovers from his bullet wounds." Snipe added.

"Yeah… leader… hm…" All Might mused.

"What is it All Might?" Nezu questioned.

"Well… something's about this attack doesn't sit quite right with me. This was well planned yet daring attack, one that certainly needed some underworld bigwig to organize." All Might began. "But this Shigaraki character went on about some ridiculous ideology he didn't even believe in. He was also so quick to brag about that Nomu guy's abilities that Young Midoriya was able to get him to reveal his quirks before I even showed up. And to top it all off, the minute things didn't go his way he started throwing a tantrum."

"So the big boss of the whole thing is one big man-child." Qrow pointed out.

"Correct, he's someone who couldn't quite keep his childish nature hidden. He does whatever he wants and thinks it'll just go his way." All Might explained further.

"So a kid who got way too much power." The hero Vlad King noted.

"It's possible he didn't receive proper quirk counseling in elementary school." Midnight added.

"Regardless that brings us to the real question. Why would anyone follow such a man into an attack like this?" Vlad King brought up.

"I was gonna bring that up too. In total, we apprehended 71 villains. All of them back-alley thugs. They have no real reason to follow this 'man-child'." Naomasa added. "Though in today's society which is saturated with heroes, small time villains like them who normally get kicked around could have been drawn to that kind of simple-minded evil."

"It's possible." Qrow admitted.

"Lots of people out there that ain't got a clue what to do with their quirks." Snipe pointed out.

"Still it's alarming how many were willing to join in on this attack." Midnight added.

"That brings me back to other topics involving these small time villains." Naomasa continued. "First there's the villain who was betrayed and killed by one of their own that Bakugo and Kirishima mentioned. Then there's the missing transport. The police officers who were in it have been found dead, all with stab wounds. However the villains who were being transported have yet to be found. Based on the autopsies we've performed, we've found that there's a high likelihood that these two incidents were caused by the same person."

"Hmmm… it seems like someone was expecting this attack to fail. And they used that failure to gain some subordinates." All Might noted.

"But why would they attack and kill one to stop him from attacking some of our students?" Qrow questioned.

"Hmm… this is purely conjecture, but it's possible she wanted to try and insure that this Shigaraki and Kurogiri were captured." All Might brought up. "Young Bakugo and Young Kirishima had both come to fight against the villains. If they had had more training prior to this, it's likely that Shigaraki and Kurogiri would have also been captured."

"That'd make sense. If she's looking to amass power in the underworld, taking out a potential rival would be wise." Midnight added.

"This is all very disconcerting." Nezu expressed. "Three villainous factions we know next to nothing about. First there's the group lead by Kai Chisaki and Cinder Falls. Thanks to the testimony of Eri we know that they were developing some sort of method of erasing quirks through her blood. Now we have this 'League of Villains' lead by Shigaraki. He may be childish now, but in a lot of ways he's like our students. He has the potential to grow into something truly frightening. And if your right All Might about someone backing him, then he certainly has the mentor to foster that evil. Lastly we have this new unknown individual. They're motives are unclear, but what is clear is that they are quite cunning."

"Indeed… thankfully the efforts of you heroes is allowing us to focus on our investigation into all of this." Naomasa expressed. "We're expanding our search and devoting more resources to this. One way or another, we will bring these villains to justice."

* * *

The next day…

Izuku and Ruby entered the classroom. A few people were already there and were chatting about the attack the other day. Soon more a more people filed into the classroom until all the students had arrived. Not long after the door opened and in stepped Qrow.

"Mornin'" He greeted.

"Uncle Qrow? Your our substitute." Ruby questioned.

"Yep, someone has to look after you kids. And since I'm not too busy with my normal classes it fell to me." Qrow explained.

"Makes sense with how badly Mr. Aizawa was injured. He's probably still in the hospital." Itsuka pointed out.

"Oh no he's here. He was gonna come in but I had Midnight put him to sleep. He's resting the nurse's office now. The dude looks like a mummy with all the bandages he's wrapped up in." He explained.

 _What kind of insane person tries to teach in that condition!_ Itsuka thought to herself.

"Out of curiosity Mr. ahhh… Qrow… sir, what exactly do you teach here we've yet to have a class with you?" Mashiro asked with raised hand.

"First off, just Qrow none of this sir or Mister crap. Second, UA has what's known as the hero transfer course. Students, often in the general ed courses, who show promise are brought to me and I train them up to make a shot for the hero course." Qrow explained. "Right now I don't have any since the sports festival is where we're really are able to spot out potential students and all the other students I had, have transferred out. Speaking of which the main announcement I have is that said sports festival is coming up soon."

"Wait we're still having it? Even after the villain attack?!" Minoru shrieked.

"Of course, rule number one of dealing with villains is don't show fear or weakness. That means that they have some power over you." Qrow stated. "Besides, this is the biggest opportunity you kids are gonna have. The UA Sports festival is one of the biggest events in Japan. Hero agencies across the country will be watching to see what the top talent of UA have to bring to the table. This is one of only three opportunities you have to make a name for yourself. You can't miss this opportunity for anything."

"Yeah, if we do well, we can get noticed by top agencies." Eijiro expressed.

"It'll make getting hired on as sidekicks super easy." Kaminari added.

"Yeah but knowing you, you'll be stuck with that gig your whole life." Kyoka returned.

"Did you really have to say that?" Kaminari replied.

"No, but I did it anyways." Kyoka stated.

"There's one more thing that sports festival will do." Qrow continued getting all the students attention. "Prepare you for the International Competition of Heroic Students should you get in."

"The international tournament held every four years." Izuku noted.

"The tournament that has taken the place of the Olympics in terms of scale." Momo added.

"Correct… You'll be third years by the time it roles around." Qrow stated. "You along with every third year student in the country will be competing for one of the eight spots to represent Japan. If you get in, then you'll be competing with eight of the top hero students from every country participating. Train up hard."

Murmurs of excitement rang throughout the classroom, however, Ruby was silent. She was lost in her thoughts. _I see Uncle Qrow. Your telling me along with Jaune, Ren and Nora to train hard to get in. This tournament is our best bet for someone from Remnant to recognize us. Who knows, maybe we'll see some of our friends there._

* * *

Lunch time…

With the end of Cementoss' Modern Liturature class came the end of fourth period and the start of lunch. The students made their way towards the cafeteria in their various friend groups.

"Man I can't wait to show my stuff at the Sports Festival thing." Nora exclaimed.

"I know right this will be big if we want to make it as heroes." Itsuka added.

"Well we all know who's most ready for this though." Ruby noted.

They all turned to Ochako who had a fierce aura surrounding her. She wore an uncharacteristically serious and intense expression on her face.

"Let's do our best." She breathed out with fierce fiery terrifying passion.

"Y-yeah…" Izuku express nervously.

In between the end of the Entrance Exam and the start of the school year, everyone's reasons for being a hero came up. Because of this they already knew Ochako was gunning for a chance at the top to make more money so she could help out her parents.

" **Young Midoriya!"** All Might exclaimed as he dashed up to group, breaking Ochako out of her serious mode.

"Oh hey All Might. What is it?" He asked.

"Lunch, you want to eat with me?" All Might asked while holding out a lunch bag as if he were a school girl.

"So adorable." Ochako expressed.

 _Really All Might? Really?_ Both Ruby and Itsuka thought.

"Uh… yeah sure." Izuku replied.

 _I wonder what this is about._ Izuku thought to himself as he followed All Might. The rest of the group made their way into the cafeteria.

"I wonder what All Might want to talk to Midoriya about?" Jaune questioned.

"I wonder if it has to do with Eri and her situation." Ren mused.

"Well Tsu did mention that he and All Might have similar quirks, it probably has to do with that." Ruby pointed out.

 _And he did train us before all of this but probably best not to mention that out loud._ Ruby thought to herself. As the group continued to chat one Shoto Todorioki was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

In the break room…

"Your down to only an hour now?!" Izuku questioned.

"Afraid so, you telling me about that Nomu guys quirks' helped keep it from getting worse, thankfully." All Might expressed. "I'd have wasted unnecessary energy in that fight if you didn't. Even with that my time has shortened considerably and it's getting shorter every day."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Izuku expressed.

"Hey don't worry about it my time was gonna be up eventually anyways." All Might replied. "But that's not what I brought you here to talk about. The Sports Festival is coming up, you'll need to prepare. Your still only able to safely draw out three percent right?"

"Yeah after that I'll start hurting myself." Izuku admitted.

"Then we'll need to work on getting it up and fast." All Might stated. "My time as The Symbol of Peace is quickly coming to an end. And while we can't rush, we still need you to get a better handle on **[One for All]**."

"Yeah…" Izuku sighed.

"Those with villainous intent are starting to notice my weakening. The attack the other day proved it." All Might added. "This makes the Sports Festival all the more important for you. The whole county will be watching and you, as the fledgling Symbol of Peace, will need to declare to the world one thing. That 'I am here'."

"Yeah… this is my opportunity to gain notoriety. But I don't know how I feel about this. I'm not really used to being in the limelight." Izuku admitted. "But… everyone is going to be giving it their all. Which means I have to as well, it'd be an insult not to."

All Might smiled. _Looks like you don't need anymore motivation Young Midoriya. Do your best kid you've got a whole lot of competition to go through._

* * *

Later at the end of school day…

Ochako opened the door to leave the classroom, only to find seemingly every first year in the school waiting outside their classroom.

"What the heck's going on?" She questioned.

"Why are they all here?" Minoru questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, there scooping out the competition grape head." Katsuki stated. "We're the class that just survived a villain attack. We're the one's there going to be gunning for the most."

He stepped out of the classroom.

"Not that it matters, there just cannon fodder that needs to get out of the way after all." He stated.

"Did you really have to say that Katsuki we're supposed to make good impressions, not bad ones." Ruby scolded.

"So this is Class 1-A huh?" They heard someone question.

The crowd parted and out stepped a young man with tired looking eyes and wild purple hair.

"Gotta say prez, I don't get what you see in these guys." He expressed as he shifted his gaze some to who Izuku recognized.

"It's more the people who got in that I'm interested in, Hitoshi." Flash stated as he stepped through the crowd.

He moved passed the now named Hitoshi. He stopped right in front of Katsuki and stared down slightly at him.

"I look forward to another chance to fight you, Bakugo." He declared.

Katsuki smirked.

"I hope you've improved a lot. I'd hate to stomp you again Blue Hands. If you ever get the chance to fight me." He replied before walking off.

"Wait Bakugo! You can't just leave us! We've got a Mob haters because of you!" Eijiro shouted.

"Not my problem I'm aiming for the top, that's all I care about." Katsuki declared before pushing his way through the crowd.

Flash smiled as he watching walk away.

"Don't go thinking your the only one aiming for the top. I don't plan on losing this time." He finished before turning his gaze to Izuku. "And the same goes for you Midoriya. You caught me off guard in our first bout. But know I rarely let the same trick work on me more than once."

Izuku smiled back confidently.

"I won't make it easy Flash, none us will. We'll all be aiming for the top. So I hope your ready." Izuku declared.

"Same to you. Though I didn't come here just to make my personal declaration. As the president of Class 1-B, I'm here to say this. Don't think that surviving that attack means anything for this tournament. Us fellow hero students in 1-B are working hard to become heroes as well. We'll be gunning for the top too. In past years there has been something of a friendly rivalry between the two hero courses. In the spirit of that rivalry, I am here to make Class 1-B's declaration of war."

Ruby smirked before stepping out of the room. She looked up meeting his gaze with her own.

"Then as the president of Class 1-A, I, Ruby Rose, accept your declaration." Ruby stated holding out her hand.

Flash took hold of her hand and gave her a firm shake.

"Speaking of declarations, we're not the only ones from our class here see people." Hitoshi expressed.

"Yoooooooooou bet!" Shun loudly declared as she landed right next to Ruby with a slam.

"Ahhh!" Ruby screamed as she flinched away.

Shun was immediately in Ruby's face.

"Ruby! It's soooo good to see again. I super uber duper happy you got in to the hero course as well. Oh and that you survived that villain attack." She greeted energetically.

"Oh… hey Shun. N-nice to see you too." Ruby replied.

"Ohhh… you remember me!" She squealed happily.

She pulled Ruby into a tight hug.

"I'm getting Penny vibes from her." She breathed out quietly.

 _I miss Penny._ Ruby thought to herself. Shun pulled back and took up a fighting pose

"I wish I was there at the USJ though I would have taught those baddies a lesson." Shun confidently declared.

She threw a few jabs before performing a high kick. Minoru quickly moved to try and sneak a peek. Only to find she was wearing shorts under her skirt, much to his disappointment. Suddenly a fist from above slammed him into the ground. With a groan he looked only to be met with Flash's piercing gaze as he pulled his hand out of a portal. It was a look that screamed death. Minoru's face turned a pale white. Ruby looked over her shoulder with a disappointed look.

"As the class president of Class 1-A I hereby give you permission to punish Minoru as you see fit." Ruby coldly stated.

"Whaaa?" Minoru expressed in tears.

The shadow of Flash loomed over him. He placed his hand down right by him. A portal opened up and expanded in size. Before the grape headed boy could do anything, the portal was big enough for him to fall through, which he did. He fell and was transported to a portal on the ceiling right above the other one. Because of this, he was constantly falling. As this happened Qrow walked out of the classroom.

"Hey your a teacher can't you tell him to stop!?" Minoru pleaded.

Qrow looked at the constantly falling boy.

"I could. But you did just look up that bunny girl's skirt. And I'm pretty sure I saw you try and look up my niece's skirt one time so no." Qrow stated before walking away.

"Why me?" Minoru cried.

Seeing all of this Shun couldn't help but blush as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Ooohhh… Flashy is such a gentleman." She cooed.

"Someone has a crush." Spinter noted as he popped up onto Ruby's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Shun expressed as she looked to Splinter.

She immediately sped towards the duo. She looked on with big eyes at Splinter.

"Ooohhh what super cute rat. And it talks!" She exclaimed.

"Geez… how much caffeine does this girl take?" Splinter questioned.

"Believe or not, none." A sultry voice spoke.

Walking through the crowd was a beautiful mature looking woman with long wild maroon hair. Her eyes were also maroon in color and alluring. She placed a hand over her chest.

"Vice-president of Class 1-B Mei Amai. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She greeted with a bow.

"Well if it isn't the now famous 1-A." They heard a male voice jeer.

Out of the crowd stepped a young man with short blond hair.

"Looks to me like…" He began only for Mei to chop in the back of his neck, knocking him out.

She sighed.

"I left you knocked out in the classroom for a reason." She stated.

"SORRY AMAI!" Someone shouted.

Running through the crowd was a young man with messy grey hair.

"He woke up and slipped away when I wasn't looking!" He shouted.

"It's fine just take him back to the classroom." Mei stated as she picked up the blond and tossed him towards the other boy.

The grey-haired boy caught him.

"Got it!" He replied before running back to his classroom.

"Now then," She began, turning towards 1-A. "I look forward to having the opportunity to face you all in combat at the Sports Festival. Please, do your try your hardest to best me."

* * *

(A drawing of Mei Amai is posted up on my Deviantart. Just search zmanxv cause I can't post the link.)

Ruby: Man I can't believe we have to wait to get to the sports festival. I can't wait.

Izuku: I know, I wonder what his take on my fight with Todoroki will be like.

Ruby: I don't think he knows.

Izuku: Confidential information Ruby! CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION!

Ruby: Ohhh it's fine. But I can't wait to see how I do. I got to make my mark so everyone from Remnant knows I am here.

Izuku: I got a do a similar thing, though so I can take my spot as the next Symbol of Peace.

Ruby: Anyways next time Chapter 31: Off to the Races.

Izuku: Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Til next time.


	33. Blake's Story II

I am here and finally I have a new chapter done. Getting this next chapter in Blake's story done took a lot longer than I thought. First I thought it was a great idea to make 18 OC's for Sun and Blake's Hero course not counting their teachers as well as the other Pro Heroes. Then there's the fact I had to come up with a whole new structure to fit in with the way Italy's school system is set up, will be explained in the chapter. Needless to say a lot more work has gone into this side story than I had initially expected. Word of Advice for anyone writing, make sure you have your research done properly before starting a work then realized you messed up part way through and have to revise a bunch of stuff.

Anyways let's reply to some reviews.

GrimmjowTaichou: Monoma was the one knocked out by Mei Amai. Kendo is in Class 1-A with Rikkido Sato taking her spot in 1-B, to be fair she hasn't done too much so it's not to hard to forget she's in their.

catastrophiqu: It's stated that Ruby is bilingual in the exposition section at the start of chapter 3. It's also stated that her official story is that she's an exchange student from America meaning she knows English in order for that to work. As for why this is the case, in order to fit in to the world Ruby would have to know Japanese if she's in Japan. However Ruby Rose is an English name meaning she would have come from a country where English is spoken, e.i America.

With that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Some Things Never Change**

Blake and Sun made their way through the streets of Naples towards their school. The sky was clear and the morning sun was continuing to rise higher into the sky.

"So what do you think we'll be doing today in heroics?" Sun asked.

"Who knows probably not a hero vs. villain exercise, we just did that yesterday." Blake answered. "Maybe rescue work."

"I hope not, I know it's a big part of being a hero. But fighting is much more up my alley. What with these guns." Sun stated as he flexed his arms.

Blake shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hey took you guys long enough!" They heard a familiar male voice shout.

Blake and Sun looked to see a fairly average height young man with a muscular build. He had black slicked back hair and brown eyes. He wore a standard school uniform. Standing with him were Ulisse and Sofia, who were just slightly taller then him.

"What are you talking about Guilio, it's not like you guys were waiting that long." Sun replied.

"Long enough for me to get impatient." The now named Guilio replied.

"Well that doesn't mean much." Blake retorted.

"We can save the banter for later. Let's get going before we're late for class." Sofia directed.

"Calm down Sof we ain't gonna be late. We could go there at a snail's pace and still be ten minutes early." Ulisse pointed out.

"To be early is on time Ulisse." Sofia replied slightly annoyed, looking directly into his eyes.

"You look really cute when your annoyed like that." Ulisse's stated.

"Huh…" Sofia expressed in confusion.

Her face slowly heated up to a bright shade of red.

"Uuauahahhhahahdosdfasfsdofsdfoasdfaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" She incoherently expressed.

Everyone tried their best to not laugh at Sofia's expense. Sofia's turned around with a huff.

"Alllllllllright let's go!" She exclaimed marching forward.

Still doing their best not to burst out laughing, everyone followed Sofia's lead. As Blake calmed herself down, she looked down an alleyway. She stopped as she noticed a dealing going on between two men. She was about to intervene when they noticed her and quickly scurried off. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"See something Blake?" Sun inquired.

"Another drug deal likely." She answered.

"Probably, the number of drug related incidences have skyrocketed in the past year." Guilio pointed out. "It's been causing my dad to lose sleep."

"Can't be easy being the president during a time like this." Sofia noted.

"I know I wouldn't want the job." Ulisse added.

"Anyways, no point in worrying about it now. Come on let's get to class." Guilio stated. "We don't need to risk running late because someone decides to play hero."

He, Ulisse, and Sofia went on a head while Blake in Sun hung back for a bit.

"Is it really playing hero if we're training to become one?" Ulisse points out.

"Semantics!" Guilio retorts.

Blake continued to stare down the alleyway before letting out a sigh. She followed behind the trio with Sun next to her. The group continues along their way to school.

* * *

Later…

Blake and company entered the classroom for heroics and took their seats. There were already a few of her classmates there. One was Ercole Manzo, a large muscular man whose seat was comically small for someone of his size. His hair was brown and in messy curls. His eyes were a bright green. Another was Achillea Miele, a tall beautiful girl with long red hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes. Blake and Sun had thought she was Pyrrha until they saw her eyes were a different color. Also in the class was Publio Zucca, a short stocky man with short black hair fully greased back and black eyes. Alessandro Grandioso was also in class acting all high and mighty as he sat in his seat. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair and grey eyes. Lastly there was Clelia Ossobuco, a pretty yet more tomboyish girl. Her hair was short and a deep royal purple. Her eyes were the same color as her hair.

After a few minutes, some more of their classmates filed in. There was Cornelio Arancini, a tall man with spiky blond hair and gold eyes. Practically competing to get into the class before him was Hannibal Couscous, an equally tall man was brown skin. He was bald and also had gold eyes. Not long after two people walked in together. One was a boy named Marino Rana, the other was a girl named Marina Serpente. Despite not being related, they both have long wavy ocean blue hair styled to look like a mirror image of the other and ocean blue eyes. They were the same height with a similar build outside of being clearly male and female. Following behind them was a man with a falcon's head with dark gray feathers, flowing into white in the front. His arms were falcon wings with the tips behaving like fingers, his uniform custom made to accommodate it. He also had feet similar to talons. Because of this, he doesn't wear shoes.

After a little bit, a girl walked in. Her name was Debora Dattero. Her hair was deep green and eyes were a deep yellow. Not long after, a handsome man named Davide Pecora who had short spiky orange hair and blue eyes entered the classroom. Following after him was a love struck girl looking at him. She had long bright pink hair and light purple eyes. Her name was Michela Basbousa. Looking at her slightly disappointed was a girl named Ester Koobideh. She had. The last of their classmates to enter was Miltiades Elia. A man with tan skin who was blad. His eyes were an olive green.

They were chatting with their normal groups when their teacher walked in. Their teacher was a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties with long brown hair and deep green eyes. She was dressed in her hero outfit which was a short green sleeveless dress. The skirt of the dress went about half way down her thighs. Her dress had no sleeves and a diamond opening around her chest. She wore dark brown hard leather bracers. She also wore dark brown thigh high boots. She had a green headband on. Her hero name was Rockgal, her real name is Gaia Torrone.

"Alright class, today we'll be doing something a little different." She stated.

This got everyone's attention.

"Your second years now which means you'll have your Junior Hero License by years end. Once that happens you'll be out in the field whether you decide to stick to your schooling or not." She stated.

In Italy, upper secondary education, equivalent to highschool in America, is compulsory for the first two years, ages 14-16, and optional for the remaining one to three years, depending on the school. The way the hero schools are set up around this is that for the first two years students are primarily taught in school everything they need to know to go out to be heroes, they do have the occasional work study. At age 16 they get their Junior Hero License and have the option of going right out into the field, or continue their studies at school. If they decide to head into the field they'll have to become sidekicks often times for lower level heroes. Those that continue will split between going to school at interning at a hero's agency. The internship takes the place of the heroics course. They also begin learning the more technical side of running your own hero agency. After three years they'll take the hero license exam in order to receive a Senior Hero License. If they fail they can keep trying until they manage to pass. Due to this set up, any student who had chosen to continue their education after turning 16, until they officially graduate at the age of 19, may compete to be one of Italy's eight representatives for the International Competition of Heroic Students.

"For this reason you'll be doing work studies. From here on out, everyday for the next two weeks instead of coming to this class, you'll be going to your assigned agencies to get some experience in the field." She directed.

Excited murmurs rang throughout the classroom. However some were worried about possible encounters with villains.

"Calm down, the heroes you'll be working under won't be actively putting you in dangerous scenarios, your still unlicensed students. Though you will be in groups of five both for safety reasons since you'll be able to watch each other's back, and to get you used to working with others." Gaia explained. "Now for this first one, I made sure to assign you with people you know and or have worked with often. For future one's I'll split you up into groups with people you haven't worked with as much. Can't have you just fighting around the same people or you may become too dependent on them, Marino and Marina."

"Why do you have to single us out." Marino replied.

"I don't know, maybe it's because every time we get assigned to do something, you two somehow end up together even if it's supposed to be random. You know for like the 50th time or something." Cornelio pointed out.

"We don't do it on purpose." Marina returned.

"That's part of the problem." Cornelio noted.

"Anyways…" Gaia went on as she took out a stack of papers. "I have your assigned hero agencies here. They'll have all the information you'll need to know about the agency and it's employee's. Come up and I'll hand them out to you. After that get your hero outfits and head out to your agencies, don't put on your hero costume until you're at your work study."

One by one everyone and got their paper before heading to get the locker rooms to grab their hero outfits. Then they went to their respective agencies. Blake had been teamed up with Sun, Giulio, Ulisse, and Sofia. The group of friends traveled together to the agency.

"I wonder what we they're gonna have us do?" Sun questioned. "Maybe we'll get to fight some bad guys."

"I doubt it, Mrs. Torrone said they won't actively put us in a dangerous situation." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah but knowing you two, you'll end up charging into one." Giulio noted.

"Hey we've stopped doing that!" Blake shot back.

"Yeah after what the fifth time?" Sofia added.

"We only did it like four times." Sun stated.

"Actually it was six." Ulisse noted.

"Regardless you shouldn't be acting that way without at least a junior license." Sofia scolded.

"I know but… even before what happened at Beacon I couldn't just wait to 'be ready'. And after what happened at Beacon that part of me has only grown more in it's conviction." Blake admitted.

"Hey don't worry about, your hearts in the right place. And at the end of the school year you'll have your junior license so you'll be fine to act after that." Ulisse pointed out.

"But until then try to curtail it like you did this morning." Sofia added.

"And it looks like we're here." Giulio noted.

Everyone stopped and looked at the building before them. It had an elegant classical italian design.

"My Dad wasn't kidding when he said Cernieromo went all out with his agency building." Giulio noted.

"Understatement of the century." Sofia added.

"Welp not sense in waiting, let's go." Sun exclaimed as he opened the door to a foyer area.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" A man exclaimed.

The group looked on in confusion and concern as a man with spiky orange hair yelled at another feminine looking man with messy black hair and a bloody nose. The orange haired man wore what appeared to be a yellowish green hazmat suit. The man with messy black hair was shirtless and wore a pair of baggy beige pants that went into brown boots.

"HOW THE HELL DID AN IDIOT LIKE YOU GRADUATE! SER…" The orange hair man began.

However the black haired man interrupted him with an uppercut to his chin.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot, just cause I don't have a 200 something IQ doesn't mean I'm stupid!" He shouted.

While the two continued their fight, a slightly older man watched from the sidelines. He was tall and muscular with long spiky white hair. He wore a dark blue suit and black dress shoes. He sighed at their attics. Soon he noticed the group of teens.

"Ah you must kids on the work study Cernieromo mentioned." He noted.

"Yes sir that'd be us. Thank you for having us." Sofia replied courteously.

"Drop the formalities. Also call me by my hero name Mr. Rewind." He replied.

"Yes sir… I mean Mr. Rewind." She returned.

"It's a start." He muttered. "Anyways Cernieromo should be here soon to tell you what you'll be doing while here."

Suddenly, there was the sound of something crashing as the two other men continued their fight.

"Sooooo… is anyone gonna do something about that?" Sun questioned.

"Give them a minute." Mr. Rewind replied.

As if on cue, two other men came out and tried to pull the two of them apart. One was a tall man who wore some sort of red headgear. He wore an orange bulletproof vest over a blue long sleeve shirt. Around his waist was a white belt holding up a pair of red pants. At his side was a revolver in a holster. He also wore black shoes. He was trying to pull away the orange haired man. The other person was a shorter man with slicked back greaser style blond hair. He wore a blue leather jacket, which was buttoned halfway up, blue pants, and red shoes. Around his waist was a belt with various compartments. He was trying to pull the other man away.

"Calm down guys. Haven't you fought enough?" The blond questioned. "This is the third time today."

"He's right we don't need you causing anymore trouble, so calm down and stop fighting before it gets to four." The other man noted.

As this happened the other sidekicks in the agency walked by as though this were a normal occurrence, much to the confusion of the teens. Not long after a young woman with messy pink hair enters the building and walks up to Mr. Rewind. She wore a black sports bra with pink accents. She also wore a pair of form fitting black and pink pants with gold lines running up the side and light brown knee high boots.

"I see they're up to their usual antics." She noted.

"You know how they can be." Mr. Rewind replied.

Her attention turned to Blake and company.

"I take it these are students Cernieromo mentioned." She noted.

"Yep," Mr. Rewind answered.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm one of Cernieromo's main sidekicks Softy." She explained. "Speaking of which, Cernieromo should be here…"

"Calm down all of you!" A firm commanding voice ordered.

"Now." She finished.

Walking into the foyer area was a man with shiny black hair in a bowl cut. He wore a white suit with black zipper like lines running across it vertically and black dress shoes. Immediately the fighting stopped and everyone fell into line. Cernieromo walked up to the group of teens.

"It's good to see you all welcome to my agency. As I'm sure you've guessed, I am Cernieromo." He greeted them.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake spoke up.

"Hero name?" He inquired.

"Night Flower." She answered

"Sun Wukong, hero name Monkey King" Sun followed.

"Sofia Ulivo, hero name Battle Goddess." Sofia stated.

"Giulio Pomodoro, hero name Grand Mapper." Giulio declared.

"Ulisse Fico, hero name Odysseus." Ulisse expressed casually.

"Nice to meet you all. I see you've already meet Mr. Rewind and Softy. Allow me to introduce everyone else, Nebbiola (The orange haired man), Aeroman (The black haired man), Trick Shot (The man with the red hat), and Life Bringer(The blond haired man)." Cernieromo stated. "Now then let's get down to business. You five can follow me to my office."

Cernieromo walked ahead and beckoned them to follow, which they did.

"For your time here you will be referred to, and are to refer to each other, by your hero names. This is how we do it in the field and how the public will view us." Cernieromo stated as they walked.

He led them to his office. A spacious room with fine leather furniture and an executive desk was in the back near the wall. He walked behind the said desk.

"Now then Night Flower, Monkey King, I have something to ask of you." Cernieromo began.

He took out two photos and held them before Blake and Sun.

"Are you familiar with these two individuals?" He inquired.

One photo depicted Adam somewhere in a crowd. The other showed Ilia also in a crowd. Both were trying to conceal their identities.

"Adam! Ilia!" Blake exclaimed.

"He's here?!" Sun questioned.

"Looks like my hunch was right." Cernieromo noted as he put the photos away.

"I'm guessing those two were from Remnant, right?" Sofia questioned.

"Yeah… We used to be comrades in the White Fang. Which is why they're two people I'd rather not meet. Especially Adam." Blake stated, holding the spot where Adam had stabbed her.

Sun noticed this and clenched his fist in frustration.

"Regardless, how did you know they were connected to Bla… Night Flower?" Giulio asked.

"I didn't. However, there were many anomalies in regard to these two. About five years ago there was a strange and sudden shake up in the criminal underbelly of Italy." Cernieromo explained.

He took out eight more pictures and placed them on the desk. The first was a woman with snakes for hair. The next photo to the right was a portly old man in a suit. The third photo showed someone who looked like an ordinary businessman. The next picture showed an oriental man looking tired. The photo right next to it showed a petite girl dressed in a gothic lolita style. Following her was a woman with red hair and lion-like features. The seventh photo showed a man with blond hair standing confidently. The final photo showed a woman with long blond hair down to her butt. She appeared to be related to the blond hair man in the photo before her.

"Calogera Fidi, Saturnino Grano, Drake Mela, Lian Yuebing, Trista Alcol, Leona Amontillado, Narciso Saffron, and Cassia Saffron." He states in the order he laid out the photos. "These eight individuals, while not major players, still held some influence in the criminal world. Starting five years ago one by one they began to band together to form a new, larger, and more powerful group. One that now holds great sway in the underworld. However, when we looked into it, there weren't any of the expected big names to be the cause of it. No it was this man you call Adam who was behind it all. A man who comes out of nowhere, no villain name, no records, nothing to indicate anyone of particular importance. Yet this man managed to bring seven noteworthy groups under his command in a matter of two years.

"Then there's this Ilia. A girl who also came out of nowhere about a year ago who now holds a high ranking position in the organization. We had no clues to go off until we were informed of Night Flower's and Monkey King's situation. It was a long shot but it was the best we had to get any information on these two. It's why I specifically requested you five to be brought here to work under me."

"I see…" Blake expressed. "I… I won't be involved too deeply in this."

"No, it would be irresponsible of me to allow any of you to be involved in this. All I need is information so we have something to go on. What his quirk might me what his motivations are."

Blake breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I can do that. His quirks easy; back on Remnant his semblance allowed him to use any damage the weapon he held took, store it, and then release it. I don't know it's limitations too well. I do know whatever weapon he's using will still take damage though not to what extent." Blake explained. "As for his motivation. I can't say. In our world he was obsessed with his ideas of justice… no… I think deep down it's been spite masking as justice. Regardless I don't see the point in going through the trouble of establishing a powerful criminal organization."

"There's nothing that comes to mind. A goal he had in his past life?" Cernieromo inquired.

"He and I used to be in the White Fang when I believe we were truly fighting for faunus to be equal. However what he wanted was not equality but supremacy. But there are no faunus in this world to fight for, not even a fairly close equivalent, at least not in this country." Blake explained.

"I see, then in all likelihood we can assume he's after power." Cernieromo.

"Huh?" Blake and everyone with her expressed in confession.

Cernieromo smiled at their reaction.

"Was it not obvious. You said it yourself, he wanted supremacy not equality. Such a thing implies he wanted power over those perceived above him. In all likelihood this desire for power has translated into what we see now him amassing power in the underworld. Which means he now has someone new above him. Us heroes and those in the government." He pointed out.

"Are you serious?! Do you really believe he would be that ambitious?" Giulio questioned.

"I don't know… it's mere conjecture based on what I've seen and what Night Flower explained now." Cernieromo replied.

 _Is that really the case?_ Blake mentally questioned. _Could Adam seriously want to take over the whole country. I don't think he'd be that crazy but… if he is… can… can I really sit by and do nothing?_

"Regardless this has been helpful in our investigation, thank you." He stated.

"Huh… oh… y-your welcome." Blake expressed.

"Now then let's get on with your work study. If what I suspect turns out to be true then all of you will need to be as ready as possible." He explained as he gathered up the photos he still had out on the desk. "We'll start today with a simple patrol of the city. Get changed into your hero costumes and meet me outside."

He walked out of the room as everyone went to get changed. As they did, all that was discussed weighed heavily on Blake's mind. Lost as to what to do she stepped out for her first patrol.

* * *

Some facts I wanted to add about Marino and Marina but couldn't fit it in the chapter proper with out it being out of place. Marino and Marina were born at the same time down to the second, in the same hospital. They went to the same nursery school and were in the same class, which is how they meet. As a result they've gone to the same schools ever since. They've been in the same classes together and even when seats are randomly selected by the teacher they always end up together. It's not related to any of their quirks so know one knows why it keeps happening. Their families have just taken it as a sign that they are destined to be married.

* * *

And that wraps this chapter up. If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page). Til next time.


	34. Off to the Races

I am back, kind of. I'm still working on the other chapters and will post the rest when their done. But, I figured since a lot of people are stuck inside due to the corona virus, might was well post a new chapter for people to read. A few quick things to note, I work at a meat processing plant so I still have to go to work meaning chapters will still take awhile to get done. Another thing I want to bring up is a good friend of mine who goes by BlueEmber_ online has a twitch stream where he plays various different games which I pop into whenever I can. I'm not on there super often since I work second shift, so around the time he's normally streaming, but I pop in when I can. If you get the chance feel free to check him out, if I'm on it'll likely be on Fridays and I'll usually be referred to by my name Matt or my screen name zmanxv(zman for short) depending on who else he's with. With that out of the way let's reply to some reviews.

GrimmjowTaichou: Cool idea for a fight, sad to say it won't happen with the way I have this story set up, but if it did happen, Izuku, with Eri on his back allowing him to use One for All at 100%, would destroy Cinder even at full awakened Fall Maiden powers. There's no indication that Maiden powers improve the strength of one's aura and we've never seen anyone, even empowered by Jaune, tank anything close to the level of a full powered smash. Izuku would only need one hit while Cinder would have trouble hitting Izuku with how fast he'd be zipping around. The grimm dragon would also probably get one shot. Also, yes it would be cool if Horikoshi should more heroes from around the world. Also Blake and Sun are in Italy.

Warthogs309: Yes, yes it is.

Meepmorp: Glad you like the story so far.

With that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Sports Festival Arc**

 **Chapter 31: Off to the Races**

After two weeks, the day of the sports festival arrived. Tens of Thousands flocked to UA from across the country to witness the first, second, and third year students of UA High compete against one another. Many pro heroes were also there to act as extra security. Making their way through the concession stands towards the first year stadium was Inko and Eri, the latter of whom was tightly clutching the former's hand nervously.

"T-t-there's so many people." Eri noted nervously.

"Well the UA Sports Festival is one of, if not the biggest events in the country. It always attracts a lot of people." Inko explained. "Though normally more people are gathered around the third years since the competition is more fierce and the stakes are higher for the students. Though I'm guessing with what's happened recently, all eyes are on the first years for this year."

"I hope Izu and Big Sis do well." Eri expressed.

"I'm sure they'll do great." Inko assured her. "But are you sure you're okay with being in such a big crowd? I know All Might got us those tickets, but we still could have watched from home."

"But I wanted to see them in person. It wouldn't be the same if we saw it on TV." Eri expressed.

Inko smiled.

"No I guess it wouldn't. Besides, it'd be a waste not to use these free tickets." Inko noted.

As they continued along their way, out of the corner of her eye, Eri spotted a stand selling candied apples. Already being a fan of apples, she knew when Izuku had mentioned them having candied apples and them being even sweeter than normal apples that she'd have to have one. Unfortunately this lapse in focus caused her to trip and begin to fall, only for a mysterious force to suddenly catch her. Before she could realize what had happened, she was back on her feet. Inko, who had turned around to see what had happened, was also confused since she felt Eri's grip on her hand loosen.

"That was close one." A woman spoke in broken Japanese.

Inko and Eri looked to see the source of the voice. It was a beautiful young woman in her early twenties with pale skin. She had white hair done up into a large braided pony that was slightly to the right and went down to her waist. Her eyes were a piercing pale blue with a scare running vertically down her left eye. She wore a pale blue and white v-neck top, above which was a vivid blue shrug with a raised collar, puffy sleeves and a snowflake like emblem on the left sleeve. On her arms were a pair of long dark blue gloves. She also wore a long white tulle skirt that splits in the front. Over her skirt was a light blue, high-waisted article that matches the skirt's cut. Around her waist were three white belts with a medium-sized pouch attached to the lowest belt. She wore long, pale blue wedge-heel boots with white frills coming out from the top at the front. She also wore a pair of ruby earrings and an icicle tiara with a diamond ruby in it. She had a rapier at her side.

"He hair full… where clep you… … be careful… where you step. Sorry my Japanese isn't very good." The woman stated.

"That's quite alright thank you for helping my daughter." Inko expressed with a bow.

Eri didn't say anything, staring at the young woman.

"Come on Eri say thank you." Inko told her.

"Oh… thank you pretty lady." Eri expressed with a bow.

"Your welcome." The young woman replied before turning her attention to the candied apple stand. "You two want?"

She pointed to the stand.

"Oh… you want to buy us candied apples?" Inko questioned.

Eri's eyes sparkled at the prospect. The young woman nodded.

"Oh not I wouldn't want to impose on you. I'll pay for mine and my daughter's." Inko replied.

The young woman shook her head no.

"I insist… Let me treat you, please." She stated.

She walked up to the stand and talked to the man running it. Inko and Eri watched as she pointed to the candied apples and held up three fingers. The man got them readied and she handed him the money for it before walking back to them, three candied apples in hand. She handed one to Eri. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of it.

"It took like you fronted one… … It looked like you wanted one… before I saw… you fall." She stated as Eri took hold of it.

She bit into it.

"MMMMMmmmmm! So sweet." She squealed as a heavenly flavor greeted her taste buds.

"What do we say Eri?" Inko scolded lightly.

"Thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou thank you sooo much!" Eri exclaimed.

Both Inko and the young woman smiled at the girl's reaction. The young woman then handed Inko the other one.

"Thank you." Inko expressed. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?"

The young woman shook her head.

"No need." She replied.

"Well thank you Miss uh… sorry I never got your name. I'm Inko by the way and this is my daughter Eri." Inko stated.

"Weiss Schnee," The now named Weiss returned.

"Wait… Weiss Schnee… tell me, you wouldn't happen to know a Ruby Rose would you?" Inko inquired.

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise.

"You know Ruby!?" She exclaimed in English.

Inko nodded, picking up on what she was saying despite not knowing English. Eri just tilted her head in confusion having heard something, something, Ruby.

"She's been staying with me since she arrived about a year ago." Inko explained.

"Das ist gut." Weiss expressed. "When I heard about the attack… I was worried but… happy… to finally find some of my friends."

"I take it that's why you're here now?" Inko asked.

Weiss nodded.

"Then why don't you sit with us. Things are gonna start soon so you won't be able to meet Ruby, Jaune, and the others yet anyways. You're alright with that right Eri?" Inko expressed.

"Mhmm…" Eri expressed with a vigorous nodded.

"Very well… I'd like to hit to cole the… I'd like to get to know the person who's been looking out for Ruby. Thank you for that… by the way." Weiss expressed.

"Think nothing of it. Just doing the right thing." Inko replied. "Anyways let's get going we don't want to miss the opening ceremony."

With a nod, Weiss followed Inko and Eri towards the stadium.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Class 1-A prep room…

"Maaaaaan… I wish I could wear my costume." Mina noted.

"It wouldn't exactly be fair if we did." Mashirao pointed out as he did some basic stretches.

"Not like it's gonna change anything. We'll crush the competition costumes or not." Nora declared.

"It's best not to be overconfident Nora, we still don't know what the first round will be." Ren pointed out.

"For all we know it could be something that puts us at a huge disadvantage." Jaune noted somewhat nervously.

"Whatever it may be, we shall have to deal with it." Fumikage replied.

"Right," Mezo added.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Ruby.

"Best be ready everyone, we're moving out soon!" She announced.

Izuku took a deep breath to calm his nerves from the announcement.

"Midoriya." He heard a familiar voice call his name.

He turned to see Shoto walking up to him.

"Todoroki… what is it?" He questioned.

Everyone in the room turned to the two of them.

"Objectively speaking I'm stronger than." Shoto stated.

"I-I guess…" Izuku replied in confusion.

"Yet All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he?" Shoto knowingly asked.

Izuku gasped lightly while Itsuka and Ruby's eyes narrowed in on Shoto.

"I'm not going to pry about that. But know this, I will beat you." He declared.

Izuku was shocked by Shoto's sudden declaration. Said boy stared him down with cold eyes. Eijiro got up from his seat as did Itsuka.

"Hey man, why you picking a fight all of a sudden now?" Eijiro question, placing a hand on Shoto's shoulder.

"Kirishima's right, we're about to start soon. Now isn't the time for this." Itsuka added.

"What does it matter, we're not here to play at being friends." Shoto expressed coldly as he knocked Eijiro's hand away.

Itsuka was shocked by his cold declaration. A slightly pained expression found its way onto her face. She could only watch as he turned around and walked towards the exit.

"Todoroki…" Izuku began.

Shoto turned to look at the green haired boy.

"I can't say I know what you're thinking when you said you'll beat me. Your right when you say you're better than me. I believe you're more capable than most people. That's the truth of the matter." Izuku continued.

"Hey Midoriya maybe… don't talk yourself down so much 'kay." Eijiro expressed.

"However, everyone one is also aiming for the top. Not just those in our class but in 1-B, and the other courses as well. I won't fall behind. I'll give it my all too." Izuku declared.

Shoto stared at Izuku.

"I see." He replied.

Katsuki glared with annoyance at both of them.

* * *

A little later, in the stadium…

A scream lit up with Present Mic appearing on it from.

"HEEEEEY EVERYBODY IN THE STANDS!" He shouted.

The audience in the stand began to cheer in a great uproar.

"HEY MEDIA!" He shouted.

The audience continued to cheer.

"AND HEY TO EVERYONE AT HOME! ARE YOU READY!" He shouted.

The roar of the crowd grew louder. In their sets Eri covered her ears and leaned into Inko for security from it all.

"Cause it's time for the Annual U.-A. S-P-O-R-T-S F-E-S-T-I-V-A-L!" He shouted. "I am your always great host Present Mic and joining me in the booth are Class 1-A's Homeroom Teacher Eraserhead. The Hero Transfer Course Teacher Black Crow, and Splinter, you wouldn't know him for anything."

"How did you get me to do this?" The still bandaged Shota questioned.

"How did he get ME to do this, again?" Qrow questioned.

"Da real question is, hows he gets me to do dis?" Splinter questioned.

"Your my friend, you were requested by the fans, and your comic relief." Mic explained, pointing to each of them.

"What fans?!" Qrow questioned.

"I doughts der was onlys one review askin' for him." Splinter noted.

"Seriously what are you two even talking about?!" Qrow exclaimed.

"Moving on! We got a grand bout to get to where fledgling heroes duke it out once a year!" Mic continued. "First to enter, the class that toughed out a villain attack through sheer force of will. The first years of the hero course, CLASS A!"

As he shouted this Class 1-A entered the field to a roaring crowd.

"G-g-g-g-geez… kind of nerve racking." Izuku expressed.

"So glad I got over my fear of crowds." Ruby muttered.

"Up next the equally talented but less known, hero course, CLASS B!" Mic shouted.

Class 1-B with Mei and Flash taking the lead.

"Up next, general studies, classes C, D, and E! Support course, classes F, G, and H, are following them up! And last but certainly not least, business course, classes I, J, and K!" Mic shouted. "Ladies and Gentlemen, all of UA's first years are here!"

The crowd's roar grew in intensity as all the students made their way to the center of the arena. On a raised platform, Midnight stood before them. She was the chief umpire for the first years' sports festival, much to the delight of many of the men in the audience and the annoyance of Inko.

"It's time for the player pledge!" She announced. "Representing the students is Mei Amai from Class B!"

"Wait her?" Izuku questioned.

"That's right 1-A. Our Amai…" The boy with blond hair began only for Mei to knock him out as she walked up front.

"She did finish first in the entrance exam." Sero pointed out.

"The hero course entrance exam you mean." A girl from the general studies course noted with annoyance.

"Geez… someone sounds upset." Ruby noted.

"Well they are basically here to make us look good. I'd be annoyed because of that too." Jaune pointed out.

"But they can't forget this is a good chance for them to move up into the hero course if they want to." Nora added.

"I know right." Ruby replied before turning to the general studies classes. "Good luck out there General Ed guys I hope you've been practicing hard if you want to get into the hero course cause we're gonna give it our all!"

The girl who had spoken up along with many of the other general ed students were too shocked to even speak from what Ruby had said. However a short girl with short black hair, four eyes, six arms and pale purple skin smiled at Ruby declaration while an average height girl with reddish-orange hair tied in a ponytail gave her a thumbs up and a bright smile.

"You bet we will 1-A girl!" She replied.

During this, Mei had made her way up onto the platform and stood in front of the microphone.

"While I initially had a terse speech prepared for this, upon hearing the little exchange between some of my fellow classmates, I felt sharing a little something about myself would be more appropriate." She expressed. "I may be the strongest as far as scoring in the heroic course entrance exam is concerned, I did not start out that way. While I will not have my future adversaries be privy to the nature of my quirk. Know that it was once very weak. I spent a great deal of time training it up to the point it is today. Yes, I had help along the way from many people. Yet it was my drive to push my quirk to new heights that granted me the honor of standing here today. I believe anyone can win today. So in the spirit of that, let us all endeavour to do our very best and may the best student win."

There was a long moment of silence before the entire arena erupted into a roar of cheers and claps. Satisfied with what she had said, she stepped down from the podium and walked back to where her class was. As she did her eyes met the girl with purple skin from the general studies course who flashed her a challenging grin.

"Truly an awe inspiring speech. Now, let us get on with the first game." Midnight stated.

A fancy looking screen popped up behind Midnight which showed a shifting unreadable title card.

"This is what you'd call a qualifier where most of the competitors go home crying. And this year's is…" Midnight began.

The title card shifted into place revealing the word 'Obstacle Race'.

"This." Midnight finished.

"An Obstacle course race." Izuku muttered.

"I wonder what they're gonna throw at us?" Ruby pondered.

"A four kilometer race around the stadium between every member of all 11 classes!" Midnight declared.

A sinister sadistic grin spread across her face.

"Our school preaches freedom in all things. Anything goes as long as you stay on the course." She expressed. "Now take your place everyone!"

She gestured to an opening gate which lead to a narrow passage. Tension began to build as everyone took their position. Many students vied for a position just a bit closer to the entrance without crossing the startline. The lights blinked out signalling the count down to the start. Then the last one blinked out.

"START!" Midnight shouted.

Immediately everyone rushed forward. As he neared the entrance of the passageway, Izuku charged up **[One for All]** in his legs up to his new safe limit of 5%. He leapt over the crowd and hopped from wall to wall across the passage way over everyone else.

"Woah looks like Midoriya's not letting the first filter slow him down at all in fact he's taking the lead." Mic noted.

"It's not just him, looks like a lot of other students saw through this as well and not just from the hero course." Qrow added.

"Hey I thought you didn't want to be here?" Mic questioned.

"I didn't. But since I'm here, might as well help with the commentary." Qrow replied.

"Heys nows, looks like dings about to gets frosty down dere." Splinter brought up.

True to his word, a great deal of ice raced throughout the passageway and even outside of it freezing many in place. Running out of the pack was Shoto who continued to freeze the ground behind him as he ran forward.

"Sorry but I plan on taking first." He declared.

Suddenly a burst of rose petals rushed past him. Materizing in front of him was Ruby who continued to race on ahead of him.

"I won't be so confident Shoto, you forget speed is my game." Ruby declared.

Shoto's eyes narrowed in on her.

Izuku had landed not far behind Shoto and was using his momentum to slide along the ice.

"Can't let this slow me down." he muttered to himself.

"Don't forget about me you bastards!" Katsuki shouted as he used explosions to propel himself forward.

"You're naive to think that such a thing could stop us Todoroki!" Momo declared as she created an extra long pole to fly forward.

Itsuka came skating along the ice at an impressive speed despite only having normal shoes on, though it wasn't too fast.

"You seem to forget who you're dealing with!" She shouted.

In order to increase her speed, she enlarged her hands and dragged them back like she was swimming to generate a large gust of wind to push her forward. She then shrunk them to prevent any drag when she brought them forward. She repeated this pattern to continue to fly ahead of the crowd. _Izuku's right, this really does work well on slick surfaces. Too bad he can't be as creative when it comes to the use of his own quirk. Might need to work on that after the sports festival._ Many more students had also avoided Shoto's Ice blast and were advancing forward at a fairly slow pace. One to quickly break free of the pack was Minoru. He threw his balls ahead of him and bounced on them to propel himself forward. He leapt past Momo, Itsuka, Katsuki and Izuku in quick succession.

"Looks like your little stunt failed to work on me Todoroki!" He shouted as he flew past him.

Shoto clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Here I come Ruby. I'll be taking the lead now!" Minoru shouted as he flew towards the girl.

Ruby paid him no mind.

"This is revenge for leaving me out to dry with that Flash guy. Take this, my special attack, GRA…" He began.

Suddenly Ruby burst forward and split apart into three different clusters of rose petals. As a result a robot that had been charging at Ruby, rammed right into Minoru. The graped head boy was sent flying back. Everyone came to a stop as an army of robots stood before them.

"It's the faux villains from the third test of the Entrance Exam?" Izuku exclaimed.

Every robot from little one pointers to the colossal zero pointers stood before them.

"The students are onto the first obstacle, ROBO INFERNO!" Mic shouted.

"Though it looks like it didn't slow one student down." Aizawa pointed out.

"Right you are!" Mic replied.

Already ahead of all the robots was Ruby, having burst past all the robots, running on ahead of everyone.

"A smart move, no point in wasting time on dealing with an army you don't have to fight." Qrow stated.

Ruby smiled at the praise from her uncle. _That should buy me a good amount of time. I don't want to use my quirk too much without knowing what'll come next, so best take it easy and use this time to conserve my stamina._ Suddenly she heard a loud crash. She looked behind her to see Shoto hot on her heels and a wave of dust and ice flying up behind him.

"So much for taking it easy." She muttered before picking up her pace.

 _I have to win, or make a big enough splash to stand out. Jaune, Ren, Nora, and I need to be a beacon. So our friends from Remnant can know that we are here._ With this in mind she continued on forward.

* * *

Ruby: Yay Weiss is here! I can't wait to meet her in the story proper!

Izuku: Well your have to till at least the cavalry battle is over.

Ruby: *Sighs* Yeah I know.

Izuku: Don't worry it, hopefully, should be in the coming chapters, whenever they get done.

Ruby: True, true, anyways we need to get on with preview.

Izuku: Next time we run through the whole first event for the sports festival.

Ruby: Get ready for some new twists and new takes on the obstacle course.

Izuku: Next time Chapter 32: A Race Well Run. See you then.

* * *

If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page).


	35. A Race Well Run

I have returned with more chapters. I know this isn't when I normally post, but I had just gotten the last chapter of this set of six done and figured I've made everyone wait long enough. This took forever to get done due to work being busy, these next few chapters being somewhat difficult to write and sort out, and a finally I got Final Fantasy VII Remake and had been playing that a lot. Side note, everyone needs to get that game, whether you played the original FF7 or not, it is so good. Thankfully I got everything done in a way I like it so I hope everyone enjoys it as well. With that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Sports Festival Arc**

 **Chapter 32: A Race Well Run**

"Hell yeah Ruby show those guys what you can do!" Yang shouted as she stood up.

Yang, along with Blitz, his immediate family, and her Dad Taiyang, were watching the sports festival through the internet from their T.V. It was currently night time in Pennsylvania. They were all gathered in an average size room which had a sofa a little ways across from a T.V, which sat on a wooden T.V stand. Flanking it were two recliners. Other chairs were brought in so everyone could sit down and watch. On the screen Ruby had just burst past the army of robots.

"That's my girl show'em what a Xiao Long-Rose can do." Taiyang cheered.

Not long after a boy with split red and white hair sent up a wave of ice freezing many in place.

"Geez… That kid's got some serious power." Blitz's eldest brother, David, noted.

"It's not just power though, look at the way he froze them." Blitz's second eldest brother, Allen, added.

True to his words the frozen robots began to fall forward, breaking apart as they did. The impact kicked up a lot of dust and ice.

"In a brilliant display of attack and defense, Todoroki breaks ahead of the pack and is heading straight for Ms. Rose!" Mic shouted in Japanese, the English translation appearing not long after it. "Kind of unfair."

"You know he was one of my best students that uh… Todoroki." Blitz's dad Charles expressed jokingly. "Or as his friends call him Todo."  
Blitz rolled his eyes.

"Sure dad." He replied with a light smile.

"I hope those machines didn't fall on anybody. Is this seriously allowed to happen at a highschool?" Blitz's mom Ann asked worriedly.

"Japan…" Blitz simply stated.

"Anyways, what do you think of that Todoroki guy hon? Think he'd be a tough opponent for you?" Yang inquired.

"Hahaha… hardly. He's good but I'm better. Not much a blast of Ice can do when you can just bust right through it." Blitz declared. "Though we'll have to see if this is his peak or if there's more to him than meets the eye."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the First Years Stadium…

"You can't beat those things Izuku just run… run away Izukuuuuuu!" Inko exclaimed worriedly, eyes full of tears.

Weiss, who was to Inko's left, looked at said woman worriedly but decided to focus more on the event.

"Come on Izu, be like big sis and race past those robos!" Eri, who was on Inko's right, cheered.

Weiss smiled at Eri's cheers. As she turned back to the match she saw Shoto's massive ice attack against the zero pointers. _Not bad, he's got power and control down. He just needs to refine it with some finesse and he'll definitely be a top tier hero._ She mentally noted. She then noticed many of the other students in 1-A rush past the obstacle. _Can't rule out the other students though. You've found a good group of new friends Ruby._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the track…

Izuku rolled under an attack from a one pointer. He picked up a piece of broken armor from one of the robots Shoto destroyed. He spun around. He empowered his arms and swung it at the robot full force, destroying it. He continued forward.

"Best keep this on hand. It came in handy during the Entrance Exam, it's bound to help me now." Izuku muttered.

He switched **[One for All]** from his arms to his legs and rushed forward. He heard a crash behind and slightly to his right. He looked to see Itsuka smash a one pointer with a giant fist before continuing on forward. Many of his other classmates rushed forward undeterred by the army of robots before them. The roar of a cannon ripped through air from around Momo, who had created one with her quirk by opening up her top. It had been fired at a zero pointer and had instantly brought it down.

"Looks like all the current leaders of the pack are overwhelmingly from 1-A!" Mic shouted.

"Don't let that fool you though, this isn't a difference in ability but experience." Qrow added.

"Class 1-A's gotten a taste of the real world. They've had fear planted within their hearts and were forced to not just endure it but overcome it as well." Aizawa stated. "Their experience at the USJ has caused them to grow and to act without hesitation."

"Dat attack sures was rough." Splinter noted.

"What do you mean, you were barely involved." Aizawa pointed out.

"Not my fault, the writer forgot me." Splinter replied.

"Moving on! Looks like the front runners have made it to the second Obstacle!"

A vast chasm with various earthen pillars connected by ropes came before Ruby.

"THE FALL!" Mic shouted.

Ruby skidded to a stop.

"If you fall, you're out! You're gonna have to crawl across if you want to make it." Mic announced.

 _Crap, what do I do? I could probably fly over a few but that'd tire me out too much and I don't know what the next obstacle is._ Ruby thought to herself. Suddenly Shoto came running past her and hopped on a rope, using a small wave of ice to ride it. Ruby prepares to burst forward, but then stops. She runs to another rope and begins shimming across the rope.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Stadium…

"Come on Big Sis don't let that pretty looking guy beat you!" Eri cheered.

Weiss however smiled and nodded approvingly.

"She's less impulsive." Weiss noted in English. "Sehr gut."

Inko noticed this but wasn't sure what she said.

"I'm guessing you know what she's up to?" Inko asked.

"Oh… yes… I… see her plan." Weiss began in Japanese.

"Her plan?" Eri questioned.

"Yes… pet see propane… … … let me… explain. Ruby probably can't burst for long times without tiring out. If… she… uses it now to try and get ahead. She flight rake… might take back the lead." Weiss began. "However she does not know what lies ahead so… her… plan is… to let Todoroki find out what's ahead so she can know… whether it best to use quirk now… or later."

"I see that's very smart of her." Inko noted. "But how will my precious Izuku ever catch up to them!"

Tears began to pour from Inko's eyes. Weiss looked on with a both confused and worried look.

* * *

On the track…

Izuku moved along the rope at a moderate pace. Despite his initial early lead over most of the other competitors, many have caught up to him now with some even passing him. Far ahead of him was Shoto who had just made it to the third and final obstacle.

"A deadly minefield blocks the path to the finish line! Look closely and you'll see where they are, so keep your eyes peeled and watch your step." Mic announced.

"It should be noted while not deadly, our landmines still pack a punch and are loud and flashy." Qrow added.

"Dat depends on who ya drows in dere." Splinter pointed out.

Forced to slow his pace, Shoto continued along the field. _I see this is meant to put whoever is in the lead at a disadvantage. It is a show I guess?_ Suddenly the sound of an explosion and angry shouts caught his attention. He looked to see Katsuki charging right at him.

"Bastard!" Katsuki shouted.

In an instant he was on Shoto's left.

"You declared war… ON THE WRONG PERSON!" He declared as he went on the attack with an explosive palm strike.

Shoto was forced to dodge. Suddenly, in a burst of rose petals, Ruby came flying in. She swung her leg in a wide arc, however both Katsuki and Shoto ducked under it.

"What's this?! It looks like we've got a three way fight for first place!" Mic shouted. "Best eat this up media, we all know you love these kinds of turnarounds."

The three in the lead continued their fight for first place while many of the other competitors began to catch up. Each was trying to get through the obstacle in their own ways most were taking it slow, though others were trying to do it faster. Tenya tried to use his speed to get through it, however he couldn't out run the chain reaction of the explosions. Nora tried to brute force her way through and was met with the same results as Tenya. Jaune tried to use his quirk to try and muscle through it as well, and was met with the same results as Tenya. Ren, knowing his quirk won't stop the pressure of his weight from applying to the mines and detenating them, continued at a slow pace. Suddenly there was a loud explosion behind everyone. Everyone stopped and looked to see a large cloud of pink rising up.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? A large explosion has just rocked the whole field! Did someone intend to do that, or was it an accident?" Mic exclaimed.

Out of the cloud came a figure. When everyone looked, they saw Izuku and Ochako flying through the air on the broken piece of armor Izuku had picked up.

"IT'S CLASS A'S MIDORIYA AND URARAKA! They've teamed up and are in hot pursuit of 1st place!" Mic shouted.

* * *

Earlier…

Izuku arrived at the final obstacle. He stopped and observed everyone going through it at a moderate to slow pace. Others also stopped for a bit but then proceeded slowly, Izuku remained still. _I need to get through this fast if I want to have any shot of taking first. However, there's no way I can out run the explosions without seriously pushing my limits with_ **[One for All]** _. Taking it slowly is probably best. If I set off one explosion that'll knock me off course causing me to step on more and create an even bigger explosion… wait…_ He looked down at the piece of armor he had. _This stuff can take a pretty decent beating. If I gather enough together I can make a big enough explosion to fly straight ahead of everyone. Looks like I'll be taking a page out of your book Kacchan. Now then letssssahdfanfshdvafs..._ He was being violently shaken.

"Stop muttering Deku, you're going to fail the first round if you don't." Ochako whined as she shook.

"I got, I got, just stop shaking me." Izuku pleaded.

Ochako relented. Izuku took a bit to get his bearsing.

"You good." She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." he replied.

"Good now come on let's get going." She stated

"Right," He replied.

He was about to move forward with his plan but stopped and looked to Ochako. She was about to go and try to make it through the minefield.

"Hey, Uraraka." Izuku called out.

"Hmm?" She expressed as she turned to look at him.

"I have a plan to take the lead, you want in?" He asked.

Ochako mulled over it for a seconded.

"Shoot." She replied.

Izuku whispered his plan into her ear. Her eyes widened a bit. A smile found its way onto her face.

"I'm in, let's do this. Buuuuut I have something to add to it." She expressed.

She whispered back into Izuku's ear. His eyes widened a bit. A smile found its way onto his face.

"That's work perfect. Let's GO!" Izuku shouted.

"Yeah!" Ochako cheered.

Izuku went to work, carefully digging up the mines. Ochako went around gathering the mines Izuku had dug up. They took advantage of a lot of the mines at the start of the obstacle being undisturbed, mostly due to people being more careful around the front. There were those who saw this, but decided to ignore them and move on, only giving them confused looks at most. After a little while, they felt they had all they needed. Izuku dug a ditch to place them in.

"It looks the leaders are about to clear the final obstacle!" Mic announced.

"Not wrong but I'll be a different group of leaders." Ochako noted.

Izuku smiled at her before focusing on the task at hand. He took a hold of the straps and brought the piece of armor in front of him.

"Ready?" Izuku asked.

Ochako, blushing lightly got on Izuku's back and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Izuku blushed when he felt her body push up against her. _Keep calm Izuku and don't think dirty thoughts. Keep calm and don't think dirty thoughts. Keep calm and don't think about her boobs, DAMMIT IZUKU!_

"Alright let's do this Deku." Ochako expressed.

"R-r-r-r-right." Izuku squeaked.

He steeled himself and leaped onto the large pile of mines. The resulting explosion sent them high into the air and hurtling forward. Ochako used her quirk on Izuku to make their load lighter. Everyone's eyes were fixed squarely on them.

"IT'S CLASS A'S MIDORIYA AND URARAKA! They've teamed up and are in hot pursuit of 1st place!" Mic shouted.

Not long after he announced that, the duo flew far ahead of the former leaders.

"They've taken the lead!" Mic shouted.

"Round Face! DEKU! Where do you two think you're going?!" Katsuki shouted as he blasted forward.

Shoto froze a path ahead of him covering the mines.

"This'll help the others, but I don't have time to worry about that." He muttered as he rushed forward.

Ruby hesisted for a bit. She was about to burst forward, but decided against it. She skated across the ice Shoto made at a moderately fast pace. Izuku spun himself around midair while charging up **[One for All]** in his arms.

"Here's a little parting gift!" He shouted as he hurled the armor piece towards the minefield in front of everyone.

It triggered a handful of explosions. As it was bounced around it triggered more explosions. The chaos caused from it slowed everyone down even more. While all of this happened, Izuku and Ochako continued to fly through the air.

"That should keep them busy." Izuku noted.

"Yeah, but you and Ruby really need to stop watching so many 80s/90s action movies. That was such a cheesy one liner." Ochako pointed out.

Ever since Ruby had discovered action movies from the 1980's/90's, it had become something of a ritual for her, Izuku, and eventually more of their friends to watch them once or twice a month.

"We'll stop watching them when we run out of movies to watch!" Izuku declared. "Anyways, now for the landing."

Ochako began to apply her quirk to Izuku and herself for short periods of time intermittently to slow their descent. As they neared the ground, Izuku let **[One for All]** course through his legs to brace them for impact. Izuku skidded across the ground a little ways. He quickly let down Ochako and they both rushed forward, Izuku taking the lead thanks to **[One for All]**.

"In an INCREDIBLE turn of events, Midoriya and Uraraka have not only flown way past the minefield in an instant, but also block those behind them as well!" Mic shouted.

Not long after, Izuku cleared the first game.

"And it's Izuku Midoriya who takes first place!" Mic shouted.

The crowd erupted in a roar of cheers. Izuku took it all in as he breathed heavily.

"Izuzuzuzuzuzuzukuuuuuuu…" Inko wailed, tears shooting out of her eyes.

Eri held an umbrella to block the stream of tears flying towards her as though this was perfectly normal. Weiss flinched away from this, trying to not get wet from Inko's outburst. Ochako ran into the stadium taking second place a little bit after Izuku. She stopped next to Izuku.

"Looks like your plan worked Deku." Ochako noted.

"Don't forget you helped me with it." Izuku replied.

Not long after Ruby hobbled up next to them.

"Darn… only third." She breathed out before collapsing to the ground. "Better luck next year…"

Izuku and Ochako did their best to help comfort Ruby over her loss. After a little bit Shoto and a very angry Katsuki made it back in fourth and fifth place respectively. Soon more and more students came filing in, most of the students who returned first were from the hero course. After a while everyone had returned to the stadium.

"The first game of the first year's stage is over, let's look at the result." Midnight announced.

A series of screens popped.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 1. Class A: Izuku Midoriya -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 28. Class A: Koji Koda -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 2. Class A: Ochako Uraraka -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 29. Class A: Kyoka Jiro -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 3. Class A: Ruby Rose -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 30. Class B: Sen Kaibara -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 4. Class A: Shoto Todoroki -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 31. Class B: Kosei Tsuburaba -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 5. Class A: Katsuki Bakugo -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 32. Class A: Denki Kaminari -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 6. Class B: Ibara Shiozaki -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 33. Class B: Kojiro Bondo -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 7. Class A: Nora Valkyrie -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 34. Class B: Reiko Yanagi -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 8. Class B: Juzo Honenuki -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 35. Class B: Hitoshi Shinso -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 9. Class A: Tenya Iida -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 36. Class C: Kumoko -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 10. Class B: Shun Usagiyama -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 37. Class B: Jurota Shishida -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 11. Class A: Jaune Arc -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 38. Class B: Shihai Kuroiro -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 12. Class A: Fumikage Tokoyami -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 39. Class B: Yui Kodai -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 13. Class A: Hanta Sero -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 40. Class B: Hiryu Rin -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 14. Class A: Lie Ren -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 41. Class B: Nirengeki Shoda -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 15. Class A: Eijiro Kirishima -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 42. Class C: Karen Mitsudo -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 16. Class B: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 43. Class B: Kinoko Komori -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 17. Class A: Mashiro Ojiro -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 44. Class B: Togaru Kamakiri -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 18. Class B: Yosetsu Awase -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 45. Class B: Neito Monoma -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 19. Class A: Tsuyu Asui -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 46. Class B: Pony Tsunotori -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 20. Class A: Mezo Shoji -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 47. Class A: Toru Hagakure -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 21. Class B: Rikido Sato -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 48. Class B: Setsuna Tokage -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 22. Class A: Itsuka Kendo -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 49. Class B: Manga Fukidashi -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 23. Class B: Mei Amai -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 50. Class H: Hans Erfinder -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 24. Class A: Momo Yaoyorozu -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 51. Class H: Mei Hatsume -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 25. Class A: Minoru Mineta -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 52. Class A: Yuga Aoyama -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 26. Class B: Flash Dallas -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 53. Class E: Chihiro Mizu -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 27. Class A: Mina Ashido -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 54. Class D: Jun Sutoretchi -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

"The top 54 from this game qualify for the next round. For those of you who didn't place, don't worry, you'll have time to show your stuff." Midnight stated. "The real competition begins with this next game. The press corp are sure to love it"

The screen changed to a shifting title card like with the first game.

"What could it be? I already know what it is, but isn't the suspense just killer." She expressed. "Aaaaaand… here it is."

She points to the screen as the title card stops on the words 'Cavalry Battle'.

"Oh god a cavalry battle, I suck at these." Denki whined.

"I wonder how they'll split the teams up?" Tsuyu pondered.

"Participants will form teams of two to four on their own." Midnight explained as a graphic of Thirteen, All Might, and Present Mic, displayed the basic horse-and-rider formation. "The rules are basically the same as your standard cavalry battle but with one little twist. Points have been assigned to each individual based on the results of the last game."

"I see… It's just like the entrance exam, though more straightforward in how we rack up points." Jaune noted.

"So each team is assigned a point value depending on who's on it." Ochako added.

"Oh… I get it." Mina replied.

"I was about to explain that so shut up!" Midnight shouted with a crack of her flogger-style whip.

Every one of the students flinched a bit.

"Anyways, your right! And here are your point values." She declared.

The screen showed the placement order from before but with everyone's assigned point value.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 1. Class A: Izuku Midoriya [10,000,000] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 28. Class A: Koji Koda [135] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 2. Class A: Ochako Uraraka [265] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 29. Class A: Kyoka Jiro [130] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 3. Class A: Ruby Rose [260] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 30. Class B: Sen Kaibara [125] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 4. Class A: Shoto Todoroki [255] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 31. Class B: Kosei Tsuburaba [120] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 5. Class A: Katsuki Bakugo [250] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 32. Class A: Denki Kaminari [115] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 6. Class B: Ibara Shiozaki [245] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 33. Class B: Kojiro Bondo [110] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 7. Class A: Nora Valkyrie [240] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 34. Class B: Reiko Yanagi [105] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 8. Class B: Juzo Honenuki [235] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 35. Class B: Hitoshi Shinso [100] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 9. Class A: Tenya Iida [230] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 36. Class C: Kumoko [95] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 10. Class B: Shun Usagiyama [225] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 37. Class B: Jurota Shishida [90] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 11. Class A: Jaune Arc [220] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 38. Class B: Shihai Kuroiro [85] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 12. Class A: Fumikage Tokoyami [215] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 39. Class B: Yui Kodai [80] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 13. Class A: Hanta Sero [210] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 40. Class B: Hiryu Rin [75] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 14. Class A: Lie Ren [205] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 41. Class B: Nirengeki Shoda [70] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 15. Class A: Eijiro Kirishima [200] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 42. Class C: Karen Mitsudo [65] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 16. Class B: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu [195] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||- 43. Class B: Kinoko Komori [60] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 17. Class A: Mashiro Ojiro [190] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 44. Class B: Togaru Kamakiri [55] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 18. Class B: Yosetsu Awase [185] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 45. Class B: Neito Monoma [50] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 19. Class A: Tsuyu Asui [180] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 46. Class B: Pony Tsunotori [45] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 20. Class A: Mezo Shoji [175] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 47. Class A: Toru Hagakure [40] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 21. Class B: Rikido Sato [170] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 48. Class B: Setsuna Tokage [35] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 22. Class A: Itsuka Kendo [165] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 49. Class B: Manga Fukidashi [30] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 23. Class B: Mei Amai [160] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 50. Class H: Hans Erfinder [25] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 24. Class A: Momo Yaoyorozu [155] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 51. Class H: Mei Hatsume [20] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 25. Class A: Minoru Mineta [150] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 52. Class A: Yuga Aoyama [15] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 26. Class B: Flash Dallas [145] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 53. Class E: Chihiro Mizu [10] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 27. Class A: Mina Ashido [140] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- 54. Class D: Jun Sutoretchi [5] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

"Huh… wait… that's not how math works." Izuku squeaked out.

"As you can see while it starts at five and goes up by five for each place, first place however, is worth ten million points." Midnight stated.

All eyes turned on Izuku, like predators ready to pounce on their prey.

"It's an all battle where those at the bottom have a chance to overthrow the top!" Midnight declared.

* * *

Ruby: Man it's good to be back.

Izuku: Yeah... good... I'm gonna die aren't I.

Ruby: Oh you'll be fine Izuku.

Izuku: Yeah... your right as long as you've got my back we'll be fine.

Ruby: Ohhh... yeah well... ah... about that...

Izuku: I'm dead, dead man be me. A cornucopia of pain and despair is heading my way. I'm so freaking dead!

Ruby: Yeah I just made this worse. Anyways next time the teams form up for the cavalry battle. I wonder who will be with who.

Izuku: How am I going to get anyone on my team if I have ten million freaking points.

Ruby: Worry about that in the next chapter Izuku! Anyways things will start to heat up as the battle starts get ready.

Izuku: Next time, Chapter 33: Off to Battle.

Ruby: Oh now you stop panicking!

* * *

If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page).


	36. Off to Battle

Chapter 33 incoming. This chapter and the three chapters after it took me awhile to figure out and get everything in order. A lot of prep work had to go into this arc. Anyways I've got one review to reply to.

rsclaymore: Shit, I forgot about Zwei. Thanks for the reminder.

Now, on to the chapter.

* * *

 **Sports Festival Arc**

 **Chapter 33: Off to Battle**

"Before we get started, let me explain the rules of the cavalry battle." Midnight began. "The match will last 15 minutes. Each team is worth the total of the members' points. The rider will wear a headband with the teams total points on it. The goal is to grab each other's points while maintaining your own until the round is over. Any headband you take must be worn from the neck up. This of course means the more you have the harder it'll be to manage.

"It's important to note that even if your headband is taken or your horse formation is broken up, you're not out. Quirk use is allowed however, it's still a cavalry battle so attacks meant to knock people down will result in a disqualification."

 _Damn._ Katsuki thought to himself.

"You have 15 minutes to build your teams. Get moving!" Midnight finished.

Immediately everyone went to form teams. _Okay, given my point value I can focus on who'll be best to form a team with rather than take into account how many points they have. But that leads me to my main problem._ Izuku thought to himself. _NO ONE WANTS TO BE ON A TEAM WITH ME CAUSE I'VE GOT TEN MILLION FRICKING POINTS!_ Izuku was currently standing by himself, everyone going out of their way to avoid him. _How am I going to form a team if no one wants to team up with me. What am I going to do?_

"Deku!" Ochako called out.

"Huh?" Izuku expressed as he looked towards her.

"Let's team up." She stated.

"URARAKA!" Izuku cried, large amounts of tears spraying from his eyes. "Are you sure about this?! Everyone's gonna be after me because of my ten million freaking points."

"That's not a problem as long as we run away." Ochako pointed out.

"E-e-easier said than done." Izuku replied.

"Who cares how easy or hard it is?" Ochako declared. "Besides, it's always better to team up with people you get along with."

A bright aura seemed to surround Ochako from Izuku's perspective. His heart clenched from the sight, his face heated up and scrunched up.

"Ahhh… Deku your face is all red and ugly!" Ochako exclaimed.

"I'm fine you're just so bright I had to look away." Izuku expressed as he shielded his eyes. "Anyways, I actually wanted to team up with you too. Like you said it's best to work with people you get along with. Now we just need Iida and…"

Izuku looked to see Tenya already talking with Shoto.

"Right, he's also looking to compete with me isn't he?" Izuku expressed with a sigh.

"Midoriya…" He heard a familiar voice call out to him.

He and Ochako turned to see Itsuka walking up to him. She smirked lightly.

"Wanna team up with me?" She questioned while pointing to herself..

"You want to team up with us?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah, Todoroki is gonna be aiming for ya and I'm itching to face him." Itsuka declared.

"HUH?!" Both Izuku and Ochako expressed.

"What Todoroki said about not being here to play friends really hit me. Even though we haven't interacted too much. I thought there was the start of something between us. I know we're all here to compete and that he didn't say that to me specifically but it still hurt. It felt like he just tossed any notion of being friends or comradery aside like they were worth nothing at all. That's why I want to fight him." Itsuka expressed bodly.

"I see… yeah… this could actually workout pretty well. We just need one more person." Izuku stated.

"Right here Mr. First Place." Mei Hatsume exclaimed, appearing right next to Izuku.

"Gughadspfasdfasf… who are you and where'd you come from?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"I'm Mei Hatsume from the support course and I'm here to be on your team!" Mei exclaimed.

"Wait, aren't you the girl helping Ruby with her sniper scythe thing?" Izuku noted.

"That's right!" Mei exclaimed, moving even closer to Izuku.

"Way too close!" Izuku squeaked.

"I would join up with her, but if I want the big companies to notice my beautiful babies then being on the team who everyone one will be watching is my best shot."

"Well at least she's honest." Itsuka deadpanned.

"Wait… babies, big companies what do…" Ochako began.

"Plus it'll be advantageous for you so it's a win-win." Mei continued.

 _Aaaaand I'm being ignored._ Ochako thought to herself.

"We in the support course build all kinds of equipment to help you heroes with your quirks and I've got plenty of my cute babies on hand for you to use." Mei explained while opening a chest full of gadgets.

She took out a jet pack.

"This one would probably be to your liking, I model it after a certain hero's backpack, with a few modifications of my own." Mei brought up.

"Oh, you're talking about the Buster Hero Air Jet? I love that guy." Izuku expressed.

"Really?" Mei replied excitedly.

"Yeah his agency is fairly close to me. I've been on a tour of it before." Izuku added.

As Mei and Izuku gushed about heroes with each other. Ochako looked on with seeming dispassion. _They're getting along fairly quickly._

"No need to be so jealous, Ochako." Itsuka stated.

"Huh?" Ochako expressed with a red face. "What… I'm not… I'm not jealous. Me… jealous… of what? There's nothing to be jealous of. I don't know what you're talking about. It's not like I have a crush on Deku or anything, nope, definitely not, we're just friends you hear me, friends. I have no reason to be jealous of him and Hatsume getting close."

Itsuka rolled her eyes.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." She replied.

"Alright, I think this can work. Now here's how we'll form up." Izuku declared.

* * *

A little later…

A buzzer announced the end of the team building phase.

"After 15 minutes, the students have formed a total of 16 teams who are lined up and ready to go!" Mic announced.

Qrow shook Aizawa awake.

"What do you guys think of the teams formed?" Mic inquired.

"I dinks da writer gave himselfs a headache sorting dis all outs." Splinter noted.

"Don't know what that means, but we do have some interesting combinations here." Qrow noted.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Team Kendo -|||||||||||||||||||||- Team Rin -|||||||||||||||||||||- Team Tsunotori -||||||||||||||||- Team Kodai -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Itsuka Kendo[165] -|||||||||||||- Hiryu Rin[75] -|||||||||||||||||- Pony Tsunotori[45] -|||||||||||- Yui Kodai[80] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Mei Hatsume[20] -|||||||||||||||- Jurota Shishida[90] -||||||||||- Togaru Kamakiri[55] -||||||||||- Manga Fukidashi[30] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Ochako Uraraka[265] -||||||||||- **Total: 165** -|||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 100** -||||||||||||||||||||- Kojiro Bondo[110] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Izuku Midoriya[10m] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 220** -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 10,000,450** -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Team Mineta -||||||||||||||||||||- Team Shinso -||||||||||||||||||- Team Rose -||||||||||||||||||||- Team Monoma -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Minoru Mineta[150] -||||||||||||- Hitoshi Shinso[100] -|||||||||||- Ruby Rose[260] -||||||||||||||- Neito Monoma[50] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Mezo Shoji[175] -|||||||||||||||- Mei Amai[160] -||||||||||||||||- Shun Usagiyama[225] -||||||||- Shihai Kuroiro[85] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Tsuyu Asui[180] -||||||||||||||||- Flash Dallas[145] -|||||||||||||- Ibara Shiozaki[245] -|||||||||||- Sen Kaibara[125] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 505** -|||||||||||||||||||||- Nirengeki Shoda[70]-|||||||||||- Yuga Aoyama[15] -||||||||||||- Kosei Tsuburaba[120] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 475** -|||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 745** -|||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 385** -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Team Tetsutetsu -|||||||||||||||- Team Bakugo -||||||||||||||||||- Team Todoroki -||||||||||||||||- Team Hagakure -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu[195] -|||- Katsuki Bakugo[250] -||||||||||- Shoto Todoroki[255] -|||||||||- Toru Hagakure[40] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Juzo Honenuki[235] -||||||||||- Eijiro Kirishima[200] -|||||||||||- Tenya Iida[230] -|||||||||||||||- Kyoka Jiro[130] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Rikido Sato[170] -|||||||||||||- Mina Ashido[140] -|||||||||||||||- Momo Yaoyorozu[155] -||||||- Koji Koda[135] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Yosetsu Awase[185] -|||||||||- Hanta Sero[210] -|||||||||||||||- Denki Kaminari[115] -|||||||||- Jaune Arc[220] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 785** -|||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 800** -|||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 755** -||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 525** -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Team Mizu -|||||||||||||||||||- Team Tokage -||||||||||||||||||- Team Kumoko -|||||||||||||||||- Team Ren -||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Chihiro Mizu[10] -|||||||||||||- Setsuna Tokage[35] -|||||||||||- Kumoko[95] -||||||||||||||||||- Lie Ren[205] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Jun Sutoretchi[5] -||||||||||||- Kinoko Komori[60] -||||||||||||- Karen Mitsudo[65] -||||||||||||- Nora Valkyrie[240] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 15** -||||||||||||||||||||- Reiko Yanagi[105] -|||||||||||||- Hans Erfinder[25] -||||||||||||||- Fumikage Tokoyami[215p] -||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 200** -||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 185** -|||||||||||||||||||||- Mashiro Ojiro[190p] -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||- **Total: 850** -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

"Interesting indeed, we'll have to see how this all plays out." Aizawa added.

* * *

On the field…

"Can't wait to get out there and show these guys whose boss." Shun exclaimed.

She took the lead in the formation.

"Hell yeah. Let's go Team aahhh… let's see uuhhhh… hm… maybe… hm… hey guys what's something that either is or relates to a color that we can sound out from 'R, S, Y, I'?" Ruby asked. "It has to start with 'R' BTWs. Oh and we can use the first letter of our family names if we have to."

Ibara, a girl with long vines for hair, looked up to Ruby in confusion. She was on the left side of the formation from Ruby's perspective. Shun had convinced her to join.

"Is that something we should concern ourselves with given the match is going to start soon?" She questioned.

"I think it'd be fun. Oh… let me try ahh… oh… if you use mine, Aoyama's, and Shiozaki's family name, we can make team RUSA(rosa), which kind of sounds like rose."

"R, U, S, A combined can sound like 'loser' you know (R and L sound similar in Japanese and the U is pronounced "oo")." Ibara pointed out.

"Let's not dwell on that and go with what I said. Besides with Ruby's family name and your hair it's the perfect name for our team." Shun pointed out.

"Do not forget zat it pairz well with what our team iz. We are like the rose, Beautiful and deadly." Yuga added.

Yuga was on the right side of the formation from Ruby's perspective. He's only there because Ruby saw he didn't have a team and felt sorry for him.

"Anyways thanks for team up with me Ruby. I thought for sure you'd go with one of your other friends since we haven't known each other that long." Shun noted as she turned her head to try and look up at Ruby.

"No problem I figure because we haven't known each other for too long. This would be a good way to get to know each other better." Ruby answered.

 _Also I wanted me, Jaune, Ren, and Nora to split up as best we could so there's more shots for one of us to get seen during this event._ She mentally added.

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't want to team up with your classmates. Weren't you guys doing some kind of strategy to pull one over on us?" Ruby questioned.

"You knew about that?!" A multitude of voices questioned.

The voices came not just from Ibara and Shun but from the members of Team Shinso and Team Monoma.

"How do you know about that? Did you guys tell her?" Neito, a boy with short blond hair, questioned.

"Hey I'm a rabbit not a rat! I didn't tell her Monama! Were just as surprised as you are!" Shun shouted.

"Even if I don't agree with such devious tactics, I would not jeopardize the success of our classmates by revealing it to her until the start of the match." Ibara added.

"Then how'd she know?" Neito questioned.

"I figured it out." Ruby answered. "Class B should be even with Class A. Even if one is better than the other, there's probably not that big of a difference. So I thought it was weird when I saw so many of you guys placed low. I thought that maybe you guys were planning something and it looks like I was right."

Neito's mouth dropped, shocked by Ruby's deduction.

"Hint, my friend Jaune probably has the same line of thinking going on. He's better at strategy than me." Ruby admitted. "But I've got other skills that make me the better leader."

"Sounds like you and this Jaune are quite the power couple. How long have you two been dating?" Mei questioned.

Ruby's face turned beet red.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about? Me? Date Jaune? Now way! We're just friends!" Ruby replied.

"We'll see how long that lasts." Mei pointed out.

 _Longer than you'd think, with what happened to Pyrrha he's… wait… the way I'm thinking implies that it will happen… and I'm excited and hopeful about it… oh gods… Yang was right… I would start being into other kinds of swords as I got older… gods… I still can't believe she said something like that around me! I had the purity of an innocent child for pete's sake! That reminds me… how did Uncle Qrow end up on that windowsill?_

While this was going on, Izuku and his team stood ready for the match to begin at any moment. For their formation Itsuka was the rider with Izuku taking the front of the formation, Ochako on the left, and Hatsume on the right. Itsuka had Hatsume's jetpack on, while Hatsume and Ochako had footwear to help with landing in on the ground movement. All eyes were fixed on them, like predators waiting for the moment they could pounce on their prey. _Calm down Itsuka, remember the plan…_

* * *

Earlier…

"You want me to be the rider?" Itsuka questioned, somewhat surprised.

"Yep, it's the best choice if we want to win." Izuku answered.

"Not that I doubt you Deku but why? I figured you want to be the rider. Especially since you're the reason we have a million points." Ochako brought up.

"Two reasons, one, with this set up we can maximize our speed and defense all in one go. Having Itsuka as the rider frees her up to use her enlarged hands more freely, while having me in the front will allow us to make up for our lack of speed." Izuku explained. "The second and, in my opinion, more important reason is countering enemy speedsters."

"How is Itsuka a counter to speedsters? It's not like she can slow them down." Ochako brought up.

"I get what Izuku's getting at. Me and Ruby trained at the same dojo about seven months before the Entrance Exam. Since I've spared with her a lot, I'm better equipped to handle faster opponents in combat situations." Itsuka explained. "So if someone like Ruby or Iida comes charging at us, with me we'll have a better shot of avoiding their steal attempt than if we had Izuku in as the rider."

"Exactly…" Izuku replied. "Our plan is simple, me and Uraraka combined with Hatsume's gadgets will focus on evading as many people as we can. We'll have Uraraka make everything but herself, our clothing, and our equipment weightless to let us move a little faster and take to the air. If anyone does manage to catch us Kendo will fend them off while we focus on getting out of there. Sounds good?"

"Yep!" Ochako cheered.

"Sounds like a plan." Itsuka replied. "I'll call out things as best as I can."

"Right," Izuku replied. "Hatsume?"

"As long as I can show off my babies I'm okay with it." Hatsume stated.

"Then let's do this!" Izuku shouted.

* * *

Present…

 _Everything sounds good on paper, let's put it into practice._

"Three!"

Everyone got ready.

"Two!"

Tensions rose.

"ONE!"

All eyes fixed on their targets.

"START!" Midnight shouted.

Seemingly every team charged at them.

"Right off the bat huh?" Itsuka muttered.

She smirked.

"Bring it. Let's get up into the air!" Itsuka ordered.

A kick from Izuku combined with a blast from Itsuka's jetpack sent them high in the air. All eyes went to them. Itsuka looked down, only to see Kyoka's earphone cables extending up towards them. She enlarged her hand and swiped them away.

"Tch…" Kyoka clicked in annoyance.

She formed the front of her team's formation. Jaune was on the left with Koji on the right. Toru was the rider. Everyone on her team but herself was noticeably blushing due to the fact that she was topless.

"Don't let up, let's keep after them." Toru ordered.

Jaune, who had remained aware of his surroundings noticed a team coming up on them.

"Hagakure duck now!" Jaune shouted.

"Huh?" Toru replied in confusion but did so.

Because of this, she narrowly avoided an attempt at her headband.

"Aaaahhh… close one. Thanks Jaune." Toru expressed as she shot back up.

"No problem, but looks like my guess was right. 1-B purposefully threw the first round to make themselves look less threatening to keep them off our radar while enabling them to gain knowledge of our moveset." Jaune noted.

"Not bad!" Neito called out. "I'm guessing your Jaune. Ruby did mention how you also were likely to figure out our plan."

Suddenly a red blur of roses flew by him and then his headbands were gone.

"HUH?!" He expressed.

Ruby landed back on her team's arms.

"Thank you." She stated as she put them around her neck.

"Oh come on, is that even allowed?!" Neito questioned.

"She didn't touch the ground so it's okay on technicality." Midnight called.

"Ha ha looks like your own strategy got used against you." Toru pointed out.

Neito clicked his tongue in annoyance before he noticed something.

"Might want to check your own headband." He replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" Toru questioned.

She felt for her own head band, only to find it missing.

"WHAT?! When did I lose it!" She exclaimed.

"Too easy." Hitoshi muttered as he and his team snuck away.

Across the field, teams competed with each other to grab each other's headband.

"Looks like a lot of teams are opting to not go for the ten million points but try and grab other headbands." Mic pointed out.

"It makes sense. You don't have to get first place to move on. Going for second, third, or fourth is a perfectly viable strategy." Qrow added.

"But because of that, we've got an all out brawl going on down there!" Mic shouted. "What kind of twists will happen. Will Team Kendo hold onto first place or will someone steal the crown? Will Class B's strategy work out in the end or will something unexpected throw them off? Who will emerge from this event as the victors and what will happen to those who don't?"

"Finds outs nexts chapter." Splitter added.

"What?!" Qrow questioned.

* * *

Ruby: Well looks like Present Mic did our job for us.

Izuku: Not complain!

Itsuka: Izuku run faster!

Izuku: I'm running as fast as I can! Wait we're flying right now.

Shun: Ruby focus you just lost our headband!

Ruby: A crap!

Ibara: Worry not I've got it.

Ruby: Thanks Ibara.

Weiss: You guys focus on the event I'll wrap this up.

Everyone: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

Weiss: Two chapters ago. Anyways, Next time Chapter 34: An all out Brawl. Look forward to it.

* * *

If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page).


	37. An all out Brawl

The next chapter is here. This chapter was by far the hardest to write with everything I had to figure out. In the end though I'm happy with how everything turned out. In other news I forgot to mention I have a new story out, I seriously need to stop that makes five ongoing stories including this one, it's called A Mysterious Journey. It's a Demon Slayer x My Hero Academia fic featuring Shinobu, fair warning it will contain spoilers for the Demon Slayer Manga for those who are either anime only or have just started getting caught up. Feel free to check it out. Now, let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Sports Festival Arc**

 **Chapter 34: An all out Brawl**

Team Kendo landed using the boots Ochako got from Hatsume to slow their descent. They continued to move forward.

"Alright, that worked out better than I thought." Itsuka noted.

"That's my cute little babies for ya. Aren't they great?!" Hatsume expressed.

"Yeah but don't forget this is a team effort. It's all of us together that's making each part great." Itsuka pointed out.

"You could have just stopped with praising my babies but I'll take it." Hatsume replied.

"Regardless, we need to stay focused. Keep moving and don't give any team a chance to catch us." Itsuka ordered.

"That won't help you with us. Here we come!" They heard someone shout.

Itsuka looked to see Mezo come charging at them. His webbed arms forming some sort of covering. _I don't like this._

"Time to pick up the pace Midoriya." She ordered.

"Right!" Izuku shouted.

Izuku charged up **[One for All]** in his legs. Thanks to the equipment from Hatsume, he was able to carry her and Ochako at max speed with little issue. Suddenly a series of purple balls came flying out along with a long tongue. Itsuka managed to avoid them with relative ease.

"Asui and Mineta are in there!" Izuku shouted.

"That's right Midoriya… heheheehhe…" Minoru expressed.

"Call me Tsu." Tsuyu replied.

A few balls flew where they were running forcing Izuku to stop. Before he could turn another one caught onto the bottom Ochako's boot. While all this happened, Tsuyu and Minoru continued their assault forcing Itsuka to constantly dodge.

"Crap were stuck!" Ochako shouted.

"That's perfect for us." They heard a girl shout.

Coming on their left was a team of three, Team Kumoko. The girl with six arms was the rider while the girl with reddish-orange hair was in the front while a muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes was in the rear. They were charging towards them with frightening speed. The blond in the back had similar boots to Ochako. He used them to keep off the ground slightly while the redhead pulled them forward. The girl ready a whip of what appeared to be spider silk.

"Let's…" She began.

However the girl in front tripped on her own two feet and fell forward. The whole team formation came apart. The blond in the back quickly deactivated his boots and was able to catch himself when he fell. The girl who was the rider somersaulted through the air and landed gracefully on the ground. The girl who had tripped, ungracefully fell on her face with a loud thud. A decent sized cloud of dust rose. Everyone in the area stopped what they were doing. The girl slowly lifted her face up off the ground. While she was uninjured tears were still forming in her eyes.

"I can't believe that happened on live TV… NOW EVERYONE WILL THINK I'M FAT!" She cried as tears sprayed out from her eyes at an inhuman rate.

"I get the feeling that's not what they're thinking." The six-armed girl noted.

She felt her headband get taken. She tried feeling for it as it happened so fast she didn't entirely notice it.

"HEY!" She shouted.

She looked to see Team Shinso run off with her headband. Hitoshi looked back at her and smirked. She puffed her checks and pouted both angrily and cutely.

"Anyways let's go back to…" Minoru began.

He stopped when he noticed that Team Kendo was no longer where they had been stuck. All that was there was a broken off piece of the boots Ochako had been wearing.

"The hell did they go!" He shouted.

* * *

In the air…

"NO MY POOR BABY!" Hatsume cried as she looked at Ochako's now damaged boot.

"Sorry Hatsume, but we had to get out of their fast." Itsuka expressed.

She heard an explosion on her left. She looked to see Katsuki flying up towards them.

"Don't think that you're safe up here huge hands!" He shouted.

 _Is that seriously the best he could do. I'm honestly kind of disappointed._ Itsuka prepared herself for an attack. _I need to think, how do I counter his explosions?_ Before she could do anything, a powerful gust of wind sent him flying away.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

Izuku had shifted his left hand in a way so that he could flick at Katsuki using **[One for All]** at about 30%. His left index finger was now badly injured but not broken.

"Nice shot Midoriya." Itsuka complimented.

"Thanks," Izuku grunted in pain.

"Damn you DEKU!." Katsuki shouted.

A long strand of tap flew up and hooked on to him and pulled him back to his team.

"Nice catch." Eijiro complimented.

After a little bit, they got their formation back together. Eijiro was in the front, Mina on the right, Hanta on the left, and Katsuki as the rider. While they were doing this Neito made an attempt at their headband. However, he caught a blur of red out of the corner of his eye. He barely managed to dodge as Ruby made an attempt at the head bands he had stolen.

"Tch…" He clicked in annoyance.

He looked to see Team Bakugo already rushing towards Team Kendo. _Damn that Ruby Rose making this more difficult than it has to be._ He then smiled lightly. _Though I guess I can appreciate the fact that it's because she sees our class as equals._ He and his Team moved to find more points.

Meanwhile, Ochako did her best to help her team land. She struggled to maintain her balance with only one boot to land with. After a bit of struggling they managed to land. Itsuka was about to say something, when a blur flew past her. She felt her headband get taken as she saw Shoto fly past them. _They were waiting for this moment. But what was that speed?_

* * *

Earlier, before the start of the match…

Shoto had his eyes locked onto Team Kendo from the top of his formation. In the front was Tenya, on the left was Denki, on the right was Momo, and he was the rider. Momo and Denki had rollerblades on to enable Tenya to move at max speed.

"It looks like Kendo is the rider for Midoriya's team. That's gonna make getting the ten million points difficult for us." Tenya noted.

"Hmm?" Shoto hummed.

"Really?" Denki questioned. "Not saying she's bad but I don't see what she brings that makes her tough for us to deal with."

"I concur with Kaminari here? I fail to see how she'll be hard to deal with." Momo added.

"It's not what she can do but what she's fought against. From what I know, Kendo and Ruby trained at the same dojo a good while before the entrance exam. As a result they sparred fairly often. Ruby's easily the fastest in the class and Kendo has practice dealing with it." Tenya explained.

"I see. So even with our speed it'll be difficult to move faster than she could react." Shoto noted. "And with the mobility Midoriya does provide it'll be hard to lock them down."

"There is a move I have that might work given the right situation." Tenya brought up. "I call it Recipro Burst. I force the torque and rotation to increase to create an explosion of power. It's something I haven't shown to anyone in the class so we'll have the element of surprise. However, it'll render me useless for a short period of time so if possible I'd like to avoid using it."

"I see…" Shoto began.

"Todoroki," Momo called.

He looked to her.

"I have a plan that might work." She stated.

* * *

Present…

Team Todoroki skidded to a stop a little ways away from them.

"Your plan worked well Yaoyorozu." Shoto stated.

"Thanks." Momo replied.

"IN AN INCREDIBLE TURN OF EVENTS TEAM TODOROKI HAS SNATCH THE TEN MILLION POINT CROWN!" Mic shouted.

The crowd roared. Shoto went to put the headband around his neck. He had other headbands around his neck.

"Hatsume, use your quirk to zoom in on the ten million point headband. Todoroki's gonna mix it in with his other headbands he has, try and keep track of it." Itsuka ordered.

"I'll do my best boss." Mei replied.

"Wait your planning on trying to get the points back? Shouldn't we go after other points. I know we have time but their team will be tough to get through." Ochako brought up.

"Normally I'd say yes but…" She began.

She set her sights on Shoto.

"I want to face Todoroki head on and I want to stand on top. We're getting the ten million back." She declared.

"I'm in but we need a plan. It looks like whatever they used to blitz past us has stalled out Iida. They won't really be able to move." Izuku pointed out.

"Yeah I thought the same thing too. All that means though is that they have a plan to nullify it." Itsuka added.

 _Think, what is it? Let's see, they have Todoroki's_ **[Hot and Cold]** _, Yaoyorozu's_ **[Creation]** _, and Kaminari's_ **[Electrification]** _. Freezing everyone would be the best bet but everyone would see that coming and be able to avoid it in some way. He'll need something to temporarily stop everyone… wait…_ She remembered hearing about how Ren, Denki, Momo, and Kyoka managed to survive all the villains they were stuck with. Her eyes widened. I _see… that's their plan._

"Ochako, do you think you can pull off another landing? It doesn't have to be good, just stable enough to land safely." Itsuka inquired.

"It'll be rough but I'll manage as long as we aren't too high." She answered.

"That's all I need to know. Hatsume do you have your eyes on which one's the ten million?" Itsuka asked.

"Yeah it's the second from the bottom." She answered.

"Perfect… alright, here's the plan…" She began.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Shoto finished tying the ten million point headband around his neck.

"Man, I can't believe that worked. You weren't kidding when you said that Recipro Burst thing had an explosion of power. I'm surprised Todoroki was able to grab the headband moving so fast." Denki noted.

"It wasn't easy. Anyways focus time for phase two of our plan." Shoto directed.

Many teams had their sights on them now that they had the ten million points.

"Yaoyorozu…" Shoto began.

"Already on it." She replied.

From her stomach, she began to form an insulator, her tracksuit top was left open to enable larger creations, while creating a rod that branched out from her left arm. As soon as the insulator was ready, Shoto swung it around to shield both himself as well as Tenya and Momo.

"My turn now huh… Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 Million Volts!" He shouted as he let loose a wave of electricity that stunned seemingly everyone around them.

Everyone one else on Shoto's team had to close their eyes due to the attack. Once it was done, Shoto took hold of the rod Momo created and planted it in the ground. He sent ice through it and froze all the teams in place.

"Went off without a hitch." Shoto noted.

"You forgot about me Icy Hot!" Katsuki shouted.

He had been up in the air when the electric attack came and was able to avoid it.

"No I didn't." Shoto stated as ice moved up and encased Katsuki.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted.

"Now let's…" He began.

Suddenly, Team Kendo landed right in front of them. Izuku stomped the ground with an empowered kick. Dust rose up.

"What the?!" Shoto expressed.

Itsuka reached for the ten million points. Shoto moved to block her fire coming off his left arm. Izuku kicked up words with his free leg, empowering it to create a gust of wind. His face contorted in pain but his leg was still in good shape. The wind knocked their arms out of the way. _My left… what am I…_ Itsuka used her other arm and grabbed where Hatsume had said the ten million points were.

"I'll be taking this back!" She declared as she yanked it free.

She looked to confirm it was the ten million point headband. She smiled when she saw that it was.

"Another incredible turn around as Team Kendo manages to reclaim their spot at the top!" Mic shouted.

"Back out now!" She ordered.

Her team compiled, quickly putting a lot of distance between them and Team Todoroki before a counter attack could come.

"A good strategy from both sides. Todoroki knew that he'd need something to keep people from dodging his ice attack like in the first event so he had Kaminari shock them beforehand to ensure his attack wouldn't miss." Aizawa explained. "However, Kendo was able to figure this out and counter it. She hung back so she'd have a bit more time to react, then flew up into the air before the electricity could stop them. And since there were so many teams it's easy to lose track of them in everything allowing them to get out of Todoroki's line of sight enabling their surprise attack."

"Nice commentary." Mic complimented.

"Because of that attack though there aren't as many teams left in play." Qrow noted. "Aside from Team Kendo and Team Todoroki we've got Team Rose, Team Shinso, Team Ren, Team Mizu, Team Kodai, Team Tsunotori, and Team Monoma; nine in total. There's about five minutes left, a lot can still happen in that time."

"I see… Iida how soon do you think till you can use your engines again?" Shoto asked.

"Not in enough time to be able to chase down Kendo properly if that's what you want to know, sorry." Tenya replied.

"I see… if the opportunity arises well make another grab at the ten million points. For now, we'll have to settle for gathering any points we can and ensuring we move on to the final round." Shoto stated. "Starting with…"

His team moved over and he took Katsuki's headband.

"Hey, give that back you bastard! I'll kill you!" He shouted as he struggled to free himself from the ice.

"If you can break free of that ice maybe you can have it." Shoto replied as his team went to gather more points.

"DAMMIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" Katsuki shouted as he continued to struggle.

"Hang on Bakugo!" Mina called out.

Since Katsuki had blasted ahead of his team, they were far enough away to avoid being caught in Denki's attack and Shoto's Ice. They ran up to him

"I'll get you out." She stated as she used her acid to melt through Shoto's ice.

"Hurry it up Raccoon Eyes we ain't got that much time!" Katsuki shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can and it's Mina, Mina Ashido!" She shouted back.

While this was happening Team Kendo continued to move around the field. Itsuka tied the headband around her neck.

"Looks like my plan worked. Good job everyone." She expressed.

"Thanks," They all replied out of sync.

"How are your legs Midoriya?" She asked.

"They hurt but I made sure to not over do it with those attacks. As long as I don't try and push myself too hard I should be fine." Izuku answered.

"I see… we'll have to try and take it easy then and avoid you running at full speed if we can." She stated.

 _That along with our difficulty with flying and landing takes a lot of our mobility off the table. It'll all come down to me to keep our points safe._ From the corner of her eye she caught a familiar shadow entity charging towards her. She enlarged her hand and knocked away Dark Shadow's attempt at her headband. Before it could try again she enlarged her other hand and punched it away. It retreated back to Fumikage, who was in the front of his team's formation. On the left was Nora, on the right was Mashiro, and the rider was Ren. They were coming from her right. From her left, Team Rose and Team Shinso. From behind them Team Mizu, Team Tsunotori, Team Monoma, and Team Kodai. _Looks like now that we're less mobile they decided to come for us._

"Kendo, use one of your hands to cover the headband!" Izuku shouted.

"Huh… is that even allowed?" She questioned.

"I never said you couldn't so I'll allow it!" Midnight called.

"Fine by me." Itsuka muttered.

She wrapped an enlarged hand around the headband, completely covering it. She made sure it was around her neck tightly, but not the point of choking herself out.

"Keep moving everyone!" She ordered.

They continued to run as the other teams chased after them. As teams went to try and attack them, other teams would take the opportunity to try and snag their attacker's headband.

"It's pure chaos down there even as they try and go for the ten million points they're still trying to knock down the other teams. What will happen?!" Mic shouted.

"Looks like Team Bakugo just got their rider freed. Their back in this." Qrow added.

"Damn right! Now let's get that Icy hot bastard before we take the ten million!" Katsuki declared

"A complete victory huh. I'm in." Eijiro replied.

"Let's do this guys!" Mina cheered.

"Get ready Todoroki here we come!" Hanta shouted.

They rushed forward towards where all the other teams were. Shoto was about to make a grab for the headband of Team Kodai as they moved to attack Team Kendo when a strand of tape flew by them and stuck to the ground.

"Hey Icy Hot remember what you said about my points?" Katsuki questioned.

Mina laid down a weak acid they could slide on while Katsuki blasted their team forward. Before Shoto could properly react, Katsuki had taken two of his headbands, one was the original one he had the other was only worth 15 points.

"I'll be taking it back. Along with all your other points!" He shouted.

He went on the offensive as Shoto and his team did their best to defend. The battle between the teams continued until…

"TIMES UP!" Mic shouted.

"SON OF BIIIIIIIITCH!" Katsuki shouted.

He was about to grab the rest of Shoto's points. Itsuka breathed out a sigh of relief, having managed to defend the ten million points in spite of everything. They got out of their formation and Izuku collapsed to the ground exhausted. Ochako gently rubbed his back.

"Before we see who moves on to the final round I have a little announcement to make." Midnight began.

Everyone's attention was drawn to her.

"In past years this event would have decided the sixteen students who would move on to the final round. But this year we've decided to shake things up a bit." Midnight continued.

"Looks like the change you've been pushing for finally got through." Aizawa noted.

"About time, this should be interesting." Qrow added.

"Only fourteen students will have a guaranteed place in the final round, the other two spots will be fought for by those who didn't qualify in a series of one on one battles." Midnight explained. "In the event that there are more than fourteen able to move on based on their teams scoring, whatever extras there are from the lowest scoring eligible team will have to compete with everyone else to get into the final round. They will be placed in the highest available bracket. Who that'll be will be up to the team to decide. Now, let's see how everyone placed."

A screen popped.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||1 Team Kendo|||||||||||||||||||||||5 Team Bakugo||||||||||||||9 Team Kodai|||||||||||||||||||||||||- Team Tetsutetsu|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||2 Team Shinso ||||||||||||||||||||||6 Team Monoma ||||||||||||10 Team Mizu||||||||||||||||||||||||- Team Mineta|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||3 Team Todoroki ||||||||||||||||||||7 Team Ren||||||||||||||||||- Team Hagakure||||||||||||||||||||- Team Rin ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||4 Team Rose ||||||||||||||||||||||||8 Team Tsunotori||||||||||||- Team Kumoko||||||||||||||||||||||- Team Tokage||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

"I can't believe we only got fourth." Ruby cried.

Right before time ran out, Amai had shot a blast of energy at Ruby. This had distracted her for enough time for Hitoshi to grab hold of some of her head bands forcing her down to fourth.

"It can't be helped. Amai is truly a terrifying opponent even if you don't have to fight her directly." Ibara noted.

"Don't remind me." Shun expressed with a shudder.

"Since we have 16 eligible to move on, Team Rose will have to decide which two from their team will move on to the finals." Midnight stated. "For those who didn't manage to make it into the top four but still managed to place fairly high, don't worry, you'll have a shot to be put in a higher seed. Right now we'll proceed to an hour lunch break. Team Rose, report to me on who will move on after lunch so we can get the bracket set up while those that failed in the first round participate in other games."

"I'll let one you guys move on. If I go on to the final event I might have to fight Mei and I'd like a chance to show off what I can do." Shun stated.

"She's that strong?" Ruby questioned.

"She's easily the strongest in our class. Far stronger than even the recommended students." Ibara added. "I don't know the limits of your classmates but I'd be surprised if anyone would be able to match her in a fight."

"I see… does that mean you also don't want to move on to the final event?" Ruby asked.

"I am willing to go either way. If you and Aoyama wish to move on I shall respect that." Ibara answered.

"My dearz, you may move on. I shall take this as an opportunity to dazzle even more." Yuga stated.

"Alright then I'll go let Midnight know what we've decided." Ruby stated. "I'll try and catch up to you guys later."

She ran off towards Midnight.

* * *

Later, in a hallway…

Izuku and Itsuka stood across from Shoto.

"You wanted to talk?" Itsuka questioned.

* * *

In the stands, when the teams placements had been announced…

"Izukuuuuuuuuu!" Inko cried as tears shot up from her eyes.

Eri sat there with an umbrella in hand, blocking the rain of tears as though this was normal. Weiss also sat there with an umbrella in hand she got from Eri. She looked at Inko with concern, as did everyone else around them.

"Soooo… are you sure this isn't your mother's quirk?" Weiss questioned.

"Mhm… Mama just gets really emotional." Eri answered.

"I think… this is… well beyond being emotional." Weiss commented.

They sat there in silence as Inko continued to cry.

"Thanks for the umbrella… by the way." She added.

"Your welcome." Eri replied.

* * *

Izuku: Yes, first place. I think this is the first time I've ever won anything, as far as the writer knows that is.

Ruby: *Pouts* Still can't believe that stupid energy blast caused me to drop to fourth.

Izuku: H-hey look on the bright side your still in the finals.

Ruby: I guess, anyways we've got a chapter preview to get to.

Izuku: Right, next time me and Kendo have a little talk with Todoroki.

Ruby: And a long awaited meeting finally happens.

Izuku: Next time Chapter 35: Road to the top.

Ruby: Catch you guys then.

* * *

If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page).


	38. Road to the Top

Another chapter is here. Apologies in advance to those who read this on mobile due to the formatting at one section, look at it on a computer screen for a more clear picture. You'll know which section I'm talking about when you get there. Overall though, while I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out there were a few scenes that I couldn't quite covert the image in my head to words on the screen. I'm curious to see what other people think. Another thing is I have a picture of Kumoko, the six armed girl featured in parts of the sports festival arc, up on my deviantart(Just search zmanxv and it'll be the first link to pop up, can't post the link due to how troublesome this site can be with posting urls). With that out of the way let's move on to the chapter

* * *

 **Sports Festival Arc**

 **Chapter 35: Road to the Top**

Izuku and Itsuka stood across from Shoto. Shoto glared the two of them down, making Izuku nervous. Unbeknownst to any of them, Katsuki was around the corner eavesdropping on the three.

"So… the dining hall's going to be packed soon so we might want…" Izuku began.

"The two of overwhelmed me back there. Because of that I broke my pledge." Shoto stated.

"You're talking about not using your flames right?" Itsuka questioned.

"Yes, I figured you both deserve to know why I refuse to use it." Shoto explained. "Tell me, how much do you two know about quirk marriages?"

"I know they became a big problem during the second and third generation after the appearance of quirks." Itsuka replied. "People started forcing others into marrying them in order to create children with stronger quirks."

"Wait then that means…" Izuku began.

"My father, Endeavor, the number two hero, through his money and fame, forced my mother into a marriage. All so he could finally surpass All Might" Shoto stated.

Both Izuku and Itsuka felt a chill go down their spine.

"I remember my mother was always crying." He stated as he held us hand over his scar. "One day it all became too much and she snapped, pouring boiling water on the left side of my face."

Izuku and Itsuka were left speechless. The truth of Shoto's situation leaves them with a look of shock and horror.

"I'll only use my right side and rise to the top. I'll deny him everything by never using his flames." He finished.

He began to walk away.

"Sorry for wasting your time." He stated.

Itsuka looked at Shoto as he left.

"Todoroki," She called as she followed after him slightly.

He turned to her.

"I see why you wouldn't want to use your left side given that. But like I said before it's not your father's flames you're refusing to use, it's yours." She stated. "Remember that when I bet you."

"You might not get the chance, Kendo." Izuku spoke up.

Everyone turned to him, he had also followed after them.

"You declared war on me Todoroki and now I'm returning it. I've received help from so many people, it's why I've gotten this far. But I won't win just for them but for my own dream as well. I want to be like All Might, a hero who can save everyone with a smile on his face. It may not seem like much compared to your motivation. Regardless, I will bet you."

Shoto stared at him for a bit.

"That reminds me… Your not All Might's secret love child are you?" He questioned.

Izuku's face blanked. Itsuka tried not to laugh.

"HUH?!" Izuku exclaimed. "Why would you think that?!"

"You both have similar quirks, give off a similar energy, and All Might does have his eyes on you. I'm surprised only Asui has drawn any connection between you two." Shoto pointed out.

"Told ya Midoriya, Ruby and I aren't the only ones who think you're related to All Might." Itsuka noted.

"But just because… but that doesn't… Okay we're similar, but doesn't mean we're related." Izuku pointed out.

Itsuka continued to chuckle at Izuku's embarrassment.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Momo was heading towards the dining hall with her classmates.

"Excuse me?" She heard a woman call for her.

She looked to see what appeared to be a pro-hero with long braided white hair walking up to her. _She seems familiar_

"Are you one of Ruby's classmates?" The woman inquired.

"I am, yes." Momo replied.

"Perfect… I am tooking lore… sorry my Japanese isn't very good. I'm looking for… Ruby… I am a friend from… out of country." The woman explained.

"It's quite alright your Japanese isn't too bad." Momo replied. "Ruby had gone to inform Midnight who will be moving on to the final round."

She pointed in the direction she was walking from.

"She shouldn't be too far behind us. I think Jaune, Ren, and Nora are waiting for her." Momo stated.

"Perfect… I need to walk with hen as well… I need to talk with them as well." She replied.

She headed down to where Momo had pointed. Momo eyes narrowed in on her. _I know I've seen her before, but from where?_ Momo thought for a bit before her eyes widened in realization. She thought back to when she was browsing around on the internet for more ways to use her quirk a little bit before UA's Recommendation Exam. She had come across an article about a high ranking hero in the United Kingdom. She saw her quirk allow her to create ice constructs with glyphs and decided to look into her more. _I knew I recognized her from somewhere. Eiskonigin, one of the top ranking heroes in the UK. But then how does she know Ruby well enough to be friends with her. From what I know, she was originally from Germany but lives in the UK now. As far as I know she's never been to America._

"A pro-hero from out of the country, cool. I guess she heard about the USJ attack and wanted to check in on those four." Kyoka noted.

"Yes, I bet they'll be happy to see her." Momo added. "Oh… goodness me I just realized I forgot something in the prep room. Go on ahead everyone, I'll be right back."

Momo split off from the group like she was heading back to the prep room. However once she was out of her classmates sights she went to where she had directed the woman from earlier. _I've always had a feeling something was off about those four, now I'll know._

* * *

A little later…

Ruby had just finished talking with Midnight and was heading to catch up with the rest of her class. As she did she noticed Jaune, Ren, and Nora waiting for her. She picked up her pace.

"Hey guys!" She called out as she waved, grabbing their attention.

"There you are Ruby." Jaune returned.

"Took you long enough." Nora added. "We might not find a good spot at the dining hall because of you."

"Hey you guys didn't have to wait for me." Ruby pointed out as stopped next to them. "Not that I mind. Anyways, lets…"

She stopped when she noticed a familiar face walking up to them. They all turned to see where Ruby was looking, and their eyes went wide. Though she looked different from when last they saw her, they knew who it was. Tears began to form in Ruby's eyes.

"Weiss?" She whispered.

"Hey Ruby… Jaune… Ren… Nora…" Weiss began. "It's been… a long while…"

Tears began to form in her eyes as well. Ruby burst forward and tackled Weiss in a hug. Weiss barely managed to stay on her feet and hugged Ruby in return. Jaune, Ren, and Nora, smiled at the scene. The two remained there for a while just enjoying each other's embrace.

"It is you." Ruby finally spoke. "I can't believe you're here. I… I missed you so much."

"Yeah… it's me… I missed you too Ruby." Weiss replied.

"Hey what about the rest of us!" Nora shouted.

"And you guys as well." Weiss added breaking out of the hug. "Can't forget our sister team. Especially with well…"

"Y-yeah… wait you know about Pyrrha?" Jaune questioned.

"I met Mrs. Midoriya on the way to the stadium and have been chatting with her. She gave me the rundown on most everything." Weiss answered. "Speaking of which, can you understand me well enough Ren? I know you've been trying to learn English since you weren't able to speak it naturally."

"It is fine… I know enough to… understand you." Ren replied.

"That's good. My Japanese isn't too good so I'd prefer to speak in English if I can." Weiss explained. "Anyways we have a lot of catching up to do."

Unbeknownst to any of them Momo was hiding around a corner listening in on them.

* * *

Later…

Izuku and Itsuka had arrived in the dining hall not long after their talk with Shoto.

"There you guys are what took you so long?!" Ochako called from a table.

She was with their friends and some of their other classmates, including Momo.

"Sorry we got caught up with something." Itsuka stated.

She walked up to the table followed closely by Izuku.

"It's fine Yaomomo was late as well." Jirou stated.

"Really?" Izuku questioned.

Momo blushed lightly from embarrassment.

"Yes… I had… left something in the prep room and then had to freshen up in the restroom so I was a bit late." Momo explained.

"Oh I see…" Izuku replied.

He looked around the table.

"Where's Ruby? Jaune, Ren, and Nora too?" Izuku asked.

"She had gone to inform Midnight who from their team would move on. Jaune, Ren, and Nora decided to wait for her." Tenya explained. "Though they seemed to be taking quite a while."

"Don't worry." Momo assured him. "A friend and hero from out of the country had come to the sports festival to visit them. I had directed her to where they would be. They're probably catching up with each other."

"O-oh.. well that's good. Anyways we should…" Izuku began.

"IZU!" A familiar voice called out.

He felt a small person run into his legs. He looked down to see Eri with her head buried into his legs. She looked up at him with a bright smile. Izuku smiled back.

"Hey Eri." He replied.

He picked her up.

"Are you enjoying your time at the sports festival?" He asked.

"Mhm… you and big sis were so cool." She expressed. "In the first round after the pretty boy went froosh and freezed everything big sis went whoosh and dashed right past him. Then at the end you and Chako went boom and flew through the air and won the whole thing."

Eri made exaggerated movements as she explained everything.

"So CUTE!" Mina and Toru squealled.

"I'm guessing that's Midoriya's little sister." Eijiro noted.

"Yep," Ochako replied.

"Strange I thought this area was for students only." Momo pointed. "Not that I have any problem with Izuku's little sister being here. She's such a little cutie."

Before anyone knew it Momo had already made her way over to Eri lightly pat her head with a smile.

"We normally won't be allowed but knowing the right people can always help." Inko expressed as she walked up to the group.

"Hey Inko." Itsuka greeted.

"Glad you could make it Mamadoriya." Ochako expressed.

"Well I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my Izuku live during his first sports festival at UA." Inko added. "Also I want to meet all of my son's classmates. I've heard so much from him that I wanted to see you all in person."

Suddenly there was a loud thud. Everyone turned to see the girl with reddish-orange hair from Team Kumoko had fallen on her face again. The floor had cracked from the impact. In front of her was the girl with six arms holding three trays, two arms to hold each tray. She looked back at the other girl and sighed.

"This is why I took your tray for you." She stated.

"I know…" The other girl groaned as tears began to run down her face.

Everyone looked at this with confusion as the girl just continued to lay there, tears streaming down her face in a comical way as the six-armed girl looked on in disappointment. _Is this a normal thing for them?_ Everyone collectively thought.

* * *

Later…

After the other games were finished, Cementoss had gone to work making four small battle arenas. The students who either had failed in the first round or already had their spots secured in the final round sat in their respective sections or waiting rooms.

"AllllllRIGHT!" Mic shouted. "With the other games out of the way, we can move on to the preliminaries to decide who will fill the last two spots for the final round of the sports festival."

The crowd roared in excitement.

"The order of the brackets have been formulated over the break. Let's take a look at how everything is set up." Mic stated.

* * *

 **Bracket 1:**  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Round 1||||||||||||||Round 2||||||||||||||Round 3||||||||||||||Round 4||||||||||||||Round 5||||||||||||||Final Round|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Yosetsu** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Awase** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 1** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Setsuna** |||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Tokage** |||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(1) 1** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Jaune** |||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Arc** |||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 2** |||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Tetsutetsu** ||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Tetsutetsu** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(2) 1** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Mezo** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Shoji** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 3** |||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Jurota** ||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Shishida** ||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(1) 2** |||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Togaru** |||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Kamakiri** |||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 4** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Kumoko** ||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(3)** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Neito** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Monoma** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 5** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Fumikage** ||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Tokoyami** ||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(1) 3** |||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Mashiro** ||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Ojiro** ||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 6** |||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Hans** |||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Erfinder** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Vs. -0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(2) 2** |||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Kyoka** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Jiro** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 7** |||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Jun** |||||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Sutoretchi** ||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(1) 4** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Minoru** |||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Mineta** |||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 8** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Kojiro** |||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Bondo** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Vs. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Finalist** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||| **Sen** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||| **Kaibara** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||| Vs. -0-0-0-0-0-0- ||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** |||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 9** ||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||| **Yuga** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||| **Mina** |||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||| **Aoyama** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||| **Ashido** |||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Upper Bracket{** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(1) 5** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Hanta** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Sero** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 **Bracket 2:**  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Hiryu** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Rin** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 1** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Nora** ||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Valkyrie** ||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(1) 1** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Yui** ||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Kodai** |||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 2** ||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Reiko** |||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Yanagi** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(2) 1** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Juzo** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Honenuki** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 3** ||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Tsuyu** ||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Asui** ||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(1) 2** ||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Karen** ||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Mitsudo** ||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 4** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Rikido** ||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Sato** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(3)** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Toru** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Hagakure** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 5** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Chihiro** ||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Mizu** |||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(1) 3** |||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Manga** ||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Fukidashi** |||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 6** |||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Kinoko** ||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Komori** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Vs. -0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(2) 2** ||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Pony** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Tsunotori** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 7** ||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Lie** ||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Ren** |||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(1) 4** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Koji** |||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Koda** ||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 8** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Shihai** ||||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Kuroiro** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Vs. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Finalist** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||| **Kosei** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ** **l**** ||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||| **Tsuburaba** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||Vs. -0-0-0-0-0-0- |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** |||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner 9** |||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||| **Shun** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||| **Eijiro** |||||||||||||| **LastName** ||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||| **Usagiyama** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||| **Kirishima** ||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Upper Bracket{** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||VS. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **Winner(1) 5** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** ||||||||||||||||||||| **LastName** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **l** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Katsuki** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **{** |||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **Bakugo** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

"Looks likes da author gave himselfs another headache." Splinter commented.

"Again, what do you mean by that?" Qrow questioned.

"Moving on, let me give you the rundown on how we've set everything up. As you can see there are two brackets one for each spot. We did our best to make sure that each team was evenly split between the two brackets. Each bracket has an upper and lower bracket as well as a spot for the members of our fourth place team who opted to not move on to the final round. Placement in the upper bracket was based on the scores from the first round of the fifth place team, the highest getting priority. Any spots that need to be filled were based on the scores from the first round of the sixth place team." Mic explained. "But enough of the boring stuff. Let's get on with fights!"

The crowd roared with excitement.

"To speed things up we'll be having up to four match going on at the same time. We'll move on to each round once all the matches of the first round for both brackets are complete. With that out of the way we'll be starting with the first eight from the top of the first bracket." Mic announced.

The crowd cheered as the eight students made their way onto the field. They were directed to their respective arenas by Midnight and Cementoss. Each contestant stood facing their opponent. Some other Faculty members stood off to the side to help call matches.

"The rules are simple. Knock your opponent out of bounds, immobilize them, or get them to surrender and you win. Remember anything goes so don't hold back. We have our lovely nurse Recovery Girl on standby to treat your injuries. Just remember no going for the kill, you'll be disqualified." Mic explained.

"Ands probablys sent to jail." Splinter added.

"With that out of the way, let's get these battles started! Round one Set one… FIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Mic shouted as the crowd roared to life.

The combatants engaged each other in combat.

"Wow this is kind of cool huh Deku?" Ochako commented. "Instead of one fight to watch we have four to choose the one we like the most."

"I-I guess. Though it makes it hard to observe all their quirks in action." Izuku whined.

"Ever the quirk nerd huh Izuku." Ruby commented. "So… does any fight stand out to anybody. I'm personally interested in Jaune's fight."

"You only say that because you have a crush on him." Itsuka pointed out.

"C-c-c-c-cr-r-r-r-rUSH!" Ruby exclaimed with a red face. "I-I… I do not!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Itsuka replied.

 _Okay I do but I don't know how to approach it given everything with Pyrrha._ Ruby mentally admitted. After getting over her embarrassment she was able to see Jaune throw his opponent out of the ring.

"And it's over, that was quick." Ruby noted. "Let's see who else there is to watch.

"Personally, I'm kind of curious how that gen-ed girl with six arms is going to do." Itsuka brought up.

As she says this the girl's, Kumoko's, opponent, Togaru Kamakiri, slashed at her with a blade protruding from his arm.

"Sorry in advance." He stated.

Everyone watching gasped, some expected someone to step in. However Midnight and Cementoss were able to tell Togaru's attack was not going to be lethal. Many expected the girl to get cut badly. Instead the blade was blocked by one arm, which was covered in a black glove like all of her arms were, with another being used to help brace it.

"Huh?" Togaru questioned.

She smirked confidently.

"My quirk may only give me some aspects of being a spider but I use those to great effect!" She shouted as she pushed back his blade and moved in to punch him with the three arms on her right side.

Stunned from his blade being blocked, Togaru failed to react in time and was knocked back by her attack. He held his stomach in pain.

"I have six arms, an extra set of eyes that give me a wider field of vision, venomous fangs, and the ability to make spider thread from two of my arms, that's it." She stated. "No enhanced strength or speed, no ability to stick to walls, and no enhanced senses. I can't use my venom in any way to really be a hero so all I really have is my threads. But I've learned to augment my threads. I can change its durability, texture, color, stickiness, and so much more. My threads are my ultimate weapon."

She charged her opponent. She went to punch him but he protruded a blade and blocked it. She grabbed onto it with two free hands.

"I may have failed the Hero Course Entrance Exam." She stated.

She flipped over him. As she flew over him many strands of thread pour from her wrists in her upper two arms. The moved on their own and restrained him.

"But I'll succeed here!" She declared.

She used all six of her arms to throw him over her head.

"I've made up for my weakness from back then and trained hard to build up my strength and stamina." She stated as she threw him out of bounds. "I will become a hero. I'll fight my way through this tournament and earn my spot in the Hero Course!"

* * *

Ruby: Yeah Kumoko you show everybody what you got!

Kumoko: You bet I will.

Ruby: What the... what are you doing here? *Checks the script* I didn't think you were supposed to be here.

Kumoko: I wasn't it, it was a last minute change by the writer since this is my first real big scene in the story.

Ruby: I see... *Throws away the script* Fine by me let's get on with the chapter preview.

Kumoko: Next time we got fights, fights, and more fights.

Ruby: It's about time my teammates finally got some spotlight, along with others.

Kumoko: I know I'm excited. Next time Chapter 36: Fight, Fight, Fight!

Ruby: Catch you then.

* * *

If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page).


	39. Fight, Fight, Fight!

A new chapter is here. This is the last one before everyone will have to wait for six more to be done. As the title suggests, we've got a lot of short little fights that are hopefully as enjoyable to read as it was to write. Also I have a picture of Karen, the red hair girl shown with Kumoko, up on my deviantart (just search zmanxv). Nothing left to say so let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Sports Festival Arc**

 **Chapter 36: Fight, Fight, Fight!**

Kumoko walked away from the arena back where she had originally came from. She stretched her upper arms raising them up over her head.

"One down…" She muttered.

She looked up to the screen that displayed everyone's current position.

"Five to go." She added.

"Way to go Kumoko." She heard a familiar voice cheer.

She looked to see the girl from her team with reddish-orange hair.

"You really showed that guy. Keep that up and you'll get in the hero course for sure." She added.

Kumoko smiled.

"Thanks Karen, though be sure you don't trip too much during your match. You don't want a repeat of the Entrance Exam do you?" She returned.

"Oh I've gotten better and you know it!" Karen shouted. "I trip and fall down way less than I used to."

Kumoko giggled lightly.

"I know…" She sang. "Anyways I'ma head to the waiting room to watch the matches from there. You want to come, you still have one set of four to go before you're up."

"Sure we can…" She began, only to trip on her own two feet and fall forward as she stepped.

The floor cracked on impact. Kumoko sighed.

"Please don't say anything." Karen expressed.

"I won't." Kumoko replied.

* * *

Round one, Bracket one, Set two…

Mashiro stared down his opponent Hans Erfinder. A young man with blond hair and blue eyes with a muscular build. He had all kinds of gadgets on him. Most notably mechanical boots that went up to his knees and gauntlets that went up to his elbows.

"I hope your ready tailman." Hans stated.

"Tailman?" Mashiro replied with a confused look.

"Round one Set two, Start!" Mic shouted.

"For ze power of Zerman Engineering!" Hans shouted with an exaggerated pose.

He rocketed forward. In a near instant, Hans was already on Mashiro. He sent a fist barrelling towards him. Mashiro barely managed to dodge in time. Hans fist slammed into the ground, cracking it slightly. Mashiro quickly countered with a swing from his tail. Hans raised his other arm and blocked it. The force of the impact knocked him off balance slightly, but he was quick to recover. He shook his right arm as a slight numbness ran through it from Mashiro's attack.

"Hmm… seemz I'll have to make some adjustments. Ze kinetic impact absorption could zuse some improvements." He noted.

 _Kinetic impact absorption._ Mashiro thought to himself.

"You must be vondering about what I just mentioned. Vell I don't have time to give an explanation but let me give you a demonstration." Hans stated.

He pointed his right arm forward. Static electrical energy powered up in two ports on the gauntlets. Mashiro's eyes widened as they were fired at him. He barely managed to roll out of the way in time. _I see any impact those gauntlets take will be absorbed and the energy converted into electrical energy._

"Impressive right. But it's not just electrical energy I can fire out of it." Hans stated.

He readied up another shot and fired forward a blast of air. Mashiro barely managed to dodge it. Hans brought his right arm up to inspect the gauntlet. _Impressive offense, defense ranged, and close combat all wrapped up in one package. If I had to guess he has his boots operating the same as his gauntlets. He probably has them hooked up so they can power each other up. Meaning even walking can slightly charge them up. That's probably how he was able to move so fast and punch so hard. That or he has a strength enhancement quirk. I'm gonna assume the former instead of the later. Doesn't change the plan though._

"Hmm… impressive zhat strike of yours was enough for three shots." He noted.

Suddenly Mashiro was on him, swinging his tail at him. Hans barely managed to block in time, using both arms to absorb the impact. Mashiro didn't let up, he continued his assault, aiming for body shots. He gave Hans little time to rest. However Hans was able to find an opening when Mashiro swung a bit too wide. He took the opportunity and aimed a punch straight for Mashiro's stomach. However Mashiro used his tail to fly up over it. He wrapped his tail around Hans' arm. He spun in mid air and used his tail's strength to throw Hans out of the ring. Quickly Hans recovered in the air and used two air shots from his gauntlets to fire himself back into the ring before he hit the ground. However, Mashiro had already leapt into the air and swung his tail to knock him to the ground.

"Winner, Mashiro Ojiro." The faculty member watching them announced.

Mashiro landed and breathed out a sigh of relief. Hans grunted as he tried to push himself off the ground. He walked over and held out a hand to help his opponent up.

"Hey good job out there. You really put up a tough fight." He complimented.

"Thank you," Hans replied as he took hold of Mashiro's hand.

Mashiro pulled him back up to his feet.

"Though it is said I can not show off my glorious inventions some more." Hans lamented.

"Don't worry. I'll put in a good word with my friends in the hero course to come to you if they need any gear." Mashiro assured him. "Your inventions are something else though. If it wasn't for your lack of fighting experience you probably would have won our bout."

"Ahh… tis good to hear. But I must improve further. Until ze world knows the power of Zerman engineering!" Hans declared.

Mashiro chuckled nervously.

* * *

Round one, Bracket two, Set three…

Nora faced her opponent Hiryu Rin, a young man with lightly tanned skin and black haired tied in a low braid. She had a confident smile on her face.

"Round one Set three, Start!" Mic shouted.

Nora charged forward. Hiryu covered his arms in scales. Once she was on him she sent a punch forward. Hiryu quickly spun around it and back handed Nora in the face. She rolled off of it and delivered a powerful uppercut. Hiryu barely saw it in time and barely moved his head out of the way in time and back flipped away. Before he could react Nora was already throwing a punch at him. He raised his arms to block it. His scales were shattered and he was sent flying out of the ring.

"Nora Valkyrie is the winner!" The faculty member watching them announced

"Ahh yeah one win for Nora!" She cheered.

Hiryu groaned in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Karen stepped up to face her opponent Rikido Sato, a tall muscular man with short brown hair spiked upwards. _Remember Karen, don't trip up and show this hunk who's boss. You can't get left behind and have Kumoko be the only one to get into the hero course._ She put on a determined face, that everyone saw as incredibly cute.

"Round one Set three, Start!" Mic Shouted.

She charged forward at frightening speed.

"AHAHHH!" She cried like a warrior.

She tripped.

"AHAHHH!" She cried in terror as she continued to fly forward.

She crashed right into Rikido. A cracking sound could be heard from his ribs. He was knocked on his back with Karen on top of him. She slowly got up still dazed from the crash. She realized immediately where she was and blushed heavily from it. She quickly hopped off of Rikido.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you like that it was a mistake." She apologised with several bows. "Please don't say anything about my weight I…"

She stopped when she noticed he wasn't moving. The faculty member went over to check on him.

"Rikido Sato is unconscious. The winner is Karen Mitsudo." He called.

Karen's face lite up with a big bright smile.

"I winnnn! Yah yah yah yah!" She cheered as she hopped into the air.

She skipped over to her still unconscious opponent.

"Sorry for knocking you out like that. I'm kind of a klutz. Here let me carry you to the nurse. I'm pretty sure I broke your ribs so I'd like to make it up to you." She stated.

As though the man who was over almost a foot taller than her and had a much bigger more muscular build weighed nothing, she picked him up and put him over her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll do my best not trip in fall on the way." She declared.

She skipped off to the nurses office. Everyone could only watch in confusion.

* * *

Round one, Bracket two, Set four…

Ren stood across from his opponent Pony Tsunotori. She was a short girl with long blond hair and horns on her head.

"Round one Set four, Start!" Mic Shouted.

Pony fired off her two horns from her head, two more grew to replace them. She soon fired off another two before firing several more at Ren. Ren took a breath and disappeared. Pony's eyes widened and she stopped firing. She kept four horns floating around her.

"Invisibility?" She questioned.

She hopped on her horns and flew up high.

"If I'm up here he can't get me. Now just wait and see if he reveals himself. It looked as though he breathed in before disappearing so maybe it's limited by how long he can hold his breath." She noted.

Her eyes scanned the area around her. After a little bit she caught sight of one of her horns flying up at her out of the corner of her eye. She barely managed to dodge it. She saw Ren standing where it had come from. She sent off two horns towards him. He broke off into a sprint. However the horns were faster and were catching up to him. Right before they did, he disappeared. The horns passed through nothing.

"Darn he just got away. I'll have to catch him unaware somehow." She noted in english.

She brought her horns back up to her. She was about to continue to look around when she caught sight of a foot flying right at her. She barely managed to block the kick from Ren but was knocked off from the force of the kick. _Did he ride up using my horns but how I didn't notice any sign of him being there._ She flew two horns towards to catch her while sending the other two to attack Ren. However he had disappeared again.

"Again with this?!" She shouted in English.

She didn't bring her other two horns back. Before she could even sit up, she felt the pain of something slamming into her gut but didn't feel anything there. _I get it now he's completely undetectable not just invisible._ She tried to fire horns at where he'd be. However Ren had already moved and grabbed hold of the horns on her head. While in mid air he flung Pony onto the ground and out of bounds.

"Winner, Lie Ren!" The faculty member observing their match called.

Ren landed using a roll to break his fall. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Pony got up and dusted herself off.

"Dammit, I almost had him!" She shouted in english.

"Yeah you had me on the ropes there for a bit. Nice job." Ren complimented.

Pony's eyes lit up. Her head snapped to him.

"You can speak English?!" She questioned in English.

"Fairly well thanks to my friends helping me to learn it." Ren explained. "They're bilingual."

Pony rushed up right into his face.

"Hey you think they'd be willing to help me? My Japanese isn't too great." She expressed.

"I'm sure they'd be willing to help." Ren replied. "Though you might want to back away from me."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just a feeling I have." Ren answered.

He could feel Nora's murderous aura radiating from one of the tunnels leading out to the field.

* * *

Later…

"Alright! It looks like the first round is over. Let's take a look to see who will be facing who in the next round then go to a quick break." Mic stated.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Set 1|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Set2|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Setsuna Tokage vs. Jaune Arc|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Nora Valkyrie vs. Reiko Yanagi|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Mezo Shoji vs. Kumoko|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Juzo Honenuki vs. Karen Mitsudo||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Mashiro Ojiro||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Toru Hagakure vs. Manga Fukidashi||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Kyoka Jiro vs. Kojiro Bondo|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Lie Ren vs. Koji Koda|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

"Alright! Team RNJR(Ranger) is looking hot!" Ruby cheered.

"Team RNJR?" Momo questioned.

"Yeah, it's what I call me, Jaune, Ren, and Nora." Ruby answered.

"Why?" Momo asked.

"It's a thing I like to do with either my friends or a team I'm on if I have the time." Ruby explained. "I take either the first letter of the members given or family name and combine it to form a word that either is a color, sounds like a color, or is somehow related to a color. Personally I normally only try and do it for groups of five or less"

"What color does Ranger relate to?" Denki questioned.

"Ranger Green." Ruby answered.

"That reminds me, have you come up with a team name for me, Deku, Kendo and Iida?" Ochako asked.

Ruby didn't answer. Her face turned red. She looked away in shame.

"It's not always easy, okay." Ruby grumbled.

"Aahhh Ruby I'm sorry! Don't be sad." Ochako quickly expressed.

"Why don't we think of one while we wait for the next round to begin." Itsuka brought up. "Anyone else wanna help."

"I think we should focus on preparing ourselves for the finals since…" Tenya began.

"Yeah let's totally do it!" Ochako exclaimed.

"I don't mind helping." Izuku added.

"Thaaaat… actually sounds like fun. I'd be interested in helping out." Momo stated.

"Count me in too. I'm always willing to help out a lady in need." Denki declared.

All the girls rolled their eyes.

"Sweet!" Ruby cheered. "Alright let's see for Izuku we have 'I' or 'M'; for Ochako, 'O' or 'U'; for Tenya we got 'T' or 'I', and for Itsuka we have 'I' or 'K'. Hmm… oh forgot something. Who would be the effective leader? I normally have their initials first."

"W-w-well I think…" Izuku began.

"Deku." Ochako stated.

"Midoriya." Itsuka stated.

"Midoriya." Tenya stated.

"Huh?" Izuku expressed in confusion.

"Alright Izuku it is." Ruby declared.

"W-wait I don't think…" Izuku began.

"So the team name has to either start with 'I' or 'M'." Itsuka noted. "Hmm… this is hard." Itsuka ntoed

"I know right. I've been working on it for like three months and I still can't think of one!" Ruby exclaimed. "I've even tried using one you's guys as the leader and still couldn't think of one."

"Yeah I'm drawing up a blank here." Denki admitted.

"Hmm… have you tried using another language? Maybe that'll help." Momo suggested.

"There are a lot of languages you know. It'd be hard to find one word out of all of them that'll work." Itsuka pointed out.

As this was going on. Ochako had entered a state of deep thought. As everyone continued to discuss this for a little while, it suddenly came to her.

"I got it!" She shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

"Our team name is… Team MOKI." She declared

"Team MOKI?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah MOKI it sounds similar to mochi." Ochako explained.

In reality, most of the time Ochako spent thinking had been about mochi since Inko had gotten it for her from one of the stands.

"It was the best I could come up with but it works right?" Ochako noted.

"True… it does work. And we don't have any better ideas." Ruby stated.

"I guess MOKI is the winner." Itsuka declared.

"Alright everybody!" Mic shouted.

"And just in time for the next round." Denki added.

"It's time for the second round of the preliminaries. I hope you're ready cause the fists are about to fly!" Mic declared as the crowd roared to life.

The students in the first set made their way onto the field. They went to a battle arena each staring down their opponent. Kumoko took a deep breath to calm herself as she faced down the towering Mezo Shoji. _This'll be tough but… I can't back down now!_

"Round two Set one… START!" He shouted.

Mezo charged at Kumoko as she readied some thread.

* * *

Kumoko: Alright back again for another next chapter preview. Thank you author.

Izuku: And just in time too. Your match is about to get underway.

Ruby: Just wish the author could get more done.

Izuku: He's doing his best... I think.

Kumoko: Focus guys we gotta do the next chapter preview.

Ruby: Right, next time we got to even more fights.

Kumoko: Speaking of which that Shoji guy's gonna be a tough fight. He seems strong.

Izuku: He's easily one of the strongest in our class. I honestly don't know who to root for.

Kumoko: Doesn't matter to me. I plan on winning this. I won't be stopped here.

Izuku: That's the spirit Kumoko. Next time Chapter 37: More Fights!

Ruby: Don't miss it!

* * *

If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page).


End file.
